Fictionista Witfit Challenge
by Babette12
Summary: I'm participating in the Fictionista Witfit challenge. Daily prompts are given and a drabble will be written about each one. Rated M because there is no telling what is coming! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Lucky Break

SM's characters, my brainless drivel.

The idea behind the challenge is to be given a prompt, be it words, pictures or a scenario. A small drabble is to be written based on the prompt and submitted the same day. Hence, no betaing! Please be kind and remember no one will be looking these over. This also means there may be errors. Anything can happen, so please put on your big girl undies, put your tray tables in the upright and locked position, buckle your seat-belt, and join me in an exploration of whatever bizarreness my brain comes up with from day to day.

Prompt: Lucky Break

Creative Original or Derivative (Fanfiction): Fanfiction  
Rating/Warning(s): T  
Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

I had always wanted a family of my own. Beautiful children living in a beautiful home, with a rich and successful husband, all of whom loved me. I had grown up distinctly middle class, but my parents had loved me enough to ensure that I knew all the good things of life. Many hours had been spent on posture, style, elocution, and decorum. I knew how to host the perfect party, how to greet and introduce people, and most importantly, how to be the trophy wife of any man's dreams. Best of all, I was also beautiful.

My beauty was nothing but a tool to obtain my goal, however. I knew that appearing in public perfectly groomed at all times was tantamount in securing the kind of husband that would fit my preconceived notions of what my future would entail. I knew Vera was jealous of me, with my fine dresses and many beaus, but in truth I was also a bit jealous of her with her doting husband and adorable little boy. She had what I wanted. But I didn't despair, because I knew I would get what she had soon, only better, for my home, husband and children would be grand.

Daddy was always talking recently about Royce King, Jr. who was taking over at the bank. He considered this fortunate for him, a new manager to impress who would hopefully see his value and promote him. Already daddy had met with him on numerous occasions and had been asked his opinions on operations. There was even talk around the dinner table about the fact that promotions would be announced in a few weeks and how he hoped his name would be on the list. In celebration of the possibility he bought me a new white dress. Yes, I was daddy's little girl, and I relished the role.

I remember the day daddy forgot his lunch. That was really unlike him, but I suppose even he could have a bad day. Mom asked me to take it to him, and that was fine. I had just been sitting and listening to the radio while reading Good Housekeeping magazine; I always loved the pictures of the adorable children on the cover. I had hopped up and grabbed the sack when mom told me that I should go change. "Always look your best when you go out into public," she would say, and following her direction I went and pinned up my hair and put on my new white dress.

Daddy was happy to see me and kept me at the bank for a few minutes, chatting with me about my day while he ate. There were a number of men at the bank, and I pranced around knowing they were all looking at me. They always did, and it made me feel even prettier. As soon as he was done he asked me to carry his trash out so he wouldn't have to worry about it, and I readily agreed. I knew what to do to make daddy want to buy me more pretty things. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as I left.

The next morning a dozen roses were delivered to my door. They were beautiful, long-stemmed and deep red. The note was so sweet, 'These roses are beautiful, but do not hold a candle to the Rose I saw yesterday. Please allow me to wait on you this evening.' It was signed by none other than Royce King, Jr. I was sure to send a note with my younger brother to the bank telling him that I would be happy to receive him.

The following few months have been heaven. So many parties, so many new, pretty dresses, and me always on Royce's arm. He's such a gentleman, holding my chair and introducing me to his associates as the prettiest Rose he has ever found. I was glad to see that he wasn't a heavy drinker, which would be so ugly in a man. He barely sipped the champagne that was always served to us wherever we went. I honestly didn't believe my life could be any more perfect, until this evening.

Royce had picked me up in his shiny new car. It was a Bugatti and all the rage. It was a shiny black with yellow streaks and everyone who saw us envied our luck. He had been so careful with my new dress as he closed the door behind me, and even though he complained about me covering my hair with a scarf as we drove to the restaurant, he was willing to allow it so it wouldn't be messed up in the wind. He had even ordered for me at dinner, and I enjoyed every bite! The surprise came with dessert.

It was a chocolate box filled with bonbons! He knew I loved rich chocolate, so this was very sweet. I knew I couldn't eat much, I had to preserve my figure after all, so he asked if he could choose one for me. Of course I said yes, and he picked out one from the side, wrapped in paper that was slightly different from the rest. Its shape was a bit odd as well, but I figured he had a reason. He handed it to me, and I unwrapped it carefully. This bonbon was quite odd, in that it seemed to be a shell with no filling, and was coming apart at a seam around the middle. I took the top off, and to my utter shock I saw an engagement ring with a huge diamond nestled inside.

I looked up to Royce with joy to see his smiling face. "Rose, my beautiful flower, will you marry me?" I knew it was soon, we had only known each other for a few months, but he was perfect. Handsome, rich, popular and able to provide me with the life I always dreamed of having. Naturally, I said yes.

And now, as I lie in bed, writing in my journal, I can't help but think over how incredibly lucky I am. I have everything I ever dreamed of, and knew that soon I would also be holding an adorable baby in my arms. I thought back to the day that daddy had forgotten his lunch. I was so glad he had. I just knew that I would always think of that day as the day I got my lucky break.

* * *

Reviews are love!


	2. Chapter 2 Abracadabra

Okay, here's the second entry for the witfit challenge. I hope you enjoy!

Creative Original or Derivative (Fanfiction): Derivative  
Rating/Warning(s): T  
Disclaimer: All copyright, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

Prompt: Abracadabra  
Scenario: Your character is an amnesiac. Disoriented and confused, the character wakes up in an unknown house with fine furnishings, in strange clothing, holding an envelope with "DO NOT OPEN" written across the top. What happens next? Write your response in first-person narrative using present tense.

* * *

I awoke to gray. Not just one shade but the full spectrum from white to black with no color to be found anywhere. Looking around I noticed that I was lying on a bed, the sheets white against a black frame. There was a dresser, black lacquer reflecting the light of the gray lamp on the matching nightstand next to the bed. Coordinating chairs upholstered in the various shades of gray swam in my vision.

Beyond the colorless furniture was a wall of glass, a leafless tree swaying in the wind of the rain that was falling was distorted by the vagaries of the panes. The branches danced in the wind, scraping the glass, leaving long gashes like wounds marring its surface as the rain dripped like clear blood through the crevices. The world beyond was swallowed up in the sheeting rain, obscuring all except the lone tree from view. I had no idea where I was. I had no idea _who_ I was.

I sat up quickly and looked down at myself only to see that my hair was brown but my clothes matched the room. A long-sleeved light gray t-shirt and dark gray yoga pants covered my body. But then I noticed another color, purple. Dark purple, almost black bruises encircled my left wrist. I moved my right hand to pull up my sleeve and felt pain go across my chest from the movement. Instead of pulling up my sleeve I pulled out the neckline, only to see more bruising following the line of a seat-belt trailing from my right shoulder to my left hip. I now felt the tenderness across my hips and realized that I must be bruised there as well. Was I in an accident? The lines of the bruising showed me that I had been a passenger, but who had been driving?

I gingerly got out of bed, other pains in my body making them known as I crossed the room to the glass wall. I was surprised by the amount of time it took me to cover the short distance and grateful to have the chairs along the way. The vertigo I felt just about caused me to collapse and without their support I was certain I would have done just that.

By the time I reached the wall I was aware enough to realize I was holding a thick, white envelope in my left hand. I had concentrated on my bruises so much that the fact that I was gripping something had escaped me. As I rested my forehead gently against the glass I turned the envelope over, inspecting it. I was surprised to find it sealed shut with the words Do Not Open written in a bold, elegant script across the seal. Why would someone do this? What did it mean? What could it reveal? Would it tell me who I was?

Sighing heavily I looked back out the wall of glass to see that the rain had changed to snow. Great white flakes were falling and effectively obscuring everything from view. Everything but one point of bronze that streaked past, startling me, causing me to jump back and fall with a huff into a nearby chair.

I was afraid. What had happened to me? Where was this place? Why was I here?

I continued to stare out of the glass wall, holding the envelope close and searching my brain for what could possibly be the answers to the questions rattling through my brain. I had no idea how long I sat there, the light outside never changed thanks to the blanket of snow that was continuously falling. That's when I heard a voice, smooth as velvet, drifting in through the cold glass.

"Bella, open the envelope."

The name was mine, I knew that right away. A flash flood of memories came crashing down on my mind. Laughing with a small woman as she was held in the arms of a tall, leonine man, seeing a huge bear of a man pick up and throw a beautiful statuesque blond over his shoulder, seeing another couple, him blond and her hair caramel colored, staring lovingly into each other's eyes. Last, and most importantly, a craving for the feel of silky bronze hair, the hair of the man I loved, set my fingers tingling. But whose voice was it I heard? Was it his?

Again I raised the envelope to my face, wondering why those words were written across the seal and why I was being told to open it anyway. Would it reveal the answers regarding this place to me? Tell me why I was trapped in a colorless room with no apparent exit? What secrets could it possibly reveal, and why the incongruity of the messages?

I was tired and sore. The thought of returning to the bed and just falling into a restful sleep called to me. With a struggle I pulled myself to my feet, gripping the backs of the chairs in my path to keep my balance as I struggled for that place of peace. I wanted the confusion and pain to end and knew I would achieve it there.

"Bella, no, open it," the voice called again, halting me inches from the bed. I raised the envelope up again and stared at the seal, willing the words written there away. If they were gone I would feel better about opening it. I wasn't the type to go against instructions, but when they conflicted what was I to do? I wanted to obey the voice, I knew there was safety there, but could I do it?

I reached up my right hand and began to slide my finger under the seal. A sharp pain cut across my finger and I noticed a small drop of deep red swell from my flesh and fall to the ground, another spot of color in this dreary place. More determined I slipped the seal open and pulled out the papers within. They were blank.

I sat down hard in the chair I had been leaning against. Why seal an envelope of blank pages and then tell me not to open it? What could be hidden on them that I was unable to see? I lifted them to look at them with the light of the lamp behind. I scanned them front and back, page after page after page. It was like the more pages I looked at the more pages were in my hand. Until, finally, one page had something small written on the bottom corner in light gray ink. The word was barely discernable so I brought it up to my face and squinted to read what was written there.

Abracadabra

Suddenly a pain shot through my head, blinding me to all around me. I could hear a beeping sound growing in volume near my head, matching the beating of my heart. Other pains, not quite as sharp, invaded my awareness as my eyes began to flutter open again. A bright light lanced my retinas, causing me to blink hurriedly as I began to make out voices all around me, calling to each other, 'she's awake.'

As my eyes adjusted to the brightness I could make out the sights, sounds and smells of a hospital room. I felt needles pulling in my arms as I tried to move, only to be restrained by a pair of gentle hands. Suddenly my sight was filled with green eyes, worry and fatigue etched in the lines around them as they gazed at me while they filled with tears.

"Oh, Bella, you've returned to me," the eyes whispered before I felt lips pressing on my cheek. "I was so worried I had lost you forever."

I sighed as my memories of the crash returned. I had screamed as the other car had run the red light, but Edward hadn't had time to stop. The car had slammed into my door prior to me blacking out and awaking in the strange room. "Edward, where was I?" I whispered, my voice rough, my throat dry.

"In a coma. You've been gone for days," he whispered back, tears falling from his eyes and causing his voice to be as rough as mine.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

He laughed and shook his head. "Of all the things to apologize for! It wasn't your fault, the other guy was drunk. You're going to be all right now, that's all that matters." I felt a lethargy come over me again, but it was different from the one I felt in the strange room. "Sleep, my beauty. You need to heal. We'll talk when you wake up."

With that he placed a kiss on my lips. It was the last thing I felt before drifting off to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

  
Note - I might not make all of these Twilight related, but I'll try since this is the Twilight forum. No promises, though.  
Reviews = love!


	3. Chapter 3 Elementary

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: K  
**Notes**: None  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Elementary

I know every mother despairs when she sends her kindergartener off to school for the first time, but I'm pretty sure I'm the first one in history to do it when the child was less than a year old. Actually, Edward and I had decided to enroll her in first grade, knowing that she was far advanced beyond that academically but would be of an age with them physically by the time the year was up. We wanted her to learn to interact with humans her own physical age, though, and figured this would be the best way to go about it.

This morning had been quite interesting. Edward had sat her down and had a talk with her about 'showing' people her thoughts. "It's like with Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue, humans don't take to that very well. It unnerves them." This had begun another long conversation of 'don'ts' with her. Don't jump more than six inches off the ground. Don't jump from the top of the jungle gym. Don't do any flips in the air. Don't talk about your wolf, Jacob. Don't quote Tennyson to the teacher. Don't read too fast. Don't practice your calculus when you're bored.

After about fifteen minutes she sighed heavily. "Is there anything I'm allowed to do?"

Edward had laughed. "Sure, have fun, make friends and be helpful."

And now we were walking to her class with her, each holding a hand and occasionally swinging her between us to a chorus of giggles. Renesmee was telling us all that she was seeing and how excited she was. She wanted to swing on the swing set, climb on the monkey bars, play baseball over in the diamond, and spend a couple hours in the library. As we approached the teacher Edward had leaned over and whispered that she thought we were the most beautiful family she had ever seen and hoped that our daughter wasn't spoiled.

When we got to her I introduced us. "Hello, Mrs. Johnson, we are Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, and this is Renesmee, but we call her Nessie." I looked down to our daughter and said, "Say good morning, dear."

"Good morning, Mrs. Johnson, it's a pleasure to meet you," Nessie said in her clear voice while holding out her hand to shake the teacher's.

Mrs. Johnson knelt down to her level. "Oh, what polite manners you have!" she exclaimed in the voice adults typically take with children with whom they are enamored. "Tell me, can you read?"

"Yes, ma'am. My momma taught me. I love to read."

"What do you like most?"

"I like poetry."

"Really? Do you know any?"

"Sure," Nessie replied enthusiastically. A bit too enthusiastically. She looked to Edward and he gave a slight nod.

Suddenly Edward whispered to me, "Get ready," while taking my hand as Nessie began.

"_So live, that when thy summons comes to join  
__The innumerable caravan which moves  
__To that mysterious realm where each shall take  
__His chamber in the silent halls of death,  
__Thou go not, like the quarry-slave at night,  
__Scourged by his dungeon; but, sustain'd and soothed  
__By an unfaltering trust, approach thy grave,  
__Like one who wraps the drapery of his couch  
__About him, and lies down to pleasant dreams_."

Nessie had stood proudly while reciting while the teacher fell over and stared. Edward was snickering at her and my reaction. I had pushed my shield aside to scream to him, _Why didn't you stop her?_ He just continued to laugh and shook his head at me, mouthing, _later_.

Mrs. Johnson pulled herself up from the floor and looked at us. "Um, she might be a bit advanced for the first grade. Have you considered high school?"

Edward answered for us since I was still screaming at him in my mind, even though he was wincing a little from my threats. "We wanted her to learn to interact with children her age. Don't worry about her education, we obviously have that in hand, but she needs the social aspect, if you don't mind." He said the last part as a question.

"No, no, that's fine. I'm sure she'll be a delight. Thank you for being such involved parents." We just nodded and gave her a list of the people allowed to check her out of school, then took Nessie over to the desk with her name on it. We met a few of the other parents before taking our leave as Mrs. Johnson called the class to order.

As soon as we were a safe distance away I rounded on Edward. "Why didn't you stop her?"

His laughter rang out. "Mrs. Johnson thought we were too pretty to be intelligent. I wanted Nessie to put her in her place. Besides, we said no Tennyson. We never did say anything about Bryant. She did ask me before she began, that was why I nodded, so don't be upset with her." He leaned over to kiss me softly. "Trust me, she'll be fine. That elementary school won't know what hit them."

* * *

I cheated on this one. I always wondered what it would be like if they took Nessie to a normal school, so when I saw the prompt 'elementary' I giggled and had to do this. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews=love!


	4. Chapter 4 To the grave

**I'm not sure why my mind went to drugs with this prompt, probably because I've seen too many of their devastating effects, not to mention I'm a sucker for irony.**

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M for drug use  
**Notes**: Emmett, pre-change  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: audacious, football, white, testament

**Dialogue Flex**: "He would take the secret to the grave."

"Emmett! Quick! Come here!" John yelled to me from behind the high school bleachers. "We've got some great schmeck here!"

I just hung my head. I'd been trying to convince him to leave that stuff alone for months. Heroin did not make for great football players. I went to see who all was involved, hoping I could maybe convince them to knock it off. If they wanted to prove how audacious they were then maybe I could convince them to come running in the mountains with me. Hunting bears was a greater testament to their moxie than smoking some spliff. Besides, we'd be out of high school in a couple years, and I knew they had family farms to help tend. Those farms were the only thing between them and starvation because if you couldn't grow it, there was no money to buy it.

But I was too late. John was a goner with a needle in his arm. How he had the moolah for that was beyond me. I could see his little brother, George, sprawled out next to him. His skin was as white as death and I feared the worst. Leaning down I checked his pulse. Nothing. He was dead. He had always followed his big brother everywhere, doing whatever he did, wanting to be accepted. He always said he would never tell on his brother, never let on to his parents about the drugs, and now I knew he never would. He would take the secret to the grave.

I turned away from the two of them. I couldn't be the one to face their parents to let them know their son had died. This was all John's fault anyway. I would let him face the music when he woke up.

Running from them I hit the trail behind the school that led into the deep woods. Never would I look at a dead person again. I refused to be associated with anything that was a bringer of death.

I spotted some bear tracks as I ran and began to follow them in the woods. My heart began racing in the excitement of the hunt. Yep, this was my kind of fun and I knew it would never leave me dead and alone. This was one activity I would always return from.

Schmeck – heroin

Spliff – marijuana

Moxie - courage

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5 Oceanic

I got kind of carried away with this one, no pun intended (which you'll understand better at the end of the story...).

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M  
**Notes**: A return to Isle Esme  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: oceanic

**Dialogue Flex**: What does "a stirring below" instantly make you think of?

Two days after Jacob and Nessie's wedding Edward surprised me. "_Our_ honeymoon was a tab bit interrupted," he murmured in my ear while he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back flush with his chest, "what would you think about going back and doing it over?" Apparently he had anticipated my acceptance because he brought in front of me two plane tickets, leaving in the morning.

I twisted in his arms in order to wrap mine around his waist as I smiled up at him. "Is this why Alice has been packing a suitcase?" I had heard her, the zipper opening, the humming, and the sounds of fabric being folded and tucked into the case drifting down the stairs.

"Mmhmm," he answered with his lips against mine. "Although, why she thinks we need that many clothes is beyond me. I certainly don't plan on wearing them." I hummed my agreement back as my hands traveled up his back, reacquainting myself with the feel of his lean muscles under the fabric of his shirt as Alice's trilling laugh was heard from her room.

"I'm just packing a general suitcase, Edward, as you haven't seemed to make up your mind yet on what you plan to do _after_," Alice called, causing me to fix him with a stare.

"After?" I asked, knowing my look was a combination of chastisement and anticipation. We had discussed so many things, now that Jacob and Nessie were getting settled. They would have to return to Forks, but it was too soon for us. The whole world was open to us, but some considerations had to be taken into account. Things like cell service so we could stay in contact, electricity, or at least a generator, an ability to hook up to a feed from a satellite to follow the news, and of course a plentiful abundance of tasty wildlife. Edward had suggested that we might take a trip around the world to look for a possible future location for our family, but making our first stop be Isle Esme, where we first came together, was far too pleasurable an idea to pass up.

And so the next morning we were on a plane, having been sure to feed to the point of sloshing the night before. The flight was long, I was no longer able to use sleep as a way to pass the time, but Edward kept me amused by relaying to me in whispers what other passengers were saying about us, or dreaming, or thinking about others on the flight. To most, we seemed to be a honeymooning couple, and they were right, only it was our second honeymoon.

We finally landed in Rio de Janeiro, and were glad to leave the planes behind us. The excitement before us was what was capturing both our thoughts, thoughts I would share with Edward intermittently, giggling as he would growl low in his chest. "Love, I'm having a difficult enough time controlling my reactions to my own thoughts. Please don't torture me." Naturally, I didn't listen to him. The cab driver that took us to the docks was amused by the fire he saw burning in our eyes and whispered under his breath how fun it was to see young couples in love.

By the time we finally reached the island the sun had sunk beneath the horizon, it's last rays setting the sky ablaze in colors that matched Edward's hair. We docked and Edward picked me up in one arm while gathering the suitcases in the other to run us into the house. I laughing slapped his chest, "Edward, I'm perfectly capable of walking into the house!"

"It's a second honeymoon, love. What kind of husband would I be if I didn't carry my bride across the threshold? Now, shall we go inspect the repaired headboard in the blue room or would you rather go back to the feathers?" he asked me while trailing his lips down my throat, the suitcases having been dropped at the entrance.

"Feathers," I barely whispered out before his lips claimed mine. I soon figured out why Alice had packed what she had for us. If our current trend of shredding clothing held true we would have nothing left to wear within a couple weeks.

As we lay in post-coital bliss Edward's lips suddenly stilled on my skin to ask "Do you hear that?"

"What?" I whispered in reply while allowing my fingers to trail over the thigh resting across my hips.

"That low moaning, do you hear it?"

"I thought that was you!" I laughed.

He turned his golden eyes back to mine and chuckled, "You'd feel the vibrations if it was me, crazy woman." He was silent again, cocking his head to listen to the faint song I could barely discern from outside. "It's whales! Do you want to go see them?"

I nodded excitedly and rushed to the suitcase to look for a swimming suit. "Don't bother," he smirked, "no one will see us where we're going." He grabbed my hand and led me out the double doors to the same beach where we first explored each other's bodies. We rushed hand in hand into the water and swam out rapidly, Edward leading.

He suddenly stopped swimming about three miles from shore and pulled me into his arms, our legs treading water to keep us afloat. "Lay back and float on the surface," he whispered as he positioned me. "Feel the water, the currents, how it pulls as I lay beside you," he continued to whisper in my ear as we rested atop the water, the full moon setting our skin aglow . "Do you feel it? The stirring deep down below?" he asked, his voice becoming quieter with every word until it was barely discernable. "Do you hear them?"

I could feel it, and I could hear them. It seemed as if a great mass was moving beneath us, the vibrations from their calls reverberating lowly in my ears. It sounded like they were singing love songs to each other. The mass seemed to be moving higher in the water, the songs becoming louder as the great beasts began their rise from deep below the surface. Edward tugged on my hand to get my attention and pointed to below the water before putting his finger to his lips to indicate that we shouldn't speak. I remembered how the dolphins had avoided him on our first honeymoon and knew these gentle giants might have the same reaction.

I followed him below the surface, moving towards the sounds of their calls. Even though I was expecting them I gasped when I first saw them in the distance, shocked when the water pushed itself in force down my lungs due to the pressure of being this deep. I was very grateful I couldn't drown, again, but it was still unpleasant.

The beasts were beautiful and did not notice us or just believed they were big enough that we were no threat to them. We trailed along behind them for hours, amazed by their gracefulness and how they played in the water with the young who were with them. Their songs continued to flow through the water, the vibrations deep and slow on our bodies, inciting a very different stirring not quite so far below. As we felt ourselves being pulled along behind them in a warm current of water, with their songs ringing in our heads, I opened my shield to Edward, showing him my delight and then my longing.

When he heard my later thoughts he stopped swimming and reached out for me. We were close enough to the surface now, the giant beasts coming up for air, that I could make out his features clearly. His warm, topaz eyes burned fire as he encircled me in his arms and I felt his longing for me just as clearly as if I could read his thoughts. I kept my mind open to him, letting him experience how the vibrations of the songs as well as the warmth of the water affected me. I wanted him.

He pulled my legs around his hips, joining with me, using some of the air remaining in his lungs to mimic some of the giant whales' song as his lips captured mine. The beauty of it brought out a sob of joy, the warm Atlantic waters providing the salt water for my tears. I held him close, pushing out any moisture from between our bodies, fusing us together as we danced beneath the waves.

I felt the whales dive; causing a pulling sensation that matched the one deep in my abdomen. I heard one last call, low and long as I reached my completion, or that might have been Edward. We found ourselves floating on the surface at the end of our love making, the stirring deep below in the ocean fainter as the behemoths left us behind. I could see a faint lightening of the sky in the east as I looked around. "Edward?" I called.

"Hmm?" he answered, still placing kisses on my bare skin.

"Where are we?" He stopped and looked around. The ocean stretched for miles in every direction and we were still traveling with the current. The light from the rising sun beginning to obscure the stars we could use to navigate our way back to the island.

"I honestly have no idea, but I think I hear a fishing vessel to the north. We could ask them."

I chuckled and pointed to the sun and then to my own naked body. "I don't know about you, but I think we might have a problem."

See what I mean about getting carried away? Review please!


	6. Chapter 6 Alabaster

**Meh, not my favorite, but here it is...**

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M  
**Notes**: How we love Alice…  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: alabaster

**Imagined Image**: You are visiting the neighborhood carnival with friends and decide to have your fortune told. As you walk in, the gypsy stops, stares at you and says, "I've been waiting." What happens next?

We were about to start our last year at Dartmouth, having come here on our first anniversary. They had deferred our enrollment due to my "devastating illness that almost claimed my life" which has been attested to by the illustrious Dr. Cullen. He informed them I had picked up a blood disease during our honeymoon and had treated me in his home to prevent other members of the populace from becoming ill. The receipts for all the blood he had purchased during my pregnancy were enough to convince them.

It was our last weekend of freedom before classes started and we had decided to attend the local carnival. Jacob was amusing Nessie on all the fast rides. She may only be four years old, but she looked to be twelve and was just beginning to blossom. I didn't know who was more protective of her, Jacob or Edward. As she had begun to develop I asked Edward if we had anything to worry about yet and he quickly told me that all was fine. "Trust me, Jacob is almost as fatherly to her as I am. I know that will change, but from what I've observed it seems to have more to do with what is best for Nessie than what she wants." I was relieved. If he had to give her whatever she wanted then we might have been having problems.

The cool, crisp air of fall hung over the town as we walked amongst the people playing at various games. Alice and Jasper were laughing with us at all the carnies trying to entice us into a game. We only laid our money down for the ones Alice had indicated we would win and the boys were laughing at the line of frustrated workers left in their wake.

Suddenly Alice froze in a vision and Edward began laughing, his whole body quaking with his desire to hold in his amusement. They nodded to each other and began pulling bemused Jasper and me in their wake. When we reached one particular tent we joined in, barely able to contain our mirth as we looked up at the sign over the tent. 'Madame Serena Sees All' it read, with a huge eye painted below. We all looked at Alice and she just smiled and pulled us inside.

Madame Serena was seated on a large cushion at a low, circular table, other cushions arranged around her for patrons to use. She was dressed in true gypsy fashion, a flowing skirt under a long-sleeved Tee, a shawl around her shoulders. A knitted cap was covering her dark hair, contrasting nicely with her alabaster skin. "I've been waiting for you," she said in a patronizing tone as we entered. "I'm sure I'll be able to see your future if you open yourselves to my mind."

Alice quickly plopped down across from her, collecting up the tarot cards and handing them to her. "Tell me my future first!" she chirped as we held back our laughter. If anyone was sure of what was coming it was Alice.

The cards were placed in front of her one by one, the fortune teller explaining each of their meanings as they were revealed. Apparently Alice was going to have a run of bad luck in the stock market. When Alice giggled the woman became annoyed. Increasing cards of doom were set out on the table, Alice's future becoming darker and darker until the last was laid out. It was the lovers. When this was revealed Alice, and a fraction of a second later, Edward froze. The fortune teller seemed smug as it appeared to her that they were finally taking her seriously. Jasper and I looked at each other, we knew something else must be happening.

Suddenly Edward threw some money down on the table, grabbed my wrist and rushed as quickly as possible in the direction of the ferris wheel. "What did she see?" I whispered.

"Apparently our daughter thinks she's old enough to show Jacob that she knows they will mate one day. She's planning on kissing him." He looked down to me as we hurried through the crowd, "He'll reject her because she's too young still, but she'll be hurt. However, if you and I are in the car behind them she won't try anything, and will try to push it from her mind so I won't know what she's up to. You'll need to pull her aside and talk to her about how old we agreed with Jacob she would have to be before they wed. Tell her he promised he wouldn't do anything until then, and it will save us all some grief. I'll warn Jacob while you talk to her."

We managed to reach the big wheel just as Jacob and Nessie hit the back of the line. I could see her disappointment, and sudden change in attitude, as she glanced at her father. He raised and eyebrow at her while pulling Jacob aside. I just looked at her. "I don't want to hear it, mom. I'm ready, I don't know why I have to wait."

"Because Jacob promised and he won't break a promise to you." I leaned down and whispered in her ear so quietly that no human could possibly overhear. "Your father and I were going to tell you later, but you have to wait at least two more years before you can begin dating Jacob, and don't even think about kissing him!"

She sighed and agreed. As I lifted my head I could see the fortune teller on the other side of the wheel, her eyes traveling from me, to Edward, and then to Nessie, her mouth hanging open. She quickly shook her head and began muttering, 'it's not possible,' before turning on her heal and walking back to her tent.

**Reviews make me happy!**


	7. Chapter 7 Celestial

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: K+  
**Notes**: Tissue warning!

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: celestial

When the doors opened to reveal her I had to fight back tears. She was lovely, she was happy, and she was mine for only a few more minutes. Within the hour I would be handing her off to another man. Granted I approved of him. He had once been my adversary and then my friend, but the thought of now giving him something so incredibly precious to me was almost heartbreaking.

Her dress billowed around her as she approached me shyly and she looked like a celestial angel bathed in light. I knew of her happiness at this exchange. He was, after all, what she wanted more than anything. I knew that together they would have a long, happy, and fulfilling life. My blessing on this was something they both had wanted and were thrilled to have. Even if it hadn't come as a surprise.

When she reached me she put her arm through mine and pulled me down to her in order to kiss me soundly on the cheek. "You know you'll always be the first man I loved," she whispered. I nodded, unable to speak due to the constriction in my throat as I tried to swallow down the sob that wanted to escape. It wasn't as if I would never see her again. She would come back to my house, with him, and hopefully their children. I'm sure they would have beautiful children.

I turned her about and we walked through a different set of doors. He was waiting at the end of the passageway we were walking down, his eyes alight with joy over the girl by my side. My girl, but only for another minute more. Tears started to flow at the thought of giving her up, but she had chosen and I loved her. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her.

There were people standing in rows on either side of us, watching our procession. I heard many comments, on her dress, on how happy she looked, what a lovely couple she and the man waiting for her made. I fought my desire to drag her back, keep her from what I knew was coming. Yes, they were in love, but there would be fights. Disagreements were common between two intelligent people who knew their minds. I had even witnessed one just a couple days ago. She had been in tears and I had wanted to punch him for causing that, but I knew the fault was hers. It was a misunderstanding and I had encouraged her to see his point of view, something that would be paramount if they were to be a successful couple.

And now we had reached the end. My time was over, and his was about to begin. I heard the minister behind the man ask who gave this woman to be married. I had to clear my throat before I could speak the words, "Her mother and I do." With that I took her hand and placed it in his.

She gripped my hand tightly and pulled me down for another kiss. "Thank you, daddy," she whispered against my cheek before giving me another kiss. Then she turned to him, and I turned to another woman. The one who had given me the one I had just given away. I only hoped my daughter had found the one that would love her as I loved her mother.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed!

**Nominations are open for the Eddies and Bellies! The Catt dot net. Open through 12/10. Nom your favs!**


	8. Chapter 8 Laughter

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: K+  
**Notes**: Emmett is being funny

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Phrase Catch**: What does the adage "laughter is the best medicine" make you think of? Write it

My leg was driving me crazy! It had been five weeks since James had attacked me in Phoenix, breaking my femur. Two of those weeks had been spent in the hospital, recuperating and going through physical therapy to learn how to walk with the cast. Then Alice and Edward had driven me home to Forks, much to my father's displeasure. Of course, Alice had convinced him that she wouldn't leave my side and so he felt a little bit better about the whole thing. I wondered what he would think if he'd known we'd made that stop in Vegas. That was followed by the prom. Whatever had convinced Edward that charade was necessary in my life was beyond me. School had let out just this week, leaving me blissfully free of homework.

But now, here I was, the hair on my leg was growing, the cast was still in place, and the itching was driving me mad! Not to mention I think I could feel as each cell in my bones reconnected with the others as it mended. Normally I had Edward and Alice here to take my mind off of it, but they were out hunting this weekend with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Charlie had gone fishing; content in the knowledge that with Edward gone I wouldn't need parental supervision. There was nothing on TV, and I was bored with no hope of any alleviation of this state. It wasn't as if I could just hop up and go to the beach. As my boredom increased, so did my irritability.

I was flopped down on the couch, trying to read from my collection of Austen books, but even that didn't hold my attention. I wished I had something to send down inside the cast to scratch at the skin there and wondered if I could convince Carlisle to take if off long enough to soak the skin and put on some moisturizer.

I finally threw down the book, wishing I had thought to have someone pick up a movie or something for me to watch. Nothing was working and I would give anything for a distraction. Giving up I just pulled the blanket over my head and decided to sleep.

No sooner had I pulled it up than my leg began to drive me absolutely insane! I groaned under the blanket, wishing for anything that might help when I heard a chuckle and Emmett's voice. "Um, Bella, is this a bad time? Do you need to be left alone? I'd hate to interrupt whatever you're doing."

I jumped, throwing the blanket off as I felt my face flame with a blush. "Emmett that was a groan of frustration!" I could see he was still laughing so I fixed a glare on him, "with my leg! It itches and I can't do anything about it."

"Yeah, that's what Alice said when she texted me to come over and cheer you up," he continued to laugh as he plopped down next to me on the couch. "I just wanted to be sure I wasn't interrupting any dreams," he said, his voice still full of laughter while waggling his eyebrows at me.

I grabbed a pillow to hit him with, and he just snatched it out of my hands with another laugh. "Right, like you're ever going to beat me!" He looked around, seeming to think of things to do and then glancing at my cast and grumbling. "So, since I'm supposed to keep you from being bored and thinking about your leg, what _can_ you do?"

"I don't know. Got any funny stories?" I asked hesitantly. I knew that could be dangerous with Emmett. I was afraid, very afraid, when he immediately began chuckling.

"Did anyone ever tell you why Edward hates music from the seventies?" he guffawed. I knew this had to be good so I asked him to continue.

"Okay, you know how Alice loves to dress us in the latest fashion?" he paused, waiting for my nod, "imagine Edward's reaction to being handed a rhinestone jumpsuit and being told that we were going to a disco!" Just that image was enough to start me giggling. Staid and proper Edward looking like a nineteen-seventies Elvis? "Anyway, so she tells him he has to or she'd do something to his Porsche, and he relents. I must say, we all looked ridiculous, but only Edward was moping.

"We get to Studio 54 in New York City and it's in full swing. People are out dancing, most everyone drunk, high or both. Suddenly I hear Edward yelling at Alice, 'No way! Not happening, Alice, so just forget it!' Turns out there is a dance competition and she's signed us all up, requesting a partner for Edward since he's single. A full out argument rages between them for more than an hour, but, since as you know we're vampires, so we can do it so that no one else can hear. Jasper, Rose and I are all laughing our heads off at the conversation. Alice is voicing everything so we can be entertained.

"Finally the call comes for the competition, and I don't know how, but Alice has somehow convinced Edward to go along with it. We all go down, and the contenders without partners are all lined up, guys on one side, girls on the other. Since this is the seventies they guys were asked to pick. Later we found out that Alice was giving Edward the run-down on each girl, what would happen if he chose them, and apparently nothing was good. So he decides to pick a girl that was standing back looking uncomfortable, you know what a gentleman he is, right?" He paused for a moment for me to nod.

"So she's all excited that the 'sexiest guy in the room', her words, not mine, since I was obviously the sexiest, because we all know Edward knows nothing about sex. She runs over to him and he had to catch her to keep her from running into him! Well, turns out that he should have paid more attention to whether or not the lady could dance than how she felt about herself! Remember, dances at that time required both of you to know how, and he couldn't have her standing on his feet for most of the moves."

By this time I'm laughing my head off, my leg completely forgotten. I could easily imagine Edward trying to be chivalrous while not being mortified at what was happening! My stomach is beginning to hurt from trying to hold in my giggles and tears were forming in my eyes.

"So," he continued, "she was horrible! Edward tried to salvage the situation but she was so bad she was always watching her own feet. When she was supposed to be walking around him she was so close that he had to keep stepping in circles to keep away from her! You think you're clumsy? You don't hold a candle to this girl! Not to mention that every time she looked at Edward she lost track of what she was doing and fell.

"After about five agonizing minutes the song finally ended and Edward thanked her and stormed over to Alice, who was naturally laughing uproariously. The whole room was! Turns out Alice had seen this happening before she even decided to dress us all up! He had mistakenly destroyed her vintage collection of Vogue magazines and she was getting him back! She just 'forgot' to think about that little detail when planning the outing. From that time on he refused to have anything to do with disco!"

"Emmett," I giggled, "you don't actually expect me to _believe_ that story, do you?"

"Heck, yes! I've even brought the picture!" He then handed it to me. Sure enough, there were the whole Cullen clan, Carlisle and Esme included, dressed in their finest disco attire, crowns on Rose's and Emmett's heads. Edward had on the very outfit that Emmett had described and he looked livid! "This was taken when we got home. As you can see, Rose and I won the competition."

I could barely see the picture for the tears of mirth running down my cheeks. I had one hand wrapped around my stomach, since it was hurting from laughing so hard. "Oh, Emmett, please tell me this isn't real!" I howled.

Then I heard a growl behind me, "Of course it isn't real! He photoshopped it!" and there was Edward's hand grabbing the picture from mine. I could see he was even having trouble not laughing at the ridiculous picture as he glared at Emmett. "I can't believe you were telling her lies!" he said, trying to sound stern while starting to chuckle at my laughter.

"Your word against mine, kid," Emmett quipped, holding his hands up in appeasement while backing away. "True or not, it got the job done! She's not fretting about her leg anymore!" Edward growled at him, and Emmett rushed for the door. Seeing huge Emmett run away from Edward was almost as funny as the story and picture had been.

Edward turned from chasing his brother to me, a smile lightening his face as he took in my laughing one. Kneeling down next to me he wiped away my tears. "Even if it is all lies, it's good to see you laugh," he chuckled while placing kisses on my cheeks. I looked around and saw the picture crumpled up in his fist. "Let's try something else, shall we?" he asked while holding up a Mel Brooks movie. I just nodded, still not able to look at him without imagining him in that get-up.

For the rest of the evening I couldn't stop giggling whenever I envisioned that picture. Edward would look at me and roll his eyes, knowing what I was thinking about. When Alice showed up to help me get ready for bed she refused to tell me whether it was true or not but I decided it didn't matter. Photo evidence was enough proof for me.

As Edward lay down next to me in the bed he chuckled. "Alice said that Emmett would be the best person to get your mind off your leg, and I guess she was right." He leaned in an placed a kiss on my forehead. "I guess laughter is the best medicine, even if it is at my expense." I laid my head down on his chest, let out another small giggle and fell to sleep.

* * *

Reviews are better than Emmett trying to cheer you up!


	9. Chapter 9 Orange

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M  
**Notes**: **Not safe for work!!!**

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Orange

The warmth of the sand surrounded me, the waves of heat rising to the cooling air. The sky was changing, midnight blue with sparks of light in the east, lightening as my gaze drifted to the west until settling on the clouds lit orange by the setting sun.

It had been a long day, swimming in the ocean, watching as Nessie and Jacob frolicked in the waves, worrying when he decided she needed to learn how to surf. But now, all was quiet, only the lapping of the waves, the light snores of my exhausted child mingling with those of her Jacob, and the soft breathing of Edward next to me disturbed the silence. But they were sounds of happiness and contentment and I welcomed them.

The sand beside me shifted, indicating Edward's movement before I felt his breath on my face, drawing my gaze from the sky above to stare into his eyes. His hair was aglow in the orange light as he smiled down on me. I could feel his hand wrapping around my waist as he pulled himself closer to lean over my body.

No words were said, the look in his eyes enough to show me the depth of his love and desire. The eastern stars were reflecting in his amber eyes as they took over more of the sky, his skin reflecting back the light that bounced off my own, causing a rainbow of colors to dance between us. The dancing lights were tending to the red end of the spectrum due to the elongating wavelengths bent by the distance they traveled through the atmosphere before striking our skin. It almost made it appear that he had used a fake tanning lotion, which caused me to chuckle.

He asked what amused me, and joined in with his own laughter at my explanation. I was distracted by the feel of the vibrations he mirth caused in my body, mixed with his stroking fingers on the flesh not covered by my bathing suit. He was trailing his fingers along the strings of my bikini, barely pushing them underneath as they traced beneath my breasts.

A snort and the sound of Jacob rolling over in the sand brought us back to our surroundings, followed by murmured assurances from Edward that they both were still soundly sleeping. He continued his tracing of the suit, sliding his hands down my stomach to repeat the torture on the briefs I wore. His lips also began their assault on my skin, kissing along the top of my bikini, following the trail his fingers had left. My breathing picked up and I moaned at the rush of his breath across my skin as he tried to shush me. He then chuckled, realizing that had the opposite effect and so kissed up between my breasts as his fingers slipped under the ties at my hips.

I bit down on my lower lip to keep quiet, not wanting an audience to the seduction my husband was raining down on my body. His lips left a line of fire up my throat until he placed them gently, yet firmly on my own. My own hands had reached around him, tracing the line of muscles down his back and under the waistband of his board shorts. He groaned quietly into my mouth as I pulled him in closer to me, grinding myself on his arousal.

His hand left my hip and followed the curved of the top of my thigh to cup me as he tasted and teased my lips. I felt him start to rub me when he suddenly stilled. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, the last of the sun's light setting his face aglow as he removed his hands from my suit as quickly as he could and pulled away.

I heard a chuckle from Jacob, still turned to face away from us, his form silhouetted against the dying light in the west. "Good grief, you two, at least wait until you get home so I don't have to wake up to that!"

"I could help you sleep if you like," Edward growled at him with good humor, looking at me sheepishly, knowing we had been caught.

"No, thanks," Jacob chuckled, "I'm sure I'll do just fine if you two just go somewhere else for your little tryst. I've got Nessie, why don't you run home for some alone time?" he offered, stretching out around our daughter to keep her warm, tucking her small body into his like one does with a beloved child. We would be sending her to first grade tomorrow and today had been a last moment of frivolity before the onset of schoolwork.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, having jumped to his feet and offering me a hand. "Shall we go somewhere more private?"

"Hmm," I agreed, letting him lift me up from the warm sand. I looked at him to see the desire still burning as bright as the sun in his eyes. "Race you!" I challenged and then took off, Edward's footsteps close behind as Jacob's laughter died off in the distance.

* * *

Don't forget - today is the last day to nominate your favorite story for the Eddies and Bellies! Go to The Catt dot net.

Okay, ladies, ever been caught? And not by your children? (raises hand while blushing) Let me know!


	10. Chapter 10 Dehydration

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: Bobcats, coyotes, and sheep, oh my!  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Dehydration  
**Idea Completion**: "I could hear the muffled sounds of…" What do you imagine first?

Renee had requested of Edward and me to clean out and sell the house in Phoenix. Many hours had been spent in discussing how we would manage to stay out of the sunlight, and what we could possibly feed on while we were there. The housing market was not brisk, and Alice couldn't see anyone buying it until a decision was made. She had told us to expect it to take weeks.

We finally settled on telling Renee that my sickness from being in South America had left me with a skin condition that required me to stay out of the sun. Edward simply told her that he wouldn't be going anywhere without me. He was far too concerned over my health. Nessie was now big enough to stay behind, even though it broke my heart to be parted from her, there were plenty to love and care for her.

The house cleaning had gone well. All the furniture would be donated to the Salvation Army since Phil and Renee had another houseful in Jacksonville, and we spent much of our time repainting and modernizing the house to prepare it. Renee noticed our eyes getting darker and asked if we felt well. Edward said it was the paint fumes, and told her that taking me camping in the fresh desert air would probably do the trick. I wondered what we could possibly find out there to eat. Desert animals couldn't be that appetizing, and the largest of them was a coyote, too close to a wolf for my comfort.

We bid my mother goodbye one evening as storm clouds gathered over the city, the monsoon season in full swing, allowing us to be outside for at least a couple hours during the day. It was a long drive to get away from civilization, and we were now quite thirsty, hoping to find anything appetizing.

Edward drove us into the middle of the Sonora Desert, stars twinkling brightly overhead when we finally climbed from the vehicle. I could tell the air was cool, the desert giving up its heat quickly to the air devoid of moisture, and started to test the air for anything that could be appetizing, when the scent of a bobcat crossed my nose. It was small, but it would be good. I looked over to Edward and knew he had caught the smell as well, but ever the gentleman he indicated that I should follow it.

I dashed off into the barren wasteland following the trail, excited for a cat, even if it wasn't as big as the ones that lived around Forks. The thirst raged and burned in my throat in anticipation of this tasty snack and I thought I might have caught the scent of a bighorn sheep nearby as well. I would follow that for my meal after the appetizer was consumed. I knew I was nearing my intended target, the scent was stronger and newer, when a shift in the breeze brought another smell my way. Strong, delicious, sending a burning in my throat as it erupted in a growl of want.

I forced my feet to a standstill, I knew what this was. Human. Edward, who had been running behind me, grabbed hold of my shoulders to ensure I wouldn't take off after the new smell. He asked if I was all right, in control, and I nodded. Letting go of the hunting instinct when you had relinquished yourself to it was nigh unto impossible, but I could do it. I had done it before, after all.

"The smell is too fresh, there is an open wound," Edward whispered. "I'll go see to whoever it is, you stay here."

I shook my head. I wanted to do this, I knew I could. He sighed and took my hand, not for comfort or love, but to have his hands on me in case I had trouble controlling my thirst. We found him just a moment later. The bobcat had been busy.

He was barely alive, the blood from his wounds when he fought the cat had flowed freely into the desert sand and continued to ooze from his many lacerations. His canteen was empty and I could see the signs of dehydration in him. Edward began checking him over and then glanced to me. "Can you handle the smell?" he asked, concerned. I nodded, holding my breath and refusing to use any to speak lest I needed to later.

I opened my shield to him to indicate my current state and he relaxed. "We need to get him to a hospital. I'm not sure he'll survive, but if I run quickly I might be successful. Go and feed, then follow me." I let him know I agreed and watched as he lifted the man gingerly into his arms and took off, hoping they made it in time.

I was about to run in the other direction, heading for the bighorn sheep instead of the cat in order to get more blood faster so I could return to Edward when I heard the muffled sounds of crying under a nearby outcropping of rock. I followed the sound and found a young boy, perhaps nine or ten years of age that looked remarkably like the man Edward had carried off.

"Don't hurt me," he cried, and I knew he had seen our speed and movements and heard Edward's talk of feeding and asking if I could handle the smell of the blood. I had no idea what this child thought of me, but I couldn't leave him here to die.

"Was that your father?" I asked quietly, trying to soothe him. His voice hitched and fresh tears followed the tracks led by old ones down his face as he nodded. "My husband is taking him to a hospital. Did you hear that?" Again he nodded, his fear of me seeming to have robbed him of his voice. "I won't hurt you, but I do need to take care of something." I sniffed at the air and determined the sheep wasn't far away. Concentrating I could hear a few of them on just the other side of the rocks. I fixed a look on the boy, the same one I gave Nessie when she became too boisterous, and told him to wait. "Don't try to run away, I will find you." Softening my tone I continued, "I will take you to your father and make sure you are attended to as well."

"What are you?" he barely whispered.

"Your guardian angel," I answered, knowing that might be how we looked to him.

I leapt quickly from in front of him, taking down a huge ram within seconds and slaking some of the thirst I felt. The moment the blood hit my tongue I had to fight for control to not return and feed on the sweet blood of the boy only a couple hundred feet away. I sucked the animal dry, made sure I hadn't spilled a drop, and returned to find him crawling from the hole he had hidden in.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"We got lost. We were supposed to be out here for only a few hours, but that was two days ago. We ran out of water this morning. When the cat found us dad shoved me to hide in here and fought with him. I thought he was dead," he ended on a whimper and my heart broke for the sad boy who was sure he had seen his father killed and apparently expected to die as well.

I reached out for the child. "I'm going to carry you into town and take you to the same hospital your father will be at."

"How will you know?"

"The man who took him is my husband, and I can follow his scent. You will be fine tonight," I assured him.

I gathered the boy in my arms and took off in the direction Edward had headed earlier. I reached where we had left the car, not surprised that Edward had decided to take it to reduce the jostling of the injured man. Thankfully, he had kept the windows down so I could follow him.

It took me another hour to reach the outskirts of the city, the boy, at first wild-eyed from the speed of our run, now was falling asleep in my arms. It was only another fifteen minutes running through the sleeping town before I reached the hospital where Edward had taken the father. I slowed to the pace of a frantic human as I walked in, pretending to struggle under the weight of the sleeping child to not give myself away. Edward came to my side and relieved me of my 'burden', having listened to my explanation in his mind as I walked in. He took him to the admitting nurse, and he was put in a bed next to his father, an IV started immediately to give him the essential water and nutrients he had lost in the desert. Knowing they were taken care of we quietly slipped out, lost in the shuffle of activity surrounding the patients.

We returned to the desert to feed, ensuring we took in enough sustenance to last for at least another two weeks. We waited until the afternoon thunderclouds coated the sky before returning to my mother's place. She chided us lovingly about taking some 'newlywed alone time' before returning to work, painting in the bedrooms.

I went into the bathroom and began taping newspaper to the mirror when I noticed that it was the afternoon edition, delivered just an hour before. I chuckled as I read the headline. "Father and son rescued by guardian angels in the Sonora Desert." I took a moment to read the attached story, enchanted by how the boy retold his perspective on what happened.

Edward's arms slipped around me from behind. "Guardian angels?" he asked, the smile evident in his voice. I shrugged, "He seemed to buy it and it calmed him."

He began to lay kisses along my neck as he brought his body flush with mine, "Tell me, my angel, will you save me tonight?" I hummed in agreement, and then laughed as I heard Renee call for us to knock it off and get to work.

* * *

Yep, got carried away again. Anyway, I would love a review!


	11. Chapter 11 Chapped Lips

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: K+  
**Notes**: **Puppy dogs and playful kittens cute.**

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Chapped Lips

I sometimes saw her on campus between classes. Well, actually, I saw her every day. She was always on the sidewalk between the buildings that housed my advanced anatomy and differential equations classes. Okay, maybe I waited for her to pass by after my anatomy class let out before walking to my math class. Regardless of the fact that I stood there, on the corner, rain, snow, sleet or shine, for thirty minutes. After all, it was getting out of class late, wanting clarification from my professor on a project, which allowed me to see her for the first time anyway. And, no, I wasn't stalking her. At least, I didn't _think_ I was.

Winter was progressing, and she looked simply adorable all bundled up like Nanuck of the North, a down jacket hiding the curves I had spied that first warm, fall day, a scarf wrapped around her neck and half-way up her face, a knitted cap on top of her mass of dark curls with matching mittens on her hands. She looked like a Christmas present with a bow on top, all ready for me to unwrap. I watched her walk a couple feet ahead of me, teeth gripping her lower lip as she hitched her book bag higher on her shoulders. I noticed her lip looked red and sore and thought of the new lip balm I had purchased just that morning. It was mint flavored, I always liked the way it made my lips tingle when I used it, and I wondered if she would like some.

I sped my feet to intercept her just in time to see her trip on an uneven part of the sidewalk. Reaching her just as she hit the concrete I skidded to a stop. "Are you all right?" I called, kneeling down beside her, wondering if she would give me her hand to help her up.

She turned her face to mine and stared for a second, her mouth opening and closing like a guppy. Her chapped lips were rosy against her flushed skin. Images of her kissing the balm from my own lips raced through my mind and I shook them off so I didn't look like a complete idiot.

"Um, I'm okay?" she asked, assessing herself as I remained beside her. I then saw her hands were a little scraped, small cuts from the loose gravel having caused a beading of blood in a couple of places.

Not wanting to aggravate her injuries I took hold of her elbow and helped her to her feet. As soon as she was upright I took both of her hands, brushed the gravel from her minute cuts and restraining myself from my desire to place kisses on her hurts. "I saw you fall and I'm sorry I didn't catch you," I started before realizing how lame I sounded. Would she think I watched her all the time? The fact that I knew it to be true caused me to blush.

"That's all right," she whispered. "Um, I've noticed you before. You're always standing by the biology building when I pass."

I was mortified! I hung my head in shame, she had not only noticed me but also that I was watching her! I looked up at her through my lashes, embarrassed to look her full in the face when I noticed she was blushing. "I always wanted to talk to you, but didn't know what to say," she said hesitantly. Then she tilted her head, "I heard you behind me, that's why I wasn't looking at the sidewalk like I should have. Am I keeping you from something?"

I was shocked. She wanted to speak to me? I could have approached her and gotten to know her months ago? "Well, actually I was trying to catch up with you. Your lips looked a bit chapped and I had a new thing of balm and I …" I trailed off, realizing just how desperate and completely like a stalking loser I sounded. I looked down at my shoes, certain she would back away any second. Maybe I should just tell her I'm glad she's all right and walk away with what little dignity I have left.

"Oh, is it mint?" I heard her ask. Mint? OH! The balm! I looked up again at her and saw her smiling. "I mean, it's fine if it's not, it's just that's my favorite." I could see her skin reddening as well and with joy noticed that she was probably just as big of a geek as I was.

"Actually, yes, it is mint," I answered, pulling it out and handing it to her. I watched her lips closely as she applied it, the images of kissing her reappearing in my head. "Would you…" I paused. Would she what? Kiss me? Marry me? Have my children? Probably a bit early for that.

"Go on a date?" she asked. Yes! That would probably be the best first step. I nodded and she reached up and plucked my phone from my shirt pocket. "My name is Bella," she stated as she entered her number before returning the device to me.

"Edward. I'll call you at five? We can go to dinner?" Why can't I just be strong and direct? Why was everything coming out as a question?

I saw her nod. "I'll look forward to your call. Then she looked down the sidewalk. I really have to run or I'll be late and my professor is a real stickler for punctuality." I nodded, stupidly, I'm sure. She let out a little giggle, sweet, like the tinkling of bells. "I'll talk to you tonight, Edward. Thanks for helping me up." With that she patted my arm and walked quickly away from me. I watched her go and was thrilled when she spun around and gave me a little wave. "Until tonight!"

I now knew I would always be grateful for chapped lips.


	12. Chapter 12 Electrocution

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: K+  
**Notes**: Family time, Cullen style

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Electrocution

**Dialogue Flex**: "That's what I tried to tell you!"

"Edward, just draw a card already!" Emmett groused, frustration and boredom evident in his every word. The rain was pouring incessantly outside and I hadn't wanted Nessie to be out in it. We had no idea whether or not she could get sick, but I wasn't going to risk it. And so, to while away the hours, we had decided to play board games. Only Emmett would choose Operation. In a room full of vampires, would anyone lose? Well other than possibly Jacob?

Edward picked a card, and not surprisingly very easily removed the Adam's Apple. Emmett huffed, "This is boring! No one misses!"

"That's what I tried to tell you, but would you listen? No!" Alice chirped back at him.

Nessie laughed at their antics. "I'm having fun," she whispered, instantly stopping the complaints in the room.

Jacob's turn was next, and he drew the Wrench in the ankle. "Can dogs like you die from electrocution?" Rosalie teased. She and Jacob had learned to tolerate each other, and lately, while their insults had not grown less, the tone they were administered with had changed to a respectful banter. Each tried to out-do the other in who could insult whom the worst while still making Nessie laugh.

"Not from this low of a dose, but it might help you, Rose. A little electricity running through your brain might even wake the cells up. Then again, being blond, that does make the assumption you have brain cells." A murmur of approval went around, earning Emmett a smack from Rose as Jacob took the small tweezers and tried to extricate the wrench from the ankle.

_Buzzzzzz_

"Ha! You missed!" Rose laughed, reaching for the tweezers.

"Not so fast, Blondie, I have a specialist card for this one," Jacob retorted, holding up the card. If he removed the wrench successfully he would earn twice the money.

"Will he make it?" Rose asked Alice, getting a shrug as an answer.

"He's becoming clearer due to proximity, but I still don't get a great read on him," she answered. Rose began to glare at her when Edward began chuckling.

Jacob made grand gestures over the board, lowering himself right next to the game so he could have the best angle for removing the little plastic part. Everyone was tied, having successfully removed each piece as their turn was played. The fact that Jacob had managed to pull a doctor card for the specialist card he had meant that by failing to remove the object the first time, he would get another chance and be able to earn twice as much money. He could win.

We all watched in anticipation as he lowered the tweezers so that they hovered right over the board. He glanced up and fixed Rose with a glare. "No funny business! I want to win fair and square."

"If you get it out," she rejoined.

"Oh, I'll get it out! Want to make a wager?" Jacob suggested with a gleam in his eyes.

"Sure, whoever loses is slave for a day," she proposed. Jacob nodded his acceptance.

Slowly the tweezers dipped below the surface of the board. We all held our breath, knowing this was a possible game winning move. He lightly closed the tweezers around the plastic wrench and began to lift. If any part hit the metal board then the buzzer would sound. With minute movements he began to lift his piece, millimeter by agonizing millimeter we watched him raise it. It seemed to take an eternity before the tweezers had cleared the board, but part of the wrench still remained below the surface.

Rose shuffled in her seat and Jacob froze his movement. "No distractions, or I get a do-over," he called. She instantly stilled, holding frozen as only a vampire can. We all returned our attention to the board.

If I hadn't been a vampire myself I wouldn't have been able to tell the piece was moving at all, but it was. Even Nessie froze in place as she watched him continue to slide the wrench upwards.

Finally, it was free! Nessie shouted with joy and launched herself at Jacob, wrapping her little arms around his neck and kissing his cheek soundly while screaming, 'You won! You won!'

Jacob accepted everyone's congratulations before fixing a look on Rosalie. "Now, slave, how about some dinner? And this time, steak and potatoes. No dog food!"

* * *

Sorry, but Rosalie and Jacob's bickering always amused me. Review time!


	13. Chapter 13 Inadequate

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: K+  
**Notes**: None

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Inadequate

I looked down on her sleeping face, no longer as pale and drawn as it had been. She'd been drinking the blood, feeding the child growing inside of her, for a couple of days now, and the difference was astounding. Once again, Jacob Black had kept her safe, had figured out what she needed and was there for her, and I had not.

And then, today, I had heard a small, quiet mind. It had been so quiet that I thought it had been Bella whispering. The other thing that made me think it was Bella was the tenor of the thought. It was loving and kind, happy. But the thoughts were nebulous and fleeting, unable to focus until something drew its attention. Bella's voice, my voice, sounds it associated with joy and love, and it responded.

I loved Bella with my entire heart and soul, but in that moment I realized that my capacity for love had been so small. And I had said Bella's love for me was like one tree in comparison to my love, a whole forest. Now I knew that my ability was also small, for when before my love had been a forest, now it was a continent's worth. In hearing that one, quiet thought, it had grown to exceed what I could believe possible, and only continued to do so.

I lay my hand on her swollen, distended even, belly. It was hard and I could feel a small lump under my palm. Was it a tiny fist or foot? I pushed on it gently, willing it back, but it kicked out at me, causing Bella to groan from the pain. Instantly I felt remorse. She was having such difficulty, I shouldn't be adding to it.

I began to hum a lullaby. Not Bella's, but another tune that described how I felt that began to form in my mind. It didn't contain the sense of longing and fear that Bella's did, but rather a sound of hope and love. Hearing the child's thoughts today had given me both.

And then, just like I had heard in many men's minds before my own, I started to worry. I had never been a father. With my changed I considered it something always lost to me. As a result I never paid much attention to interactions between fathers and their children. What made the child happy? What discipline worked the best? Would I need to discipline a child when I truly knew exactly what she was thinking? I had been able to communicate with the child today, and it had listened, would it always listen?

I snorted at that last thought. Surely this child would become a teenager one day, form its own opinions, and disagree with me. Would I be able to convince it to listen, even when it didn't want to, based upon my years on earth? What would happen when it out-grew me? Looking older than my own seventeen years? Then again, that might help.

I knew I never had to worry about providing the physical needs this child would have. Between Alice following the markets, Jasper frightening any accountant that felt guilty in the least, and my reading of minds to know if those leading the companies were ethical, we had managed to avoid any financial pitfalls that others might fall into.

But what about emotionally? Would I be able to provide it with support that way? I supposed, knowing I could read its mind, I would at least be able to figure out what was bothering it. But could I teach it? Show it the correct path to take and why it should take it? Would I be the father it needed?

"Hey," a soft voice called from the couch. I hadn't even noticed Bella had woken up, I was so caught up in my concerns.

"Hey, yourself," I whispered back as I turned to look at her face, pulling myself from my thoughts of the child.

She reached a hand out and cupped my chin, pulling my gaze to her eyes which she stared into for a moment. "What has you looking so worried?" she asked quietly.

I placed another hand on her stomach, caressing over the child within. "Just thinking about becoming a father. I feel so inadequate."

A soft laughter reached me. "Oh, Edward, don't you remember when I said you could do everything?"

I chuckled at that. It was another time, when for me, love was new. I could feel my brow furrow as I thought about how I had managed to screw that up. "You, of all people, know that isn't true." I sighed, thinking of all the times I had failed her, all the dangers I had exposed her to, requiring others to help me fix the problems I had created. "I am horrible at relationships! Look how I've hurt you over and over!"

I felt her soft tugging at my arm as she tried to pull me closer. "Oh, Edward. You know things wouldn't have been so bad if I hadn't been so mental." She chuckled, "Not that it speaks well of our child's hope for intelligence. But relying on others isn't a bad thing. That's why there are two of us here. Together we can work things out."

I gazed into the eyes I loved. I would miss those eyes when she was changed, they were so expressive and currently filled with the love I knew I didn't deserve. "I'll do my best, I only hope it's enough," I whispered to her, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"That's all any of us can hope for," she replied with a yawn. I chuckled, once again this girl had lightened my load simply by being. My laughter was rewarded by a thought of love from another mind, this one small and nebulous.

"Sleep," I whispered to them both and began to hum another lullaby. A mixture of all my feelings of worry, concern, love and most of all, hope.

* * *

Sorry if it's too sappy. I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, and this is what you get as a result. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14 Sea Salt

**Penname: ****Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M  
**Notes**: Bella's dream from BD, prior to the broken headboard….

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Sea Salt

The warm sun beat down on me as I played with the dolphins on the east side of the island. Their calls and antics making me laugh with joy. They were simply so adorable and I was sad that Edward couldn't share this with me. He was up on the beach watching, though, so perhaps he could see this far. I had no idea how good vampire sight was.

Suddenly the animals were acting frantic, one of them even tried to push me out into the ocean. I knew immediately what the cause must be. Edward had stepped into the water. I avoided the one trying to 'save' me and watched a little sadly as they swam off, racing to get away from the predator in the water. I, however, turned to the predator. What I wouldn't give to be his prey!

He had removed his swimsuit before entering the water. I could see it on the beach just beyond him. The water was barely to his hips and I marveled at the toned cut of his torso as he moved swiftly through the water. What I saw when my eyes met his caused my breathing to hitch and my heart to race. Maybe, just maybe, he would be willing to try again?

He gathered me into his arms, whispering my name, his body both cooling mine and igniting a fire within. I wrapped my hands around his waist, tracing the muscles of his back as I placed a kiss on his chest, tasting the sea salt that had crusted there from his previous time in the water.

His hands reached back into my hair and pulled my lips to his. The fire that had ignited before suddenly roared as if someone had poured gasoline on it. He untied the top of my bikini with one hand and the back with the other before pulling it from my body. With a flick of his wrist he sent it sailing to the shore, landing right next to his own suit. The feeling of my breasts on his cold, hard chest caused me to moan in enjoyment that he was finally touching me again.

I continued to kiss him, tasting his unique flavor, savoring the feeling of his hands on my body, when I realized he was pulling the strings that tied my suit bottoms together. Before I could register what was happening, that material joined the first on the beach and I was being held, oh, so close to him as his lips began to trail the fire from mine down my throat.

I could feel all of him, and knew without a doubt that his desire matched my own. He was finally giving in. Finally giving me what I wanted and craved. I began to explore his body with my hands and lips, just as he was doing to mine, and relished the taste the sea salt made intermixed with the flavor of him.

Suddenly I was lifted from the water and found myself being carried to the beach. Lips met once again with lips as he made the journey back to the sand. Within seconds I felt it on my back as he hovered over me, touching me, enticing me and drawing out moans of longing and want as he tantalized every part of me.

Soon his lips returned to my own and I could feel him settled between my legs. He was so close to where I wanted him and I arched my hips to try to push him inside of me. He chuckled lightly from my eagerness and kissed me deeper as I wrapped my legs around his hips, hoping for leverage. I opened my eyes and looked deep into his. I was overwhelmed by the desire and love I saw there and I felt a sob begin to form from the depth of the emotions I was feeling. He held my gaze as he thrust into me.

"OH!" I cried as I sat up quickly in bed, shocked by the darkness that surrounded me. The sun was gone. The beach was gone. The look of desire and love was gone. The deep emotion of finally joining again with him was gone. I was sitting on my bed, Edward had his arms around me and was asking me if I had another bad dream, but it was reality that left me bereft.

And I began to cry.


	15. Chapter 15 Penelope

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: K+  
**Notes**: None

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Penelope

**Phrase Catch**: What does the adage "old habits die hard" remind you of? Write something.

It was another boring day at school. Let's face it, after attending high school at least five times it had simply become just another way to kill time. Old habits die hard. Each day blended into the next, the only points of light being phone calls from my daughter and her husband, also known as my best friend. Well, those and the nights I spent with my Edward. We were forever young, forever in love and forever together.

As we sat next to each other in biology, the irony of it not lost on us, Edward's face suddenly broke into a grin. I turned to him with a raised brow, lifted my shield and asked a silent '_what_?'

Barely moving his lips and in a voice so quiet no human could possibly hear he told me. "There's going to be a Halloween Dance, and the theme is People from History." He turned a full smile on me, the look in his eyes showing his excitement. "Who should we be?"

All the possibilities ran through my mind. I immediately rejected Helen of Troy and Paris, and that was better suited to Rosalie and Emmett anyway. The teacher was calling for Edward's attention again, so I answered him silently, _Penelope and Odysseus_.

He smiled, and then chuckled. "Alice approves," he whispered. "She's designing our outfits right now." Risking a lecture from the teacher he turned to me again, "You will be sewing tonight!"

Weeks passed and the dance was upon us. Alice and Jasper looked simply divine as Abraham Lincoln and Mary Todd. Emmett and Rosalie had gone with the Helen of Troy and Paris idea. When Edward put on his toga I just about didn't let him out of his bedroom. Of course, he told me he had the same problem when he saw me in my outfit, especially when I picked up an unslung bow.

As we walked into the dance Edward growled and pulled me close. "Apparently I'm not the only one who finds your outfit attractive," he griped in my ear. I looked down at the costume Alice had designed. The skirt came to my knees with slits on both sides up to mid thigh. It was twisted so that it appeared like two pieces of material, one wrapped around my front and the other my back. The pieces were sewn together but gave the illusion that they could fall apart at any time. The top was a reflection of the skirt, with the two pieces pinned at my shoulders with golden broaches, leaving my shoulders bare.

In spite of Edward's looming presence one cocky young man decided he would ask me to dance. His friends had decided that they would come up with him and ask me as well, giving him support. Edward was whispering this in my ear as they walked up to us, and I just smiled and showed him my plan in my head. He grinned when he read it as well, and backed off to give the boys the space they would need.

When the first approached me and asked I considered him. "Do you know who my character is?" I asked.

He just shook his head. "Does it matter?" he asked cockily as only a popular teenaged boy can.

"Yes, it does. I'm here as Penelope from The Odyssey, and in order to dance with me you will have to pass the same test her suitors had to pass." I held out my bow to him. "If you can sling my bow, then you can dance with me."

The boy snorted with laughter. He was the champion wrestler and football player in the school. His muscular physique could rival Jacob's and I knew he was sure he would pass this contest. He took my bow and the twine I offered and began to try to bend the bow enough to hook the twine on both ends. It didn't move. The steel it was made from was simply too thick. After about fifteen minutes of trying he gave up. "I doubt your boyfriend could do it either, so I guess you'll be standing alone tonight," he commented snottily, before handing it to another boy in line to win a dance with me.

Boy after boy attempted it to no avail. When they had all given up Edward just chuckled and reached for my bow. Effortlessly he bent it and put the twine on to hold it in place. I reached up and gave him a kiss. "My Odysseus," I sighed as I stepped into his arms.

* * *

Meh, not my best. I can tell these are getting shorter as I'm getting shorter on time. I hope you still enjoy them!


	16. Chapter 16 Smoke

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: Jane's POV

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt: **Smoke

I approached the clearing in the forest feeling confused. I didn't like to feel confused, but I was. Aro had personally requested that I take Demetri and two others to deal with the situation in Seattle, only the situation had moved. I supposed it stands to reason that it would, seeing as how Aro had indicated that if the newborn army, for all signs indicated that was what was being created there, was being used to attack the only nearby coven, Carlisle's, then I should allow them to finish their work before eradicating them. Demetri was here to track Edward Cullen.

This was the source of my confusion. Why couldn't I just deal with the Cullens once and for all if Aro considered them a threat? But, he had told me no. The niceties must be observed. I sighed. I could see the huge column of smoke in the middle of the clearing and could only hope that some of the Cullens were amongst the fire. A small smile formed on my face with the thought of how happy that would make my master.

We approached the pire through the smoke and I was surprised to see a newborn being guarded by one of the Cullen Coven. She was like newborns everywhere, wild and thirsty. I felt my confusion again. Why was she alive? "Hmm," I pondered as I surveyed the scene. Apparently every Cullen was still alive and accounted for, including their pet human. Edward greeted me and I looked them over before returning my gaze to the newborn girl. "I don't understand."

The ensuing discussion showed the Cullen's weakness. They valued life. I did not, nor was it permissible to allow those who broke the rules to continue to live. It also showed their strength. How a coven of seven managed to kill eighteen newborn vampires was beyond me. And they had done it separated? Edward alone having killed their creator and one other while protecting his pet human?

That brought me back to their human, who knew too much and must be changed or killed. Aro wouldn't allow me to kill her, he was far too interested in her ability to block me, but Caius might allow it. Then again, perhaps her ability in Volterra was a fluke?

I tested it again, but the girl remained untouched. Edward was obviously put out with my attempt, but I certainly didn't care. It's not like it caused her any harm so I was unmoved by his frustration. Since it wouldn't work all I really cared about now was finishing the job the Cullens were apparently to weak to complete and return home.

I heard Edward try to calm his human, and shrugged when Alice pointed out that the date for her change had been set. What did it matter to me as long as she didn't try to join the guard? I instructed Felix to deal with the problem so we could leave and he did so quickly. My mind was still a bit concerned about how the Cullens had managed to deal with a threat so large and I wondered how on earth could the guard hope to take them out if they became too strong. We would have to bring the entire contingent if we were to ever return.

As we left the strange coven and their pet behind all my thoughts were turned to returning to my master with the good news that we had been successful on our mission. He would also be interested in learning of the Cullens' apparent fighting ability. As we reached the other side of the clearing I noticed a strange smell. It reminded me of a sickly dog with festering wounds but I just shrugged it off. Surely it could have no importance.

* * *

This was strange for me. If I worked on it I would have made her much more evil because that's how I picture Jane. I hope you enjoyed it!


	17. Chapter 17 Rapport

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: All human! Back to sleeping puppies and kittens cute.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Rapport

**Phrase Catch**: What does the adage "heavy lies the head that wears the crown" make you think of? Write it.

For years I had been going to see her. We had met when I was a child and my horse had taken the bit in his mouth and run off with me. By the time the willful animal was tired enough to be controlled I was far from the castle, completely lost. But I was the prince and so could not cry in a public place. My father, Carlisle, was a kind man, and an even kinder king. But, he understood the need to remain stoic in public.

However, I was still a twelve year old boy and completely lost. I could feel the tears threaten as I pulled the beast to a halt and looked around to see if I was alone. Perhaps I could vent some of my fears and frustrations? That was when I saw her. I knew from her dress she was a peasant, but she was clean and comely. Her long, brown hair was braided, hanging in a plait down her back and her eyes were filled with kindness as she approached my horse with soothing tones.

"Why don't you hop down and walk him?" she crooned, sounding as if she was speaking to the horse at the same time calling to my mind the care of the animal. He was a fine horse, even if headstrong, and father would be upset if he came up lame from my lack of care. So I slipped down, removed his saddle and took the reins from the beauty who handed them to me shyly. We talked of life, or as much of life as children our age knew, and I became intrigued with her mind. Normally I shunned the company of girls, much preferring to wrestle with my brother than to play dolls with my sister. But this girl was different.

After the horse had fully calmed and cooled she instructed me in how to return to the city. I feared lest I should never see her again and inquired as to her name. "Bella," she whispered as I mounted, her shyness returning when I looked down on her from my horse. I thanked her and left.

Years passed and whenever I felt the need to run from the court and its demands I would return to that place. Always Bella was there. She and her parents had a small cottage near a lake. I often feasted on fish from that lake, tasting sweeter when prepared by her mother, and later by herself, than anything served in my father's courts. We would spend hours walking the forests and meadows surrounding her small abode, the rapport between us comfortable and quiet. She was my peace in the storm of my teenage years.

And then we were grown. My father, not wanting dissention in his kingdom, had an election of the people as to which son should be king. Upon voting all had to agree they would abide the results, including my brother and myself. I'll never forget when my brother came to me secretly, telling me he hoped I would win since he didn't want the throne. I understood, because his heart was light and it would be burdensome for him to rule. I won the election in a landslide, finding out later that my brother had gone to all of his supporters and asked them to choose me, telling them I would be the better king.

There was one problem. My father wanted me to assume my role as soon as possible. He explained that all his life he had ruled the kingdom, his father having died when he was but sixteen, and he wanted to relax and spend time with my mother. "But you must wed first. Heavy lies the head that wears the crown and you will need someone to support you in it." He had agreed to remain as an advisor, thankfully.

All the suitable maidens were invited to attend a ball to make my acquaintance. The dance was tiresome, the girls frivolous and empty-headed, and their mothers were catty with their eyes on the crown and not their children's happiness. I wanted nothing to do with them. I had to breakfast with many of them over the next few months in order to get to know them better. There was no time limit, but I knew my parents were anxious for me to take over so they could retire in peace, so I continued my search of all eligible women until I could take it no more.

One morning I arose and knew where I needed to go. The young girl I was scheduled to breakfast with came up sick and had to postpone, freeing my day. It had been months since I had been to see my beauty in the woods and the thought of the peace and contentment I knew I would find there called to me. I begged my father's pardon, and since he knew I always returned from these forays in a better mood than when I left, he gave me leave.

I flew to her side, careless of all else. As soon as I set foot on her doorstep I felt the peace of her presence. She was covered in flour, she and her mother bantering easily as they prepared Sabbath cakes for selling in the market. Theirs always sold quickly since they were so light, and I knew the income from them is what kept them warm and cozy and was a pleasant supplement to what her father made as peacekeeper. She was adorable, with flour on her nose and in her hair. A welcome respite from the girls I had been enduring.

Quickly I was divested of my coat and pulled into the fray around the kneading board. We had built this routine in the past, they working the dough and me greasing and filling the pans. The work was menial but I enjoyed it all the same because of the company. I hadn't been at it more than ten minutes when a knock sounded on their door. Bella rushed to answer it and fell to genuflect as soon as it was open. I looked to see who she would bow to and was shocked to see my father.

I took in my appearance, arms already covered in flour, some of it adorning my doublet and felt shame for the first time. I always strove to do what was right and was afraid my father would think this work beneath me. Then I realized I didn't care. The nature of the work wasn't important, but who I was doing it with. I looked back to my father again, this time with defiance, and was surprised to see a smirk upon his face.

He looked down to the girl kneeling before him. "Please arise, dear Bella," he whispered, shock going through me that he knew her name. She did and smiled slightly at him. "Edward, please dust yourself off and walk with me," he called as he turned from the doorway out of the house.

I quickly cleaned up and ran after him, falling a half a step behind as was proper. He chuckled, "No, Edward, walk as if we are only among family." I knew what he meant and drew up even with him.

"How –" I began before he cut me off.

"The third time you disappeared and came back so happy I became curious as to what could so lighten the heart of my brooding son. So I had you watched and followed the next time you went." He turned to me quickly, "Do not be angered, I worried about you and acted as a father should. I feared for your safety. When it was reported to me that you were walking about with the young Swan girl I next feared for your position. What if you were improper with her?" He stopped and turned to me before continuing. "But I found my fears were groundless. You were my true son and have made me proud. She, also, has been above reproach. Trust me when I say all your walks have been properly chaperoned for years," he ended with a smile.

I became confused. "Then why did I have to meet with all those maidens? None of them hold a candle to Bella in either beauty or brains!"

He laughed, "You have never given any indication you want more than her friendship! Are you asking permission to marry her now? If so, I think I'm the wrong father to be addressing, but I have no qualms with you marrying a commoner. The people will love it, in fact, and she will bring you the perspective you need in working with them if you are wise enough to listen to her. I have been thankful to hear the reports that you have done so in the past."

I bowed my head. "What if she won't have me?"

"I would have you, Edward," I heard a small whisper from behind me, "if you want me."

I turned about quickly to see my beauty standing there, love, hope and fear in her eyes. I did what I had longed to do for years, I wrapped my arms about her small waist and leaned my head down to kiss her forehead. "I'll always want you," I whispered against her skin. Looking up I saw her father who gave me a nod, indicating his approval.

We were wed three days later and I was presented with a daughter ten months after that. As I held my daughter during her coronation as a princess I looked over to my queen, standing with my sister's arms around her, smiling her sweet smile at me, I understood my father's words. The crown may be heavy as he said, but the love of this woman was all the support I needed to hold it up high.

* * *

  
So, why is it I could write this in under 20 minutes, but have only gotten about 500 words of chapter 11 of Master Race done in over two hours?

Anyway, I would love a review!


	18. Chapter 18 Waterfall

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: Builds on the 'chapped lips' chapter

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt:** Use the following words: waterfall, droplets, piece, dedicate

I got to my dorm and threw myself on my small, hard bed. Grabbing my pillow I screamed my frustration into it. I had seen that guy _every day_. In fact, I would hurry to that corner of the biology building just in hopes of catching a glimpse of him. I fantasized that he was waiting for me, and that was why he would stand there until I passed by and then start walking.

Of course, I had to go and slip on some ice, totally and completely embarrassing myself. A small smile crept up on my face in gratitude for the bit of ice. My hip may be bruised and sore, but at least he had talked to me. Then a blush joined the smile as I thought about how forward I had been. He had been so cute though, all shy and reticent. I just knew if I didn't do anything then nothing would happen.

It had been two hours since we had talked and I had put my number in his phone. I had sat staring in my class, not remembering anything the professor said. I just hoped I could copy notes from someone this weekend. I knew I should be studying, but I just kept picking up my phone and willing it to ring. I finally set the blasted thing on my pillow, dragged myself from bed and planted myself in front of my computer to begin my essay.

I was on page five of my report on women in Shakespeare's writings, detailing that he was the first feminist, when I heard my phone chirp the ring of an unknown caller. This could be him! I flung myself from my chair and onto the bed, my fingertips connecting with the phone and sending it flying between the bed and the wall. "Crap, crap, crap!" I shouted, hearing the fourth ring and knowing it would be going to voicemail before I could drag the bed, which surely weighed at least a ton, from the wall to retrieve it.

Ten minutes, another missed call, and a stubbed toe later I finally managed to get to my phone. Sure enough, the same number had called twice and I quickly hit send, hoping and praying it was Edward.

"Hello, Bella," I heard when the call was answered. It was Edward's voice! "Did I call at a bad time?"

"No, I just managed to drop my phone in the most remote, inaccessible corner of my room. I think Murphy has it out for me today." I could hear his musical laughter over the phone while my face flamed over my inability to control my words.

"Well, I'm kind of embarrassed to admit it, but I can't take you to dinner tonight," he said, and I felt my stomach drop like a lead balloon.

"Oh, that's all right," I responded, hoping I didn't sound as disappointed as I felt.

"I am sorry, but I have to do this recital thing, and then my parents wanted to take me out afterward, and I really really really do want to go out with you, but the idea of subjecting you to my family on a first date is frightening," he rambled and I could feel a chuckle rise in my throat.

"So, you really really really want to go out with me, not just really really?" I teased and was rewarded with another chuckle.

"Yes, Bella, two reallys simply aren't enough. Three are required, and even those might not be sufficient. But then, I'm a master of understatement," he continued to laugh. I loved to hear him laugh. Already I could picture myself doing anything just to drag that sound of joy from between his lips.

"So what is this recital thing?" I asked, hoping, actually, that he might be willing to have me come. His family couldn't be that bad, could they? After all, he came from them, and from what I could tell he was kind, intelligent and funny, not to mention gorgeous.

"Well, I'm minoring in music, I play the piano, and I have to give a recital tonight. I would love to have you there, but then you'd have to meet my family and, well, let's just say that 'restrained' isn't a word that is associated with them. I know we've just met, but they may be planning the names of our children if they meet you." He paused and took a breath. I didn't know what to say. His family sounded, _fun_? I was so used to it just being my mom and me, then Phil came along so I went to be with my dad. The idea of being surrounded by people who loved you was intriguing. "So," he continued, "I didn't want to subject you to that. Maybe we can do dinner tomorrow?"

"Actually, I don't think I would mind. We don't have to use the names they come up with, do we?" I teased. "I mean, what if I want to name our children something else? Would that be okay?" I heard him catch a breath and was afraid I had scared him off, but then he chuckled again.

"I'm sure we can. Um, I have to be there early to help set up. Want to meet me over at Eccles Hall around six-thirty? I can introduce you to the insanity that is my family, and you can sit with them since you claim to be immune to their form of torture. They are expecting to take me out to dinner, but we don't have to go with them if you don't want to. I'd fully understand. Just give me a sign and I'll make up something and we can go do something else." I agreed to his terms and quietly said goodbye. I wasn't sure where my bravado was coming from; there was just something about him that I wanted to be around.

Picking an outfit wasn't difficult. Only owning one skirt really limited your options. I laughed when I thought of that, wondering how many 'reallys' fit that scenario. Since the khaki skirt was casual, but neutral, I decided I should do something to dress it up, so I paired it with my more formal navy blouse. I dragged a brush through my hair, picked up my keys and student ID, and headed out.

I walked as quickly as possible in my ballet style flats to the concert hall. I didn't want to risk injury on the way. Standing him up on the night of his concert would be bad. I rounded the corner and saw him standing there in his tux. Skidding to a halt I took him in. If I had thought him handsome in his jeans and t-shirt from earlier, now he took my breath away. I could tell he was looking for me but didn't have enough air in my lungs to call out to him. When his eyes finally looked my way and met mine I heard my name fall from his lips with reverence.

I walked up to him and whispered a shy hello. He thanked me for coming and leaned down to kiss my cheek. I could feel my face flush, willing back the confidence I had possessed before. That's when I heard the screaming.

Suddenly we were surrounded by people. I could hear people calling and felt a multitude of arms wrap around me, but I was mostly aware of his. I began to laugh as the questions and comments filtered through.

"Is this her?"

"You're right, her name is perfect!"

"Oh, we're going to be the best of friends!"

"Can I be your first child's godparent?"

I burst into laughter at the last and got a look from Edward that screamed 'I told you so', which only caused me to laugh harder. Edward shouted laughingly over all of them to calm down and let me into the hall. He took my hand and walked beside me, hanging his head and laughing as the barrage of questions continued. I was led to my seat, where he pulled me aside. "Are you sure you'll be all right? I hate to think of what they'll do to you." I laughed and told him I was pretty sure I could hold my own. His smile was beautiful as he leaned in to whisper his thanks for my tolerance. "I have to get back there. I'll see you after?" At my nod he squeezed my hand and walked away.

I turned around to see his entire family smiling at me. They were lined up down the row of chairs, leaving one empty right in the middle. I assumed that was for me. I was passed down like the newest toy to my seat, hugged by each one I met. I almost felt close to tears. They didn't even know me and yet they accepted me.

I took my seat and clapped when Edward came out on the stage. His mom handed me a program and whispered, "He had them changed this afternoon. You may want to look inside." I opened it up and saw that the last song had a dedication. 'To a Swan' it read. He had looked at my last name on his phone, apparently.

Each piece was played with beauty and precision. I had always enjoyed classical piano, and finding out that the guy who had haunted my thoughts and dreams for the last few months was also this talented made me sigh with happiness. It was as if God had listened to my list for the perfect man and fashioned him for me.

When it was time for the last song Edward got up from the piano and went to the microphone. "This last song is called Waterfall. I, um, wrote it one day when I saw, um, _someone_, playing in the waterfall south of campus." His eyes turned and fixed on me. My face was alight. I remembered that day. It had been so hot and the water had felt so good. I thought it was secluded, that no one could see me, but obviously I was wrong.

Edward returned to the piano and began to play. It was exquisite. I could hear the droplets of water as they cascaded over the wall, falling in the small pool below. Then it changed, and the sound of the water became one of splashing and play as Edward's fingers danced over the keyboard. But there was more than the sound of water in the song. There was also a sense of desire and longing. I couldn't stop the tear I felt fall down my cheek as I listened to the song he had written about me.

The rest of the hall and his family all slipped away and I imagined myself back at that waterfall. Only this time he would be there with me and the splashing would be for a different reason. When the piece finished he turned and again caught my eye. I mouthed the words 'Thank you' as the hall erupted in applause.  


* * *

  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review.


	19. Chapter 19 Argyle

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Original  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: K  
**Notes**: I had nothing!

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Argyle

I've been shopping all day  
Prepping for that important date  
The packages are all wrapped  
And dinner is going to be late.

I'm sitting at my computer  
Wracking my brain  
Got nothing for the prompt  
And I'm feeling the strain

The kids are all hungry  
My brain is very tired  
I'm desperate for inspiration  
Cause I'm stuck in a mire

What to do with argyle?  
I could go with socks  
Or the town in Nova Scotia  
Because that would really rock

Or should I do something with Scotland?  
From which argyle fares  
But that might be lame  
Even if nobody cares

So I'm stuck on this poem  
Cause nothing else works  
While my kids sit at the table  
Banging their forks

And now it's all done  
Although I'm sure it's a dud  
But all I want right now  
Is a tub full of suds

* * *

I hope this makes you laugh! Saturday was incredibly busy and I was running crazy.


	20. Chapter 20 Anaconda

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Original  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: Post-BD, Jasper is telling the tale because men don't give as many details.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Anaconda

"Alice was frustrated the entire time. Imagine searching for a place that when you found it your vision disappeared? There were times I would go out hunting, alone, just for a break from the emotions she was having," Jasper said ashamedly. He was telling us about the trek he and Alice had made through South America in search of Nahuel, the dhampir they had brought back that saved us from the Volturi.

"So we ran down to South Carolina, easily finding Peter and Charlotte who were more than happy to come, as you know. Then she directed us south through Florida. We ended up running all the way to Miami," he paused and shot a smile to Emmett. "Oh, and Emmett? Aligator? Don't bother."

"Aligator? Really? I would have thought it would be tasty, seeing as how they eat meat," Emmett whined. "Oh, well. If it's gross at least I won't have to taste something nasty. Was there anything else you tried?"

"I'll let you know as I come to it." Jasper replied before continuing his tale.

"So we caught a plane from Miami to Rio. Jenks had mailed us passports to the terminal, and Alice and I used a photo booth for pictures. Since we were leaving the country the air marshals weren't too careful, thankfully. From there we went in search of Kachiri and her coven. We found them in the northern Amazon jungles. As you know we sent Zafrina and Senna on to you, but Alice saw everything disappear when we reached a certain place if we had Kachiri with us, and nothing did if we didn't. So, she figured that meant that we had to have Kachiri to help. Thankfully she agreed."

"Dude, did you get any anacondas?" Emmett interrupted.

Rose smacked his arm and chided, "Emmett, he's telling a story. Ask about the wildlife later."

"I'm just curious, Rose," Emmett placated her, "they were there, after all, they could have gotten something cool."

"As I was saying, before being so rudely interrupted," Jasper laughed, "we went in search of Nahuel. It was a couple weeks before we found her and she was naturally quite suspicious of us. We are, after all, the Libishomen of her youth. Even if she was now one of us, she distrusted us, thinking us naturally evil even is she was not. Kachiri spoke her language and was able to get her to believe that we meant her no harm. Then we had to convince her to come with us. Alice's emotions were staggering, even Kachiri could feel them." He hung his head sheepishly, "I might have helped with that. But, it worked. She came. Nahuel was interested to learn of another dhampir that wasn't his sister, for reasons I'm sure are obvious. We ran the entire way here, up through Central America. The jungle foliage gave us adequate coverage whenever it was sunny." He stopped to laugh, and I could see Edward chuckling as well. "The hardest part of the journey home was getting around those silly border patrol 'patriots'! We had to follow some illegals who seemed to know a way, and they led us to a tunnel. I wished we had enough time to forge passports for Kachiri and Nahuel, but we didn't." He shrugged, "You know the rest. We got here and Alice and Nahuel saved the day."

"But Jasper, what about the anacondas?" Emmett complained. "Did you get one? How did they taste?"

"Well, let me think," Jasper mused, rubbing his chin. "We got a number of jaguars," he turned to my husband, "Edward, you would enjoy those, quite tasty." He looked back to Emmett, "The capybaras were all right, but really tasted similar to pigs. I don't recommend any of the monkeys." He shuddered with the last.

"Jasper, quit stalling and tell me about the anacondas!" Emmett groused, making Jasper laugh.

"Delicious, Emmett, they were definitely worth a trip just to get one of them. They put up a fantastic fight. You'd love it. Perhaps we should go back soon?" he answered, laughing the entire time. I chanced a peak at Edward and saw him wince ever so slightly when Jasper was describing the taste. I gave him a questioning look and he shook his head and mouthed 'later'.

Nessie had fallen asleep partway through the story. I knew she would have Jasper retell it until all the details were out, so I didn't feel the need to question him for more at this time. It was late, and I knew I needed to put my daughter to bed. Edward noticed where I was headed and went and gathered her in his arms to carry her back to our cottage.

After we placed Nessie in her bed Edward gathered me into his arms. His lips began to dance over my skin as he pulled me into our bedroom. I felt the fire ignite on my skin as he began to undress me, but I was still curious about his look when Jasper was telling Emmett about the anacondas.

"Edward," I whispered as I was placing kisses on his chest.

"Mmm?" he responded, his fingers trailing over my spine.

"You still haven't told me what made you wince when Jasper was talking about the anacondas. What was it?"

I could feel his chuckle vibrate in his chest as he pulled me closer. "He was telling the truth about the fight. Those snakes are very strong and it was quite a battle. But, the taste? Apparently it's simply vile. He plans on dragging Emmett down there, and watching his reaction when he bites into one. It's the perfect prank." Then he laughed again. "From his thoughts it would seem that alligator actually is very tasty."

"Mmm," I acknowledged against his skin before setting myself back to the task I had interrupted.

* * *

What is it about Emmett that makes you want to pull pranks on him?


	21. Chapter 21 Grim Reaper

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Original  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: Charlie POV, after Jacob's visit

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Grim Reaper

Jacob had left to 'prepare' the Cullens for me coming over. Why would they need to be prepared? I was the one in for another shock.

Bella had been sick. I could hear it in her voice over the phone. Dr. Cullen told me she had picked something up in South America and it was contagious. They were all exposed, so staying close to home to limit the exposure, but luckily none of them seemed to catch whatever it was she had. Then he told me they shipped her off to Atlanta to visit the CDC and have them try to help! Without even letting me see her! I'm her father and I don't know what I'd do if she had died without me being able to see her again.

She had looked so lovely on her wedding day, the last time I had seen her. I remembered her tears of joy as she walked down the aisle and again as she left on her honeymoon. I couldn't believe I had such a short time with her and how quickly it had flown by. And now, the grim reaper had tried to take her from me.

Jacob had explained that she hadn't been in Atlanta at all, just that it wasn't safe for me at the Cullen home. It seemed it was safe enough for him but maybe that's because of what he was. A shudder ripped through me when I relived watching Jacob transform into a huge wolf. Not any wolf, but apparently one of the wolves that had been spotted around in the spring. He explained they had been hunting what had been killing all those hikers, that it was their job, and that many of the boys from the reservation turned into them. That was the gang Bella had talked about.

Bella. My child. My heart ached over the thought that I almost lost her. Jacob said she didn't turn into a giant dog but what was she? I always thought the Cullens were good people, even if they were a bit odd. Now I knew they weren't quite human. I guess that explained why they were all so beautiful, even the men. Was it what they are that caused her to almost die? Not some disease at all? Was that why they lied about where she was? Had that boy done something to her that caused all this?

I suppose I should be relieved. She was, after all, alive. Even if she was something different, something not quite human, she was alive. I took a deep breath as I turned the cruiser into their drive. I wasn't sure what I would do but all I really cared about was seeing my daughter. And now a granddaughter, something I hadn't anticipated having for a very long time. I wasn't old enough for this but I suppose that's what I get for having a child so young, and for her marrying just as young as I had.

I pulled to a stop in front of the big white house. Everything seemed calm and quiet there. Butterflies of anxiety filled my stomach as I contemplated what I would say to these people. People who were now family but had kept my dying daughter from me. What secrets would they now reveal? Would they tell me the secrets that Bella had known all along but had kept from me as well? Were those the secrets that Billy had intimated about when that boy was gone? All while keeping secrets about his own people?

I stepped up onto the porch and took another deep breath, steeling my resolve over what was coming. I wondered how different my daughter would look, now that she was changed. Jacob said she would look more like Esme, and while that wasn't a bad thing, I wanted _my_ child.

Squaring my shoulders and sucking in another lungful of air, I reached up and knocked on the door.

* * *

A review would be lovely!


	22. Chapter 22 Racehorse

Penname: Babette12

**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Original  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: Still in a fluffy mood!

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Racehorse, blue, progressive, pewter

It was Derby day and Alice insisted the weather would be perfect for us all to attend. She already knew who the winners were going to be, which to me took all the fun out of it. For her, though it was an opportunity to dress up, act like a high roller, and watch the excitement of the races. Besides, she was a southern girl, so the very idea of putting on one of those huge floppy hats simply made her jump with glee.

Edward still loved me in blue and my dress was a beautiful chiffon number. Layers of fabric swished as I walked and I was sure I wouldn't be able to see anything given the size of the brim of my hat. I had tried to complain but was met with an icy 'it's expected, you will wear it and you will be glad for it, so stop giving me grief and act more like Esme and Rosalie', so I gave in. The best part of my get-up was that Nessie was being dressed in a similar shade, just a few shades lighter, although her outfit was a bit more progressive than mine. That fact was slightly amusing since we now looked the same age.

Alice was, naturally, dressed as the belle she was. Her white dress downplayed the alabaster of her skin, its black belt emphasizing the smallness of her waist. Her hat was white and trimmed in black to coordinate with her dress, a huge plume of black and white feathers rising from the brim.

Rosalie was resplendent in carnation pink and Esme was beautiful and demure in her spring green. I was about to complain to Alice that Esme was allowed to have a simple dress so why couldn't I, but was met with a glare that stopped me in my tracks. Of course, as soon as I had decided not to say anything she just smiled and returned to doing Nessie's hair. As I looked at all the ladies I figured out Alice's plan. This wasn't so much about a race as entertaining our men.

Rose let out a soft whistle, causing me to turn and take in the dashing site of our men in their finest. They were each dressed in pale tan tuxedos appropriate for the Derby; their ties and cummerbunds matching our dresses. My eyes met Edward's, and I could see the appreciative glint I saw when he looked at my dress. Within seconds that glint changed to a glare, then a wince as he glanced over at Jacob and Nessie with a sigh. I knew it was hard on him to see our daughter so grown up and married but it wasn't like it wasn't expected.

We had been staying at one of the Cullen houses nearby and Alice rushed us all about to be ready when the limousines came to drive us to the races. Each lady was handed a parasol, one more thing to worry with in my opinion, and we were lined up inside the foyer right as the vehicles turned down the drive. Edward was chuckling as he shot glances at Alice and then at Emmett and Rosalie. "Don't be surprised if they're a little late," he whispered. "They aren't planning to attend the pre-races, but have reservations at the nearby Hilton they plan to take advantage of." I smiled at him and suggested that we might want to take advantage of the same when he laughed and told me that we get the room tonight.

We arrived at Churchill Downs to a mass of humans, all decked out in their finest and trying to stay dry in the pouring rain. This was definitely a year for the mudders! We, thankfully, had a box out of the weather with a fantastic view. Unfortunately Edward wanted to go and inspect the horses, regardless of the fact that we knew who would win.

After sloshing through the mud, or Edward sloshing while carrying me, laughing about what Alice would say, we finally returned to the box. Emmett and Rose had finally arrived as well, Emmett sporting a commemorative pewter plate that Rose was rolling her eyes about. The boys started talking about the race while Rose and I chatted about their room. It seemed they had rather enjoyed it, and I didn't miss when Emmett passed Edward the key. Rose laughed when I pointed it out to her and promised me that they had requested it be cleaned when they left. I was never so anxious for a race to start.

The horses pranced around the track, the sound of the mud sucking on their hooves reaching us in the box. As they lined up at the gate I grew very excited. Not about the bet that Edward had placed for us, but because I knew that in just over two minutes the winner would be announced, draped in roses, the gold trophy would be awarded, and it would be me who scored a victory.

Finally they were off and I sidled over beside Edward to watch the race. As they came around the first bend I placed my hand around his waist, under his coat and just above the waist of his trousers. When the first horse reached the second bend my fingers began to trail down underneath the waistband, caressing. Edward pulled my hand out and positioned me in front of him, pressing my back to his chest and allowing me to feel his excitement, holding my wrists in front of me as he whispered to me to behave. At the straightaway his hands began to trail up my arms and down my sides, barely brushing against my breasts and causing my breathing to escalate.

When the winner finally crossed the finish line, an interminable two minutes and five seconds later, Edward grabbed my hand and began dragging me from the box. His face was determined as he pushed through the door, throwing his ticket to a waiting Alice to collect our winnings. As we reached the masses of humanity pressing in to get closer to the winner a swath opened in front of him as he pulled us along, the phone at his ear alerting our limo driver to be ready to take us to the hotel.

As we finally reached the vehicle I saw Edward pull out his phone once more. He chuckled and showed it to me. It was a text from Emmett. _That race was much more entertaining than the horses. I won the bet with Jasper. You got to the car faster than the horses made it around the track! Have a good time!  
_

_

* * *

  
_Yep, I'm a southern girl, so you mention racehorse and I think the Kentucky Derby! How I love the first Saturday in May.

Please review!


	23. Chapter 23 Fishnet

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Original  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: Tissue warning

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: fishnet, aged, stairs, water, oak

I opened the closet under the stairs and looked at all the fishing supplies Charlie had kept there. It had been so long since I was back at the house. We couldn't return to Forks. There were too many people around who would recognize us, notice that we never aged. Charlie noticed, Edward assured me that he realized we weren't changing when Nessie and Jacob married. It wasn't hard to do the math; Nessie was only six and a half and looked older than we did. Still, he never questioned, he only accepted.

I ran my hand down the aged fishnet, remembering when he had taught me to cast it. Or, when he had tried to teach me to cast it. I had ended up in the water too many times for him to really put much effort behind it. I could probably do it after I was changed but had little interest.

Pulling the strands to my face I could smell Nessie's scent on the oak handle. I knew she had loved going with her grandpa, almost as much as he loved having her with him. A sad smile came upon my face when I considered that she may want this in her home now. A reminder of the grandfather she had loved so dearly. I took it down from the peg and folded it carefully to make sure it didn't tangle as I wrapped it in newspaper and placed it in a box to the side of me.

I looked back into the closet, reaching for the fishing pole. More human memories, vague and shadowy, but full of a strange melancholic mix of frustration and happiness, came to my mind. How I had hated fishing with him. What I wouldn't now give to have that opportunity again.

I could feel a sob in my chest, hanging there, heavy like a millstone. How I wished for the release of tears at this moment! I pulled the rod close and wrapped my arms around it, wanting my dad to feel the love I had for him. As I hung my head I could feel arms wrap around me. They were strong and full of comfort and love, but not the ones I currently craved.

I turned in them and placed my head on Edward's chest as I sobbed. His whispered words of love calmed me and I finally allowed him to pull the fishing rod from my grip. He quietly asked me if I wanted to keep it in memory of Charlie and all I could do was nod. I looked up and around the house, surprised to see most of it packed by the family I would have forever.

Alice came over and wrapped her arms around both of us. She pointed out the boxes she had set aside, saying they contained everything she knew I would want kept. I could see that there was one that would hold all of Charlie's fishing supplies. It was the one thing about him I would always remember, how he worshipped at the river.

I steeled my resolve and turned back to this last closet. Edward took everything I handed him and wrapped them with love and respect. I indicated what I wanted in our current home, what Nessie and Jacob would want, and what was to be taken to our cottage. Before another ten minutes had passed it was done. Charlie's house was packed and I could hear the moving truck coming up the street. Three hours after that and the house was empty.

I walked the rooms one last time. All the pictures were gone. All the paraphernalia of Charlie's life was packed away. There was nothing left of him but a lingering, but fading, scent of the man who had given me life and loved me until the end of his own. I knew he was probably happy now, buried next to the last love of his life that had preceded him in death only last year. I stopped one last time in the front door, ignoring the For Sale sign in the yard and looking in towards the small living room. It was so easy to imagine him, sitting in his chair, yelling at some game.

I pulled the door shut behind me and locked it, placing the key up on the eave out of habit. With one hand on the door knob and the other flat against the wood I whispered quietly, "Goodbye, dad. I love you." I then crawled into the car next to my husband who took my hand and kissed my fingers before putting it in gear to drive away.  


* * *

  
My dog was very sick when I wrote this, and I awoke to find she had passed away last night. Sorry for all the sadness on Christmas Eve, but I wanted to explain where my head was. I hope you all have a wonderful holiday season! Much love!


	24. Chapter 24 Testosterone

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: A continuation of the Chapped Lips chapter

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Testosterone

**Dialogue Prompt**: "Money makes the world go 'round"

"So, Bella, what's this about a waterfall?" Edward's very large and slightly scary older brother asked me as people trickled out of the concert hall. The entire concert had been nothing short of beautiful but when Edward's eyes had met mine after the final number I think I fell in love.

I turned to the brother, not remembering his name, and blushingly answered, "Well, there's a waterfall to the south of campus, and it was a very hot day and I decided to walk in the stream below it. Only, and I don't know if Edward saw this or not, but I kind of slipped so decided since I was wet anyway I would just, um play in the water." My voice had trailed off at the end because I realized that each and every member of his family was smiling at me. I wasn't one to enjoy being the center of attention and they were watching my every move as if I was about to proclaim the next winning Powerball Lottery number or something.

"Don't worry about them," I heard from behind me, "Emmett just loves that waterfall and has a fascination with throwing me into it." I turned quickly and there he stood, still resplendent in his tux and smiling just for me. I may have been uncomfortable with his family's staring, but his warmed me and made me feel complete.

I heard his mother talking from off to the side, asking if we were still planning to go with them to dinner or if we were going someplace alone. Edward raised a questioning eyebrow and I just shrugged. I was fine either way. "Your family would like to spend time with you, so I'm fine with being with them."

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, his breath tickling, "Are you sure? I want you to be comfortable."

"I think I can tough it out if you can," I whispered back breathily, his nearness making my head swim.

"Dude, I think she's manlier than you are! I bet she makes more testosterone, even!" I heard his rather large brother quip.

Not wanting to let him get such a dig in I smiled back at said brother and laughed, "Of course I do! I'm just genetically superior enough to be able to convert it to estrogen!"

I watched as his brother froze, looked at Edward, and then back at me before breaking out in loud guffaws that turned the head of every person remaining in the hall. "Edward, she's perfect for you. Don't let this one get away!"

I felt Edward's arm come around my waist and turned to look at him. I was met with intense, laughing eyes that took my breath away and caused my heart to race. "I agree, Emmett, she's perfect." He looked from me to his brother but I couldn't tear my gaze from the chiseled line of his jaw as he spoke, standing mesmerized by the movement of his Adam 's apple. "Anyone who can silence you for even two seconds is enough to capture my heart." He turned his eyes back to mine as he spoke the last. Perhaps this love-at-first-sight thing was possible after all, for that is what I saw there.

A clearing throat nearby pulled us from our mutual trance and we were pulled from the hall to go to dinner. I hadn't ever had so much fun meeting a guy's family. Emmett, the big, scary one, turned out to be quite an intelligent teddy bear. He was married to the supermodel, who, I'm embarrassed to admit, floored me when she told me she had just graduated with a degree in electrical engineering and was now getting a masters focusing on circuit board designs. Edward's very petite sister, Alice, was a ball of energy and always smiling, especially when her husband, Jasper, was touching any part of her. It seemed they were always connected somehow, even if their attention was diverted away from each other.

The two people who intrigued me the most were his parents. I was used to my mom, Renee, making googly eyes at her new husband, Phil, or my dad, Charlie, blushing when he looked at his new wife, Sue, but seeing two people so in love after being together for thirty years? That surprised me. I only hoped my own future husband and I could have that long lasting of a relationship. My eyes drifted back to Edward, who was sitting next to me, and even though he was in a heated debate with his brother-in-law, he kept glancing back to me to make sure I was all right. Would he be the one? My heart was screaming yes, but that could have just been my hormones overruling any other part of me.

Suddenly the room quieted and I noticed that the Powerball numbers were about to be announced. I always thought it funny how everyone got excited by this. The odds of winning were so out of reach, not to mention I really didn't have the money to spare to actually purchase a ticket, so I was never all that interested in playing, much less in finding out if any numbers I happened to think of would actually be picked.

I watched Alice pull a small envelope from her purse and set it on the table. It had today's date written on it. Edward looked at it, then back at me. With a smile he leaned back to whisper to me, "Alice always gets the numbers right, but she refuses to tell Emmett what they are in advance. He thinks money makes the world go 'round, and she's trying to convince him he's wrong." He turned away from me, and I watched as Emmett wrote the numbers being read onto the envelope that was now in front of him. After all the numbers were read and duly recorded it was passed to Carlisle.

With great ceremony he opened the envelope and pulled out a small scrap of paper. Handing them to me he asked, "Bella, would you like to do the honors?"

I looked at Edward in a panic, not sure what was being asked of me. "Just compare the numbers. If they're the same, then Emmett has lost his bet to Alice." I shrugged and accepted the pieces of paper and compared them, my jaw dropping when I realized they matched exactly. I looked up at Alice in shock and heard her tinkling laugh.

"I can tell you what they will be next time as well, Bella, but only because I know you won't play. Money isn't the center of your world, either," she added cryptically while stealing glances away to Edward before returning to look at me. I could hear Emmett complaining, worried she was going to make him carry her shopping bags all day the next day, and laughing with the rest of the family when Rose told him it served him right for betting against Alice.

That night, after Edward had walked me back to my dorm, I couldn't help think about what he had said about money not being what made the world go round. We were turning to each other to say good night when I lost my grip on my words again and asked him what he thought made the world go round.

He took my chin in his long, supple fingers while he pulled me close to his body with his other hand. I lost my ability to breathe as he lowered his lips to mine. Right before making contact he uttered one word. "Love."  


* * *

  
I needed cheering up, so I went back to this story. I hope you enjoy it and have a most wonderful Christmas! xoxo!


	25. Chapter 25 Christmas

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: A continuation of the Chapped Lips chapter

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Christmas

It had been a month since that fateful day when I had finally spoken to the brown-eyed angel who had been my obsession for so long. A month since she had met and, more surprisingly, accepted my family in all their lunacy. A month since our first time speaking, our first date, our first kiss. Never in my life had I known such happiness. Only to now know sorrow and pain. She was leaving.

It was Christmas break and her father had purchased her a ticket to go home to visit. I knew I shouldn't be upset, I saw my family every day. She was an only child, and from the way she spoke of her father I knew she loved and missed him terribly. Only, I would have to go two whole weeks without her. I tried my best to not mope, but judging from Emmett's rolling eyes and my mother's sympathetic glances, I wasn't doing a very good job of it.

We were driving her to the airport now. That's right, all of us. I'm not really sure why seven people had to take three cars to deliver one girl, albeit an amazingly beautiful one, with her one duffel bag to the airport. I wanted time alone with her. I wouldn't be seeing her for weeks, and while I understood my family really liked her and wanted to wish her a Merry Christmas, I didn't understand why they weren't respecting my wishes to have that time alone.

We all piled out of the multiple cars and escorted her into the terminal. There was no way I was dropping her off at the curb. She had confirmed with her father that he was picking her up when her plane landed while we had made the drive. Now all I had to do was watch he walk through security, taking my heart with her, and hope I could survive the weeks until she returned.

I stood in line with her while she waited to pick up her ticket from the counter. Her father had told her it would be safer to have it waiting for her instead of mailing it. Apparently he didn't trust the US Mail, especially when billions of packages and cards were being shipped all over the country. This way she would be sure to get it.

We didn't speak much. I could see the tears fighting to break free from her eyes and knew that mine weren't much drier. We both laughed about how silly we were. We had only known each other for a month and would be seeing each other again in just two weeks! And yet we were reacting like long-time lovers being ripped apart, not knowing if we would ever see each other again. Even while we laughed, though, our hearts broke. We both knew the truth. We would probably be engaged by the end of the school year. I would be fine with getting married this summer, in fact. I guess I shouldn't have bet against Alice when she told me that I would be so much happier if I just talked to the girl.

We finally reached the counter and I heard Bella ask for her ticket. The lady helping us looked tired and harried. I'm sure she was looking forward to going home and resting. "May I see some ID, please?" she asked and Bella handed over her driver's license. "And you sir?" she asked. My eyes shot from Bella's to look at her, not knowing why she was asking for my ID.

"Um, I'm not going," I said dejectedly.

"Oh, then you're not Edward Cullen? Who is flying with you then, miss?" she continued.

I was in shock. I looked over at my family and they were all laughing. Emmett was carrying over another suitcase and set it on the stand next to Bella's bag. "Dude," he whispered when he reached me, "give the poor ticket lady your license!" I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my wallet mechanically. I handed it over and she looked at it, then at me, then at it again before giving it back. I stood in shock, noticing Bella was as surprised as I was, as she handed us our tickets and pointed us to security.

Emmett laughed and dragged us from in front of the counter to meet up with my family, all laughing loudly like he was. My mom finally broke from them and gave Bella a hug. "Your father knows he's coming, it's been arranged for over a week." She pulled me into the same hug. "It won't be the same, having Christmas without you, but it will be better than having it with you when you are so miserable. We love you, now go have fun."

Realization slowly crept into my brain. I wasn't sending her off, I was going with her! I could sleep in the same house as her, kiss her good night as well as good morning. I could enjoy time with her without the stress of papers, tests and studying. I could ask her father for her hand in marriage.

The last thought was sobering, and I wondered what he would say. I suppose, if he was willing to allow me into his home for two weeks, then it presaged a happy answer. The smile on my face from that thought was large enough to send Emmett asking me what on earth I could be thinking about. I just thanked them all for this gift and took Bella's hand to walk to security with her.

When we were finally seated on the plane, my father having upgraded us to first class seats, Bella leaned her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms about her. "I'm so glad you're coming," she sighed contentedly.

"Me, too, Love. Me too," I whispered back, feeling my heart soar more than the plane did as it left the runway.  


* * *

  
This is early, I know, but I have no doubt that I won't be anywhere near a computer tomorrow. As a result, you're getting them today. Merry Christmas to all who celebrate! xoxo!


	26. Chapter 26 Blizzard

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: A continuation of the Chapped Lips chapter, or The Chapstick Chronicles

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Blizzard

It had been a great two weeks at Bella's dad's house. Granted I had missed my family at Christmas but had still felt like I was with family. Maybe that had more to do with Bella than anything else. Sitting with her dad, Charlie, and step-mom, Sue, around just the top of an artificial tree that was on a small table next to the television on Christmas morning I had watched her and realized she is where home was.

That evening, when she was making supper with Sue, Charlie had turned to me and asked my intentions with his daughter. "You two barely know each other, but I can tell you both are twitter-pated beyond belief. I worry about that, because infatuation ends, trust me, I've made that mistake, and I don't want my daughter to make the same one. So, I guess what I'm asking is what kind of man are you? Are you willing to put up with pregnancy hormones and middle-aged spread? Her belly won't necessarily be flat anymore after a few kids and I promise her hair will turn grey and her face will line with wrinkles. Are you dreading or looking forward to that?"

I looked at him squarely, knowing that such a question deserved an honest answer. "My sister-in-law once said her greatest wish was to be sitting in rocking chairs, holding hands with her husband, as the grandkids played around them." I looked around the corner and could see Bella laughing with Sue and imagined what it would be like to be welcoming our children's intendeds home and questioning our daughter's beaus. I looked back at Charlie and finished. "With your permission, sir, I want the same thing with your daughter." He had just nodded and turned back to the game.

Now we were sitting at the airport, having been dropped off the requisite two hours ahead of time, only to have all the planes grounded by a blizzard after we had already boarded and been pushed away from the terminal. We had all deplaned and were being told that nothing would be leaving tonight and the best we could hope for was a flight out tomorrow. Bella had called her dad, but he was already over half-way home, and she didn't want him to risk driving back and forth after us in the blowing snow.

"Cullen!" I heard my name called by the harried looking customer service representative. I walked up and let her know I had been called and she handed me a voucher for a cab and hotel. "We have your ticket rescheduled for the morning flight, at seven, so please be here by six to secure your seat. Here is a meal voucher for dinner," she spoke quickly while shoving papers at me without even looking to make sure I had them. "Thanks for flying with us. Banner!" I guess I was excused, but what about Bella? This was just one ticket.

"Um, ma'am, what about my girlfriend?" I smiled goofily, just thinking about being able to use that title with her.

"What's her last name? Why aren't you listed as traveling together?" she asked, lines of exhaustion and frustration etched in her face.

"Swan. Um, we can share a hotel, if there are two beds…" I trailed off. Bella and I had not been that intimate yet. Nothing had progressed beyond kissing. We'd only known each other for six weeks, and even if I was planning on spending the rest of my life with her, it just felt too soon. I knew what my mother would say, _You have the rest of your lives for that part, focus on making sure it's someone you want to share that much of yourself with and if you decide you do, then do right by her_. Her father had been a preacher, I knew what she meant. She and dad had waited, and she expected the same from us.

I looked up and saw the lady behind the counter smirking a little. I guessed it was at my blush over sharing a room with Bella. "Let me see what I can do, dear," she whispered. "Since your tickets weren't booked together I'm not supposed to worry about getting you on the same flight and all, but I remember being young and in love." I was happy to hear that. She looked older than my parents, but wore wedding rings. Who knows but that they were the only ones she ever had.

I waited there for a few minutes before she gave me good news. "I can't get you seated next to each other, but you're at least on the same flight and just a couple rows apart. Once you take off you can ask people to switch seats; they're usually willing. The hotel voucher I gave you will work for her, but it's up to the hotel what kind of beds they have, I'm afraid. Here's another meal voucher for her and thanks for being pleasant!" I took the additional ticket and voucher and thanked her before walking back to Bella.

I explained the situation to her and loved the blushing smile I got when I told her that we would be sharing a hotel room. The meal vouchers weren't enough to cover anything that could be purchased in the airport. In fact, I wondered if they would cover room service, but that seemed the best option at the moment, considering the weather seemed to be getting worse. We gathered our carry-ons, the rest of the luggage was already stowed and wouldn't be retrieved, and made for the hotel shuttles.

The wind was blowing cold and biting when we stepped out and I was glad to see a shuttle for the hotel we had a voucher for waiting nearby. We only had to sit there for about five minutes before it was full and whisked us away to our shelter for the evening. Whisked might not be the correct term, although I believe that was the intention of the driver. It was more like sliding through an obstacle course of snow-bound cars.

We finally arrived and were assigned to a room without any talk. I think with everyone being too harried the thought of having customer service had been lost hours before we arrived. Bella didn't seem to mind, she just kept smiling at me as I carried her small bag through the lobby and up to our room. When we got there we were met with one king-sized bed.

We glanced at each other and blushed. "Um, I'll order us some food. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

"Something warm would be nice. Like soup?" she answered hesitantly. I realized that did sound good, so called down to order two bowls of whatever they had, a side salad, because I knew she loved her rabbit food, and two cups of hot cocoa. I also put in an early morning order for bagels and coffee, earning a smile from Bella in appreciation.

When I hung up the phone I realized she was just standing there. "Other than the obvious," I asked, waving my hand at the bed we would have to be sharing, "is there something else worrying you?"

"I don't have any pajamas," she whispered. "They're in my big bag, so I have nothing to sleep in."

Oh. OH! Not only would we be sharing a bed for the first time, not quite ready for that level of intimacy, we would be doing it with her having nothing to wear. My body reacted completely inappropriately to that information and I was grateful my shirt was untucked. I pulled at it some, and then looked down at it. I had my pajamas in my bag, and could sleep without the top, so I asked her if maybe that would work for her.

At her grateful nod I told her that my sleepwear was in one of those silly bags that kept everything together. Alice had gotten the set for me, laughing that this way I would at least keep the right top with the right pants. Bella laughed when I told her why they were in a bag, saying it sounded like Alice, then laughed more when a tube of Chapstick fell out of the bag first. We both smiled at each other, remembering what brought us together. It wasn't until she had upended the bag that I remembered what else was stored in there.

The day after Christmas Bella and Sue had gone shopping, Charlie was watching the game and loaned me the keys to Bella's old truck to do some shopping of my own. I figured that since I had her father's permission, I might as well see if I found any rings I thought she might like. I had. The set was perfect. The setting was beautiful and delicate, just like the girl I wanted to give it to. I had purchased it as soon as I saw it. The lady behind the counter knew Bella's size and had given me a grin, asking me when I planned to propose and promising to keep the secret until her father announced the engagement. I had been thrilled.

Now I was terrified. The small velvet box had tumbled out of the bag and was lying on the bed between us. I was just staring at it in fear and horror. I knew it was too soon to propose, regardless of the fact that I fully intended for that to be the direction our relationship went. I started when I heard her quietly ask, "Edward? What is this?"

I looked up sheepishly. "Well, I know it's too early to ask, but I saw this and thought of you, and your dad already gave his permission, and it really did look perfect for you, and I did plan on asking eventually because I love you." Then my mouth slammed shut. We had never said 'I love you' to each other. I had plans on doing it romantically. I had plans on asking her to marry me romantically. Not in a hotel room during a blizzard because our plane had been grounded.

"Ask me what?" she whispered so quietly I could barely hear, while staring down at the little velvet box.

"To marry me," I answered.  


* * *

  
I hope you enjoy the fluff this holiday season! More of the chronicles to come tomorrow!


	27. Chapter 27 Tranquil

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: A continuation of the Chapped Lips chapter, or The Chapstick Chronicles

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Tranquil

"Ask me what?" I whispered while staring down at the little velvet box.

"To marry me," he answered, his voice as quiet as mine, unsure and worried.

We'd only known each other for six weeks, hardly enough time to know this is the one person you wanted to spend your life with. I was surprised that he had already asked Charlie, and even more shocked to find that he had received my father's acceptance. Dad had always reiterated the same list over and over in regards to getting married, "People put their best face forward when dating, so take a very long time getting to know him because no one can hide their true self from you for long. Make sure you know all his faults and can live with them, because he won't change, no matter what he says. Get to know his family, how they treat each other is how he will treat you. Be sure you're done growing up before you get married or you may grow apart."

All of it was sound advice and I was ignoring it all. Well, maybe not the last bit. I had turned twenty-three last fall, and could easily look back a year and say I didn't feel that I had changed all that much. I couldn't say that last year, but now I can. Edward had me beat by a couple months, and I imagined he was probably done growing up as well.

I worked my way backwards through dad's list. His family loved each other, that much was obvious. Sure, they kidded and goofed off, but they all genuinely cared. Most of our dates had actually been family related, attending the milestones in the other's lives, just like they had all shown up for Edward's recital. They already treated me with the same consideration, and Esme would be the perfect mother-in-law. I knew this from watching her with Rose and Jasper. She looked at them with the same love she did her own children. So, maybe that one wasn't being ignored either.

Edward's faults, did he have any? I was sure he did, but I hadn't discovered them yet. Six weeks isn't enough time to know them. I looked up from my fixed stare at the inoffensive little box and saw panic starting to grow in his eyes. He ran his hand through his hair, just like he always did when he was nervous. _Huh, guess I do know that one thing_, I thought. It's true I didn't know him completely, but it's not like he ever acted differently around me than he did his family. Well, except maybe for the looks he gave me, but those were to be expected. I was fairly sure I had seen the true Edward and I very much liked what I saw. Perhaps even loved?

"Um, Bella? Are you going to say anything?" he asked worriedly. I knew I owed him an answer to this very serious question but had no idea of what answer I wanted to give. I guess I could answer the most recent question.

"I don't know what to say," my voice still quiet, as if I spoke at normal volume the walls would come crashing down around me.

"I know it's too soon. I had planned on waiting at least until Valentine's Day or something. But from the moment I first spoke to you I knew you were most likely the one for me. You don't have to agree yet, just please don't say no, or run screaming, or anything." The look on his face as he said this made me realize that I had felt the same way about him at the same time. Would waiting another six weeks for the proposal make me feel any different? I laughed to myself, we would have known each other twice as long, at least.

A knock at the door startled us both. Edward looked at it and then back at me. "That must be room service. Why don't you get changed in the bathroom while I have him set up the food? We can talk about this when he's gone?" I nodded and grabbed his pajama top, not touching the little box as if it was some viper that might bite me.

I closed the door to the bathroom just as he opened it to let in the guy with the food. I could hear Edward instructing him to set it up on the desk. I changed quickly, glad that Edward was so tall because it meant his top went at least to mid-thigh on me. I found myself still tugging on the hem, somehow expecting that to make it longer. It sounded like it was taking some time to set up the food, so I decided to wash my face and brush out my hair. I would brush my teeth after eating.

As soon as the room door closed I stepped out of the bathroom. The room smelled of the soup, warm and rich. I looked over to the bed and noticed the box was missing. This confused me. Putting it away wouldn't remove it from my memory. "Why don't we eat?" I heard Edward ask in a shaky voice. I looked up and saw him glance down my body, only to turn quickly and adjust his pants. That made me smile. I had been glad Edward hadn't asked for more than kisses, but had still wondered if that was because he hadn't wanted me that way. The way he was walking, as well as the now missing box, answered that question.

We talked of inconsequential things over our food. Well, in comparison to the elephant in the room, at least. We would both be graduating this spring. Edward had been accepted to Harvard's medical school, something he was immensely thrilled about. He had many years of stress and hard work ahead of him. I knew he was worried about us going our separate ways when school was over. He had mentioned it before. Truth be told, I was worried about that as well. If we were married that would fix that problem. Maybe that was why he was rushing this?

When we were done he placed the dishes on the tray and set them outside of our room. He then grabbed his pajama bottoms and went to the bathroom to change while I climbed into bed. I wondered which side of the bed he slept on. Something else I didn't know about him.

All thoughts went out of my head when he stepped out of the bathroom, without a top. I had never seen him without a shirt on, and had always thought him thin. I was wrong. Underneath those shirts was a well toned chest and barely defined abs. I could feel my body reacting to him, and wondered if it was the same reaction he had when he saw me undressed. I suddenly was very curious about what lay beneath those bottoms, then blushed furiously at the thought. I had been so focused on my studies, spending any spare time getting extra hours at work to support myself, that I hadn't really dated. As a result, I was still a virgin. Something Edward didn't know about me, and another thing I didn't know about him.

He climbed in next to me, indicating he didn't care which side of the bed I wanted to sleep on, he was fine. I knew we needed to talk about this, so I began.

"Can I see it?" I whispered. His face lit red, and I realized he might not know what I was referring to. I could feel my own face flame, "The ring, I mean."

"Oh! Yeah, sure," he called while jumping out of bed again and going to his bag. I watched as he pulled it out, then he walked around to my side of the bed, sitting close to me, and handed it to me closed.

I held the little box for a minute, almost afraid to open it. I wasn't sure why, it wasn't as if the contents would change. I slowly lifted the lid and gasped when I saw the ring. I had seen it before and drooled over it. But that was the day after Christmas, when Sue had dropped off a necklace that needed repairing. I had seen it while looking at all the displays, like I always do in jewelry stores when I know I'm going to be there a while. My eyes had barely paused over it, and Mrs. Weber had been in back with Sue, chatting while she repaired the clasp, so there was no way she could have known.

"Do you like it?" I barely registered Edward asking and nodded my head. I felt him brush his long fingers on my cheek and was surprised to feel wetness there. "I know it's too soon, but I guess it doesn't hurt for you to know that this is where I want us to go if you agree. I can see myself married to you. Growing old and wrinkled, having the years pass by with happiness and hardships, but always together."

And I could see it too. I could picture myself holding babies and grandbabies, some with Edward's hair, others with his eyes. Always having him beside me. I remembered a little old lady I had met. She and her husband were out shopping as well, and she told me they had just hit their sixtieth wedding anniversary. I had asked her if she ever thought of divorcing her husband, and she had scoffed, "Never!" Then she had winked at me, "I wanted to kill him a few times, though. I think he does some things just to get a rise out of me, but we have always worked things out eventually."

I looked at Edward's concerned face again and realized that I did want him with me. I didn't want to be parted from him. I analyzed what I was feeling. Panic, certainly, and still some shock from the unintended surprise. But underneath it all I felt peace. I was as tranquil as a smooth lake without a hint of the storm that was blowing around us. I knew it was because it was Edward beside me. "Yes," I whispered.

"Yes? You do like it?" he asked, confusion and concern still masking his features.

I shook my head, and then giggled because he might misinterpret that. "No, I mean yes, I do like it, but that's not what I'm saying yes to." I looked at him squarely and reached my hand out to trace the strong jaw that begged to be kissed. "Yes, I will marry you."

* * *

So, the marriage list? My mother said that to me, and it's worked out for the best. My hubs and I now say it to our children. I was also that girl in college who was bound and determined to graduate without a MRS, so while I dated, nothing was serious. Happy Monday!


	28. Chapter 28 Social Worker

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: The Chapstick Chronicles

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: social worker, hotel room, cell phone, alarm clock.

I just stared at her. She had said yes, she would marry me. But now what? I grimaced at my own stupidity. Here we were, trapped in this hotel room for the night, having agreed to get married, and I didn't know what to do? Yeah, I'm pretty sure I could come up with _something_.

I leaned in to kiss her and she met me halfway. It started out chaste, like all our kisses had been, but I scooted closer to her on the bed to wrap my arms around her. Pulling her against me I felt my body react even stronger to her nearness. Was it because we were on a bed together? Or was it because we had committed ourselves to each other? Whichever, all I knew was how much I wanted her.

I pushed back slightly, laying her down on the bed and positioning myself so I was lying on my side beside her with her on her back. While leaning on my elbow I placed the other hand on her stomach, playing with the buttons of my pajama top as I continued to kiss her languidly. As soon as I got one undone she froze. She simultaneously pushed me away while pulling back. "Edward," she whispered while her face alit with a lovely blush, "would you be upset if I told you I don't know if I'm ready for this? I know I just agreed to marry you, but I'm just not comfortable with that level of intimacy yet." She buried her face in my shoulder as she mumbled "I'm sorry."

I tried to hide my disappointment, but I fully understood. Jumping from chaste kisses to sex did seem a little weird. Not that I wasn't willing to make the leap if she was, though. "That's all right, Bella, I know it's a bit of a leap and I'm willing to go at your pace. Maybe we can talk until we fall asleep?" I chuckled at my next thought. "I will admit I might have trouble not moving forward if we keep up the kissing."

She blushed again and nodded. "It's just," then she sighed and looked away. The look on her face was a mixture of worry and fear.

"What?" I prompted, hoping she would open up to me. Marriage required communication about everything, especially sex.

"Well, um, I've never…" she trailed off while waving her hand down our entwined bodies. I instantly knew what she was referring to and was shocked. She had been at college and _never_? "I just didn't want to get that involved with anyone," she continued, seeming to try to get me to understand. "You are the first person I've met that I've ever even really thought of doing that with." Then her eyes grew big and a look of mortification swept over her face. "Not like that's the only thing I've thought about with you!"

I laughed. How could I not be thrilled to hear that she had thought of that with me? I took my hand from her stomach and cupped her cheek. "Bella, do you really think I haven't thought of that with you? I've already admitted I love you. I've asked you to marry me. So, yes, I have thought about it. Probably more often than is healthy. However, I do understand if it's too soon for you, especially considering I'll be your first." I smiled at her with a look I was sure was simply goofy, "Can I admit to feeling old-fashioned enough to like the thought that I'll be the only one for you?"

"Who was your first?" she asked timidly.

I snorted. Yep, snorted. Not very sexy or alluring, but just the memory of that time made me laugh. It was that bad. "It was my prom date my senior year. Pretty cliché, huh? The strange thing is that I really didn't like the girl all that much; I just thought it was expected. It was my first time, so it really didn't go that well." Then I sobered up. "The next thing I knew, it was a month later and she thought she might be pregnant. I couldn't believe how relieved I was when she told me she wasn't. I vowed then not to get in trouble that way, or even risk it. My life goals were pretty solidly set, college, medical school, setting up a practice. So, while you may not be my first, you will be my second."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me so that I was half lying on her body. We shifted around so I had my head on her shoulder, her fingers running slowly through my hair. "Thanks for understanding, Edward." She then took a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "I love you, too."

It had been an emotional day and I could tell she was as exhausted as I was. With a little more shifting we were both comfortable, and I fell asleep with my arm wrapped around her waist.

I awoke to the alarm clock going off on both of our cell phones. I was lying on my side, one hand on her hip, the other wrapped behind her head, over her shoulder and cupping her breast. Even though both phones were chirping their alarms, and we were both awake, we lay there, afraid to move. Then I heard her giggle. "Does groping me in your sleep mean we've gotten to second base?"

I kept my hands where they were as I nuzzled into her neck to place a kiss there. "Only if it also means you'll let me get this far again while we're awake."

"Edward, we _are_ awake and your hand hasn't moved," she laughed

"Do you want it to?" I asked, hoping she would say no. I was really enjoying the feel of her under my palm. The only problem I was really concerned about was if she was feeling its affect on me. I was practically pushing her hip into my crotch, so I doubted she could miss it.

She wiggled against me, causing me to hiss and squeeze both hands. One to still her movement against my erection, the other because I really wanted to. She let out a little moan of her own. "No, I like it there, but I know I probably shouldn't. Especially since we have a plane to catch."

I reluctantly let go of her body and pulled away from her, instantly missing the warmth. I watched as she hopped out of the bed, giving me a shy smile as she gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom to shower and change. I pulled myself from the bed, trying very hard to not imagine her naked in the shower, and opened the curtains to our room. The world was covered in a white blanket with the snow reflecting the bright sun. It was a beautiful morning.

"Next!" I heard her call and turned to get my own things together. Rushing through my shower I was by her side again in just ten minutes. I gathered our bags and saw a flash of the ring on her finger. I stopped her and lifted the hand to look at it.

"You're going to wear it?"

"Do you mind? I can take it off if you want to wait to announce it." The look on her face was of pure concern for what I wanted. The fear was gone and I knew I must be smiling like an idiot at seeing her wearing my ring.

"We might was well get the histrionics over with, I suppose," I answered as she laughed.

"Alice!" we both said together, knowing she would be the one that would be the loudest at the airport. "Do you think your parents will mind?" she asked. "After all, we really haven't known each other that long."

"They'll be fine. I think they're expecting it, actually. I've never had them meet any other girl," I admitted. Bella's face just glowed.

The plane was full of tired, stranded passengers. Many of whom were grumpy and growling at the stewards and each other over being delayed a day. Not Bella and me. Our smiles at each other were reflected by others we met along the way. Some of them looked down and saw the ring on Bella's finger and gave us a knowing smile.

When we arrived at home, finally, Alice and Jasper rushed to greet us just past security. Within seconds Alice was squealing, jumping up and down in excitement while holding Bella's hand, screaming, "I knew it! I knew it!" Jasper clapped me on the back and said his congratulations, then tried to pull his wife out of the way to let the other passengers out into the terminal.

We had been instructed to just go to unclaimed baggage, since it would all be a mess from the grounded planes, and as we stood there we were quizzed on how it had happened. They both laughed at how awkward it was and welcomed Bella into the family. That was when I was finally able to ask where my parents and Emmett and Rose were.

Alice started bouncing and squealing again. "Rose got a call from their social worker. Someone picked them as potential parents. Mom and dad have gone with them to meet the girl who is considering giving up her baby to them. It looks like our family might be growing even more!"

As the harried baggage claim worker went looking for our luggage I gathered Bella into my arms. I knew we had many years of school ahead of us and wondered about when we might have children. I guess we should probably have a wedding first. I had no clue when that would be. We hadn't discussed it, but it should probably be before medical school started in the fall.

I was shocked when I heard Bella turn to my sister and ask, "So, Alice, what do you think of summer weddings?"

* * *

I'm afraid tomorrow's won't be a continuation of the chronicles, it just didn't fit the prompt. But how about this for a little cliffie?  
Oh, and getshorty will probably kill me, but I've signed up to do the same thing in January. So, if the chronicles don't finish this month, they will most likely continue into next. Cheers!


	29. Chapter 29 How do you feel

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: What if Bella had met Edward in Alaska?

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Scenario**: How do you feel? The drug is wearing off and soon you'll be able to remember…" These are the first words you hear as you awake from a drugged stupor with a sense of foreboding. You are tied to a chair with a bright, white light shining in your face. You blink, seeing spots in your vision, but after a moment your sight clears. What is the first thing you see? Write 1000 words.

The blanket of darkness began to fade away slowly, only to be replaced by pain. I could feel it as different parts of my body awoke and sent in signals to my semi-lucid brain. The fact that I was barely able to register them didn't lessen the severity, however. The signals were sharp, demanding and scary. I had no recollection of what had happened to me and my breathing began to pick up as the fear joined in with the pain to rouse me from my stupor.

"How do you feel? The drug is wearing off and soon you'll be able to remember what happened," a smooth voice informed me. I opened one eye carefully and shut it quickly. The blinding light had pierced through like a fiery lance. As my cognizance returned I was able to discern that I was in a hard chair, my arms bound to its, with an IV in the crook of my right elbow. There were pillow supporting me but also immobilizing me.

I pulled tentatively against the bonds on my arms only to feel a strong, yet gentle hand hold me in place. "You need to remain still. The narcotic effects of the drug should be wearing off now. Are you able to speak? Tell us your name? Do you remember what happened to you?"

I attempted to open my eyes again and squinted against the harsh light. "Sorry," I heard the melodic voice mumble as it was moved, the red glow darkening behind my eyelids, letting me know when it was safe to open them again. Very slowly I opened them a crack, not wanting to risk the possibility of another attack on that particular sense. The spots that remained like ghosts in my vision faded and I took in my surroundings. I appeared to be in a hunting cabin. I remembered hiking in the Alaskan wilderness. It was summer and Charlie had taken a couple weeks off to go fishing up here. I had elected to join him, not wanting to remain alone in either Forks or Jacksonville. While Charlie had remained with a pole dangling into the river while I threw rocks in upstream, a grizzly had come up behind me.

His distinctive roar spun me around and I was petrified, totally immobile as I took in the size of the beast standing on his hind legs looking ready to attack. From the corner of my eye I could see Charlie running for me, pulling his gun to shoot while distracting the bear's attention. The bear lunged away from me, going after my father who managed to get one shot off before I watched in horror as he was engulfed in the massive arms of the beast. The last words I heard from him were 'Run, Bella!' before his life was extinguished before my eyes.

As soon as he went limp the bear dropped him and turned on me. My brain finally caught up and sent me scurrying away. I ran as fast as I could, the only sound I could hear over my breathing was the grunts the animal made as he loped behind me. It was as if he was toying with me before he decided to take a swipe at me.

I reached an open, slanting field and started to try to sprint through the deep snow, my legs buried to the knee with each step. The grunts were right behind me now and I felt the swipe of a massive paw rip through my jacket, yanking me backwards but miraculously only scratching the surface of my skin, or so I thought.

That's when I heard the other sound. Apparently the field was steeper than I realized and a deep rumbling began beneath my feet. The bear stopped in his tracks, smarter than I was, for he knew what that sound meant. I kept going.

Suddenly the snow I was running on dropped out from beneath me, sending me tumbling with the avalanche of snow down the slope. My voice screamed my agony as I felt my left leg break, then my right arm as I was sent end over end. It felt as if I was twisted and turned forever, no knowledge of which way was up as the roar of the snow crashed around me, making my screams sound mute to my own ears in comparison.

Then it was silent.

I had come to a stop at a strange angle and could smell the blood dripping from my back, melting the snow as it dripped. I could see a sliver of daylight through one of the boulders of snow and knew that at least I wouldn't suffocate. That thought was little consolation, however, for I was badly injured, had no way to dig myself out and no idea of where I had ended up.

I drifted on the edge of consciousness, the pain mixing with the smell of my own blood to make me faint. Then I heard a voice, angelic and full of concern. The snow flew from around me and I looked into the face of an angel, his visage filled with the concern his voice carried, the hair bronze and the eyes black against a pale face, looking so very tired with the dark circles under his eyes.

It was the same face I awoke to, only this time the eyes were golden, the circles were almost gone, and instead of concern there was a soft smile. "Hey, there," he whispered soothingly, "I know it doesn't feel like it, but you're going to be fine. Can you tell me your name?"

"Bella," I whispered, the sound barely reaching past my lips and I was surprised to see that he had heard.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Edward. My father has been taking care of you." His eyes filled with remorse as he continued, "I'm sorry about your father. I assume he was your father?" As tears filled my eyes I nodded, unable to find my voice through the now crushing grief. "Shh, I know, but you need to remain still or you'll tear out the stitches in your back." The beautiful man wrapped his arms around me and held me until my sobs quieted, gently stroking the areas of my back, shoulders and arms that weren't injured.

"I'm sorry we have you tied to this chair, but it was the only way to tend the injuries on both sides of you. The others have gone into town to get some food for you, as well as more medication. I'm afraid you're stuck here for quite a while until you heal."

I looked up into the face of the one who had rescued and now cared for me and decided that staying here might not be that bad.

* * *

Reviews are love!


	30. Chapter 30 Beagle

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: The Chapstick Chronicles

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: beagle, boat, grass, steering wheel

**Scenario**: They're walking toward you, obviously speaking in confidence. You duck into a nearby closet to listen and overhear the following statement: "I think it's time to act…" Who are they? What are they talking about? Why are you hiding? What is your next step? Write it.

It was finally spring, and had been four months since Edward proposed on that snowy night in Seattle. Four of the happiest months of my life had passed. So much had happened. Alice had gone into full wedding planning mode, crying that she simply didn't have enough time to create the perfect wedding for us. Edward and I had both graduated from college, fulfilling a lifelong goal. Edward's parents had given us a quick trip to Boston to find a place to live while Edward was in medical school and we had found the cutest townhouse. The best part of it was that it was near a high school that was desperately looking for an English teacher, so I had a job lined up for fall. Life was perfect. The only thing we had left to do was get married.

I kept telling Alice that I didn't care if I was wearing a burlap bag for the wedding as long as Edward was waiting for me at the end of the aisle, but she would just glare. "This will be your only wedding, Bella, you want it done right!" I just rolled my eyes and told her it was to Edward, what could go wrong? But she was having fun, and I was happy to be able to be one of the clients she would put in her portfolio as a wedding planner. Of course, I would give her rave reviews!

We had a few days after graduation and before the wedding to relax. Edward and I walked hand in hand, barefoot in the grass of the park, enjoying the warmth of the sun. Over his arm he carried a blanket and I had a picnic basket. Even though Alice was handling all the details, I still felt the need for a break. Time with just Edward

He found a beautiful spot on the side, far enough away from the children playing to not have them run over us, but close enough to hear their laughter. "There's just something musical about a child's laughter, don't you think?" Edward asked over his shoulder while laying out the blanket. I hummed my agreement and handed him the basket before plopping down beside him. "We've never talked about children," he stated nonchalantly as he began to dig food from the hamper. "I guess we should, seeing as how we're going to be married in a couple days." He smiled over to me while handing me a plate.

"To be honest, I never really thought about it," I frowned, knowing it was a natural progression, but I had been so focused on just making sure I knew enough about Edward that I still wanted to marry him that I didn't think past that date.

"Do you not want children?" The concern in his voice was apparent. I looked up and could see worry etched in his face. He wanted children, I could tell. I smiled at him.

"I do, I was frowning because I was surprised it was something I hadn't considered." My brow furrowed again, did I want children? How many? When? Then panic hit me, I was getting married in a couple days and had completely forgotten about the need for birth control!

Edward and I had decided that since we were moving so fast with our relationship that we would focus on that, and not worry about the sex bit until after we were married. Some people worried that we might not be sexually compatible and thought we should make sure, but I just laughed at that. We loved each other, we actually communicated, so I had no doubts we could work that out. Only, now I had so completely dismissed the topic, not wanting to drive myself crazy with desire, that I had forgotten something very important.

He could see my panic and quickly put down his food and reached for me. "Bella! What is it?"

"I'm not on birth control," I whispered fearfully.

"Why does that worry you, it's not like we're having sex yet."

I stared at him, realizing that he hadn't figured it out yet either. It didn't take him long. "How long will it have been from when your period started until the wedding?" I could hear the concern in his voice and was relieved to think that he sounded like he wasn't ready either.

"Nine days," I answered him and saw him wince. Only a few days until I would possibly ovulate. "I guess we need to get some condoms and hope we aren't part of the six percent." He groaned when I said that.

"I'll take care of it." He looked at me apologetically. "And I'm planning on being a doctor! I can't believe I didn't think about this. I'm sorry, Bella." He sighed. "I guess we really do need to talk about children, hmm?" he stated while looking over across the grass. A young family had also come on a picnic. They had three small children, the youngest barely toddling around. All of them were laughing as they played with a small beagle who was braying excitedly in the chaos of the children chasing him. "I want that someday," he then looked back at me. "I don't know how many I want, but I do know I want children."

A smile split my face. I was thrilled that he was thinking exactly like I was. "That's how I feel, Edward. I know I want them, but I don't know how many, or when I want to start even." I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding. "I don't think I want them right away, what with you in medical school and me starting work. But, I suppose if we are part of the six percent condoms don't work for, I could live with it."

Edward picked up my hand and kissed my palm. "I love you," he whispered against my skin before returning my hand to me and indicating that I should eat. We had a fun afternoon, swinging on the swings, laughing at the antics of the children we saw, and even started listening in for their names to see if there were any we liked. "Just in case," Edward laughed.

Even the ride home was fun. Whenever we were stopped at a light Edward would play the steering wheel and over to the dash like a piano to whatever song we were listening to. It was as if the location of the keys was locked in his head. It always cracked me up when he turned and began to play my arm or leg, and I had to bat him away when his fingers danced over my head.

When we got to Edward's parent's house every car was there. I groaned, I was hoping to take a nap or something, but if everyone was here then that wouldn't be happening. Actually, I was hoping to have some make-out time with Edward on his bed. While the park had been fun it had forced us into very few chaste kisses and now I wanted to ravage his body. Within limits, of course.

Apparently Edward could tell what I was thinking because as soon as we were through the front door he pulled me into the coat closet off the entry. "I haven't kissed you properly all day," he groaned against my lips while pushing me up against the wall. My hands grasped hold of his belt loops to pull him closer, eliciting another moan from both of us as he explored my mouth with his tongue. While the kiss was deep, it was also sensual. His tongue caressed mine lovingly and I longed to feel it leave my mouth and travel other places. _Two more days, two more days_, I repeated to myself, forcing my hormones down.

I began to moan but cut the sound off quickly when I heard the tell-tale sound of Alice's heels and the clomping of Emmett's size fifteen feet. "I think it's time to act, Emmett. You know they're here somewhere, and if we don't drag them off they might not make it to the wedding." They stopped right in the entryway, not five feet from where we stared at each other in panic as well listened.

"Now, when you see Edward, grab him. I've already got his stuff packed and in the car. Take him to the boat and keep him there until the wedding. Rose and I will hold Bella hostage in my room."

"Alice," Emmett whined, "don't you think you're being just a bit overdramatic? So what if they lose their virginity two nights before the wedding?" Emmett started chuckling, "To hear Tanya tell it, Ed lost his a number of years ago."

"I happen to know Bella hasn't and that it's important to her! I will not let them screw this up this close to the date! Now, you go hunt the grounds, I'll take the house. They've got to be here somewhere!" We listened as Emmett took off outside calling for Edward. Alice started up the stairs, calling for me. Edward and I just stood in the closet and stared at each other, trying not to laugh.

"You know we'll make it, right?" he whispered lowly in my ear, causing me to shiver.

I nodded, "Yes, we will. I don't want to be separated from you for that long though!" I hissed. "I'm fine with the tradition of the day of, but two days before is crazy!" I began to get flustered and worried. "What if they catch us?"

No sooner had I spoken those words than the door of the closet flew open.

* * *

  
I know, evil cliffie. So review and yell at me!

As for the condoms - can I tell you how many condom babies I know? Seriously? I read stories, and they always act as the perfect birth control in them, and they aren't. Edward and Bella know this, and so are preparing themselves in case they end up pregnant.

As for Edward playing the car like a piano - my hubs does that.

Happy New Year!!!!! Please don't drink and drive.


	31. Chapter 31 Sparkling Champagne

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: T  
**Notes**: The Chapstick Chronicles

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Sparkling Champagne

There at the closet door stood Carlisle, just as surprised to see us as we were to see him. "What are you two doing in here?" he demanded with a smile. "Hiding from Alice?"

We both immediately shushed him. "Yes, apparently she plans on kidnapping us and keeping us separated until the wedding." He laughed loudly at that, causing us to shush him again.

"Guys, she can't force you to do anything you don't want to." No sooner had he finished saying this than we heard a screech and the patter of her feet running down the stairs. Carlisle put his hand out to stop her. "No, Alice, leave them alone. You are not kidnapping them."

Alice blanched. "I'm just trying to help."

"No, you're trying to control. There's a fine line and you're crossing it." He turned back to us, "Now, if you don't mind, I need to grab my coat. Dr. White called in sick and they've asked me to fill in. He assures me he will be well enough so I can be at the wedding." Carlisle looked at me closely. "Bella, you look exhausted. Why don't you go take a nap?"

I thought that was an excellent idea. With a kiss on his cheek I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him past a fuming Alice and up the stairs. We reached his bedroom, kicked off our shoes and curled up on the bed. I lay on my side and Edward wrapped himself like a blanket around me, warm and comforting. I was glad, since we were staying above the covers. It made it less likely for hands to roam. Within minutes I heard his breathing even out and I followed him quickly.

I awoke with a start to see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at me. "Hello, Alice," I whispered, not wanting to wake Edward. "Did you need something?"

"Dad told me I was being ridiculous, and I wanted to apologize. Also, mom said it was time for dinner and that I should come wake you two up." Her voice was full of contrition, and I knew her heart was in the right place. She was just getting carried away. I smiled at her and told her I forgave her. I could feel Edward's arm tighten lightly around me while I was talking and I knew he was now awake as well. Feeling evidence of his arousal in the small of my back, I told Alice I would wake him and was still until she scurried from the room.

I wiggled my rear a bit to torment him and laughed when he grabbed my hip and growled. "That's not nice, Bella. If you do that in two days you would be missing dinner."

The time suddenly seemed to drag! I couldn't wait for the next two days to pass and grumbled, 'promises, promises,' to him. Before I knew what happened he spun me on my back and settled himself above me, his hips resting between my legs, pressing himself exactly where I wanted him. His lips began to tease and torment mine, barely brushing over them, never giving me a proper kiss as he whispered, "Oh, it is a promise, my love."

In a flash he was off of me and pulling me from the bed. "Let's go to dinner before we get in trouble," he laughed. I was glad he had such astounding control. I was already panting and my appetite was gone. Well, my appetite for food was gone.

As much as time seemed to drag, it also seemed to speed by. After dinner we had a quick rehearsal at the church. We were having a small ceremony, close friends and family only. I already knew how to say 'I do', so really didn't feel the need to practice. But, it was tradition and we all went out for ice cream afterwards.

The next day was a flurry of activity. Final dress fittings, final tux fittings, decorating the church, putting the sparkling champagne in the chiller, and many more things kept me running. Which was probably a good thing, because now the butterflies were filling me so full I couldn't eat, and I really felt like running! My parents hadn't stayed married, what made me think I would? What if I screwed this up? What if he hated me in four years? Or ten? Or twenty?

I was working myself into quite a state when Edward came over and wrapped his arms around me. Again, the feeling of being wrapped in a warm blanket came with being in his arms. I could feel the stress and worries bleed away, replaced with a feeling of peace. The world had gone from chaos to tranquility with this one simple act. At that moment I knew I was doing the right thing, for it was Edward that took away my fears. "Better?" he whispered and I nodded. Yes, everything was better with him beside me.

We went hand in hand to our party to celebrate our last night as singles. We didn't want to be separated, since we didn't feel we were leaving anything behind. We asked for a quiet dinner with our families, and they acquiesced. So we sat at a restaurant, with Edward's family and mine, and told stories about us growing up.

My wedding day dawned beautifully, and I was happy. The nerves and stress weren't there because I knew in just a few hours I would belong to him and he would belong to me. All the girls congregated at my house while my dad and Phil ran to the Cullens to 'help' us get ready.

Whenever I got a spare moment I would text Edward the tortures they were putting me through. Shaving, plucking, waxing, make-up, hair, stockings, all devices to make me groan and wish this day was over. I made the mistake of giggling when I saw his response to the stockings and Alice grabbed the phone from me, called him and fussed at him for breaking the rules, and then handed it off to Esme for safe keeping. I love my mother-in-law. When Alice wasn't looking she handed it back with an admonishment to not get caught. I sent one last text, telling him I loved him, that I looked forward to becoming his wife, and then shut off the phone.

In an interminable amount of time that also flew by, I was at the church, standing at the doors with my arm linked with my father's. The rest of the day was a blur. I know I made it down the aisle and said my vows, but all I remember was Edward's face. I know we had dinner afterwards, but all I remember was holding his hand. I know I danced at the reception with my father and his, but I only remember being held in his arms. I'm sure it was the perfect wedding, because it was him that I married.

I was changed out of my wedding dress and we drove off into the night. I knew I should be a bundle of nerves but all I really felt was excitement. He had registered at the hotel earlier, managing to slip away when the guys were watching some game, so we didn't have to go by the lobby. He carried our luggage up to our room. I followed behind so I could watch the way he walked. There was just something about it that made my knees go weak.

Suddenly we were at the door. He unlocked it, took my hand, and pulled me in. "Would you like to change?" he whispered while setting the luggage on a rack in the corner.

"Yes, please," I responded, my voice barely audible. I walked up behind him and took out the nightgown Alice had pointed out to me that was for tonight and my toiletry bag, and escaped to the bathroom. I washed off all the make-up and brushed out my hair, taking deep breaths to calm down. Peeling off my dress I listened to hear him moving in the next room. Before long I was ready and all was quiet in the other room. I opened the door and saw him lying in the middle of the huge bed, the sheets pulled up to his waist, with nothing on above his waist. I wondered if there was anything on below.

He reached his hand out to me so I climbed onto the bed next to him. He lifted a corner of the sheet and I breathed a sigh of relief that he at least still had boxers on. Snuggling into his side as I had done so often calmed my racing heart, but only a little. "You look so beautiful," he whispered as he stroked the satin of the nightgown over my waist.

"So do you," I responded, tracing the defined muscles of his abdomen.

His hand came up and cupped my face. He grinned as he brought his lips to mine. "Time to make good on that promise, Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

_Hides behind a rock waving a white flag_ - I promise to finish this scene if you promise to review!

Oh, and I'm doing the January challenge as well, so there is more to come.


	32. Chapter 32 Afterglow

**Penname: Babette12**  
**Creative Original or Derivative Fiction**: Derivative  
**Rating/Warning(s)**: M  
**Notes**: The Chapstick Chronicles

**Disclaimer**: All copyrighted, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Afterglow

**Idea Completion**: What does "A string of laughter…" make you think of?

His hands slipped along the satin of my nightgown, rubbing my hipbones as his mouth left mine and began to trail kisses down my jaw. I could feel the fire ignite within that always accompanied his kisses. Tonight, finally, I would get more. I knew it was me who had held this off, and I was glad I waited. It made it seem more special. A piece of me I would share with only him.

I could feel him slip down me and laughter erupted from his lips as he slid off and to the side. "Bella, honey, as beautiful as this nightgown is, it's got to go." I stared at him wide-eyed and blushed, only to have his laughter increase. "I can't hold on to you! It's too slippery! I'm sorry, I know I should be all romantic in how I remove it, but I just can't."

And the nervousness fell away and I was laughing with him. I could feel us both chuckling against each other, causing very nice sensations on my skin. "Would you like me to put on something different?" I wasn't quite ready to just strip for him, even if it was our wedding night.

He blushed. "Um, I'd rather just remove this, if you don't mind,' he asked hesitantly, looking up at me through his lashes. Now what do I do? If I was alone I would just yank it off and throw it to the side. I'd never been naked in front of Edward before, but I guess that was a moot point, since it was pretty much the goal for tonight, or part of the goal.

I nodded and bent down to gather the material in my hands. As I started to shimmy it up my body, difficult to do since I was lying down despite the slipperiness of the fabric, I heard his breathing hitch. I looked at him and saw that he was watching the fabric rise, inch by inch. Part of me was turned on and another part felt empowered. The last part was nervous as hell. I knew how silly it was to wonder what he would think of my body. While I found him overwhelmingly attractive, it was his heart that had spoken to mine. Even if he grew gray, fat, and walked with a cane, I would still love him.

I finally took a deep breath and just tugged hard. The material came sliding up my torso, my pull enough to get it to just under the bottom of my breasts. His lips touched my skin just under where the hem now rested and he began to help me remove it. Kisses followed the fabric up my body, tantalizing my breasts, sucking on my nipples, leaving a trail of wet fire up my chest, neck and jaw. When my head was finally free, Edward kissed the tip of my nose. "Now we're both wearing them same amount of clothing," he chuckled.

I tried to swat at him, but my arms were still entangled in the gown. "Not the same thing, at all, mister!" I laughed while he attempted to free my hands. When he finally got them loose I wrapped them around his waist, securing him to me.

The amusement fell away as we gazed into each others eyes, a slow burn of love and desire taking its place. He was leaning on his elbows and took my face in his hands and began to kiss me in earnest. Our chuckles replaced with sighs and moans as our hands and mouths began to explore each other. Shyness fell away as well, the driving need to touch and be touched pushing us forward as we learned what excited and felt good. Each moan that fell from his lips was like striking gold. Each tremble and hitch of breath showing territory that would warrant further research.

Without realizing it was happening the rest of our clothes hit the floor. His five o'clock shadow tickled the indent of my waist, eliciting a giggle from me. He repeated his movement, causing me to grab hold of his face to make him stop. "Edward," I pleaded, breathless with giggles and desire.

"Sorry," he murmured against my skin before resuming charting trails with his tongue down my body. His fingers cupped my sex, sliding within and beginning to stroke as his lips returned to my breast. Sensations I had never experienced before coursed through me. My breathing went out of control as I reached to pull him closer, holding on to him as I tried to center my wildly erratic nerves to localize on the places he was touching.

Loud moans erupted from my lips as a tight coil began to form in my abdomen. I heard myself whispering his name, wanting to encourage him on. The spring wound in on itself, tightening and twisting me up in it Edward fingers continued to swirl around my nub, matching the movement of his tongue on my breast.

Suddenly the spring exploded sending waves of energy pulsating through my body, causing me to shudder and cry out. I grabbed the hand stroking my sex, making him stop as I felt his lips crash with mine, quieting my moans. "How did you know to do that?" I panted against his lips.

"I googled it," was his answer, causing us both to chuckle.

"I guess information about sex is definitely something you could find on the internet," I whispered, suddenly nervous for what was to come.

He looked into my eyes with concern. "I'm sorry I have to hurt you to continue."

Shaking my head I replied, "It won't be as bad as it could be. I got an appointment with an OB/GYN yesterday to start birth control, and she broke my hymen for me. She said it would make tonight better." I then wondered if I should have agreed to that without asking him. "You don't mind do you? I guess I should have asked, but I had to make the decision right away and didn't want to have tonight be about pain."

His fingers began tracing over my body again, his lips following in their wake as he chuckled against my skin, "No, I don't mind. I'm actually glad you did. It makes me not worry as much." Within seconds my body was on fire again. I pulled on him, wanting him, begging him for more. His body was on top of mine, lined up with me as I bucked my hips into his erection. I felt him reach down to line himself up with me, and stab me beside my entrance. He tried again, hitting me on the other side. I tried not to giggle but couldn't stop myself. "Maybe if you help me?" he asked, his own voice full of amusement. "I'm sure we'll get better at this with practice, but I could use some help."

I reached down to take hold of him. It was the first time I had touched him there and I began to stroke him, enjoying the feel of his soft skin over the hardness of his penis. I was entranced until he grabbed my hand, stopping me. "Bella, as much as I'm enjoying this, I'd rather be inside of you." Working together we lined him up. Nerves took over and I began to tremble as I felt him breach the entrance to my body.

He stopped, I could see the effort that took in how he clenched his jaw. "Relax, sweetheart. I don't want this to hurt." He then bent down and began to kiss me again. He started to move inside of me, each return thrust going just a little bit deeper. I could feel him stretching me and was so glad not to have to worry about the pain of my hymen breaking as he continued. It was uncomfortable enough.

I knew when he was all the way inside by the sound of the groan he made. His pace picked up and I could tell this would probably be pleasurable at one time, when my body got used to it. I could feel the stirrings of enjoyment past the discomfort. The closeness was overwhelming though and the love I felt for him blossomed again in my heart as he took his pleasure. His pace changed, increased as he started calling my name, and I knew he must be feeling what I had earlier when he was stroking me. Suddenly he stilled. I could feel him pulsing inside of me as his lips crashed onto mine. In another moment he collapsed on top of me, his head on my shoulder as he got his breathing under control.

We lay their in our post coital afterglow for a few minutes when he stopped breathing and leaned up quickly on one elbow. There was a look of panic on his face and I put one hand on his arm as I worriedly asked what the problem was. "I forgot to put on a condom! You may get pregnant!"

I laughed. Somehow that just seemed appropriate. This whole evening had been a string of laughter, intermixed with passion and happiness. Stroking his face I tried to calm his fears. "It's okay, Edward. It's probably too early in my cycle, but if not, we will deal with it. We're married, I love you, and this will just be one more thing that we did quickly."  


* * *

Nothing like a lemon to start the year off right!

Ladies, one of my reviewers, parrotchic, has decided to do the witfit challenge to begin her writing career. Her first chapter is up, and quite good, so go and give her some support!

Now, leave me some love!


	33. Chapter 33 Roots

**Penname**: Babette12

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T / Edward & Bella meet in Alaska.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Roots

Not only did I have the gashes on my back from the bear, but I had apparently managed to break my right arm, just above the elbow, and my left leg halfway down my thigh. Added to that were four broken ribs, three on one side and one on the other. I suppose I was lucky to be alive, having survived an avalanche coupled with a bear attack, but at the moment it didn't feel that way.

I also really missed my dad. He had died to save me, calling the bear off of me, giving me enough time to run. Now I was in a gorgeous home, with twelve of the most beautiful people I had ever met doting on me and attending to my every need. How they had set up roots in this remote corner of the world was beyond me. They all moved with uncommon grace, spoke with strange accents and used words from another time, and had golden eyes. The strangest thing was that there didn't seem to be any food in the house until a couple days after I had shown up. Luckily there was morphine.

There were five men; all but one seemed to be married. I had a little bit of luck, one of them was a practicing physician and he was the one who had attended to my wounds. The unmarried one, Edward, was always either right next to me or gone. It was very disconcerting. I never knew if I would open my eyes to find him staring at me, a strange expression on his face, or out of the house altogether. I always could tell when he would return home, though. I felt it in my soul. My skin would hum with electricity and my eyes would search for his.

Besides me there were seven women. Four were beautiful blonds, three seemed to be sisters, speaking with a slight Russian accent. One woman, though fairly young, was motherly. It was often her who helped me to the bathroom or held my hand when Dr. Cullen, one of the men, changed my bandages.

Another woman with spiky black hair, petite in the extreme, was always smiling at me. She seemed to be thinking of a particularly amusing joke all the time. I wasn't sure, but it seemed Edward knew what the joke was, and he wasn't amused. He would glare at her, grumble under his breath and leave. It made me sad when he left, and that girl would apologize to me. I'm not sure why.

I had been there a week before I was conscious enough to put names with faces. Dr. Cullen, or Carlisle, was married to the motherly woman, Esme. Jasper, who was quiet, shy and always seemed to raise my spirits, was married to the petite, dark-haired girl, Alice. The Hispanic man, Eleazer, was married to the Hispanic woman, Carmen. They were always smiling and kind, and Eleazer seemed to be intrigued with me for some reason. The largest guy, a hulking mass who laughed easily and frequently whenever I tried to move, was named Emmett. He was married to the most beautiful blonde, and also the coldest, Rosalie. Beside the couples were the three Russian sisters, Tanya, Irina and Kate. Tanya was always smirking at Edward, much as Alice was.

I wish I knew what they found funny, so I could ask them to stop teasing him. He seemed to be having enough trouble with me there, so I wished they would let him be. Whenever we were close he seemed to stop breathing. He would suddenly get up and walk away from wherever I was, sometimes going for a run outside despite the chill. It must have been a good run each time, though, because he always came back with his eyes even more golden than when he left.

I had been in the house ten days, three of which I was fully conscious for. I had smatterings of memories, fading in and out of a pain-killer induced sleep, eating when I could, Esme's kind hands as she helped me with basic necessities, and Edward. When I had awoken this morning it was to see the sun sparkling on the snow. I wished I could go outside and see it, but all of the strange household seemed to walk away from where the sun shone in through the massive windows surrounding the living room.

An intense argument seemed to be going on, only it was almost perfectly quiet. There was just a low, intense buzz as subdued but angry voices spoke quickly and below my ability to understand. I was looking quizzically from one to the other. None of them seemed to be having trouble understanding the other, but I could make out nothing. Edward seemed to be bearing the brunt of the argument. Or, at least it seemed that way, since he was the only one really grimacing and looking upset. The others' faces were a mixture of amusement and condescension.

Suddenly he was by my side. "You would like to sit in the sun?" only, it wasn't a question. At my barest nod he lifted me up gently in his arms. My breathing hitched, my entire being shimmering with delight as he nestled me into his chest. _Stupid, stupid_, I thought, he was only being kind. Still, I relished the proximity.

He carried me to the couch that was closest to the window. Shards of light suddenly glowed around us as if we had walked into a prism. He set me gently on the couch and grabbed a blanket to place on me to ward off the chill coming in from the windows. I looked up to thank him and gasped in surprise. Edward was the prism.

* * *

So, how does a bunch of vampires take care of an injured human? Especially when one is thirsingt mightily for her blood?

Please review!


	34. Chapter 34 Cowboy

**Penname**: Babette12

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction):** DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Cowboy

After graduation from UW, Renee and Phil had begged me to come visit them in Jacksonville for a couple weeks. Since it had been so long since I had last seen them I readily agreed. I had managed to secure a job in Seattle prior to graduation, but they didn't need me until the beginning of July, leaving me with plenty of time to spare. A last chance to enjoy being young and free before succumbing to the demands of adulthood.

The first week had been full of stories of school, laying out on the beach and just enjoying their company. However, when Phil found out I was still driving the beast he insisted I needed a new car. "Not much, Bella, but something safe. You'll have time to drive it home, and your mother, father and I would all feel better knowing you had something reliable." They were calling it a graduation present from all of them, and I honestly couldn't resist the thought of using my last week of freedom to drive across the country.

I had ended up getting a cute little blue Honda Civic Hybrid. The idea of going from five miles to the gallon to forty-five helping me rationalize now having a car payment. Phil insisted I get the extended warranty because I was driving across the country alone. He was afraid I would break down somewhere and not be able to be rescued. He must have been psychic.

It was now a week later, and sure enough, I was broken down. I had been crossing Texas on I-10, but thought it would be nice to take a little side trip since I had time. So, not only was I broken down, I was broken down in the middle of nowhere. There was no cell phone coverage and I hadn't seen another car for miles. I had learned a little from Jacob on how to take care of my truck, so when I opened the hood and saw a belt hanging loose I knew I was in trouble.

I had spent this portion of the drive admiring the vast openness that was before me, not the miles behind. As a result, I had no idea how far I was from the interstate. I looked at my supplies in the car. A half-empty liter bottle of water and a bag of chips were all I had to tide me over. I hoped the salt from the chips would keep me from sweating out what little water I had but cringed at the thought of how thirsty they would make me.

The only thing I was slightly thankful for was that it was late in the afternoon. At least the heat of the day had passed, but having lived in Phoenix I knew how cold it could get at night in the desert. I dug out a light sweater, the only thing I had, put the water and chips in my bag and began trudging my way back down the road.

Within minutes I was overly warm and contemplating removing my shirt. It was a dark blue, sucking in heat from the blazing sun, and I had a camisole on underneath, surely that was decent enough if I happened to run into anyone? If nothing else, I could see for miles, so would have plenty of warning. I could have my shirt back on before they ever even noticed it was off, I rationalized. So, I quickly unbuttoned the blouse and shoved it into my bag.

I was on the road walking for an hour. The sad part was that I could look back and still see my car in the distance. I had probably only covered three or four miles and the interstate was nowhere in sight. What was in sight was a tree, lone and windblown, it would at least offer a modicum of shade. I would give myself five minutes to rest and three sips of water.

I lowered myself to the sand, the warmth of it baking my skin despite the shade, and leaned against a rock. I took my three sips of water and really had to force myself to screw the lid back on. I was sweaty, hot, thirsty and tired. A dangerous combination, but at least the sun was beginning to set. It was as I was looking at the sun, trying to gauge how long I had until sundown that I heard lowing in the distance.

I spun around to the east in time to spot the first cows coming over the ridge. They were joined by many others, all cantering across the desert quickly, all headed straight for me. Dropping my bag I tried to climb up the small tree, hoping it would provide me enough protection from the beasts that would probably see me as nothing more than an obstacle to run over.

I had difficulty grabbing the bottom branch and hauling myself up, cursing that I had not given more credence to the thought of working out. I had managed to get as far as the second set of branches when I realized I had left my bag on the ground, along with my meager supply of food and water, not to mention my blouse and sweater. I looked over and noticed there was no way I would have time to climb down and retrieve it, the cows were very close.

Soon the dust they were kicking up enveloped me, followed shortly by their hulking masses. The noise was ear-splitting, what with the lowing and pounding of their hooves as they cantered past. I could hear what sounded like a dog barking, perhaps more than one, over the cacophony of the bovines as they passed. Once or twice I thought I heard the cracking of a whip, but looking at my tree I saw what was cracking was the branch I was on! I quickly scurried to a higher branch, hoping it would hold me, but gasped as the tree began to sway from the massive bodies knocking into it.

I was coughing uncontrollably from the dust. One hand had a death grip on the tree while the other was covering my ear, my other ear pressed into my shoulder to try to block some of the sound. With each collision of a cow with the tree I let out a little scream, wondering if this would be the one that knocked it over, and knocked me under the hooves of the largest herd I had ever seen.

The dust, lowing and knocking seemed to last for an eternity, but the sun really hadn't moved all that much by the time the sound began to die out and the dust started to settle. I removed the hand from my ear to try to wave the settling dust from my face. I'm sure I looked like a brown ghost up here. As soon as the dust died down, though, I began sneezing. I couldn't seem to stop! I knew I had to get all of that dust out of my nose, so I just let them continue as I attempted to climb down the tree without too much injury.

I managed to tear my camisole on my way down, and hoped to find my blouse, trampled or not, since my stomach was now open to view. I continued to sneeze as I went in search of my bag. The dust had settled enough, but as I looked I noticed the red leather. It must have hooked on a hoof, because it was dragged down a gully, the remnants of it shredded to bits.

I climbed down the gully after it, passing by the shards of plastic that was once my water bottle and lamenting the loss of the liquid that would taste so good right now. I also saw my bag of chips, completely flattened. With a sigh I lifted what was left of the bag and saw a piece of my blouse. I guess that answered that question.

Lifting up the bag had stirred up the dust again, causing another round of sneezes to take over. When they finally quieted I heard a honey voice, "Bless you."

I spun to the sound, and there sitting on a nearly white horse was a cowboy. He had on the ubiquitous jeans and a tan leather hat. Matching chaps encased his legs while a long-sleeved white shirt covered his torso. He lifted his head a bit and I was mesmerized by the strong line of his jaw. "Are you all right ma'am? I'm afraid we didn't see you when we came over the ridge, no one usually comes down this road unless they're going to our place and we weren't expecting anyone."

I just continued to stare. Here I was, the setting sun behind me, having almost be trampled by a herd of cows. My clothes were torn, my bag destroyed, my car non-functional, and I'm pretty sure I was still out of cell-phone range, although I hadn't pulled it from my pocket to check. All this, and a gorgeous guy rides up on a white horse to rescue me? Really? I couldn't help it, I started to laugh. The cowboy looked at me like I had lost my mind, and I thought he was probably right. That thought only made me laugh harder.

"Um, ma'am? Are you all right?" he drawled. "I'm sure you must have had some fright, having to hang on to that tree, thinking you might be stampeded."

"Oh, I'm fine," I laughed. "I just can't believe my rescuer is riding up on a white horse!" I finally managed to get my laughter under control and take a better look at him. His broad shoulders and narrow hips, along with the biceps I could see pulling the material of his sleeves spoke to his long hours of physical labor. He had seemed polite enough, and I had a feeling I could trust him. "You wouldn't happen to have a phone I could use, would you? My car broke down," I explained, waving in what I thought was the general direction of my vehicle, "and my cell is out of range. I need a tow truck, or someone who can replace a belt."

He nodded and pulled what looked to be a walkie-talkie out of his shirt pocket. "Jasper, you there?" he called into it.

"Yep, you got that girl, Edward?"

"Sure do, and that was her car. She says the belt's broken. I'll ride her down to the house and call Rose to come fix her car for her. You be okay without me?"

I could hear laughing come back over the radio and felt myself blush when I understood why. "Oh, we'll be fine without you. Just don't ride her too hard, Edward, she looked to be not much bigger than Alice!" this Jasper person teased, and I was surprised to see some red creeping up the cowboy's cheeks.

He shoved the little radio back into his pocket and reached out a hand to me. "My name's Edward, although you probably already figured that out. I'd be happy to give you a ride to our place. My sister-in-law is the best mechanic around, so as soon as we get back to the house I'll give her a call. You'll just need to ride up here behind me."

I nodded and took his hand. I gave a little shout when he jerked me up off the ground, throwing me onto the blanket behind his saddle. He pulled my hands around his waist. "Hold on, my horse has a tendency to like to run. It's just a few miles, though, so won't be long. What's your name, miss?"

I couldn't help but notice he had changed from calling me ma'am to miss. I guess he noticed the lack of jewelry on my left hand. As I grasped my hands around his narrow waist I whispered into his back. "Bella, my name is Bella."

"Pleased to meet you, Bella," he said before using the reins and kicking the horse into a blindingly fast run.

* * *

Oh look, another story line. I've officially lost my mind. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Leave a review, then go check out parrotchic's work.


	35. Chapter 35 Sand

**Penname**: Babette12

**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: DERIVATIVE

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Chapstick Chronicles!

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Sand, priest, shovel, crinkle, yellow

**Phrase Catch**: "The cat is out of the _____." Complete the phrase and write about it

Edward had rented a villa in Barbados for our honeymoon. It was exquisite, the warm sand under our feet glowing with almost as much heat as we felt in bed. I loved how our room opened up to our own private beach, the curtains billowing in the ocean breezes as we would lay in bed talking over our plans for our life together. We knew reality would set in this fall, with me going to work and Edward starting medical school, but for now we would just relish the time we had together. The rental was ours for a month.

I loved waking to hearing the crinkle of the little foil packet, knowing how he would then begin to touch me, awakening more than just my mind each morning. I knew he was looking forward to the time I could begin the birth control pills so he wouldn't have to use condoms any more. My period was due in just another day or so, and while part of me fretted over it not coming, another part wondered if it would be so bad if it didn't. All thoughts were pushed from my head a moment later as his hands began their journey over my body. I was amazed at how quickly we had become so comfortable with this new aspect of our relationship, although I suppose I shouldn't have been.

When we finally dragged ourselves from each others arms we showered quickly, eager to explore more of the island and its beauty. We wandered the streets, taking in the sites. There was a beautiful, old chapel on the hill we spent hours exploring one day. The kind priest gave us a tour, telling of how it was built by the Spaniards and managed to weather the hurricanes and wars that had raged. We wondered the gardens surrounding the building, laughing at his story of how rats had come to this land on the ships of the conquistadors.

"After five years," he laughed in his soft voice, "they had to bring in a cat to control the rat population. They started by putting the animal in the mill, hoping to preserve their food. By the time the rats where decimated there, you could find the cat out of the mill, yowling. It was a tom, and was looking for a mate." He pointed to a litter of kittens nearby, frolicking. "As you can see, they brought out a female on the next ship." The priest smiled at us, "It was love at first sight, much as with you two."

After our morning stroll we would always return to the hotel. I was usually hot and sweaty by then and craving a shower. I always loved it when Edward would join me, his hands gently washing me before moving on to more pleasurable activities in the water.

Sometimes he would pull me into the ocean before we took a shower. The warm water of our own private beach was like swimming in our own, personal, giant tub. When he pulled out a bucket and small shovel he found in one of the closets of our bungalow I had to laugh. He set to work creating an elaborate sand castle above the water line.

One night, as the sun was setting, casting a yellow glow on the water, Edward pulled me back into the ocean. When I went to put on my suit he smirked and untied it. "Let's go skinny-dipping," he whispered seductively in my ear. I noticed he had a blanket in his hand. "In case we get tired of swimming and wanted to relax on the beach," he reasoned. I was pretty sure relaxing was the farthest thing from his mind.

He led me out into the water, pulling my body flush with his as he pulled me deeper. My feet no longer touched bottom, forcing me to wrap my legs around his waist to stay above the top level of the waves rolling into shore. When the water was just under the level of his armpits he stopped going deeper and began to kiss me languidly. Because of the buoyancy of the water I was able to stay up as his hands began stroking my back down to my thighs. I could feel his own desire between us and wrapped my legs tighter, pulling myself against him.

Making love in the water was intoxicating. The freedom of movement as we touched and joined allowed for sensations I had never thought possible. I relished the taste of salt on his skin and couldn't help crying out my pleasure as his fingers stroked me in time with his penetration. It didn't take long before I came undone and felt him carrying me back into shore.

He laid me down on the blanket that had been warmed by the escaping heat of the sand, and covered me with his body. He began to taste my skin, lapping at the droplets of salty water as he came inside me again, moaning his pleasure when he finished. I couldn't believe how loved and adored I felt, lying there on the blanket as the stars appeared overhead.

I glanced over and saw the castle he had been building. "You make me feel like a king," he whispered. "With you as my queen, no matter where we live it will be like a castle." I turned in his arms and entwined my legs with his to pull him closer. Without a word I began showing him how he made me feel.

* * *

**Mmm, honeymoons. Mine was in the Bahamas, in August (what were we thinking?). Tell me about yours if you've had one, or where you'd like to go if you haven't.**


	36. Chapter 36 Devastation

**Penname**: Babette12  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: DERIVATIVE  
**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward – thanks to 4stringqueen for the name!  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Devastation

"Wait!" I called into the cowboy's back just as he was riding off. "My wallet! I'm sure it's somewhere around, and I'll need that."

He pulled up short and turned in the saddle to look at me. "Well, now, Miss Bella, look around you." And I did, taking in the devastation made to the landscape by hundreds of running hooves. "If your wallet was on the ground I promise you it was trampled to bits. I hope you didn't have much cash, because that is now gone. You can call your credit card companies and they'll issue you new ones, and you'll need a new license as well. Trust me, you aren't the first to lose your wallet to stampeding animals."

My face fell. I didn't have the number for my credit card; it was written on a piece of paper at home on my desk, though. I would have to call Charlie. He would probably give me grief for leaving the interstate. I could just imagine him hanging his head and shaking it while saying, 'Oh, Bella,' in that condescending tone parents sometimes get.

"It'll be all right, miss," he reassured me as he pulled my hands tight around his waist. "Now hold on tight, clasp your hands together so you don't fall. We'll be back to the house in just a while." As I wrapped my arms around him again I was tempted to lay my hands flat on his stomach. I could feel the ridges of his abdomen under my fists, this guy must work out! I leaned my face against his back and took in a deep smell of his body. I knew he was sweaty from work, but he smelled divine. A mixture of musk and dust and something I couldn't quite place. He shifted a bit in his saddle after I was secured to him before he took off again at a gallop.

The landscape flew by at a dizzying pace. I knew it wasn't as fast as my car was going, but there was something about having the wind in your face, and not having a ton of steel surrounding you, or in the case of my truck a few tons, that made it seem even faster. I found myself clinging to the gorgeous man for dear life, shutting my eyes against his back as I tried to keep my stomach calm from the rocking motion of the horse. I found I was glad I hadn't eaten that bag of chips.

The first awareness I had that we had stopped was feeling him tug on my hands and the vibrations of his chuckle in his stomach. "Um, Miss Bella? You can let go now, we're here."

I looked up and saw a small smile above a strong jaw line. I probably shouldn't have looked, because now I was just as mesmerized by that as I had been in feeling the muscles of his stomach. He continued to laugh as he disengaged my hands from around him. I threw my leg over the back of the horse and began to slide down, only my camisole caught on his stirrup, ripping it further and I could feel it cut into my stomach. I pushed off quickly, fully tearing my top up the front, but sparing my flesh and landed hard on my backside.

He began to laugh again. "I'm guessing you don't have a whole lot of experience dismounting?"

"I don't have any experience mounting either," I quipped back as I gathered the tattered remnants of my top around me and pushed them in to stop the trickle of blood I could feel starting to drip down. His eyes followed my actions, reflecting appreciation over ogling me at first, but then changing to horror when he saw a spot of blood.

"Did you cut yourself?" he exclaimed as he jumped down fluidly from the horse. "I'm sorry to laugh at you, but you were a sight landing like that," he halfway apologized as he picked me up off the ground. I gave a squeak as I felt myself lifted in the air. No wonder his abs felt so good, he picked me up like I weighed nothing at all!

"I'm fine, now put me down! I'm too heavy to be carried and am perfectly capable of walking!" I shouted, mortification spreading on my cheeks at being held so close. He just laughed and carried me into the house.

"Edward! Is that you?" I heard a motherly voice call from within as we walked through the side door. "Be sure to kick those boots off, young man, I don't want to be cleaning up anything you might be tramping in!" I could feel Edward start to chuckle as he held me. I looked at him and could see the amusement in his eyes. "Now I do hope you aren't bringing any strays into my house, this is not your office!" the voice called, her footsteps coming closer to us as he carried me into what appeared to be the kitchen. "If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times I don't want any, OH!"

An older woman had come around another corner and stopped short when she saw me cradled in Edward's arms. She was of average height, quite pretty with caramel colored hair, salted through with a few strands of gray, and a slim figure. Edward carried me over to a chair by the table and set me in it. "Sorry, mom, I didn't kick off my boots and I have brought in a stray. This is Bella." He gave me a grin before looking up at his mother. "Her car broke down over on the main drive and she was walking along it as we came over the hill with the herd. She was smart enough to climb a tree, thankfully." I looked over to the woman and could see that she was appraising my clothes with a raised brow. "Um, her shirt got ripped up and then caught on my spur and ripped some more. I think it cut her."

As soon as she heard that she went into action. "Well, now, go kick those boots off and clean up what you've tracked in and I'll tend to her. Then call Rose about her car." She walked over to me and knelt down to look at my cut. "I'm Esme, dear. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Now let me get a look at you." With the practice of motherhood she looked at the small cut the tine of Edward's spur had made when it caught on my skin. "I think you'll live," she said, appraising me. "I'll show you to a shower, you're covered in dust. You look to be about my size, so I'll leave some clothes for you in the bathroom once you're in, along with a bandaid and some antibiotic ointment, just in case."

I could hear Edward on the phone talking about my car as his mother led me down the hall to what appeared to be a guest bedroom off the side of the house. The bathroom was exquisite with a large shower in the corner. "Now, there's all you'll need in there. If you need any feminine products, they're under the sink and there are new, trial-size personal items in the drawers so help yourself to whatever you need. Feel free to use the towels hanging there and I'll be right back with some clothes for you and will take yours to wash." I blushed at how direct she was with me, but I supposed that came with ranch life.

As soon as she left I stripped down and hopped in. It was wonderful to be able to wash away the sweat and dust and I had to admit I probably spent longer than I should have in the cool water. It just felt so nice against my over-heated skin. There was so much dirt in my hair I had to wash it a few times before the water ran clean. When I finally got out I found my clothes gone and a fresh set in their place. There was even underwear with tags still on them, including a bra that seemed like it would work, even if the cups were a little big. I tended my cut and dressed quickly, leaving my hair in a towel to keep it from dripping down my back as I dressed. Finding a hair brush in the drawer I hung the towel back up and raked it through and then just left it hanging down my back.

I pulled open the bathroom door and jumped in surprise, letting out a squeak. There stood Edward, showered, dressed in low hanging jeans and a tight, white t-shirt that emphasized the muscles that lay beneath, with his hand raised as if he was about to knock. We stared at each other for a moment, caught up in our surprise, and for me, in how nicely he cleaned up and how beautiful his deep, green eyes were.

"Mom has fixed some supper and asked me to come fetch you to eat," he mumbled, breaking the silence. "Rose had already been on her way here and so just picked up your car on the way in." He pointed over to the bed. "I've brought in your suitcase for you."

I wondered just how long I had spent in the shower if all that happened while I was bathing! I just blushed and thanked him, glad to be able to get my own clothes when I heard a noise behind him and looked up to see a huge guy standing in the doorway to the guest room. He had laughing blue eyes and dark curly hair and barely fit through the doorway. He looked like a walking wall of muscle!

"So, Edward, you finally picked up a girl!" he laughed as he crossed over to where we were standing. "I told Jasper you weren't gay."

"Shut. Up, Em," Edward growled as he turned to the massive guy who was now standing beside him, holding his hand out to me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett," he introduced himself and then hooked his thumb at Edward, "this ones big brother. It's my Rose who is looking at your car." He then turned to Edward. "Mom sent me to see what was taking you so long," his eyes raked over me and his grin split his face in two before he continued, "I can see why you might want to be alone with her though."

"You're done, Em, and we're coming now. I was just telling her where her things are," he grumbled. He grabbed my hand, surprising both of us, and started leading me into dinner. I could hear Emmett behind us making an inappropriate comment about Edward showing me where other things are, and couldn't help but chuckle as I was towed back to the kitchen.

He must have heard me because he looked down at me with amusement on his face. "The real joke is that you probably think you've met the worst of us. Just wait until you meet my sister!" He then dropped my hand as we turned into the kitchen.

* * *

Mmm, there's just something about a polite, gentlemanly cowboy, now isn't there?


	37. Chapter 37 Pride

**Penname**: Babette12  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: DERIVATIVE**  
Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Bella's Alaskan Adventure**  
Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**  
Prompt**: Pride**  
Scenario**: You wake up and go to the bathroom. You look in the mirror and a different face is staring back at you. Begin your story

Last night I had trouble sleeping. My mind kept racing with the vision of Edward in the sunlight. I remembered reaching my hand up and touching his face lightly, wanting to feel the skin that was reflected the light so beautifully. He was glorious and he stopped breathing when I touched him. After a few minutes he removed my hand from his face without a word and walked away from me. I had turned to the window and tried to hold back tears from the sting of rejection. After another hour, when the sun had set, he came back and just as quietly carried me to my room and helped me to bed. But now it was morning and I really needed to use the bathroom.

I climbed laboriously from the bed. With one arm and its opposite leg broken, moving was extremely difficult. But even though there was a brief lightening of the sky, the sun hadn't truly risen and I didn't want to ring my bell to wake anyone to help me. I was sure I could do it myself. I just hoped I could make it on time, since it felt like my bladder was about to explode!

Ever so slowly I hobbled, making sure not to lose my balance, the cast on my leg giving enough support to ease some of the pain of walking on my broken leg. It took me a few minutes, but I finally made it and availed myself of the facilities. This was so much easier when Alice helped me, but I really didn't want to wake her. She had looked tired yesterday.

Of course, getting back up off the toilet was an adventure! That and pulling back up my bottoms. I sighed my frustration right before they finally moved and I got myself covered. I spun on my good leg and washed my hands, the lavender and vanilla hand soap smelled so nice, and the warm water felt good as it flowed over my skin. I really felt the need for a shower but didn't know if Alice felt up to helping me ithat/i much or if my back was healed enough to allow for it. I did wash off the arm not encased with a cast, though, enjoying even that little luxury.

I finally looked up to find a towel and saw a face reflected in the mirror. It was Edward, and he looked upset. His eyes met mine and held me, his anger boring into me like the stare of a basilisk. I could feel my body begin to tremble, first with fear over the depth of his anger, but shortly after with my own irritation feeling he had no right to be upset with me.

He dropped his eyes from mine only to suddenly have his hands covering them, shielding them from my view. "Bella," he growled out, his voice trembling with anger, "what are you doing out of bed?"

My irritation was blossoming into ire and I answered him with sarcasm dripping from my tongue. "Oh, I thought it would be nice to tour the bathroom. You know, see the sights? Because, we all know there's no other reason for me to be in here."

I could see a flicker of a smile begin to turn up the corners of his lips. He dropped his hand and looked at me, amusement lighting his eyes. "I suppose that is a rather obvious question," he said. "What I should have asked is why didn't you ring the bell? Alice would have come to help you."

"She looked tired yesterday, and I didn't want to wake her. Besides, I figured I could make it since it wasn't that far."

And his anger was back, flaring from his eyes. "You didn't want to wake her? You thought you could make it just fine? Bella, what if you had fallen and injured yourself further?"

"Well, Edward, I didn't fall, and I had to use the bathroom. I really don't see what you're so upset about. Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to go back to bed. I'm feeling a little tired." He quickly came over to pick me up but I pushed him away. "I made it in here fine, I can make it back."

He growled, the sound rolling around in his chest, sounding ominous. "Bella, don't let your pride result in you breaking your other arm, or delaying the healing of your leg. Carlisle told you to stay off of it for another week, so please don't fight me." A low chuckle, dark and foreboding came from him. "As if you could."

In an instant I was up in his arms and at the bed. "How?" I stuttered.

He didn't look at me as he answered. "Surely you noticed yesterday that I was different, not quite human?" I nodded, somehow knowing he would see it even if he wasn't looking at me directly. "That doesn't scare you?"

I settled onto the bed, taking time to gather the sheets along with my thoughts. I thought over what I knew about Edward and his strange family. The never ate in front of me. Their skin was prismatic, making the assumption that if Edward's was then it was likely they all were that way. They were incredibly strong and fast, even Alice surprised me with her strength and she was quite a bit smaller than I was. They lived in the middle of nowhere, far from human habitation. They all smiled at me, spoke with angelic, ringing voices and were kind. They found a girl, quite probably dying in the wilderness and healed her while comforting her over the loss of her father. I felt many emotions towards these good people. Fear wasn't one of them. Gratitude and awe were the ones that dominated my thoughts.

I saw Edward relax beside me. "You aren't afraid," he said. Not as a question but a statement of fact. I just shook my head.

"Why should I be afraid?" I asked.

"Do you know what we are?"

"Does it matter?" I was honestly confused. They had been so good to me. It really didn't matter what they were. Apparently it mattered to Edward.

"Does it matter?!? Yes, Bella it matters very much," he ranted, flinging his arms above his head in frustration. "What if we're bad? What if we're dangerous?"

I was confused. "Edward, you found me dying and brought me here to heal me. You have all been incredibly kind, supportive and helpful as I healed and grieved for my father. What would make me think you were bad? or dangerous?"

He was suddenly calm again. "I suppose, looking at it from that point of view, I can see why you think we are good and safe." He took my hand, causing a rush of excitement to surge through me and my heart to race. "We are not safe, your heart beats frantically when I touch you, warning you to be afraid, and yet you don't listen to it." He fixed his gaze on me. "Why is that?"

I had to look away from his glowing golden eyes that held me captive. I lowered mine down as the blood began to heat my face. Do I dare admit my fascination with this beautiful, gentle creature who has been such a rock for me? Do I tell him of how I craved his touch? How happy I was for each moment he had spent with me during my convalescence, helping my heart to heal along with my body? That is was him, and no other member of his family that made me want to live despite the pain that wracked me physically and emotionally these last couple weeks?

I kept my head down, but looked up at him through my lashes. "What makes you think it's fear that makes my heart race? Have you considered the possibility it could be something else?"  


* * *

Poor, oblivious Edward. Why he doesn't trust Alice is beyond me.

Please review!


	38. Chapter 38 Bathtub

**Penname**: Babette12 **  
Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: DERIVATIVE **  
Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Chapstick Chronicles  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Bathtub

I had to report to the school a month before the students started classes, which was a week prior to Edward beginning his own studies in medical school, so we decided to make our move across country at the beginning of July. It seemed like such a good idea at the time. Boy, where we wrong.

This isn't to say the beaches in Barbados weren't hot, they were, and for more reasons than just the sun, I mused. At least there we had the ocean breezes to cool us, not to mention the ocean itself. Even if the water was warm it was cooler than the air and offered relief.

But now, here we were, in Boston, in July, melting in the heat and humidity as we unpacked the moving van into our new townhouse not far from Harvard's campus. I was very grateful to my new neighbors who came to help us as soon as they saw the van pull up. They were an attractive African-American couple, and we were quite pleased to find out that the husband, John, would be attending school with Edward, just starting out as well. The wife, Dawn, was a music teacher at the school I worked at, having gotten her masters recently. We all laughed at how fortuitous it was that we were neighbors, and Edward and I could tell we would be fast friends.

We had only brought one car, Edward assuming he could easily take the bus up to campus for his classes, leaving it for me to drive to work. Although, when we were putting things into the garage he did mention that it was plenty big to hold a second one. I pointed out to him that our neighbors also only had one car, and we could probably car pool with them. The pout on his face was so adorable I simply had to kiss him, regardless of the sweat pouring off of us. When John walked in carrying another box he laughed and asked how long we had been married. He didn't seem surprised that we measured it in weeks.

When I started putting boxes into the various rooms of the house I instantly missed Alice. The thought of having to unpack everything myself was a bit overwhelming, regardless of the fact that we barely owned enough furniture to seat us both or enough dishes to eat off of. The walls seemed so sterile and boring, white against the tan carpeting that was the universal neutral of all apartments. At least we had been able to afford to buy the place, thanks to my job, so painting could happen.

Once the van was finally unloaded I walked into the various rooms, taking note of where simple things like switches and plugs were located. The electricity was due to be turned on in the morning, but until then we would have to unpack as much as we could during daylight hours and swelter in the heat on our mattress tonight. Thankfully Dawn and John had invited us over for dinner, once they found out we had no electricity, so we wouldn't have to worry about that. Thoughts of what I would want where started to come to my mind, mental pictures of how to turn this spartan house into a home.

The last room I walked into was the master bedroom. John was just standing up from helping Edward put the bed together while Edward was letting out a groan and falling across the bare mattress. There were still boxes everywhere, but all I wanted to do was join Edward on the bed and take a nap. It was then I heard Dawn call out happily, "Bella, I found the linens!"

She came around the corner carrying a box that had our two changes of sheets for the bed, as well as our four sets of towels. 'A set to use and a set to wash,' Esme had said, explaining why we had to at least have that many. "Now you get Edward up off that bed, and don't let him back in until you've cleaned up! Trust me, knowing you have a place ready to sleep in will make unpacking a bit less stressful," she explained as she pulled out one of the sets.

Edward groaned and rolled off the mattress, John helping him to get up, before he went to the box and grabbed out two sets of towels to hang in the bathroom while Dawn and I made the bed. She was right, as soon as that was done I felt instantly better. They then left us to unpack, admonishing us to not worry about washing up before we came over for dinner, laughing that we would be eating on the back patio. As they gave us a parting wave I again thanked my lucky stars to have good neighbors.

Edward and I then spent the rest of the afternoon going through the boxes. Anything we wouldn't need in the next couple weeks was placed to the side as we focused on the immediate needs. I worked mostly in the kitchen while Edward hooked up the computers in the office and the super small home theater system. By the time we were expected for dinner we were both thrilled to put things down and go next door, washing off our faces and arms to be at least that clean from the dirt and dust.

The meal was wonderful, spiced with hunger and new-found friendship. Dawn and I made plans to hit the markets the next day so that we would have food while John and Edward talked about the upcoming semester and comparing schedules for studying together. By the time the sun had set I was full, happy, and ready for bed. But first I wanted a nice cool bath.

We excused ourselves and Edward led me up the stairs to our room. He started digging through boxes of our clothes to find us something lightweight to wear to bed in the heavy, sultry summer air. I just walked straight to the bathroom, peeling off my clothes and letting them fall wherever they landed. I would worry about picking them up in the morning. By the time I got to the bathtub I was completely nude. I started digging through the boxes in there, pulling out my favorite shampoo, conditioner and body wash, along with Edward's, and arranged them around the giant tub while it filled with lukewarm water. A small capful of bubble bath was added, just enough to scent the water, filling the room with the smell of lavender and vanilla.

I felt two strong arms come around my waist, followed immediately by Edward's naked body as he whispered in my ear, "Mind if I join you?"

I placed my hands over his, hugging his arms close as I pushed my hips back on his as I replied, "I was hoping you would offer." He helped me into the tub, following right behind and settling down before situating me between his legs. One of the reasons we selected this particular place to live was this tub, since it was big enough to probably hold at least four people, giving just us two plenty of room to relax and enjoy it. Dawn had whispered to me the level I should let the water get to before shutting it off. She explained if I let it go any higher it might flood the floor and laughing that cleaning that up was the last thing we would want to do when we were finished being in here together.

For a moment we just lay wrapped up in each other in the water, the full moon giving just enough light through the high window to see what we were doing. I wasn't sure I would have turned on the lights if we could, since it was so nice to just lay here with him like this. It reminded me of our evening skinny-dipping on our honeymoon.

When Edward was sufficiently rested, or sufficiently bored, I didn't know which, he grabbed a cup I hadn't seen him bring in with him. Filling it with water he tilted my head back and began to run it through my hair. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips at how nice that felt. It seemed as if all my sweat and dirt was being carried away. Once it was thoroughly wetted he grabbed my bottle of shampoo and began working the soap into my hair, massaging my scalp, making me groan with pleasure at the feeling of his fingers.

"Bella, if you keep that up then I won't be able to rinse your hair before I have to take you. Your moaning is driving me wild," he whispered in a low, growling voice, causing all the nerve endings in my body to immediately become alert. When he was finished with my hair he started washing my body gently, ignoring the puff in order to use his fingers to work the knots out of my tired muscles. It was heavenly. My body couldn't decide between being ultimately relaxed or taunt and burning with desire.

The conflicting feelings worked me into such a state that as soon as he touched my breasts I began to lose it. I needed him. Now. I tried to turn in the tub, but he held me still. "Be patient, my love," he whispered seductively, leaving one hand on my breast as the other traveled to my sex. With only a couple strokes I came undone, moaning loudly as I grabbed hold of his arms and pushed my body backwards, flush with his. If I had thought I needed him before it was nothing compared to how I felt now.

He turned me quickly, allowing me to straddle him as I took him inside of myself. Both of us groaned at our connection, my orgasm renewing, one quickly following on the heels of another, as I felt him moving hard within me. It didn't take long for him to reach his release, his arms holding me tight against his body as he shuddered in my arms and terms of endearment fell from his lips.

I collapsed on top of him, burrowing my nose into his neck, feeling very relaxed and sated as he held me close. Neither of us spoke for a while but merely enjoyed the cool water as it drained the heat from our over-warm bodies.

I was close to sleep when he nudged me, encouraging me to get up and get dressed while he washed himself. I was too tired to speak, so with his help I stood and climbed from the tub. I couldn't help but sneak a peek as he bathed, enjoying the sight of the suds cascading in rivulets down his toned body. I looked up at his face and saw that he was smirking, knowing what I was doing. I just gave him the same look back, knowing he had watched me towel off.

I took one look at my pajamas and decided to forgo them in the heat and only put on my panties. I just placed them by the bed if I needed to get up and dress in a hurry before falling onto the mattress and pulling just the sheet over me. I was nearly asleep when I felt the mattress move, indicating that Edward had joined me. I felt his hand reach out and clasp mine as he whispered he loved me. I told him the same and fell into a sound sleep.  


* * *

I was thinking while writing this that you just don't see that many minorities portrayed in a positive light in Twilight fanfiction. The only one I hear about is Laurant, and he's not that good of a person. So, I brought in John and Dawn. I hope MusicJunkie forgives me for stealing her name and occupation. It was done in love and respect, not to mention laziness on my part.

As always, please review!


	39. Chapter 39 Pulse

**Penname**: Babette12  
**Original or Derivative (fanfiction)**: DERIVATIVE  
**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Pulse

We came around the corner to see a mass of people surrounding the previously quiet dinner table. A very petite girl was there directing a tall, blond and ruggedly handsome man where the food was to be placed. Setting the table was a statuesque blonde, beautiful in the extreme with piercing violet eyes and a small child on her hip that looked like a smaller version of Emmett. Clutching the material of her pants was a young girl with her mother's hair. I couldn't see much other than that she appeared to be about four years of age as she was facing the kitchen.

Edward leaned down and started to point out the people in the room to me. "The demanding little one is my sister, Alice. Enjoy being left alone now, because once she latches on to you you'll have a constant companion. The beautiful blonde is Emmett's wife, Rose. She's holding little Seth and that's Emily, their daughter, that has a death grip on her. The whipped guy setting out the food is Alice's husband, Jasper."

It was that moment that Alice noticed we were there. With a scream of excitement she all but launched herself at me, wrapping me in tiny arms of steel while exclaiming how excited she was to finally meet me. I couldn't help but laugh at this since I'd only met her brother less than an hour ago! Esme's voice floated from the kitchen, telling Alice to let me breathe and instructing her that she could still use some help in the kitchen so to hurry in.

I asked Edward if we needed to go in and help and he laughed. "Not the first time! Mom wouldn't hear of it. I'm sure she'll let you help with breakfast, though."

"Breakfast? Um, will I still be here?" I asked confusedly. I thought replacing a belt was an easy fix, after all. It wasn't even twilight. I could probably get a few more hours of driving in.

"Unfortunately for you," I heard Rose say from across the table, "there isn't a whole lot of call for parts for your car around here, so we don't stock them. Now, normally I would just have one driven up from Houston or something, but yours isn't the first to break. There was a recall on those belts last week." She looked up at me with disgust on her face. "Your salesman should have replaced it before letting you drive off! Trust me, I've already reported him. So you won't have to pay for anything since the belt is covered in the recall and I'll be filing a complaint with Honda to have them reimburse the tow." A wicked glint came into her eyes then. "Don't be surprised to hear from one of their customer service people offering you something. I made it sound like you were almost killed by stampeding cattle and had to run for your life because you had to hike from your car. I'm pretty sure I might have mentioned the idea of a pain and suffering lawsuit being likely." My face had alit in a blush at her hyperbole of what had actually happened and I was surprised when she stuck her hand out to me. "Oh, and by the way, I'm Rose. Although I'm fairly sure pretty boy there probably already told you that."

I glanced over quickly enough to see Edward rolling his eyes with a smile on his face. I could tell that despite the teasing this family did, they loved each other. It was what I always imagined being in a big family to be like.

I was caught up in staring at the 'pretty boy' when he looked back down at me and winked. "Rose calls me that because we were originally set up on a blind date. Her friend described me that way to her, and she's called me that ever since."

A hearty laugh came from behind us. Emmett jumped right into the discussion. "Luckily for Rose, pretty boy here got kicked by a horse, breaking his arm an hour before he was supposed to meet her. He asked me if I would please go and explain why he was standing her up. As you can see, she was quite impressed with the guy who actually showed up!"

Esme came in then followed by an extremely handsome older man. I wondered if everyone in this family was beautiful! He was carrying a huge platter of meat to the table as Esme brought in the last of the food. Nodding to me as he set down the platter he said, "Hello, Miss Bella, my name is Carlisle. I'm afraid I'm the one responsible for this bunch. It's a pleasure to have you." I could see where Edward got his manners from.

Edward directed me to a seat at the table, which for some reason the others found amusing. Although, I think I could figure out what was funny when he sat down next to me. I began to blush again at his family's teasing and looked up at him to see how he was dealing with it. I noticed his eyes were on me, looking me over with an appreciative smile. "You have a lovely blush, Miss Bella," he whispered to me, making me blush even harder and causing him to begin to chuckle.

As soon as everyone was seated they all joined hands to say a prayer. I hadn't been raised to be religious, but it was apparent these people were. I didn't feel uncomfortable joining in, as they just acted as if this was natural. What did make me uncomfortable, however, was taking Edward's hand in my own. It felt more intimate than when he had grabbed it in the hallway to pull me to dinner. It felt warm in mine, and as I closed my eyes for the prayer I could feel a pulse of energy moving back and forth between us.

When the amens where said I chanced a glance up at Edward. He hadn't let go of my hand but had instead brought it down below the surface of the table. I looked at him again, and he gave it a small squeeze before releasing it. When I looked up I could see a grinning Alice watching his every move.

The family talked about ranch business over dinner, being sure to explain things to me when I looked confused. They seemed to sense my reticence to talk about myself, but little tidbits of information seemed to leave my lips quite often during the meal due to cleverly crafted questions from various members. Edward didn't ask much. He just smiled.

Esme was willing to allow me to help clear the dishes and dry them as Edward washed. Other members of the family put them away or began work on various projects around us, chatting amiably. I seemed to always have a smile on my face as I listened to them all interact. Partway through cleaning up the phone rang and Carlisle answered it before quickly handing it off to Edward. "Mallory farm," he said in a serious voice, but his eyes danced with mirth.

Edward groaned before shooting me an apologetic look for some reason. "Doctor Cullen here," he said, and my jaw hit the floor. Doctor? He was a doctor?

"Don't be too impressed, Bella," I heard Alice whisper behind me. "He's just a vet. He provides services to many of the ranches around though. However, I'm pretty sure the services the Mallory farm has in mind wasn't covered in school." She said the last with a laugh and I looked over to Edward and saw him glaring at his sister as he continued to ask for symptoms.

When he hung up the phone he looked at his father. "It seems one of the heifers is having trouble," he began.

"Right or left?" Emmett quipped from across the room, earning him sniggering chuckles from most of the inhabitants but an admonishment not to be rude from Esme. I had no idea what he was talking about, and Rose noted the confusion on my face.

"She's had a little plastic surgery done, Bella. Let's just say it doesn't look natural," she laughed. From Emmett's comment I could easily guess what procedure she'd had done.

"Dad, you wouldn't want to take this one would you?" Edward asked in a pleading voice. I looked at him again and he seemed to be in some sort of pain.

"Is Edward all right?" I asked Alice, leaning in to whisper my question quietly. She gave a giggle before answering.

"Lauren Mallory has had a thing for Edward since grade school. She's always flirting with him, and he doesn't like it." She looked at me, then at Edward, then back at me again before bursting into laughter. "Oh, Edward!" she called. "I have the perfect idea. Since Bella's going to be here for a week, why don't you take her with you and have her pretend to be your girlfriend? That ought to keep Lauren's hands off you!"

Everyone turned and looked at me at once. "Miss Bella, I know it's a lot to ask, but might you consider it? It shouldn't take long, and although she might glare at you a bit, her bark is worse than her bite, so you should be perfectly safe. Would you go with me?"

The look of panic on his face had been replaced with one of hope and desperation. This man had been so kind to me, his whole family had been, it seemed to be a small thing to do to make his life easier. So I shrugged and told him I'd be happy to help.

He helped me into his truck and we were driving down the long drive, past where my car had been when something Alice had said struck me. "Um, Edward?"

"Hmm?" he replied, one hand light on the steering wheel while the other was hanging out the window.

"Why did Alice say I was going to be here a week?"

* * *

Hmm, looks like they're in for some fun! Leave a review!


	40. Chapter 40 Lust

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Bella's Alaskan Adventure  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Lust

Edward sighed. "Bella, you find me attractive, but it's just another weapon against you humans. If you saw me for what I really was you would run screaming." Then he chuckled, "Well, I suppose the running part is out for you, but I do anticipate the screaming all the same."

I couldn't understand why he refused to acknowledge what I told him and was even more surprised to hear that he thought my desire for him was based on his looks alone. Yes, he was uncommonly handsome, he had the face and body that the great masters would have loved as a model, but that wasn't what pricked my heart. "Yes, Edward, I do find you attractive, but lust isn't what I'm feeling," I said before a blush lit my face. I realized I wasn't being completely truthful, because I did desire him that way. "As for running and screaming, I've been here for almost two weeks. In that time none of you have done anything to make me feel that is necessary. Perhaps if you actually told me what you were I would be more inclined to do this screaming you are so intent upon?" I couldn't help the sarcasm again creeping back into my voice.

The corners of his lips twitched in amusement again. "You have a little bit of a temper, don't you?"

"I just don't like having people decide how I'm going to react to something without at least giving me the opportunity to decide for myself how I feel."

"I'm pretty certain about this one, Bella. Trust me, years of experience have shown me I'm right."

I scoffed at this. "Right, years of experience, because you're just so very old." I folded my arms across my chest, a bit difficult given the cast on my right one, and huffed. "Please, you can't be any older than I am."

The slight smirk came back as he regarded me. He seemed to be making a decision as I tried to stare him down, willing him to tell me what was so horrible. I was unsuccessful at holding his intent gaze, however. His eyes seemed to bore into mine and the familiar look of frustration returned to his face. His gaze was so focused I began to breathe heavily, a twinge of fear mixed with desire in my heart and I had to break away before I began to shake. He slowly reached up a hand and trailed his fingers down my face. "I wish I knew what you were thinking," he whispered, causing me to look up at him again.

"Everyone wishes to know what another person is thinking. I seriously doubt they would like what they hear, though," I said.

He gave a small laugh. "How correct you are!" Then he became somber again, "I still wish I could with you, so I could judge how you handle what I'm going to tell you."

My heart raced with anticipation, he was going to tell me! "How about if I promise to tell you what I'm thinking?"

"You'll edit. Everyone does," he said.

"You can't know that," I replied, but then wondered if he could. I thought about the silent communication he often had with others, different from the low, fast buzz of speaking they had with each other. He had quirked an eyebrow as if questioning me and before I could stop myself I calmly stated, "You can read minds, but not mine."

The look of surprise on his face was almost comical. "You are correct. On both counts," he spluttered. "I'm not surprised you figured out the first, but how did you know the second?"

I sat up proudly on the bed and regarded him with a smug look. "Because if you could read mine you wouldn't say such ridiculous things to me. Running and screaming? Right."

"Ridiculous, hmm?" he almost shouted. "Well, then I'll fill you in. I'm a vampire, we all are. You have no idea how careful we have to be with you; a simple flick of the wrist could easily break your neck. I'm one hundred eight years old. Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Emmett are younger, but the rest are older. In the case of Tanya, Irina and Kate, much, much older. They are well over six hundred years old, Tanya being the oldest.

"We live off of the blood of mammals, draining their life to continue our own. Not to mention how intoxicatingly delicious you smell. It was all Emmett and I could do to kill the bear, drain its blood and not yours and carry you bleeding and dying to our house. Jasper had to run out the back as soon as we arrived to keep from killing you himself. You're lucky Carlisle is so immune to the scent, or he would have never been able to save you.

"You have no idea how difficult it is for me, to be near you, to smell your blood pulsing in your veins, and not to drain you dry as we sit on this bed. It calls to me like a siren, taunting me. The monster inside my soul calls to me to put out the fire that the merest scent of you engenders. Especially as you lie here, trapped by your own injuries, unable to even chance an escape, I crave your blood above any I have ever smelt before." His voice, which had started out strong and angry slowly diminished through his rant as he confessed his demons to me. When he started to talk of how I smelled to him he became almost quiet as he leaned in, pushing my head back, and finished by placing his lips gently on the skin of my throat above where my blood pulsed.

At the beginning I had felt fear; his anger was magnificent and terrifying. But when he started to speak of his craving for my blood I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Like he said, he could have done that while carrying me home, but he didn't. It was proof of his strength. My pounding heart calmed, until he kissed my throat. Then it raced faster than it ever had before.

I was quiet for a moment, relishing the feel of his lips on my skin. I wanted to touch him, kiss him, and hold him close to me. And, if I was honest with myself, I was afraid. Afraid of the strength of the feelings I felt for this tortured man, vampire, whatever.

He finally pulled his lips from my skin and sat up, regarding me. "Now do you feel like running and screaming?" he whispered in a tortured voice.

"Yes, but not for the reasons you might think," I responded.

"Tell me," he commanded. I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and knew I was lost.

"I'm afraid I'm even more in love with you and that terrifies me."

* * *

Hmm, must be the nature of the prompts that has all my couples moving so quickly! I'd love to know what you think, so please drop me a line! Then go read Rochelle Allison's and parrotchic's prompts. They are loads of fun!


	41. Chapter 41 Rain, rein, reign

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Chapstick Chronicles

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Rain, Rein, Reign

The alarm went off, causing me to jump awake. It was my first day teaching and a mixture of excitement and trepidation caused my stomach to fill with butterflies. I lay on the bed for a few more minutes, letting the sound of the rain pattering against the window calm my nerves. It was a sound from home, and I had to admit I was feeling a bit homesick this morning. At least I would know one person at the school, my sweet neighbor Dawn. She had even helped me set up my classroom.

Just as I was about to drag myself from the bed I felt Edward's fingers make contact with the bare skin between my tank top and sleep shorts. I heard and felt him rustle around, changing his position to spoon me, pulling me into his chest and pressing his arousal against my backside. His hand crept up my stomach and cupped my breast as he mumbled a rough good morning to me. "Edward," I moaned, "I need to get up or I'll be late for work."

He chuckled against my hair, "How about I help you shower?"

"I highly doubt that'll speed things up, and it's my first day with students, I can't be late."

"I can be quick," he said as he rolled me onto my back, "and I know how to make it quick for you too," he said between kisses as one of his hands traveled down my body. I let myself go, relishing the sensations that always accompanied making love to Edward. But this time was slightly different. I could feel the rush in his fingers. Usually he was slow and took his time in his lovemaking but today he had me crying out for him in minutes. He thrust in quickly and set a fast pace, moaning into my hair as he wrapped me into his arms. Like a flash fire that burns hot but consumes everything quickly he was spent, leaving us both breathless and still sated.

With one last kiss I jumped from the bed and rushed into the shower, grateful I had set out my clothes the night before so I wouldn't fret over it this morning. Fifteen minutes later, my hair in a messy bun that, judging from the pictures in last year's yearbook, would still be considered stylish. Dawn laughed when I rushed over to where she was waiting by the car. "Busy morning?" she teased with a knowing look. I just blushed.

I was teaching twelfth grade English and a class on Shakespeare. Normally teachers had to start at the bottom, but since my emphasis had been on both English literature and technical writing, the department felt I would be better suited to preparing the kids just as they were entering either college or the world. This also meant that I could dress more comfortably, in order to better relate to the students, but the first day required professional attire. I needed to make my position of authority clear.

Dawn was giving me some last minute advice as we drove into school, giving me pointers on how to make the students both respect me and like me enough to interact in class. As we pulled into the parking lot she stopped the car and turned to me. "I didn't want to worry you, but I noticed on Friday that you had James McCovney on your roll for first period." I could see worry in her eyes and my heart rate picked up a staccato beat. "He reigns over this school, all the students follow his lead. If he likes you, you'll be fine. If he doesn't, he will make your life miserable. Don't treat him any differently, but be very careful what you say to him. I'm actually surprised they assigned him to you."

"I'm the only one teaching Shakespearean studies, so that's probably why," I explained to her.

She nodded, "Probably. Just, don't be afraid to use the intercom button if he starts to give you trouble, all right? The secretaries know where he is and know if your room lights up that they should listen if he is in your classroom. They'll wait for you to say something to them before responding so he isn't alerted."

Now I was scared. "Why all the concern? Has he actually hurt someone?"

"Not since the beginning of his freshman year, but his attitude has never changed, and that teacher ended up in the hospital. There are also rumors that he's behind attacks on a few of the girls in our school over the years, but nothing was ever pinned on him." She looked to the school and watched a young man walking up to the doors. He was tall and good looking, with long blond hair, but I couldn't make out his features too well. "That's him there. We all feel it's just a matter of time until he strikes again. I'm looking forward to when he graduates." She turned to me with a sad smile. "I don't want to scare you on your first day, but I do think you should be prepared. Now," she said, her face reflecting her changing emotions, "let's get in there and enlighten some child's mind!"

I laughed with her, but I could feel the fear gnawing at the pit of my stomach. Maybe he wouldn't give me any trouble. It had been years, but I was just unlucky like that. I made my way to my room, enjoying the peace of not having a homeroom to deal with before classes started. When the bell rang, signaling the time for students to travel to their first period class, the butterflies in my stomach went wild. I took a few deep breaths in an attempt to rein in my nerves and planted a smile on my face in anticipation of the students.

The teacher next door peeked her head in and laughed before the first student walked in, "They can smell fear! Don't worry, you'll do fine, and I'm next door if you have any trouble!" I thanked her and looked up. My first student was snickering at what she had said. It was James.

* * *

*Waves white flag from behind sofa* It's the prompts fault! Sorry, but this is what came into my brain when I read the prompt. You didn't think life was going to be roses and sunshine forever, did you?


	42. Chapter 42 Pajamas

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward, this took a little more than 20 minutes. I got carried away.

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Pajamas

He looked at me sideways, keeping one eye on the road. "Oh, well it seems the expected shipment to replace the recalled belts fell off the cargo ship in rough seas. As a result, all the big time dealers are getting the supply first, then the smaller ones, then the big repair shops, and, well, Rose's shop isn't what you would call bustling given the population density around here." He said it all so fast I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly.

"So, what that all boils down to is that the part to repair my car won't be here for a week?" I asked incredulously.

"Pretty much." He looked over at me, and I could have sworn he checked me out really quickly, but his eyes were back on the road in no time and he was mumbling something under his breath.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," I pried, wondering what he could have said.

He turned to me with a drop dead sexy smirk and said, "Well, Miss Bella, you weren't supposed to. If you had, then I'd be afraid you might slap me or something, and I'm a peace loving man."

I sat in a moment of both shock and amusement. Shaking my head I just turned my gaze out of the window as I said, "Oh, you don't know that I'd slap you. I might even be flattered." I looked back at him, "If I read what you were looking at correctly."

We turned into a long drive and I could see a house at the end of it. Edward let out a breath as if he were willing himself to battle before looking at me. "Well, I will admit to enjoying the scenery inside the truck more than out," he said with a blush, "and that I'm not sad you'll be stuck with me for a week." I didn't know quite what to say, since I was feeling the same way, so I just nodded. When he parked in front of the house he reached over and took my hand. He seemed quite comfortable in doing so. "Are you sure you're willing to do this?" he asked, waving his hand at the house, "pretending to be my girlfriend? I've never talked about you before, so Lauren will probably be nasty about that, more so than is normal for her, and that's saying something. If you want to back out, that would be fine."

I smiled. This wouldn't be the first harpy I'd run across in my life and I was sure I could stand up to her. "Well, since we're stuck with each other for the week, we might as well have fun with it, don't you think?" His smile was brilliant as he agreed. He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek, causing me to blush, before hopping out of the truck and coming around to open my door for me. I had gotten it partly ajar by the time he got there and could tell by the look on his face that he expected to do this for me. I know my mother would be spouting some nonsense about women's lib at that moment, but I thought it was sweet.

He took my hand again, and given his propensity for doing so I didn't think it was part of the pretense, and led me to the door. He had barely knocked before the door was flung open and we were greeted by a rather pretty girl, with platinum blond hair, and wearing pajamas that were obviously too small for her. The buttons of the top were pulling across her ample chest, clearly revealing there was no bra underneath. The little sleep shorts only covered about half of her bottom and she had on ridiculously high heels. I had to cough to cover my laugh at how obvious she was. Who really dressed like that for bed when they were sleeping alone, much less answer a door in such an outfit?

"Lauren, you needed some help?" I heard Edward ask and looked up at him. His face was beet red and he was looking everywhere but at her. I thought he looked absolutely adorable when he was so uncomfortable.

"Who's this with you, Edward?" A nasally, high-pitched voice whined from the doorway and I would have had trouble laughing at that if I didn't suddenly feel his arm snake around my waist and pull me in close to his body.

My eyes were on his face, and I could see the laughter there as he bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead. "This is my girlfriend, Bella, Lauren." He straightened up and we both looked at the girl in the doorway obviously trying to force a smile onto her face as Edward continued, "Bella, meet our neighbor, and one of my clients, Lauren."

I reached my hand out to shake hers. "Please to meet you," I offered. She stared at my hand as if it was going to bite her before lightly taking it, giving the most minimal contact possible to still be polite and whispered hi. She then told us the heifers were in the barn and stormed out her door and over to the next building over, her heels wobbling on the gravel of the drive.

As soon as we got there Edward went to work examining the animals in their stalls. It was fascinating to see how gentle he was with the giant creatures. Granted, up until the time that herd of cattle came over the ridge the biggest animal I had ever been around was Jessica's rat terrier in college.

While I was watching Edward, Lauren was looking me over. "So, Bella," she said in her high-pitched nasal voice after a few minutes, "how did you and Edward meet?"

I decided the truth was easiest. "Oh, my car broke down and he stopped to help me out."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Really? And just what did he see in _you_?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, wondering if she was really this rude or simply gauche.

"Well," she answered, waving her hand at him, "there's no denying what you see in him. He's gorgeous, smart, and," she leaned close to whisper in my ear, "filthy rich. I have no doubt he's great in bed." She stood straight again, "So, I just wondered what he saw in you."

"Well, I – " I started, only to feel Edward's body close to mine.

"That's easy, Lauren," he explained as he wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to kiss my cheek. "She's gorgeous," he gave me another kiss, "smart," his lips came closer to mine, "doesn't care about money," and now they were on the corner of my mouth and my breathing was erratic, "and has no idea what I'm like in bed. Yet." With that his lips claimed mine and I found myself wanting to know what he was like in bed very much. A flash fire of desire rippled over my skin and my arms went immediately around his waist, pulling my body flush with his and feeling my way up his muscular back to his shoulders.

I forgot all about Lauren standing next to us as I lost myself in his kiss. I had been kissed before, but this was the holy grail of kisses. I swore I could hear angels singing, but decided it was just one of the cows lowing as Lauren's 'I'm still here!' broke through my lust-filled haze. I'm not sure, but I think I moaned a complaint when Edward broke away from me. Judging from the look in his eyes, I had, for they were sparkling with tears of joy. Then again, that might be from the strong ammonia smell from the breeze blowing across the pile of manure ripening next to the barn.

Edward mumbled an apology to Lauren. "I just get carried away kissing Bella," he explained before returning to the matter at hand. "Your cows are fine, by the way, but they are a bit gassy." _Ah_, I thought, _that probably explained the real reason for the tears_. "I'd stop feeding them so much corn and put them to pasture more." With that, he took my hand again and pulled me back to the truck quickly.

He opened the door and helped me in, but instead of closing the door behind him he stepped up next to me and took my hand again, playing with my fingers. "Bella, I know I should apologize for kissing you like that, only," he paused, the cockiness from the barn gone replaced with a blush on his handsome face, "I can't. You see, I really liked it. Now I know I'm being highly improper, but I'd really like to kiss you again, and not just because Lauren is still looking." I glanced over his shoulder and could see her staring at us from the barn. "I've kissed girls before, don't get me wrong, but that was just something. I really do think you're gorgeous, and I'm pretty sure you're smart, judging from the books I saw in your car, and you may care about money, so I'm sorry if I misrepresented you, and I'm not expecting you to have sex with me or anything anytime soon, or at all if you don't want to, it's just – "

I placed a finger on his lips to stop his barrage of words. The hand not quieting him reached out to grab his shirt and pull him in close to me while the one on his lips slid around his neck. As soon as he was close enough I kissed him, the embers from the previous flash fire reigniting across my skin. In the absence of nearby cows I was pretty sure it was angels I heard singing, but as my hand came from around his neck to touch his face I could feel the vibrations in Edward's throat and realized he was humming. That was close enough to an angel for me.

Once again Lauren's nasally voice interrupted us. "Look guys, I don't know if I believe you that you haven't had sex yet, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it on my front drive!" I broke, regretfully, away from Edward and noticed I had managed to twist fully on the bench seat. My legs were wrapped around his waist and one of his hands was holding me firmly against his very obvious erection while the other had reached up the back of my shirt and was fingering the clasp of my bra.

We both realized the position we were in at the same time and blushed furiously. With a mumbled apology to Lauren, Edward twisted me back on the seat and helped me with my seatbelt. I wasn't sure if, when he was pulling the shoulder belt across my chest, his brush pass of my breast was intentional or not. The look on his face was still a mixture of lust and embarrassment.

We drove back to his house in silence, both of us stealing glances at the other. Whenever our eyes met, it was always accompanied by a smile and a blush. By the time he pulled into his garage I was quivering more than the jello Esme had served at dinner. Never had I ever felt such an attraction for a guy. He stopped the truck and turned it off, but remained motionless in his seat. I was frozen to mine. "Bella," he whispered, his voice rough.

"Hmm?" was all I could squeak out.

"I know we've just met," he started and I got my hand ready, in case I needed to cover his mouth again, but he didn't ramble this time, "but I enjoyed that kiss more than I've ever enjoyed anything. I'd like to get to know you this week, if you'd do me the honor of going out with me?"

I felt his fingers on mine and it finally came to me why he was always grabbing my hand. It just felt comfortable. I looked down as he twined his fingers with mine, watching as his long digits massaged mine and began to have improper thoughts of where else I would like those hands. My face heated up at my wanton thought and I had to cough to clear the frog in my throat, but finally managed to get out, "I'd like that very much." The smile on his face was radiant.

I waited for him to climb from the truck and come around to let me out. We walked side by side into his house, grinning like adolescents with a new-found crush. As we came into the kitchen we saw Emmett seated at the table. He took one look at us and began to laugh loudly. "Hey, Bella," he bellowed, despite us being only about five feet from him, "you need to straighten your shirt!"

Of course, at that moment Esme walked into the kitchen and looked us both over. She pursed her lips and said, "Bella, why don't you come sit in the living room with me? I think I'd like to get to know you better."

* * *

Yep, got carried away on that one. It was just too much fun. Now, if you would kindly leave me a review, and then toddle off to read one of our newest authors, parrotchic, I would be most grateful.


	43. Chapter 43 Shimmer

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Bella's Alaskan Adventure

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Shimmer

Edward lifted his hand and cupped my cheek. "Oh, Bella," he whispered, "loving me is a very bad idea." I shook my head in defiance, unable to speak since he shushed me. "Just as my falling for you is a bad idea." My eyes shot up to his and I could see the truth of what he said in his eyes.

"So, now what do we do?" I asked, right before my body betrayed me with a huge yawn. It was still very early in the morning and the strength of the emotions I had been feeling had taken their toll.

He chuckled. "Well, for starters we have you get some rest. Then I suppose we can talk about our options in the morning."

When he started to get up off the bed I grabbed for his hand, "Stay with me? Please?" My entire body relaxed when he nodded and so I snuggled down into the bed. He wrapped me securely in the covers before lying down next to me and placing an arm around my waist, spooning me from behind. He started to hum, soft and low, sending me to sleep in a matter of minutes.

I awoke with a start to find Tanya in my room, her strawberry blonde hair seeming to shimmer in the light, sitting at the end of the bed. "_He_ didn't want you to wake up alone and asked me to stay with you in case he didn't make it back in time." I could see confusion and a subdued happiness in her eyes and so asked her about it. "He's falling in love with you," she stated simply. "You've accomplished something no one else has ever done before," then she let out a laugh, "and believe me, many have tried!" Looking away from me she then whispered, "Including me."

I was surprised by her admission. This gorgeous creature had tried for Edward and failed? I had to admit, looking at her, I also became confused. I knew I was somewhat pretty, there had been enough boys in college asking me out and telling me that to believe them, but I couldn't compare to the devastating beauty sitting beside me. "Why –"

"I don't know, but I have an idea," she interrupted before reaching up and stroking my face much as my mother would do when I was sick. "How innocent are you?"

I blushed and stammered, "I, I went to college."

She just laughed, light and trilling. "Yes, but different girls go to college for different reasons. You seem to be the 'nose stuck in a book and concentrating on your education' type. Somehow I don't think you went to many frat parties."

"I went to one," I pouted, remembering how bored I was as I watched people get drunk and pair off for casual sex. It had actually made me a little ill when a guy had come down the stairs, kissed a girl he had obviously just had sex with, and then came over to invite me to his room. Luckily he only shrugged and went in search of someone else when I declined. It was my freshman year, and it turned me off the entire institution. After that I would date casually, but I met so many guys who expected me to put aside my studies for them after a third date that we never got past second base. By the time my senior year rolled around I just stopped dating entirely.

She just chuckled again, "So, a complete innocent." Noticing my blush she hurried to reassure me, "Don't be embarrassed about that, Edward is as well. I think he finds that refreshing, especially in this age. Then there's also the matter of your mind." She looked at me, tilting her head, "the fact that he can't read what you're thinking is both frustrating and enticing. A challenge, if you will." Then she smiled at me, "You know, Eleazer thinks you will be an amazing shield if you are changed. More powerful than any he's ever met."

I heard a growling from the door accompanied by Edward's angry voice, "Tanya, that's enough."

She turned and faced him with a huff, raising her eyebrow at him. "It's not going to happen!" he raged at her, but she just sat there calmly, obviously talking to him with her thoughts. At one point he glanced at me with a look of awe before his face hardened again and he spit out "No!"

"Oh, Edward," she laughed, "it's going to happen. Alice is never wrong. My suggestion is to take care of certain things before so you don't have problems after." Rage took over his face, mixed with shock. She rose gracefully from the bed and went from the room, stopping to stroke his face as she had done mine earlier. "It will be all right," I barely heard her whisper before she left the room.

He just stood there, eyes closed and not breathing. After a few minutes passed I tentatively whispered, "Are you all right?"

He exhaled and raised his eyes to meet mine. He opened his mouth to say something, but my stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly. A smile crossed his face and he came over, offering me his hand, and saying, "Let's get you fed." He never answered my question.

Alice came in after breakfast singing about physical therapy of all things. Edward sighed as he relinquished me to her and we began strengthening my muscles. After spending time with that I was able to have lunch and watched movies or the news. The evening was spent in games. They wouldn't let Alice and Edward play, though, laughing that they cheated. I sat and watched, Alice was facing Jasper and Edward was facing Emmett. They would both mouth what the opponent was going to do, and it became obvious that the ones really playing weren't those at the table. I couldn't help but laugh at their antics.

The days began to pass in a similar manner, turning into weeks, but Edward never returned to my bedroom. It was as if our talk never happened, except that my eyes followed him wherever he went and I knew he was always watching me as well. We spoke as friends, even if we both knew our feelings were more, but by relaxing with each other we were able to get to know the other.

I learned that he liked the color blue, and loved to debate the finer points of literature. He learned that while I preferred brown, we both had the latter in common. Hours were spent discussing Thoreau, Milton, Shakespeare, Melville, and Wilde. We moved from books I had read to movies I had seen, and then on to plays and lyrics in music. When we agreed he was congenial, but I loved when we didn't. He would become animated and argue, bringing in points from other books he had read, countering my arguments whenever he could and always being surprised if I could come up with a source he hadn't read and could argue back. I noticed at those times that Alice would laugh and look particularly smug. He would growl at her.

The day finally dawned when I would get my casts off. I was elated. The thought of a proper shower or soak in a tub enticed me awake early. By now I knew the family liked to go out hunting while I slept, if they were thirsty. It had been a long time since many of them had gone, so the only person I encountered when I went down the stairs was Carmen. She had on the news. I glanced up at it and stopped in shock. A picture of my father was on the little window that seemed to float next to the reporter's head, but then it switched to a picture of me.

* * *

Reviews are love!


	44. Chapter 44 Cake

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Chapstick Chronicles

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Cake

**Dialogue Flex**: "Your expression betrays your words."

I started class by telling the students something about myself. Little things like I was married, my husband was attending medical school, where I grew up, where I went to college and what my degree was in. I took secret pleasure in them calling me Mrs. Cullen, smiling every time I heard it. James just stared at me with a smirk on his face.

I then moved on to the syllabus for the year, outlining my expectations of them. The test dates were given to them as well as all homework due dates. "Most of you will be going on to college, and you need to be prepared for what happens there," I explained to them. "There will be no leniency for missed assignments, however, I will provide you opportunity to make up for those you missed. Just a warning, the make-up work will be harder." Some of the students shifted in their seats while others nodded their understanding. James still sat with a smirk on his face.

I then passed out the first play we would be covering, starting with my favorite, A Winter's Tale by Shakespeare. I explained that it was a story of jealousy and forgiveness as well as happiness and knowing true love. After that was finished I reminded them that part of their grade was based on participation and that I hoped we could learn from each other. At that, James laughed. "What can we learn from you? It's not like you're really that much older than we are."

"Age has nothing to do with knowledge, James," I replied. "In fact, I'm sure there is something you know that I don't, even though you are about five years younger than me." I forced a smile on my face, "Tell me your favorite hobby."

"Guns," he retorted, the smirk returning to his face. I smiled at that, thanking my father for teaching me about them and insisting I knew how to handle them properly.

"Handguns or rifles?" I replied and noticed a small look of surprise on his face.

"Um, handguns, why? I doubt you know anything about them," he retorted.

"Well, my dad carries a police issue glock, but I'm partial to the Colt, myself. It fits my hand better," I had to keep from laughing as his jaw literally dropped open. "Which do you like?"

"Um, the glock," he whispered, but then looked at me speculatively. "I bet you don't know about bomb-making."

I did let out a laugh, although it sounded a bit more frantic than I wanted to let on. "No, not a lot of call for that as an English Literature major. However, I could call my sister-in-law, Rose. Her degree is in chemical engineering and she works for the department of transportation, specializing in blowing holes through mountains for tunnels. I'll have to introduce you when she comes out to visit."

I turned to address the class, "Now, please read scene one, and fill out the worksheet I handed out. It's due tomorrow. I've given you enough time to finish it in class, and will try to do that with most of your assignments, except the reading of course, so if you're diligent you won't have homework!" They gave a small cheer and everyone got to work. Except James. He just sat and looked at me, but the smirk was gone.

When the bell rung, signally the end of class, most of the students handed in the worksheet, glad to not have to take it home. Some who hadn't finished were commenting that they only had a couple questions left and were glad it would only take about ten more minutes to finish. James just sat in his seat, staring at me.

After the last student left I addressed him. "Don't you need to get to your next class?"

"Is it true? You can get a job blowing things up?" he asked, his voice a mix of hope and disbelief.

I laughed again. I wondered what had been taught to this boy in the past. "Yes, James, it's true. In fact Rose tells me during their down time that she and the other chemists sit around and laugh about things they blew up as kids. If you don't want to blow up mountains you can be one of those guys who blow up buildings so they can build new ones." I looked at him again and could see the hope shining brighter. "James, there's nothing wrong with being fascinated by guns and bombs. The only thing wrong is what you do with that fascination. I'm sure the military, if no one else, would love to have you once you're done with college, especially if you study chemistry and engineering."

"Everyone else tells me I'm a freak and thinks there's something wrong with me," he whispered so softly I barely heard him.

I got up from behind my desk and walked over to him, glad that the next period was my free time so I could talk to this troubled young man. I sat in the desk across the aisle from him and said, "There's nothing wrong with you and you are not a freak. Just focus your curiosity in a positive way. The negative is easy to find, but you seem like a smart guy, I'm sure you can find something positive to do."

He shrugged and whispered, "I guess." He looked at me a moment before asking, "So why do I need to know Shakespeare if I'm going to be one of those engineering people?"

That made me laugh again, "Oh, that's easy. So you can appear intelligent and educated! Smart people make sure they are well-rounded in their education, even if they do specialize." He actually gave a small smile at that, and it was different from his customary smirk. I could see he wanted to believe me but I hadn't yet earned his trust. "Look," I continued, "let me write an excuse for you being late to your next class. When I get home tonight I'll see what I can find about giving you an outlet for your interests. I'll make a deal with you, you do all your homework and hand it in on time, and I'll see about getting you the opportunity to talk to Rose about blowing things up at the end of term. Deal?"

His look was one of speculation, but he nodded. I went back to my desk and wrote him the excuse, making sure he had his book and worksheet. Once he left the classroom I placed my head on my desk and let out a deep breath. This boy had terrified me, but maybe I could help him. I had no idea of how long I had my head down on my desk, but the next bell rang, signaling that the period was over and alerting me to be ready to welcome my next batch of students.

I went through the same process as before, only this class had a more general curriculum. By the time the day ended I was exhausted, mentally as well as physically. I climbed into Dawn's car happy to go home. I talked with her a little about James, and was glad when she said she would talk to the chemistry teacher about maybe pulling him aside and working with his interests.

When I finally got home I pasted a huge smile on my face and walked through the door. Edward had been busy, painting the remaining room and moving boxes to the right place to be unpacked. I called to him, and he came running down the stairs, stopping just short of me and my smile and asked with a look of concern, "How was your day?"

"Piece of cake!"

He put his arms around me and held me close. "You're a terrible liar, you know. Your expression betrays your words. What happened?" So I told him about my talk with James and my concern over him.

"I'm afraid if we don't find him a way to channel his energy and passion then he might do something bad!"

He thought for a moment. "I saw a flyer about a rocket club, they deal with controlled explosions. I wouldn't be surprised if they took in minors or had a junior club. I can find out tomorrow." I gave him a huge hug. I only hoped it would work. "Why don't you go lay down?" he whispered into my hair. "You look exhausted. I'll take care of dinner."

I hugged him tighter to me and sighed. "I love you," I whispered against his chest. In response he tilted my head up and gave me a lingering kiss. When he lifted his head he just smiled and shooed me on to bed.

It felt so good to kick my shoes off and lie down on the bed. As my eyes drifted closed I only worried if it was the right thing to do to set James up with a group of people who would help him make bombs.  


* * *

  
The part of sitting around and talking about things we blew up as children is true. My brother (now a middle-school physical science teacher) and I (now a research scientist) used to build bombs from anything we could find. Tearing apart bullets and fireworks was our favorite medium (no internet then to learn more and the library wouldn't let us check out _those _kind of books). We stopped when my brother got shrapnel in his eyes for the third time and my mom got upset. Well, we stopped doing it where she could see anyway. My coworkers and I now sit around and laugh that we're all lucky to have all our limbs, sight, etc.

For all those reading Master Race, say a prayer. My dog broke my flash drive that had the entire thing stored on it. Now I'm hoping the computer hardware geniuses can fix it!

Now please make my day happier and leave a review.


	45. Chapter 45 Evil

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Evil

Edward and I sat across from Esme in the living room, both of us on the couch while she raised an eyebrow and took an armchair. I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but she didn't seem unhappy with me as much as the situation. I decided that must be true because she smiled at me, but then rolled her eyes when Edward reached for my hand.

"You know, Bella," she began, "I could tell this afternoon that you were something special. Edward doesn't usually carry girls in when they have such a minor cut." I looked up at him and noticed he was blushing and not looking at either of us. Apparently the bass mounted above the fireplace was extremely interesting. I glanced at it and thought that would at least give him something to talk about with my father.

But now I was having to deal with his mother, and she hadn't finished. "Now I can see from how you both look, not to mention the fact that he can't seem to keep his hands off you even as his mother is sitting here, that you've been enjoying each other's company?"

We both nodded. Edward's was a bit sheepish. I couldn't blame him, I know I wouldn't want to have this conversation with my father. I could feel my own face flaming hot enough that I was surprised I hadn't sunburned from the inside. Then I found out it could get worse.

"So, Bella, how many sexual partners have you had?" she asked. My head swiveled back to look at her so fast I might need a chiropractor to reset the vertebrae that cracked and a dentist to wire my jaw back together since it seems to have become unhinged. Thankfully she could see I had gone into shock, and while I was trying to think of the first aid for shock victims, she continued. "Well, I know Edward's had three, and I doubt he's had time to tell you about them, so I wanted to know your history to make sure you were clean. I'm assuming he was responsible."

I could hear what sounded like the sputtering of Old Faithful before it blew next to me, and was also having trouble not wondering if Edward would count as an acceptable blanket to cover me with as I was going into shock. Then again, if Old Faithful was inside him then at least it would be very warm. Still, I would have to answer her. "One," was all I could squeak out. As soon as it was out there, though, the sputtering that was about to erupt changed back to the angels singing, and now I was sure it was coming from Edward.

"Oh, and when was that, dear?" Esme asked in the sweetest voice as if we were discussing the last time I had eaten. Then again, the last thing in my mouth was Edward's tongue, so I suppose they were related.

"Three years ago, in college," I whispered, shuddering at the memory. I had met this really cute frat boy who wanted to take me out. He seemed really nice at first, laid back, didn't talk much, but then became obsessed with me. He had tracked my movements and knew where I was every minute of the day. Granted my life was boring and routine enough that you could use me to tell time. 'Bella has gone to her dorm, it must be four in the afternoon. Now she's headed to dinner, it must be six-thirty.' Angela had once said that her watch broke and so she looked to see what I was doing to reset the time. She was right within three minutes.

I had at first thought it was really cute that he wanted to know where I was all the time. He seemed so romantic, and I was young and stupid, so I fell hard and fast. After five dates he convinced me that he was in love and that we should sleep together. It was less than pleasant, and from that moment on all he wanted was sex. Gone were the dinners and movies. Gone were the flowers and poetry. In their place was someone who became obsessive and demanding. After another month had passed he started trying to alienate me from my friends and family. Angela said he had gone from angelic to pure evil overnight. I broke up with him, and eventually had to get a restraining order, even though the only person it seemed to restrain was me.

Esme broke into my thoughts with a concerned look, "That bad, honey?" I just nodded. She must think I'm the looniest girl on the planet for almost jumping her son right away after having that reaction to my one and only partner. "Well, from all reports, Edward is an excellent lover, so you won't have to worry about that." At that, the pre-blow sounds of Old Faithful reappeared next to me. "Calm down, Edward," she chided her son, "women talk, gossip, and eventually word gets back to your mother."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Esme, you must meet my mother. I think you two would get along fabulously," I said, sputtering out the words between fits of laughter.

"Well, we probably would. Now," and the laughter died as she got that 'I'm the mom, you do as I say or suffer my wrath' look on her face, "we have rules in this house. You two aren't married, and I'm certainly not recommending a trip to Vegas tomorrow, but I'm a religious person, so hands must stay outside the swimsuit zone, and I'm not talking about speedos!" she admonished with a finger shaking at us as if it was directing a plane to land. "That goes for lips and any other body part as well. If a swimsuit goes over it, your body doesn't touch it and your eyes don't see it!"

"Yes, ma'am," I heard Edward mumble from beside me, his face again showing embarrassment. I also agreed, and she then told us that we had separate rooms and she expected to see that both beds had been slept in.

"Now, why don't you two stay out here and get to know one another in a non-biblical way. I'll see you in the morning." With that she got up and left the room.

Neither Edward nor I looked at the other for at least five minutes. I could tell from his face that he was mortified and just didn't know what to say. I decided it was time to break through, so I leaned over and bumped my shoulder into his. "Hey," I whispered, "it wasn't that bad. If that had been my mother, Renee, she would have been handing us a copy of the Kama Sutra and showing us her preferred positions."

At that, Old Faithful blew. Laughter erupted from him with enough force that I honestly wondered whether or not it was safe to be within the blast radius. His whole body was shaking, and I hoped it was with laughter, but I thought of sticking my finger in his mouth to keep him from swallowing his tongue in case it was convulsions. He finally turned to look at me and I could see it was laughter. "Well, Bella," he said between chuckles, "if you still want to have anything to do with me after that, then you are either an angel or completely insane."

"Trust me, Edward, the men with the pretty white coats that make you hug yourself have been after me for years. Then again, that could have just been some bizarre form of BDSM they were into or something. I wasn't quite sure." At that I could hear howling from around the corner, mixing in with Edward's laughter, the bass notes giving away the presence of Emmett before he rounded the corner and showed himself.

"Well, Bella," Emmett said between chuckles, "I guess I should welcome you to the family. Mom never has that talk unless she thinks you are the one, and she's never been wrong before. When Alice finds out she'll be planning your wedding. Just a warning, if you want chocolate or white cake for your wedding, that's fine. But, if you want spice cake you're out of luck. I think she has bad Spice Girls flashbacks whenever she sees it or something." He winked at me before heading off down the hall singing "If you want to be my lover…" and shaking his tushy.

Edward and I both stared after him, gaping, before breaking into laughter again. When he rounded the corner, Edward turned in his seat to look at me, still holding my hand as he started to trace my cheek with the back of his hand. "I do hope you don't wear a cap to swim in. I would hate to not be able to touch your hair."

"Well, considering I'm from Washington, I usually swim in a wet suit, but we don't have to tell your mom that."

"So tell me about you, since we are under directive, and apparently all but engaged. Tell me who Bella is." He cocked his head to the side and gave me a crooked grin. "I don't even know your full name."

And so we talked. It started with simple things like why we chose the major we did, and what our favorite movies were. As the evening waned and turned into morning we got into deeper subjects like religion and philosophy, our feelings on marriage and children, including discipline and education. I found my mind was as stimulated as my body had been, and when he particularly liked an answer I gave the humming that sounded like angels singing returned.

"I like it when you hum," I said, mumbling from exhaustion. "You hummed the first time you kissed me, and I thought it was angels singing, but then decided it was the cows lowing or something, but now I know it's you."

He looked at me questioningly. "I hum?" he asked.

"Umhmm, whenever you like what I say or when you kissed me earlier, you hummed."

"My dad hums when he kisses my mom. I didn't notice I did it when I kissed you."

"Well, I guess you had better kiss me again, then. That way you – "

I never got to finish my sentence before his lips were on mine and the singing of angels began anew. I reached in front of his throat, feeling the vibrations in my fingers, and since our hands were still intertwined, so could he. He broke away, wonder on his face. "No girl has ever made me hum before," he whispered and I noticed that I was on my back on the couch. I may not be in shock, but I was correct about Edward making a nice, warm blanket. I would have to remember that if I was ever in need.

His lips pressed into mine again, as did his entire body. I could feel his erection pressing into my leg just as a rooster crowed in the distance. Then again, after spending time with him, it could have been his cock.  


* * *

Hello all! MsKathy is organizing a special treat for all those who donate at least $5 to the charity of their choice to benefit Haiti. Over 200 authors, including me, are donating a drabble that will be sent to all who send her proof of a donation. Please go to her profile and follow instructions on how to alert her that you have donated. The receipt of donation needs to be sent to MsKathy by the 23rd, and the huge conglomeration of stories will be sent out on the 25th, so you don't have much time.

Now, please leave a review, and let me know what you would like my drabble to contain! The idea with the most votes wins!


	46. Chapter 46 Glisten

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alaskan Adventures

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.

**Prompt**: Glisten

* * *

"Carmen, can you back that up and turn up the sound enough for me to hear, please?" I barely whispered, but I knew she heard me. Within seconds the DVR was rewound to the point my father appeared on the screen.

"The body of Charles Swan, chief of police in Forks, Washington, was found along the Kanai River yesterday. He was the apparent victim of a random bear attack. Attempts were made to contact his next of kin, a daughter, Isabella, but she could not be reached. Sources have recently informed us that she had accompanied her father on his fishing expedition and traces of her blood were found in a snow bank, at the bottom of an apparent avalanche. The site was weeks old, county medical coroners informed us, and it seems as if she was able to dig herself out in spite of her injuries. However, her body has not been found. What is of particular interest is that the bear in question has been located. He was dead near the scene and forensics say that it seems to have died at the same time. There is conclusive evidence that this was the bear that killed Chief Swan and attacked his daughter, Isabella. However, she is still missing. If you have any information, please contact the station. In other news…" Carmen muted the TV again and looked at me.

"So tell me, bambina, do you want to disappear? Your death and disappearance will not be questioned," she said. "Do you have any other family to worry about?"

I shook my head. One of the reasons for this trip was to help us get over the loss of Renee and Phil. They had been traveling to an away game for his high-school team and been hit by a drunk driver. I was alone in the world. Tears began to spring to my eyes at that thought. I had pushed down my losses, unable to face them. All the people who had loved me unconditionally were now gone.

I felt Carmen's arms come around me as I sobbed, her words lost in the sound of my own cries. All my pain and despair came crashing in on me and I instantly found myself on the couch, Carmen's hands running through my hair while soothing sounds came from her mouth. I just sat and cried, sobs wracking my body as I finally came to terms with my situation.

Some time later I felt another set of arms, this one more familiar and accompanied by his scent, calming me. "Shh, Bella, you aren't alone. I'm here for you," he said, placing kisses on my temple. It was the first time he had ever kissed me. I looked up at him, for a moment entranced by the way the snow, melting in the warmth of the house, seemed to glisten in his hair.

"But for how long? How long before I lose you too?" I asked, knowing he planned on me going back to my life. We had talked about it. I had even asked him about changing me into a vampire. His reaction to it had been overwhelmingly negative. I had tried not to be upset over that, but a part of me was hoping he wanted to keep me. I had hoped that he enjoyed my company as much as I did his, but I was wrong. Despite admissions of weeks ago, nothing but friendship had come about, and so I decided that meant that his feelings of affection for me had waned as he got to know me.

He laughed, but the sound was bitter. "I'm not going to die, Bella. I'll always be here."

I sighed, "But I won't be. I have to go back, tell them I'm alive and dig out the vestiges of my life. When I do that I will be alone again." I grimaced at my next thought, "Well, as alone as possible while fighting off reporters."

Edward looked down, avoiding my eyes. "Is that what you want? To leave?"

"What other options do I have, Edward? Living with a household of vampires until I die?" _Never being loved by you in return_? I thought the last, not able to give voice to it. I didn't want to hear his rejection of me.

"You would leave me?" he asked quietly.

"I thought that's what you wanted. It's what you said…"

"I know," he cut me off, "but what if I've changed my mind? Would you stay? If I asked you to?"

"In what capacity?" I asked. I was secretly rejoicing that he wanted me to stay at all. Another thought, worming its way into my brain, had me wondering if he just didn't want to lose his new friend. His answer left me shocked.

"As my wife?" I couldn't move or speak. My brain was focused on those three little words. I could feel the blood drain from my face as I tried to process what he just asked me. His hands came to the top of my arms and he gave me a gentle shake. "Bella? Are you all right? If the idea is that horrific to you, then…"

I found the ability to move my hand it put it over his mouth to stop him from speaking. "No," I whispered, unable to utter any more.

"Oh, well, if you'd rather not be married to me…" I pressed harder against his lips. I knew I wasn't able to stop them from moving but he seemed to understand that I did want him to stop talking.

My heart seemed to restart and blood rushed back to my face. While that wasn't necessarily good, at least it also brought it back to my brain. "No, the idea isn't horrific," I squeaked out. "But, how? I'm dead."

"Well, technically, so am I. Far more than you are, in fact," he joked but I wasn't in the mood for that.

"Edward, you know what I mean. They think I'm dead. How can we get married? Who would perform the ceremony?" Tears started afresh at my next thought, "Who will walk me down the aisle?"

"Bella," I could hear Carlisle beside me now. "I'd be honored to do that for you, if you want me. The news was just reported this morning regarding your disappearance, and I can call in that we have you. You know how bad the storms have been, so they won't question that I didn't contact them before, especially since I'm a doctor and can take care of you here."

"Oh, Carlisle, would you?" I asked, my tears of sorrow turning to gratitude at his offer.

"Bella," Edward spoke softly beside me, "when do you want to get married?"

I looked at him and blushed. I wondered if this marriage would be like human ones. Edward had never really kissed me. All his touches had been purely platonic. My thoughts in regards to him had been anything but. "Um, I don't care, but, um…Can I talk to you about that? In private?" Alice had begun humming a song I didn't recognize and Edward looked at her in frustration. It didn't take me long to realize that she knew what I was going to ask him and was keeping it from him. My face was now burning.

"We'll all leave," Alice said before she began shooing people out of the house. Edward just stared at me as they left, wincing from time to time at some random thought. At one point Emmett and Tanya began chuckling about something that made Edward growl at them before pointedly telling them that he could do without their help.

I waited after everyone left until the look on Edward's face changed, indicating they were out of hearing range. "You want to ask me about sex," he stated.

"How did you know? Alice seemed to be covering it up."

"She wasn't fast enough and I caught a glimpse." He reached his hand out to touch my face, his fingers trailing lightly down my cheekbone from temple to jaw and resting on my lips. His eyes seemed to follow his finger's progress before flashing up to look into mine and returning to his study of my mouth. "Tanya says it's possible, but I'll have to be very careful." His mouth twisted wryly, "She also says it would be good to, um…" he trailed off, and I was about to speak around his fingers, but he repeated my move and pushed on them lightly to stop me. "She thinks if we wait until after you are changed, then it might be more difficult."

I was confused. Why would that be more difficult? He could see the look on my face and finished what he was going to say. "She thinks if the hymen isn't broken before it might not break after you're changed."

I blushed strongly at that, but then something else caught my attention. "You plan to change me?"

"I thought you wanted that," he said, again confused.

"I do, but I thought you didn't."

"I don't, but I don't know any other way to keep you forever, and everyone frowned on the idea of destroying me themselves once you die."

That angered me. "Well I certainly do hope so!" I all but shouted. "Why on earth would you have yourself destroyed?"

"Bella, do you really not understand the depth of my feelings for you?" he asked, his hand leaving my lips to stroke my hair.

"I guess not. I was surprised that you wanted to marry me. It's not like you've ever shown you wanted me in that way." I said, trying not to sound whiny but failing miserably.

"Oh, my love," he stopped and waited for me to look into his eyes, "I do desire you, I just never wanted to subject you to this life. It's not easy, constantly hiding, denying yourself that which you crave most. When I met you I once again had to fight down the monster inside me, only suddenly there were two monsters to contend with. The dominate one, craving your blood, and the other one, craving your body. Both were denied to me, I thought, and yet here you sit, offering yourself to me."

"Yes, Edward, and here you sit, having never actually kissed me. Surely you can see why I thought you didn't want me?" I said and he smiled.

"Well, let me fix that, shall I?" He waited for my nod and his hand stilled in my hair, gripping it and holding me still. "Don't move," he whispered as he lowered his head to mine and pausing with his lips just centimeters from my own. "I do love you, Bella. You are my life now," he whispered and then touched his lips to mine.  


* * *

MsKathy is organizing a special treat for all those who donate at least $5 to the charity of their choice to benefit Haiti. Over 200 authors, including me, are donating a drabble that will be sent to all who send her proof of a donation. Please go to her profile and follow instructions on how to alert her that you have donated. The receipt of donation needs to be sent to MsKathy by the 23rd, and the huge conglomeration of stories will be sent out on the 25th, so you don't have much time.

Now, please leave a review, and let me know what you would like my drabble to contain! The idea with the most votes wins!


	47. Chapter 47 Jealous

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Chapstick Chronicles

**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Jealous

**Dialogue Flex**: "I could have sworn I saw…"

* * *

When I gave James the information on the junior rocket club hosted by the Harvard physics department a couple days later his eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas. "I thought you forgot," he said, "when you didn't talk to me about anything yesterday, I thought you were like all the rest."

I laughed. "One thing you need to know about me, James, is this, when I say I'm going to do something I do it. Now, you need to understand that sometimes my words will include 'try' and I may not be successful, but I will have tried. Integrity is vital in this world."

He had nodded his head and stuffed the paper in his backpack. Weeks passed by and class time was busy, so I didn't hear anything more from him. He didn't participate too much in class, but neither was he a distraction. He did keep his part of the bargain, all homework was turned in. It wasn't always right, but at least it was there.

Edward started school during this time as well. I was so grateful for the summer we had spent together for I had those memories of him to hold me over until the rare moments we were both home at the same time and not sleeping. Sometimes he would walk in the door, see me up grading papers, pull me from the couch and drag me off to bed. His passion in those moments often left me breathless, grasping onto him as if he was my lifeline and I was drowning in the sensations he caused in my body.

Other times he would look so very tired; deep, dark circles under his eyes showing the depth of his exhaustion as he picked papers off my lap and replacing them with his head as he lay down on the couch. I would run my fingers through his hair, loving how he would hum his appreciation before quickly falling asleep. I would reach again for my student's papers and continue grading while he napped, waking him only to shove some nourishment in his mouth and send him on to bed.

It was one of these nights, right after giving Edward a small kiss on his forehead as he mumbled a sleepy "I love you" to me, that I heard knocking on the door. I rushed down the stairs, not wanting the sound to wake Edward, but stopped short as I saw the lights of a police cruiser flashing outside my window. I pulled open the door and there stood an officer with a downtrodden looking James.

"Mrs. Cullen?" the officer asked, to which I nodded. "This young man says you're responsible for him?" I looked over at James and could see the pleading look in his eyes.

"Well, I'm not responsible for him, but I will take that on if you need me to," I said, looking only at James. "Would you please come in and tell me what this is all about?" He nodded and pushed James gently in front of him in through the door. James looked all around at our house as I led them into the living room. I quickly gathered the papers I was grading and set them aside, making room for the officer and James to sit.

Once everyone was settled, and offers of refreshment were declined, the officer started to tell me what had happened. It seemed James was in an abandoned warehouse and was accused of building bombs. "There was gunpowder and blasting caps alongside tubes, ma'am. He said you could vouch for him but wouldn't tell me where he was living. It seemed to me that he was squatting there."

I turned to James who was looking at his hands that were clasped tightly in his lap, the knuckles white from the force of his grip. "James?" I asked, but he just continued to look down. "Please look at me when I speak to you." He just shook his head minutely and continued to stare down. "I'm only asking for respect, James, so I expect you to look at me." He let out a sigh and raised his tormented eyes to mine. "Where you building rockets for the club?"

My question opened the floodgates. "Yes! I tried them I wasn't making bombs but they wouldn't listen to me!" he shouted, the anger I had seen when I first met him returning to the surface as his frustration level increased. "No one listens to me! They just assume the worst. I don't know why I even try, it's not like anyone cares!" His voice continued to rise through his short rant, but at the last word it was like all the hope drained out of him and he just collapsed back onto the sofa, visibly shutting down before my eyes.

"James, why did you ask them to bring you here?" I asked him, hoping he would draw the connection. He just shrugged. "I know when you're lying to me James, now tell me why you wanted to come to my house, specifically."

"Because I thought you might care," he whispered.

"Officer, I assume since you brought him here you are willing to release him into my custody?"

He nodded before adding, "He is being charged with making bombs, and the FBI has been alerted. However, the amount he had was small enough that it was decided if someone would take care of him then we would release him to them. His parents are in jail, and it seems he's fallen through the cracks in the system. He turns eighteen in a couple weeks, so will be tried as an adult. If you're serious about taking responsibility for him, I'll leave him with you."

I agreed, and after giving a stern lecture to James on not causing me trouble the officer left. We didn't have a bed in the spare bedroom, but the sofa did pull out into a sleeper and James helped me set that up for him to sleep on. "I'm sure Mr. Cullen won't mind you staying here for a bit, but there will be rules." He just nodded, his eyes wide as he took in the TV and stereo system, the furniture and pictures. I could see his frustration rising again, I had become attuned to it over the last weeks. I knew what his problem was. "Jealous?" I asked, and his head whipped around to look at me.

"Um, a little? It just seems some people have nice things and others don't and never will. It just doesn't seem fair," he grumbled.

"My dad used to say is fair is a place you eat cotton candy and ride on the ferris wheel, other than that it doesn't exist." My voice softened as I looked at him. "If you want the nice things in life, you have to work for them. I went to college, so did Mr. Cullen, and his parents, and their parents. They got jobs and worked, saved their money instead of spending it, and each generation was wealthier as a result." I waved my hand around, indicating the décor. "What you see around you is the result of generations of hard work, delayed gratification, and education. Your previous generations may not have done that, resulting in you not having the good things in life. What you need to ask yourself is whether or not you want this for your grandchildren. It starts with you. You go to work, go to school, save your money and teach your children to do the same. The benefit you reap will be watching your children not having to go through what you are."

He shrugged and threw the pillow I had given him on the bed. I knew I hadn't convinced him, but hopefully with time he would listen. I patted him on the shoulder and wished him goodnight before gathering the homework I had been grading and going upstairs to sleep. When I finally crawled into bed Edward reached for me and drew me into his body. "I could have sworn I saw police lights," he mumbled into my hair as he spooned me.

"You did. James is sleeping downstairs. He got in trouble and doesn't have a home or parents to go to. I couldn't turn him away." He had stiffened when he first heard James was here but relaxed a little as he understood.

"You can't help everyone, Bella, but I know you want to do this. I'm not sure I like the idea of him being here when I'm gone so often, though," he said, raising himself up on one elbow and turning me onto my back so he could look at me as he spoke.

I reached up my hand to touch his face. "Tomorrow is Saturday and neither of us have school or work. We can deal with it in the morning."

He nodded before a smirk I knew and loved came on his face, causing my body to react instantly, knowing what was coming. "Well my love," he whispered as he began to kiss along my jaw, "if we're going to have a live-in, I guess you need to practice being quiet."

* * *

MsKathy is organizing a special treat for all those who donate at least $5 to the charity of their choice to benefit Haiti. Over 200 authors, including me, are donating a drabble that will be sent to all who send her proof of a donation. Please go to her profile and follow instructions on how to alert her that you have donated. The receipt of donation needs to be sent to MsKathy by the 23rd, and the huge conglomeration of stories will be sent out on the 25th, so you don't have much time.

Now, please leave a review, and let me know what you would like my drabble to contain! The idea with the most votes wins!


	48. Chapter 48 Marshmallow

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Marshmallow

* * *

I could hear a throat clearing amongst the sounds of the angels singing and the cock crowing, and it was accompanied by a small finger jabbing into my arm. Edward pulled his lips from mine and swung his head to the sound. "Geez, Alice, can't you see I'm busy? What do you want that's so important?"

Her trilling laugh filled the room. "Oh, I can see that you're getting busy, all right. I came down to check on you when mom hopped in the shower and wanted to warn you that she will be done any second now." Right as she said that I could hear the sound of water being shut off and noticed the smile on Alice's face become smug. "Now, I suggest you extract your hand from under her shirt and maybe you should both hop in the shower." Then she waved her pointer finger at us, admonishing, "Not together!"

It wasn't until she said something that I realized where our hands had traveled to. I was thankful mine had wound into his hair, relishing the feel of the silken strands as my fingers ran through them. He also had a hand in my hair, only my hair was wrapped around it and he had it fisted, holding me still. It was his other hand that took me by surprise. Even while fussing at his sister I could now feel his fingers running along the bottom of my ribs, tracing up to my solar plexus and back down again. Each trip up I wanted him to keep going, a desire that mortified me since I had never felt that way before.

With a sigh from both of us we disentangled, righting our clothes as we sat up. No sooner had we finished and moved back to our own side of the couch than Esme appeared. "Hmm," she said with a knowing look, "at least your clothes are still on. Now, Bella, why don't you hop in the shower while I have a chat with Edward?" I took the opportunity to run when it was presented to me.

As soon as the water hit me, so did my exhaustion. Yesterday had been more than tiring, what with dealing with a broken car, walking for a few miles before being treed by a herd of cattle, meeting a man that drove my body to distraction, and then meeting the she-devil in tiny pajamas. All that was followed by a night of talking that felt like it bared my soul, there was nothing that was held back by either or us.

I could feel my blush returning when I realized I had almost bared my body as well! I blamed his pheromones. I suddenly had the brilliant idea of finding some way to synthesize those. You could drop them in gas bombs over warring countries. All the people would be so turned on that instant peace would break out because they would be so desperate to have sex that whatever they were fighting about would be forgotten. Then again, that might not be good in those theocracies where they killed people for adultery. Then it would be a weapon of mass destruction.

I could feel my stomach rumbling, demanding food, but my falling eyelids were a more immediate need. I quickly dressed in yoga pants and a t-shirt, not knowing what acceptable 'sleep through the day ranch wear' was. I brushed out my hair and pulled it into a low ponytail so it wouldn't wrap around my neck as I slept. Without bothering to look where I was going I simply felt my way to my bed. Only there was one problem I encountered when I reached it, someone was in it. Sadly, it wasn't Edward.

Alice gave a squeak when I grabbed a fistful of her breast while feeling my way into bed. "You know, Bella, if you actually opened your eyes we wouldn't find ourselves in this compromising position! Then again, you may not mind, but I think you'll have to fight Jasper off before you cop another feel, and I don't think Edward will like it if you're bi."

I just gave her a glare, hopefully not too rudely since I was staying in her home, but still! I wanted to sleep and she was in the way. "Now, wipe that fake scowl off your face and come and get breakfast. Momma has a rule, you can stay up as late as you want, but you better be up and working with a smile in the morning!" I groaned, obviously still incoherent from Edward's kisses since nothing approximating actual adult conversation seemed possible at the moment. She reached up and patted my face. "That's okay, sweetie, we have coffee."

"I'm just not sure which is worse, Alice, facing the day or your mother," I whined. Yep, all adult responses have officially shut down. But then I thought of seeing a sleepy Edward at the table. My reaction to that was _very_ adult.

"Don't worry about momma," Alice reassured me. "She may seem tough, but she's really a marshmallow. Besides, she likes you, or you wouldn't have gotten the talk! Oh! And we can talk what colors you want for your wedding while we eat!"

"That's what Emmett said, and sure, whatever Alice," I grumbled as she began bouncing in excitement on the bed I wished I was safely ensconced in. I really needed to pull up my big girl panties and deal with facing the sweet, strong, slightly-scary momma-bear that everyone seemed sure would be my mother-in-law fairly soon. Besides, Edward was a vet, he might even have access to IV lines. At this point I would take a needle if he could set up a coffee drip for me.

I allowed Alice to pull, or rather, drag me from the room and plop me in a chair at the table. "Have a nice night, dear?" Esme asked me with a knowing smile. I just blushed and nodded, and then thanked her profusely when she handed me the nectar of the gods. I was sipping that, enjoying the warmth and the slight buzz I was getting from the caffeine when Edward walked into the kitchen.

I froze. If I had thought him gorgeous yesterday in jeans and a t-shirt it was nothing compared to how he was dressed now. He had on khaki pants with a navy blue button down shirt and a coordinating tie. Over his arm was slung a doctor's coat, which he draped over the chair when he accepted coffee from his mother. Emmett walked in behind him and started to laugh. "Geez, Bella, I know I'm hot, but if you keep your mouth hanging open like that you might catch some flies. This is a ranch, after all!" he quipped.

I shook my head to break me from my trance and could hear Esme chuckling as she set a huge plate of breakfast casserole in front of me. Stealing a quick glance at Edward I could see he was also looking at me with a small blush on his face. "I need to go into my office today, if you'd like to come along?" he offered as he dug into the plate of food Esme put in front of him.

"Um, yes?" Then I looked down at what I was wearing. "Should I change?"

"Yes," Esme interjected. "You need jeans and boots in case he has to go out to the ranches. Wouldn't want you stepping in something in your flats!"

I frowned, I didn't own any boots. Esme must have read my mind because she then asked, "You wear a size seven?" At my nod she sent Alice after some of hers. A part of me felt guilty for watching her go, glad to have escaped wedding planning when there was no wedding on the horizon. I finished eating, was shooed away from the dishes, being given the directive to go and change, and quickly threw on my oldest jeans. Well, the oldest I had with me anyway. I had planned on getting rid of them, since they were getting a little tight. I was sure it was because the dryer was too hot.

Alice walked in right as I was laying on the bed to zip them up and started to giggle when she saw me. "Edward is going to flip out when he sees you in those!"

I just rolled my eyes, but then decided she might be the safest person to ask the question that had been nagging at my brain. "Alice, why does everyone think Edward and I are going to be getting married? We only met yesterday."

"Oh, that's easy," she laughed. "Because, when he kisses you, he hums. It's how we know we've found the right one for us. It's a family trait from my father. Edward knows what it means as well. He just doesn't want to freak you out." She looked straight into my eyes, "But, I assure you Bella, he will propose."

"But he doesn't even know me!" I cried, as a tickle of fear crept into my heart.

"Oh, I don't know, Bella," she returned to laughing, "I'd say he's getting to _know_ you pretty well, wouldn't you?" I threw a pillow at her, which she artfully dodged. "Face it, Bella, you can't resist him. It's part of the family blessing. We know who we are to marry because we start to hum. They don't resist, because they can't, we are meant to be together." She gave a little shrug, "It's kind of nice, knowing immediately like that, even if it is a bit odd." She looked at me, assessing the look of panic she saw there. "Don't worry, Bella. It's been in the family for more generations than we can trace, and there has never been a divorce or even the desire for one. We're all just too happy together."

I was quiet as I rode with Edward into his office, and he kept looking at me sideways while he played with my fingers with one hand. When we finally pulled up to what looked like a converted concrete bunker I didn't know if I should run screaming or laugh with joy. "Bella, Alice told you, didn't she?" I nodded and looked straight at the brightly painted, concrete box in front of me that had pictures of cows, dogs, horses and cats painted on the side. They seemed to be frolicking under the fallout shelter sign. "I asked her not to, and I wasn't planning on proposing right away." He paused for a moment before adding, "At least not until I knew you wanted me too."

I mentally took hold of the big girl panties and wrenched them into place. It was time for adult conversation, even if my sleep-deprived brain wasn't firing on all cylinders. "I'm just a little scared, Edward. My parents divorced after only a year. I've know you for what, twenty-four hours? And now we're getting married?"

He chuckled. "Not unless you want to. But Bella?" he asked, waiting until I looked at him directly, "I'm a sure thing, forever." After that he reached down and gave me a small kiss on my forehead, letting out a little hum in the process.

* * *

Now you know why Ranchward is moving so fast!

If you haven't already, pop on over to MsKathy's profile and follow the link to get involved in donating to Haiti. For proof of donating a mere $5 you will have sent to you a compilation of works by over 200 authors, including me (although, I'm not sure if that's an incentive or a deterrent). But before you do that, leave me a review!


	49. Chapter 49 Cotton

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Alaskan Adventures  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Cotton  
**Idea Completion**: What would be going on in the mind of a young office assistant biting her nails?

* * *

I know he told me not to move, and I knew why I shouldn't, but as soon as his lips touched mine my body lit with fire. My hands shot into his silken hair, holding his lips to mine and I moved as fast as the cast on my leg allowed to pull myself flush with his body. He froze, not even the push and pull of air in his lungs continued as he gripped my shoulders and very easily pushed me back a little. Blood flooded my face as I realized what I had done and I tried to pull away, but couldn't move an inch in his grip. "Don't move, please," he whispered, his tone a low growl, his eyes shut and his jaw clenched.

At that moment Tanya and Alice burst through the door and came to a complete standstill right next to us, staring down at Edward. Tanya opened her mouth to say something, but Alice shushed her, telling her to give him a minute. I turned my eyes back to Edward to see that his had gone darker than before, but he was smiling. "I didn't kill her, ladies. There's no reason for your rushing in here."

"No, but it was close," Alice said and Tanya began to chuckle.

"What's funny?" I asked, trying to control the shiver of fear that went down my back. Before Tanya could answer Edward growled out something fast and low that made her laugh even harder.

"Oh, Edward, she's a grown woman, no matter how innocent," Tanya chided. Alice had begun to chuckle as well, and Edward let out a resigned sigh before she continued. "Bella, I was just wondering how on earth you two would be having sex if he has that much trouble just kissing you!" Emmett had walked in as she was saying this and joined in the laughter around the room as my face flamed.

"Maybe we should wait until after I'm changed," I whispered, but that started Tanya laughing even harder.

"Well we could, but trust me when I tell you that you want your hymen broken before then, and fully healed," she spit out between chuckles, egged on by Edward's groans and Emmett's guffaws. "Our bodies repair themselves, so if it happens after you're changed, then you'll have to go through that every time you have sex for all eternity. Not fun, my dear!"

I was mortified and Edward pulled me into his arms so I could hide my head in his shoulder. "I think we've embarrassed her enough," he said roughly.

"I concur," I heard Carlisle agree, "if for no other reason than we need to let people know she is alive and well. Bella," he called to me and I took a deep breath, willed down my embarrassment and turned to him. "We naturally don't want people knowing about us up here, so we're going to have to fly you down to Anchorage. Let's get your casts off before you go." I gave a nod and Edward carried me into the well-lit kitchen so Carlisle could perform the procedure. "Your leg will be a little sore and weak, but that's to be expected. You'll build up strength quickly."

"How long?" I asked and he gave me a quizzical look. "How long before I can be changed and come back here?"

"A year," Alice answered. My mouth gaped open. A year? That seemed like such a long time. "Bella, there's going to be a media firestorm at first. You'll be headline news for weeks. They're going to want to interview you and Carlisle," she got a far off look that I had come to recognize, "but he can just fly back here to avoid most of it." Looking back at me she told me the bad news, "if you come back, they'll follow. We need you to agree to talk to a couple news outlets, I can tell you which ones after they decide to make you offers. You'll need to move back home and go about your life, except don't worry about a job, they've had to replace you since you've been gone so long, and between the newsies' offers and us you won't need the money."

"Alice, I can't take money from you!" I cried.

"You can, and you will," Edward responded. "Bella, you are planning to marry me, right?" He barely gave me time to nod before continuing, "So, what's mine is yours, and in this family we share everything. Within reason," he said, rolling his eyes at the sisters.

"Trust me, Bella," Alice chirped, "things will be great. Edward and I will go with you and Carlisle. I know what station to take you into for the least amount of grief on your part." She then giggled, "We are going to make someone's career with this one!"

Before I knew it my casts were off and Alice had shoved me into the shower, dressed me in some of Esme's clothes and the four of us were airborne and on our way to Anchorage. Carlisle radioed ahead, asking for his car to be delivered to the airport, right in the hanger where they kept the plane.

It was only two hours later that we pulled up to the local television station. Carlisle put on his most dazzling smile as he approached the young girl answering phones, biting her nails. Her jaw dropped open as she took us in, eyes widening as she recognized me from the pictures on the news. "What is she thinking?" I asked Edward.

"Well, first it was how sexy Carlisle was, then it was shock over seeing you," he chuckled, "and now she's wondering if your blouse is all cotton and if she can get one like it." I got the feeling he was editing and asked him what he left out. He gave a sigh, "She's wondering if I'm as in love with you as I appear. I am, just so you know."

I turned and looked at him and could see the love in his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek and he bent down to give me a chaste kiss. That was when the chaos began. Reporters streamed out of every cubicle and Alice picked which one I would talk to. None of the Cullens would speak to any of them, only telling me that I needed to tell the story of what happened. Edward did have to tell them how the bear was killed, lying with aplomb.

The reporter Alice picked pulled me aside. "Miss Swan, you seem a bit reticent. Would you rather not be on camera?" he asked, and I nodded hopefully. "I can arrange that, but I can't promise it from others unless you sign an exclusivity agreement with me and this station. Are you willing to do that?"

I looked over to Edward and Alice, who were in a whispered discussion. I waited until they were through, Alice's eyes on me the entire time. I could see she was looking ahead while Edward thought through different scenarios. When they were done she flitted over to me. From my peripheral vision I could see the reporter take a step back, in spite of her friendly smile. "The manager is going to try to slip a couple things in, but I can line them out and add in what will protect you most. Tell him yes, but we get to go over the contract." I did what she recommended and thirty minutes later the news broke around the country that I had been found.

* * *

Leave a review, please!


	50. Chapter 50 Decadent

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Chapstick Chronicles  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Decadent

* * *

I awoke late on Saturday morning and luxuriated in not having to get up to go to work. I loved my job, but there really was something nice about knowing I didn't have to be up and about. What was even nicer was waking up naked next to Edward's warm, also naked, body. I curled up into him under the blanket and enjoyed the feel of his hard body against my own. His arms came around me sleepily, and he mumbled a good morning into my hair, followed shortly by a kiss. "Bella?" he murmured in his sexy morning voice.

"Mmm?" was all I could get out.

"Are you cooking?" he asked as his fingers started tickling down my spine, causing my body to push in even closer to his.

Was I cooking? I was naked in bed with him, how could I be cooking? "Um, Edward, you may not have noticed, but I'm laying here naked. I'm most definitely not downstairs cooking in the kitchen."

"Hmm, good point. So, who is?" That's when I remembered everything that had happened last night. I lifted my body from his and looked him in the eye, realization coming to us both at the same time. Simultaneously we answered the question together. "James."

He jumped up from the bed and pulled on his boxers, leaving me behind as he went down to find out what James was up to. I grabbed some clothes as well, and was only a few minutes behind him down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen to see three packages of bacon empty in the garbage, the meat perfectly cooked on a plate. Next to that was a large stack of pancakes, cooked golden brown and smelling decadent with a slab of butter melting on top. I looked over to Edward and saw a look of awe and joy on his face and couldn't help but laugh. I knew how Edward felt about food.

"James?" I called to him to get his attention and he turned with a big smile on his face.

"You only had three pounds of bacon for some reason, but I'm sure you can get more today. You also only had a dozen eggs, so I had to make pancakes instead of omelets. I hope that's all right?" he ended tentatively, the excitement over his surprise giving way to concern about maybe having done something wrong.

"Oh, it's more than all right!" Edward said with gusto as he grabbed a plate, at least a third of the bacon and four or five pancakes, it was hard to tell. I was speechless as I watched the boys start to devour large amounts of food. Edward looked up at me and winked, so I gave a little shrug and got a couple pieces of bacon and a pancake. I sat down, incredulous as the huge stack of food disappeared in front of my eyes. Edward never usually ate this much, and it left me wondering if I was feeding him enough. I would have asked him but his mouth was too full to be able to respond.

When the boys finally had their fill, they leaned back in their chairs and rubbed their bellies, causing me to giggle. I knew we needed to have a serious conversation with James regarding him living here and being a student in my class. I pushed my plate away and fixed a look on him.

"James, we have a problem." I started, and he looked up at me with fear and concern. Before he could say anything I raised my hand to stop him and started talking logistics with him. We covered the conflict of having him stay with us and continuing to take my class. Partway through the conversation Edward called his family lawyer, Jenks, who started contacting lawyers here to try to get James some help. Since he was so close to eighteen, Jenks thought the state might be willing to put him into his own place.

We continued to talk for hours. James gave us his proof that he was building rockets, a schematic drawing that he was following, and we stored it away for his defense. A social worker came over at mid-afternoon to talk to him about his options and he agreed to go with her to a group home for transitioning minors. There he would get his own room, or maybe have one roommate, and be taught things like budgeting, shopping, and the basics of how to be an adult. Since both parents were in jail he would be given a stipend which would continue until he was twenty-one if he went to college. Because he seemed to have cooking down, the social worker let him know that would make him very popular in the home.

Edward worked out an agreement to be the point of contact for James if he needed anything, a kind of shared guardianship with the state. Before he left he surprised me. As he was walking out the door to leave with the social worker he turned around and gave me an apologetic look. "When I first saw you, I thought you would be someone I could easily terrorize in class. Someone who might give me an A just so I would leave you alone. I never thought you would be someone who actually cared about me. Thanks, Mrs. Cullen." With that he leaned down and gave me a hug, and then ran out to the car.

I watched him go with tears in my eyes. Edward put his arm around me and whispered, "Hey, you did good."

"I hope so, Edward, I hope so. Those homes can be really bad. What if he's really unhappy there?" I cried.

"Then he knows where to run to," he answered me, pulling me into his arms and shutting the front door behind us. "Why don't you go draw a bath? I'll order some take-out and we can eat when you're done."

I turned to wrap my arms around his waist and laid my head on his chest. "I've got a better idea. Why don't you come and scrub my back?"

"Hmm, I like your idea. Who needs food?" With that his lips met mine and his hands went to work undressing me as he began to pull me up the stairs. We left a trail of clothes behind us as we headed for the huge tub in our room. He first turned on the shower, soaping up my bath poof and washing me gently, before quickly washing off himself and then stopping up the tub. I lay down as the water began to rise, smiling when he reached over to turn on the jets when it was high enough, his lips trailing over my body. I barely discerned him turning off the water moments before he entered me. By the time I reached my release, the combination of it, the heat of the swirling water, and the feeling of his caressing fingers, caused my eyelids to droop.

Edward lifted me from the tub and dried me gently before carrying me to bed. He tucked me in under the covers and kissed the top of my head. "Sleep well, Mrs. Cullen. It's been a long day," he whispered into my ear before my eyelids closed for the last time that night.

* * *

I have a teenage son, and it's not uncommon for his friends to sleep over on Friday nights. Three pounds of bacon may seem a lot, but it disappears quickly. It's like placing food in front of a black hole. Once it hits the event horizon of the table, it's gone.

Now please alleviate the pain of my grocery budget and leave me a review!


	51. Chapter 51 Envy

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Envy

* * *

"Hi, Mrs. Cope!" Edward called as he walked into his clinic, pulling me behind him with a smile bright enough to distract planes from the runway. I couldn't help but smile as well. There was just something so endearing about him. That and the fact that he made all my girly parts stand at attention awaiting his command, or suggestion, or even a subtle hint. They weren't picky.

That's not to say I wasn't still a little freaked out over the whole 'I hum when I kiss you so that means I'm going to marry you someday' thing. Of course, I thought it was angels singing and was ready to offer up personal introductions of all said girly parts to any part of his anatomy wanting to say hello when I heard the sound. I remember my mom once saying that Phil made her blood sing in her veins. I thought it was really gross, and far more information than should be shared with your seventeen year old daughter, but now I understood. Edward was my singer, in more ways than one.

Now that the fleeting thought of Renee passed through my mind I realized I hadn't called her yesterday. She was probably frantic by now. Whenever we were traveling we always called each other to let the other know we were fine. I could easily picture her crying to Phil that she was sure I had been abducted by a serial killer, or aliens, anything was possible.

Edward was choosing this moment to introduce me to his office assistant. Not a good time to have all the blood drain from your face in horror. She was looking at me like I had lost my mind. I shook my head and quickly apologized, explaining that I had just realized I had forgotten to call my mother and that I knew she would be worried. She gave me that look of disappointment that mothers seem to perfect so they can chastise you without saying a word. I wondered if it was hard-wired to a woman's uterus or something, that as soon as something implants they develop the myriad of looks they rely on. Of course, women with IUDs didn't have that plethora of looks, so maybe it was the hormones.

I became aware of Edward calling my name and shook off my mental ramblings as I followed him into his office. I sat down and just stared at the phone. "Bella? Are you going to call, love?" he asked and I shook my head. "Why not?"

"I'm scared," I stated, not sure if he could hear the slight trembling in my voice.

"Why don't you give me the number, and I'll call?" I figured that might be better.

He put it on speaker phone so I could hear the conversation. "That might not be a good idea, Edward. The dogs in the kennels might start to howl when they hear her screech at me." He just chuckled and assured me they would be fine.

A very masculine voice answered and I sent up a prayer of thanks it was Phil and not my mother on the phone. Then again, I could hear her yelling in the background, "Is that her? Is she safe? Please tell me it isn't some random doctor somewhere calling to inform me she's dead!" Edward looked at me with a raised eyebrow and started to chuckle.

"Hi, Phil," I answered, "It's me. Please tell mom I'm alive and well."

"Well, there is a random doctor here, but I'm not calling to inform you of your daughter's demise," Edward laughed next to me. I tried to frantically shush him, but he only laughed louder.

I could hear Phil calling to my mom in the background, letting her know it was me _and_ a doctor. I knew he did that just as payback for making my mother frantic. "I don't envy you, Bella!" he laughed before letting me know mom was there.

"Thanks a lot!" I called, invoking more laughter as he handed the phone over.

"Bella? Bella? Is that you? You're not dead? You had better be dead, young lady, or at least near dead. No other excuse is allowed. You know to call me right when you stop for the night! I was frantic! I was sure some drunk Texan had run you off the road and you were bleeding to death, or were trampled by cows, or bit by some snake or something. What happened?"

"Well, Mrs. Dwyer," Edward answered, "she was almost trampled by cattle and did sustain a small injury." Then there was silence for at least a minute.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly, fear evident in her voice.

"I'm Dr. Edward Cullen, ma'am. Bella is sitting right next to me," he explained and I hit him.

"Do you want to give my mother a heart attack?" I hissed when he yelped and started rubbing his arm.

"Bella? Honey? Are you well enough to talk?" my mother asked in a shuddering voice, tears evident now.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just got a scratch from the tree I climbed up. Esme gave me a bandage. Edward is just making it sound worse than it is," I explained.

I was met again with silence for a minute. "Edward, huh? Not Dr. Cullen?" Now I began to fear. Her voice had gone from overwrought mother to hopeful soon-to-be mother-in-law faster than light travels in a vacuum. I knew that sound. It was the sound she always got when she would introduce me to 'nice young men' she thought were marriage worthy. "And who is Esme?"

"That's my mother," Edward continued to explain, earning another slap from me. "I took her there after I picked her up."

"Your mother's place? So, Bella, you've met his mother already?" she continued to pry and I knew I needed to give her the whole story before this became even more uncomfortable.

"Mom, I decided to take a side trip because it was so pretty where I was driving, only my car broke down, and so – "

"YOUR CAR BROKE DOWN?!?" she screeched as I cringed. I forgot to leave that part out. "I TOLD Phil to not let you get some little car! I knew it was a death trap waiting to happen. What if it had broken down in the middle of nowhere, leaving you stranded with no way to get help? Anything could have happened!" she continued to rant on, but I turned the sound down on the phone as Edward continued to laugh.

"Mrs. Dwyer!" he called, trying to break her from her rant, "she actually broke down on my ranch, so it's all right. I'm afraid I might have distracted her from calling you since I sat up all night talking to her." As soon as those words registered we were again met with silence for a minute.

"So, you own a ranch?" she asked, and now we're back to hopeful soon-to-be mother-in-law.

"Well, my parents do. I own a share of it, but my house hasn't been completed yet, so I'm still living at their home."

"You're building a house?" both my mother and I asked at the same time.

Edward turned to me, "Well, yeah. I can't live with my parents forever, even if I do love them. I was planning on showing it to you tonight. Alice was going to help me pick out paint colors, but maybe you would like to?"

"Bella?" I heard my mother through the fog that had developed in my brain, "why is the doctor asking you to pick out paint samples?"

"Well, Mrs. Dwyer, I was hoping your daughter would be happy there, and figured if she picked out the colors it would be more likely. I guess I should ask her father, but since I have you on the phone, I'll ask you if it would be all right to marry her if she agrees."

And then a shriek came across the phone loud enough to set all the dogs barking, the cows lowing, and Mrs. Cope running into the office brandishing a firearm, all while causing pain to my eardrums. "You're getting married!" she screamed over and over as if being twenty-three and unmarried meant I was doomed to spinsterhood or something. I could easily envision her dancing around the room, and cringed when I heard her tell Phil to call Charlie.

"Mom!" I called repeatedly trying to get her attention, happy when I heard Phil tell her she had to get off the phone with me before he could call Charlie since both cell phones were dead. "Mom, I just met him yesterday! We aren't getting married! Well, not for a while at least." I added the last part when I saw Edward's face fall.

"But, Bella," mom whispered into the phone, "he's a _doctor_!"

"And he's sitting right here and can hear every word you say!" I grumped back.

Edward started to chuckle again. "Actually, I'm a vet, Mrs. Dwyer. I hope that's not a problem."

"Oh, no, Edward, no problem at all! Where did you go to school?" I groaned as the questions came. Renee was very good at getting information. What I feared was when Edward faced Charlie. That would make the Spanish Inquisition seem like an afternoon with Oprah. Mrs. Cope slipped out of the room with a smile, shoving her small firearm back into the waist of her jeans with a wink while Edward gave his life history to my mother. I supposed I should be listening.

There would be no way I could get away with not marrying him now. I think he knew that. If he didn't, he did as soon as my mom asked him why he knew he wanted to marry me after only knowing me for a day. When he told her about the humming she instantly asked me about my blood singing. I looked at Edward with a blush. "Yes, it does mom. Like angels."

The smile he got then rivaled the sun.

* * *

Thanks to all who contributed to MsKathy's attempt to raise money for Haiti. If you weren't able to contribute on time, that doesn't mean the opportunity to help has passed. There are many organizations who need your time and money. Whether they directly affect Haiti or not, they will at least benefit others.

The time for nominating for the Indies is here! Go and nominate your favorite, little known, stories. The catagories are fantastic!

Reviews are love! Happy Monday!


	52. Chapter 52 Vanity

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Alaskan Adventures  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Vanity

* * *

The media firestorm lasted two weeks, just like Alice said. Peter, the journalist we had signed with, was true to his word in trying to protect me. Carlisle had given him a run-down of my injuries, detailing that it was due to his concern over my health, first physical and then mental as I dealt with losing my father, that kept him from bringing me back to civilization earlier. Unfortunately, they were still able to find out where my home in Forks was.

For two months the house was surrounded and I was very grateful to the manager of the local Thriftway for delivering my groceries to my house. Edward told me the manager liked being in the spotlight, but was good enough to not reveal what brand of shampoo I used. Why people cared about that was beyond me.

At the end of three months the news rags began to report that I was a hermit. I laughed at this because in reality I was going stir crazy. The only times I had been out of the house was to appear on a couple morning news shows. Keeping the agreement I would fly to Anchorage to have the interviews filmed there and Peter asked me the questions. I insisted on the latter because I knew he wouldn't ask the inane 'how do you feel about losing your father' type of questions. But I wanted to go to the beach, unhindered, and just be outside without the worry of being watched.

One morning as I was pacing in the living room, two sets of immortal, gold eyes watching as they held perfectly still on the couch, I began to rant over how unfair it was that I wasn't free to go where I wanted without being molested. I saw the familiar far away look Alice got when she was looking at the future, and Edward turned to her and murmured, "I like it," to which she gave him a big grin.

He stood up fluidly from the couch which made me sigh in frustration. I always flailed around like a fish out of water trying to get off that thing, but he rose from it like Aphrodite from the sea. I knew I wouldn't have survived these months without him and Alice, and just feeling his arms around me calmed me. He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "You want to get out of here?" At my frantic nod he just grinned and took my hand.

Leading me up the stairs and into the bathroom he opened the window. It was dark out, but the night shift reporters were still camped around my front door. The bathroom was on the side of the house, and there were some branches from the tree that reached to the window. "Can you hold on to me?" he asked and I grew worried.

"What do you have in mind?" My voice was tremulous, but also hopeful.

"I can easily get you out of here, but you must hold on tight and not make a sound. Can you do that?" I nodded and he smiled. He lifted me up, sitting me on the bathroom vanity before turning his back to me. "Climb on," he instructed, and I wrapped my legs around his hips, then my arms went around his neck so tightly it would choke a human. "Put your head in my shoulder, and don't let go."

When he felt I was secure he stepped into the window, crouched to spring for the tree. "You aren't going to jump, are you?" I hissed and he shushed me.

"Yes, and we'll be perfectly safe." He turned his head around and held my gaze captive with his eyes. "Trust me?" All I could do was nod.

He turned back around and leaped from the window. I couldn't help but let out a squeak in fear and he froze, perfectly motionless in the dark shadow of the house, listening. He reached up and placed a finger to his lips, admonishing me to be quiet again. When I nodded he took off running. Only it was more like flying.

Trees came at us at an alarming rate, Edward turning just enough to barely avoid them. The wind was rushing through my hair and I froze in panic. I could feel the soft brush as the tips of leaves blew by, and gasped again as I saw us leave the ground as he made a leap over a river. He ran for an eternity and I was amazed when we neared the interstate to see we were going faster than some of the cars. No wonder his hair always looked like he had driven down the road with the windows down!

Suddenly he came to a stop. I couldn't move. My arms had a death grip around his neck and my legs felt like they were cemented around his waist. "Bella? Are you going to stay there all evening or get down?" he asked with a laugh.

"I think I'm stuck," I said breathlessly.

"Oh, let me help you." With that he firmly unlatched my legs from around him, then twisted me around so he was holding me in front. He took a look at me and let out a laugh. "I probably should have told you to put your hair up. I'm afraid it's all twisted around and getting the knots out won't be fun."

I still couldn't move.

"Bella?" he called, then sighed. "You didn't stick your head in my shoulder, and I'm betting you didn't close your eyes either, did you?" I shook my head and he lifted me up into his arms and placed me down onto the soft grass. "Your heart is racing! Did I frighten you?" I gave a small nod, pleased I could move that much. "Hmm," he said, "I think I need to distract you from your fears," he whispered as he lowered his lips to mine.

If my heart was racing before it was nothing compared to the pace it set now. All my joints unfroze and I immediately pulled my body flush with his. Edward had given me a few kisses here and there over the months, but they had all been short and chaste. This kiss wasn't. As soon as his lips touched mine he began to trace my own with his tongue. Fire ignited and spread from there, dragging a moan of pleasure from my lips. When my body came in contact with his, he froze for just an instant before wrapping his arms around me, one around my waist and the other around my hips. I felt him move me to my back as his lips left mine and kissed down my jaw to my throat.

Using the hand not trapped under his body I pulled at his shirt, untucking it. He let out a small moan when my hands made contact with the skin of his back and pulled me in tighter to his body, his fingers on my hip tightening. I could feel his arousal against my thigh and pressed against him there with my leg.

And then he was gone. "Edward?" I called, feeling the loss of him as I lay on the grass.

"Give me a second, please," I heard him say quietly and turned to see him glowing faintly some distance away.

I was embarrassed. "Did I do something wrong?"

He walked back to me slowly and sat facing me, his body arm's length from my own. "No, Bella, you did nothing wrong," he sighed. "It's just that," and he paused, obviously gathering his thoughts.

"It's just that?" I asked, encouraging him to talk to me.

He reached across the distance and cupped my face lightly with his hand.

"It's just that I am a man and wanted you very badly. But, I'm also a vampire, and the two desires were warring with each other." He dropped his hand from mine and folded his long fingers in his lap, looking down at them. "When you pressed yourself against me, I almost lost control. I wanted to take you," he peered up at me from under his lashes, "both ways." He hung his head again and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. I can't lose control with you, and it was very, very close."

A trickle of fear went down my spine, but I shook it off. We would need to get past this. "Will it ever be possible? Tanya intimated that we would need to do this while I was human. Will it result in my death?"

He head shot up. "No, Alice has shown me that you will be fine. I was unprepared, is all." He reached his hand up and began to trace my face with his graceful fingers. "Forgive me? I promise to not put you at risk again."

I moved slowly, crawling on my knees until I was close and warning him with my eyes what my intention was. He opened his arms to me and I crawled into his lap and laid my head on his shoulder. "I liked you losing control, even a little bit."

He wrapped one arm around my waist again and used the fingers of his other hand to tip my head up and look in his eyes. "One day, when you aren't as breakable, I'll lose control. Until then we must be careful."

"Until then," was all I whispered before his lips gently touched mine again.

* * *

I have a cold and could use some love! Please review!


	53. Chapter 53 Glass

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward - I know, it's supposed to be CC, but that one didn't work in my brain for some reason.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Glass

* * *

Spending the day watching Edward tend to animals was nothing short of amusing. I had seen him with Lauren's cows, and he had acted as if dealing with something that big was as natural as breathing. When a small girl with big puffy hair, and a dog that matched, came in, however, he was all nerves and jumpy. At first I thought he was afraid of the girl. She was a hoot in her high heeled boots, a short denim skirt and a partially unbuttoned, tight white top with a bright red bra showing through. I had to struggle to hold in my laughter, but lost it when she pulled out her dog that was dressed the same. I tried to disguise it as a coughing fit but wasn't very successful judging from the scowl she gave me and the smirk I got from Mrs. Cope.

I had managed to drink some water 'to quiet my cough' that Mrs. Cope had brought me and walked back into the room to see the little beast snapping at Edward. The girl was cooing at her dog, telling her in a baby voice to behave while Edward screamed like a girl when its teeth connected with his hand. I stopped laughing when I saw blood, though. I steeled myself, breathing through my mouth so I wouldn't faint and grabbed the pooch. One of my hands went quickly around its snout to hold it closed while the other pushed its little head onto the table. The one good thing about rooming with Jessica in college had been learning the importance of showing her little Chihuahua who was boss.

"You're hurting my little Poppet!" was screamed by the girl at such a pitch I was concerned the glass in the few windows at the clinic would shatter.

"No, I assure you she is perfectly fine. Biting is not allowed," I countered as Edward stepped up to perform his examination of the suddenly subdued fur ball. He let me know when he needed to examine its teeth and I pried its jaws apart, holding them tightly so it couldn't bite. When he was finished I handed the spoiled ankle-biter a treat.

The girl huffed again. "You do not shove food down Poppet's throat! You place it properly on her tongue!" When I heard that I instantly regretted all the water and coffee I had drunk before as I found myself doing the pee-pee dance as I tried to contain my laughter. I rushed from the examination room as fast as I could with my legs still crossed, grateful as Mrs. Cope pointed the way to the bathroom without even looking up at me.

I cursed my tight jeans as I peeled them off and landed with a thud on the toilet, grabbing some toilet paper to smother the sound of my giggles at the absurdity of some of Edward's clients as my bladder emptied with the force of Niagara Falls. A timid knock on the door brought me out of my sleep-deprived hilarity, sobering me quickly when Edward's concerned voice came through the door asking if I was all right.

"I'm sorry, Edward," I called back, "I'll be out in a minute." I finished up as quickly as I could, splashing some cold water on my face after washing my hands to try to wash away the tears of laughter I had shed. I knew going on so little sleep was a bad idea. My friends had said it was funnier when I was sleep-deprived than when I was drunk because of my reactions, but I had made Edward worried, and that wasn't good.

I walked out of the bathroom sheepishly and was met with a bright smile and eyes dancing with mirth. "I've always wanted to laugh at her," he said while pulling me into his arms and resting his chin on the top of my head. "Thank you for doing what I couldn't."

"I'm afraid I may have lost you a client," I mumbled happily into his sculpted chest. I suppose I could have turned my head, but why would I? Mumbling worked perfectly fine and allowed me the ability to huff his scent as my lips moved over his muscles. It was a good thing Mrs. Cope was still in the room or I would be undertaking an attempt at archeology, digging down beneath the layers of cloth of his lab coat and shirt to find the treasure hidden underneath.

"I doubt it," he responded. "She just asked me to not have you assist next time. I told her to bring a muzzle."

"For her or the dog?" I asked then enjoyed the feeling as his body began to shake with laughter. That shaking made me think of how his lips vibrated against mine when he kissed me and began to wonder how those vibrations would feel in other places. Oh, good vibrations indeed!

The rest of the day passed normally, or at least that's what Edward said. A few more people brought in their house pets, but they were better behaved, the people as well as the animals. We spent lunch talking over a burger at the nearby diner. The matronly waitress there winked at me and wished me luck when she brought our food. When we got up to pay the bill, Edward had hold of my hand. She glanced at that and sighed. "Hearts are going to be breaking all over town at that sight, Dr. Cullen," she teased, causing Edward to blush and smile. She leaned in and whispered, "Are ya' hummin'?" He gave an embarrassed nod and she turned to me. "Congratulations, dear. Edvard Munch's painting will be recreated everywhere you look when news of this gets out!" I couldn't help the giggle that came from my mouth at that. I thanked her hurriedly as Edward rushed me out the door back to the clinic.

When we got back Mrs. Cope informed Edward he needed to make a run to another ranch. Apparently a mare was foaling and having a difficult time. He rushed into his office to change, mostly closing the blinds as he stripped off his nice clothes and began to pull on some old jeans, t-shirt and boots. I just stood mesmerized by the view when his button down shirt and then his khakis came off. The way his sculpted muscles flowed under his bare skin reawoke my napping girly parts but seemed to unhinge my jaw.

I screamed when Mrs. Cope came up behind me asking if I was enjoying the scenery. Edward looked out between the spaces in the blinds and winked at me. He had done that on purpose! Not that I looked away, mind you. When God grants you that kind of view, you just soak it up, because you never know when you might see it again. I just stared back at him, watching as he pulled on his clothes.

He came out of his office and kissed me with a hum. "Don't tell mom, Mrs. Cope," he said before his lips met mine.

"I wouldn't dream of it dear. Just next time, take her into the office with you. My heart can't take the show, and Mr. Cope's can't take the after effects," she teased. At least I hoped she was teasing. Please, let her be teasing!

We started to walk out of the clinic when the phone rang. Edward paused to see if he needed to be here to answer it as Mrs. Cope went through her welcome. She looked up with a smirk on her face. "Yes, sir, he's still here, but is running out to care for a foaling mare having trouble." She paused a moment, listening to the caller before responding, "Yes sir, he has Bella with him, and I'll be sure to have them call when they return." She then hung up the phone and began to write on a piece of paper.

"Um, Mrs. Cope? Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Oh, that was the chief of police of Forks, Washington, Edward. He'd like you to call when you return." All the blood left my face and I started to black out when I heard Edward ask Mrs. Cope why he had been calling. I knew why. Renee must have already contacted him.

I grabbed hold of Edward's sleeve, drawing his attention. He took in my look of abject fear and asked me what the matter was and who it was that called. "My father, Edward, that was my father," I told him and watched as his face mirrored mine before he drug me out and into his truck.

* * *

Thanks to the wonderful Writeontime for the huffing of Edward comment. She really is the bee's knees! Although, I'm not entirely sure why that's a good thing.

I signed up for doing the same insanity again next month. Apparently I'm a glutton for punishment. If you have an inkling of a desire to maybe write, this is a great way to get started. Google the Fictionista Workshop and sign up!

I've had a cold for the past few days, and reviews would really cheer me up!


	54. Chapter 54 Run

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Alaskan Adventures  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Run

* * *

I began to shiver on the cold ground with Edward's frigid body pressed against mine. Unfortunately, he took that to mean that we should stop kissing so he could run me back home to warm up. I whined a little, sure there must be somewhere we could go nearby for some hot cocoa or something similar. I told him that I was sure I would warm up as soon as I drank something warm. He smiled at that, his fingers tracing over my pulse point in my throat as he agreed that yes, it does heat someone up to drink something warm.

"One problem, Bella," he explained to me as he through me on his back, "we're in Canada without a passport. We're going to have more than the reporters to sneak past, so it would be best to wait until I had you back in the States before feeding you." He twisted his head around and smiled, "I'm sure we can find a place to get you some soup or something as soon as we cross over."

I shivered in the cool, damp spring air as he ran us back towards home. At least while I was kissing him the blood racing in my veins had kept me warm, but now the feeling was going out of my fingers and toes and my body was beginning to tremble from the cold. He must have noticed because he sped up. If I had thought the trees were moving at an alarming rate before, now they were mere blurs, the sound of our movement amongst them seemed like a whistle in my ears.

He reached behind him to push my head down behind his shoulder so it would be out of the wind, but even that didn't help. After jumping over a small creek he peeled me off of him, told me he would be right back, and took off in the woods. I just curled into a ball and shuddered in the cold. My mind was craving sleep but the shaking of my body kept pulling me awake. Still, I was unaware of time passing when I felt him finally pick me up and place me next to something warm but smelling very mangy. I didn't care. I just burrowed into the soft fur as much as I could before drifting off to sleep.

When I wake up I'm in a hotel room. My clothes have been changed and I'm underneath some blankets. I think one of them might be electric, judging from the warmth filtering into my body. Alice was sitting on the bed next to me, smiling down as Edward paced. "Mm, where am I?" I asked, looking to both Edward and Alice for an answer. Edward just reached up and drug his hands through his hair as Alice rolled her eyes at him.

"You're in a hotel outside of Blaine, just across the border from Canada. Edward had you pretty far east of here, in the mountains. When I found you, he had wrapped you in a bear. Emmett was pretty upset over that, but has gone to find it to make you a blanket out of it in case you ever need it again," she said with a smirk that caused Edward to growl. "He's thinking the next time you and Edward get that, um, enamored with each other you should do it in a warm location or at least have you wrapped up in something hot."

I could feel my face blush hotly as Edward told her that was enough. I could see that he was castigating himself over me getting so cold, so I reached out my hand to him. He stopped pacing and just stood and stared at it like it might bite him, so I just shook it. With a sigh he reached over and took my hand, sitting next to me across from Alice. "I'm sorry, Bella," he said mournfully. "I should have thought more about your well being. Can you forgive me?"

"I'd say I was feeling pretty well, Edward, so please don't beat yourself up over this. I knew better than to let myself get so cold." I sat up and pulled myself out from under the covers to climb into his lap. At first he tried to hold me away, but at my insistence he relented and wrapped his cold arms around me. "I'm a bit overheated at the moment, so maybe you can cool me down?" I asked as I snuggled into his chest and laid my head on his shoulder.

Alice snickered, earning a glare from Edward. She got that familiar vacant expression and Edward gave her a worried look before looking down at me. "I'll call Carlisle," she said, "You get her home."

"What's wrong?" I asked Edward, wondering what could possibly be happening now. And, why would we need Carlisle?

"You've caught a chill," he explained as he lifted me off his lap and put me back under the covers. "I'll get us a car and drive you home." Then a smirk came on his face. "What would you think about a nice little Audi coupe? Small and very fast? Alice?" he asked, turning to her.

I looked over in time to see her nod. "The dealership will open in an hour." Then she laughed, "I don't think she'd appreciate the R8, Edward, just get her the S5. That has plenty of speed without being flashy. I'll call Rose down to modify it for you."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but realized the heat of the blankets did sound good again. I felt Edward lean over and give me a kiss, mentioning that he would be back soon. Alice looked at me and left right behind him, taking the key and leaving me in peace to sleep some more. I had no idea how long I had slept before, but I easily drifted off again.

I awoke to the blankets tossed off me and Alice snuggled into my side as I sweated. "Oh, good, you're awake!" she chirped before hopping up and coming back with what looked to be Tylenol and a cold glass of ice water before I could even blink. I immediately missed feeling her coldness next to me, but gulped the water greedily down my parched throat. "Edward is just finishing signing the paperwork for the car. We can drive you home as soon as he's done. Why don't you get up and shower? If you start now you'll be done as he walks in the door."

I was glad to do as she instructed, since I felt kind of grimy, and I shuffled into the bathroom. The cool water felt good for a couple minutes, but I quickly got a chill and switched it over to hot. I bathed as quickly as I could, my head was a bit woozy and I wanted to sit down. Alice came in to hold me up as I toweled off. I suppose I should have been embarrassed by this, but she had helped me so often during my convalescence from the bear attack that I was past that. Thankfully, she had also brought in some soft, warm clothes with her. I didn't recognize them, but she must have picked them up with the Tylenol.

Right as I stepped out, dressed and ready to go, Edward opened the door. Beyond him I could see a small, light silver, car. It was actually quite pretty and I was anxious to get home. Alice and Edward bundled me into the front passenger seat before they took off, jumping onto the interstate and all but flying me home.

I must have slipped off again, because I awoke to Edward shaking me in front of the house. There were a bevy of reporters still hanging around, but they actually looked amusing, probably wondering how I had gotten outside without them noticing. All I really cared about, though, was seeing Carlisle's Mercedes parked out front, knowing he was inside. Edward hopped out while Emmett cut a swath through the people loitering on my front lawn. He picked me up out of the seat and carried me into the house, setting me gently on the sofa.

Carlisle looked me over, declaring that I had a simple cold and ordering in some over-the-counter medication, plenty of fluids and bed rest. I must say, it didn't feel simple to me. He gave me something that made me woozy, my head spinning and craving a pillow as Edward carried me up to my room. Before I fell back to sleep once again, I heard him admonishing Edward to make sure it was warm before he took me out for a run again.

* * *

Can you tell I have a cold? My hubs bundled me in bed yesterday and let me sleep for _hours_! It was lovely. A review would be almost as nice!


	55. Chapter 55 Trampoline

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Trampoline

* * *

After Edward finished making ranch calls (calling them house calls just seemed wrong), we were both so tired we couldn't stand up straight. Esme chuckled when we walked in but didn't say anything. She didn't need to, she had that mom look, the one that said 'I thought you knew enough to sleep' without even having to open her mouth. She did tell us to go get cleaned up and then informed Edward he had a call to make. Apparently Charlie had called here first.

I decided to place the call when we were both clean and sitting on the couch. Dialing with trepidation I politely refused Esme's offer of food. My stomach was full of butterflies, and I didn't like bugs. Even the pretty ones bothered me. I hated the way they felt with their tiny little legs crawling over my skin and their antennae lightly touching me as if they were tasting me. In fact I could feel one on my arm right now! I screamed like the girl I am and swatted at the bug crawling on me only to discover it said 'OW!' really loudly. Apparently it had been Edward's hand touching me lightly.

My father's voice was yelling at me through the phone, asking if I was all right or if someone was assaulting me. That's my dad, the cop, immediately assuming I'm being attacked and wondering why I didn't have my pepper spray on me. "Dad!" I called into the phone, hoping to keep him from alerting the FBI, "I'm fine! I thought I had a bug on me, but it was Edward."

He grumped something about telling him to keep his hands to himself before he launched into interrogation mode with a sigh. "According to your mother, you're getting married tomorrow. Now I know Renee, and figured she had it wrong, at least the marriage part, but was hoping you might give me some real information."

I decided that the bare bones were all he really needed. With Charlie, less was more, a true 'just the facts ma'am' kind of guy. I told him how we met and that he and his family were taking care of me until my car was mobile again. While we were talking he picked up another line and placed a call to Jacob, who happened to have gotten one of the few new belts and just needed an address so he could next-day air it to me.

When I excitedly gave this information to Edward so he could tell me the address his face fell but rattled it off. I quirked an eyebrow at him, but he just shook it off, and then accepted the phone to talk to my dad when requested. He gave the same information my mom had probably told my dad, but I knew Charlie would want it from the horse's mouth 'just in case she got something wrong', and so I listened again, memorizing the information. His sad smile stayed on his face the whole time until he started to wrap up the conversation.

"Um, yes sir, I'd love to meet you as well!" he said and I sat up straight in surprise with a huge grin on my face that quickly turned to laughter. "What?" he asked after hanging up the phone, tilting his head to the side in a truly adorable way.

"I hope you're bullet proof!" I giggled. "There's a reason I haven't dated a lot, you know." He just shrugged and pulled me into dinner when Esme called.

Afterwards, when Esme had shooed us away from the dishes, proclaiming we needed to get to know each other, and not over dirty pots and pans, Edward pulled me out back behind the house. It was a nice night. The air was soft with mild humidity and warm as spring turned into the first hint of summer. They had a trampoline, and he lifted me onto it so we could look up at the sky as the last hints of sunlight faded away to reveal a sky full of stars.

When the first one appeared I couldn't help but make a wish. "Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight," I said quietly while my mind rushed with the hope that this was real.

"What did you wish for?" he asked, lifting up my hand between us and threading his fingers through my own.

"Can't tell, then it won't come true. Did you make a wish?" I asked as he lifted that hand over my head and rolled onto his side next to me, leaning over my body slightly.

"Umhmm," he responded, his lips barely touching mine, "and I'm fairly certain it's about to come true." At that he began kissing me in earnest. The angels were singing in harmony now, what with his humming and my blood singing and quite possible the cicadas joining in counterpoint as all of God's creations rejoiced with me in the feel of his lips on mine before a very loud shout was heard from the house.

"HAND CHECK!!!"

I jumped, but he just put his hands in the air as he continued to kiss me. "Show my mom your hands, Bella, and then she'll leave us alone," he murmured as he tortured me in a most delicious way. I wondered if death by kissing was possible, but judging by the lack of oxygen, it just might be. But, oh, what a way to go!

I drug my hands from his hair and waved them over my head, hearing a distant "Thank you!" and a closing door before returning them to worshipping the golden fleece. Who knew Jason had gotten it from the Black Hills of South Dakota, making it auburn?

When I was finally gasping for air he lifted his face from mine but kept one hand in my hair and the other on my hip, his thumb rubbing little circles on the skin under my shirt. His smile faded a bit, and he got that look that I had learned was about to proceed a question he was unsure of. "Why were you happy your car would be fixed tomorrow? Do you want to leave?"

That's when it hit me. My car would soon be fixed, and while that made me happy, the idea of leaving made me feel like that creepy guy from the second Indiana Jones movie had just plunged his hand into my chest and was squeezing my heart, about to rip it out. "I don't want to leave, but I do start work next week," I said, biting my lip and wondering what I should do.

"Do you have to work there? What's your job?" he asked, laying down flat next to me and turning me on the trampoline so I faced him.

I rolled my eyes. My big break was to be a junior copy editor for a small newspaper. And when I say small, there were five employees. That might be my title, but it also involved getting coffee and doughnuts, unjamming the copy machine, and emptying the garbage cans. "I wouldn't care, but I do need a job, Edward. I have a car payment and life to pay for. I also gave them my word."

"Do you think you could live here instead? With me?"

"I don't think your mom would approve if we lived together, Edward," I smirked and the fingers previously rubbing my hip then pushed into my flesh making me giggle. "Besides, what would I do for a job?"

"Why don't you work for me? I could use an assistant, and we worked well together today. I certainly wouldn't mind having you under me," he asked pleadingly. His whiny voice was downright adorable! I could just picture our kids whining like that, and then decided it wasn't quite so cute.

"You have entered the whine free zone, mister!" I admonished. "There is no whining within a twenty foot radius of my body! Also, if I worked under you, wouldn't that be sexual harassment?"

"Oh, I plan on sexually harassing you all right!" he chuckled as he nuzzled into my neck. "Would you consider it? This way you would be halfway between your parents," he cajoled. "It's only a quick ride in a plane, we can see your dad tomorrow if you like."

"Um, the car won't be fixed tomorrow, Edward, and then it'll take three more days to drive home. We can't see him tomorrow!" I argued, laughing at him just a little.

"We can if we take my plane," he responded.

"You have a plane?!?"

"Yeah, it's out back in the barn, wanna see?" he asked, jumping from the trampoline and pulling me after him. He dragged me over to the huge building I thought only housed animals and hay, but he drug me around back and threw open the doors. Inside was a sleek looking, single engine plane. "It's a Cessna Caravan 208B Grand. We'd have to make one stop for gas, but we could be at your dad's place in the evening!" he was saying with all the glee of a little boy discussing a favorite toy. "I got my license last year, and I could put in a flight plan tonight if you like. Wanna go? I'd like to meet your dad. Then we could hop over to your mom, but that will require about three stops for fuel, but that's all right since I need to get some landings and take-offs to keep up my certifica-"

I stuck my hand over his mouth, cupping it and pinching his lips closed as I stared at the shiny plane in front of me. "You have a plane." I stated simply, and he nodded his head, my hand bobbing since I still had hold of his lips. I decided to make use of that and pulled his head down to my level so I could look in his eyes. "Yes, I would like to go and have you meet my dad." I took a step closer to his body. "I would like to have you meet my mom as well," I added as the hand not currently holding his lips wrapped around his waist. "And I most definitely would love to work under you," I finished before pulling those lips against my own.

I heard a throat clearing next to me, which was confusing since it was usually angels singing that I heard when kissing Edward. The throat clearing got a little louder and was soon followed by a finger poking me in the arm. I tried to swat at the offending digit, but forgot to let go of Edward's hair, causing him to cry out in pain as I yanked it around my body to use as a fly swatter.

"Alice," he growled, "what do you want?" I looked down from his annoyed face to see her standing next to us with a calendar and a large binder.

"Well, since you have decided to get married after all, I just wanted to set the date. I could probably have it pulled together by the middle of August and I was thinking your colors should be silver and white, with maybe some blue thrown in," she began to ramble as my jaw hung open in shock.

Then from my other side I heard Esme, "August will be hot, Alice, you'll need to find an air-conditioned hall for the reception." My head swung over at warp speed to gawk at her open-mouthed. But that's when I heard my mother's voice over the phone explaining that Phil would be busier in September with school starting, and so August worked best for them. I looked up at Edward, not knowing what to say, when I heard, and felt, Rose behind saying how my hair should be braided for the wedding and how the veil should fit into it as she held it up and moved it around.

While the women around me decided what I would be doing for my wedding, Edward leaned down. "Welcome to the family," he said before placing his lips back on mine, causing the angels to begin singing in earnest.

* * *

When I adopted my kids, I informed them that within 20 feet of my body was a federally declared whine free zone. They thought it was funny, especially once when my youngest caught me whining about something and reminded me of it. Oddly enough, it didn't keep them from whining from time to time, but it was a fun way to make them stop as it usually got them laughing, or rolling their eyes, or stomping off in a huff, but at least there was no more whining!

Thanks for all the well wishes, I'm doing better. Please review!


	56. Chapter 56 Ornate

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Chapstick Chronicles  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Ornate

* * *

James walked behind Edward and me as we entered the ornate courtroom. I was impressed with the woodwork around the edges that subtly hid the cameras, lending an air of authority that even James didn't question. I could tell he was scared. He had tried so hard the last few months to get along with his roommates, coming to spend the night with us when he couldn't, and doing well in all his classes (a requirement I insisted upon if he was to spend any time with us). Other than one fight where his roommate began to make inappropriate comments regarding his relationship with us, he had kept his nose clean.

Jenks had found a wonderful defense attorney who had been brutally honest with James. He may be being tried as an adult, but he was still a juvenile, therefore all his records were fair game against him. We did pull one bit of bad luck; the judge for the case was known to be a 'by the book' kind of guy, punishing thoroughly and convincingly to the maximum amount.

All his papers were in, and Edward and I seated ourselves behind James, in the place reserved for family. We all rose when the judge was announced, James having been told to cooperate fully. The judge read the papers in front of him, occasionally looking at James and glancing at us. After about ten minutes he finally spoke to James.

"Who are these people behind you son?" he asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, sir. She's my English teacher," he answered quietly.

The judge looked at me and returned to reading before putting the papers aside. "According to these reports you have joined a rocket club, and were not building bombs?" he asked and James nodded. "You are also improving in school and have applied to college?" James nodded again.

He then fixed his look on me. "According to these reports he has you to thank for his change?"

"He changed himself, your honor, I just showed him it was possible," I replied. I knew it had been all James. He just needed someone to believe in him.

The judge laughed. "Like I said, Mrs. Cullen, you're to thank. I can't tell you how many I see who only need someone to believe in them. It makes my job easier when they have that."

He wrote something on his papers and set them aside. "James, you are sentenced to probation. The terms of your probation are that you must graduate from high school and enroll in college in the fall. Your probation will last for four years, but contingent upon your obtaining a degree your record will be expunged. You must report to your probation officer quarterly and submit your grades to this court for review." He picked up his gavel and hit his desk with it. "Court adjourned." He then rose, and us with him, and left.

"What does that mean?" James asked the attorney.

"It means if you can't afford college then it will be paid for by the court since it is a requirement of your probation. It also means that once you graduate, then it will be as if nothing happened. You got off lucky, kid. Take this opportunity and run with it," he answered him. We thanked the attorney profusely for helping, and he laughed that he would send us his bill.

We left the courthouse lighter than when we went in.  


* * *

Sorry to be so late in posting, I was having trouble uploading the document. Thanks to Rochelle Allison for telling me how to get around the problem! xoxo bb!

I'm also sorry it's so short. I was visiting with Stavanger1 and we were having too much fun for me to write. Please review!


	57. Chapter 57 Tart

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Alaskan Adventures  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Tart

* * *

The news media had a field day with the pictures of Edward carrying me into the house. They wondered how I had managed to sneak past them, saying that all doors and first floor windows were monitored. Unfortunately, they noticed the proximity of the tree to the bathroom window on the second floor and were able to deduce how we had managed it. The good news was that after a few more weeks reports of some starlet breaking her leg on the ski slopes while in the company of some unknown boy toy pulled them away from caring about me.

Granted there were still one or two around, but they were polite. To be honest, I think they were a little scared of Edward. Whenever we walked out of the house he would growl at them and they would shrink back a few steps. Still, their cameras would raise up and shots would be taken. I asked Edward how come they never made it to print and he just laughed and whispered into my ear that Alice kept stealing their memory cards and corrupting the files.

I was so relieved to have some freedom that we would go out for the most simple of reasons. Today I decided I wanted some apple tart they served at the diner, so, since it was an overcast day and Alice assured us it would stay that way, Edward and I walked to the diner. He made sure I ate something healthy first, even if it was a small salad. Actually, I also ate a burger, but it was on his plate. He would pretend to eat and tell me I had to have a bite. This way his food disappeared as well.

I was really enjoying my warm tart with a scoop of vanilla ice cream when I peeked up and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The blazing heat of their tawny depths made my stomach do flips as I paused with a bite of apple poised on my fork just inches from my mouth. His lips hitched up in the corners in the minutest of smiles as he held my gaze. "Are you finished?" he asked in his smooth velvety voice and I lost all voluntary control of my muscles, the fork falling back to the plate with a crash and causing flaky bits of crust to fly out in all directions. I couldn't help but chuckle when I saw a bit fly onto his hand that was resting between us on the table.

We both let out a laugh but I stopped him from wiping it off with a napkin, instead grabbing his hand and pulling it to my mouth. He growled my name when I sucked on his skin a bit, licking the buttery goodness off. The taste of him mixed with my favorite desert was simply heaven. He gently pulled his hand from my mouth with a smirk. "Why don't we leave?" he asked and I readily agreed.

When we got back outside he tossed me on his back for the walk home. I'm sure we made quite a sight, and some of my neighbors laughed and waved when they saw us. I looked up into the sky and could see a small break in the clouds right as Edward's phone chirped. He pulled it from his pocket and I could read the text from over his shoulder telling him which path to take to stay out of the one small sunbeam that would invade today.

He came to a full stop in front of my house. I waved to the one paparazzi that was lounging around and smiled when he took our picture, knowing it would never hit the news thanks to Alice. It took me a moment to realize that Edward had frozen completely. I was about to ask him what was wrong when I saw the problem. There was a blaze of sunlight, only a few inches wide, right across the path to my house. Thinking quickly I said loud enough for the reporter to hear, "Edward, can we go for a walk in the forest?"

The smile he gave me was radiant and he twisted enough to give me a quick kiss. "If you like," he said before taking off at a fast trot down the trail next to my house. I peeked around and the reporter didn't follow. As soon as we were out of sight he took off at his pace. The air was much warmer now and I had gotten over my fear of flying while holding onto his back. He didn't stop until we reached a meadow in bloom with summer flowers.

He laid me down in the grass and stretched out next to me, our bodies touching all down one length. It was nice to be able to be where no one could hear us. I pulled his body over mine and our lips met with a moan. He gripped me tightly to his body as his lips moved over mine. He tasted sweeter than the tart and I couldn't resist running my tongue over his lips, almost feeling lightheaded from the lack of oxygen combined with the heady taste of him.

I could feel him begin to pull away from me and so pressed my body tighter into his, running my hands up his back to hold myself to him. He let out a sigh as detached my hands from his body. "Bella, please don't tempt me past my ability to control."

I huffed and lay back on the grass. "I'm ready to lose control, Edward," I said seriously.

He just shook his head and leaned down to trail his lips over my jaw and throat, pausing to place a kiss where my pulse hammered under my skin. "I'm ready as well, Bella, and I promise we will soon. Are you ready to marry me? Alice says we can move forward with that sooner than she had anticipated."

My eyes opened wide and I grabbed hold of his hair to drag his face up so I could look into his eyes. "When?" was all I asked.

"Next week?"

I beamed. I could see my reflection in his eyes and I saw my happiness mirrored there. His own face shown with joy when I nodded and his lips crashed to mine, bruising them slightly from the force before they parted and I felt his tongue enter my mouth. Tasting and teasing I wrapped my own around him. Nothing compared to the taste of Edward and if it was all I would ever taste the rest of my life I was sure I wouldn't mind.

His hand began to move from my waist, his fingers sliding under the fabric of my shirt as they explored the skin there. A trail of fire was left in their wake as they moved up my torso and began tracing under the edge of my bra. I tried to shift my body down, hoping to cause his hand to move where I wanted it most at this moment, although I could easily imagine another place I would like it to go. But, he moved with me, letting out a small growl of warning as he pulled my hand from under my top.

His kisses became less ardent and he moved from my lips to kiss my eyelids. "Patience, my love," he said, placing a kiss on me between each word. "Next week I will taste the fruit you so willingly offer. I promise." He lifted up and looked down on me with a smile. "Let's go home."

It was a quick journey back to the house, and I was happy to see the clouds had covered the offending bit of sunshine that had prevented us from entering earlier. He slipped me from my back in the kitchen and I looked at him with a smile before I was startled to feel two different cold arms spin me around and capture me in a gentle hug.

"I came as soon as Alice called this morning, when Edward decided to propose!" Tanya exclaimed and I had to giggle at Edward growling at Alice beside us. Tanya waved her hand at him as if dismissing him while she put the other around my shoulders and began to lead me into the living room. Edward's pleading shout of 'no' to Tanya was ignored and she just leaned down and whispered into my ear with a giggle, "We need some girl time!"

* * *

I have entered the An Edward to Remember contest. This is an anonymous contest, so I won't be telling you which one is mine. You have to read the entries and vote for your favorite. You can either author search 'anedwardtoremember' or use this link:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2191898/AnEdwardTo Remember

There are only 14 one-shots, so pull up to the fire, grab a cup of cocoa, and enjoy! Then please remember to vote.

Oh, and don't do that until you leave me a review! Please?


	58. Chapter 58 Lackadaisical

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Lackadaisical  
**Scenario**: You wake on the cold, concrete floor of a dilapidated room in a strange warehouse. Sitting up, you hear the sounds of a drill and the voices of men. Your hands are bound and unable to recall how you arrived where you are, you begin to panic. There is a door, a hammer, a pillow, a window and a chair in your room, but nothing more. Write what happens next using all of the objects.

* * *

I had fallen asleep somewhere over the four corners region as we were flying up to see my dad. He had been impressed and happy that we would be there the next day and that Edward would be flying. Then 'dad mode' kicked in and he started asking all these questions about why he had taken flying lessons and if he was planning on being a terrorist. Edward had explained that there were some remote ranches that it was quicker to fly to in order to take care of the animals. I wasn't sure that required a Cessna, but who was I to argue?

Now I was waking up, on the cold concrete floor. Edward's jacket was on top of me to keep some semblance of warmth, I suppose, but it really didn't help much. I looked around to see that the room was in desperate need of a fresh coat of paint, but at least the floor had been swept before I was laid down on it. I could easily tell, because there were piles of dirt and debris surrounding me. It must have been a man who did it because a woman would have at least swept it out the door, or finished the floor.

It was a strange room, with a chair that was greasy and disgusting. There was a hammer that looked like it was a torture device, given that the handle was covered in wood splinters. Anyone who grabbed a hold of that would be spending the next couple hours digging into their palm with tweezers. There was a dirty window with a broken pane in the corner next to the door. I could feel the cold fingers of panic crawl up my spine before I shook my head and told myself to get a grip. The fact that I could hear some men talking outside, and one of them was Edward, most definitely helped.

The door swung open, and silhouetted in the sunshine was my own personal Greek god. My girly parts started to wave hello, but my hand simply went to shade my eyes from the light. "Oh, you're awake," he exclaimed. "Sorry about putting you on the floor, but it really was the best option. I was coming to get you, we're ready to take off again."

I was about to take off again, but to be honest, in spite of my overexcited girly bits wanting to take off in a completely different way than he was intimating, my brain had yet another option in mind. I was less than pleased to wake up on a cold hard floor in a strange place. Still, my father had taught me to not shoot first and ask questions later. So regardless of the desire to pin him down and beat him, and I didn't mean sexually at the moment which in and of itself is a new and strange thing, I simply asked, "Edward, what am I doing in here?"

"There was something wrong with the engine, and I was afraid the noise of the repair would wake you up, and Peter offered to let me put you in here to sleep," he explained as he knelt down next to me. He got the most adorable repentant look on his face. "I did ask him to sweep up a spot to lay you down on first." Reaching up to cup my face he finished his apology, "I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sure it was disconcerting to wake up like that in a strange place."

I wasn't sure if it was his perfectly logical explanation or his perfectly adorable pouty face that won me over, but at that moment all I really wanted to do was kiss him. So I did. I guess it took a little longer than I expected because the sound of the angels singing was joined by deep laughter. "You gonna be okay to fly, Edward? Because I can point you to a cold shower if you need that first. You know the FCC takes a dim view of a pilot joining the mile high club when there isn't a copilot to take over, and you certainly don't want to undress that girl on that nasty floor." I had to agree, now that the brain was re-engaging I remembered being upset I was on the nasty floor to begin with, although I now had an Edward blanket on top of me and not just his jacket.

Edward mumbled another sheepish apology and helped me up from the floor. I started to wonder if he was secretly into BDSM when he started hitting my back, but then realized he was just trying to brush the dust off of me. I made the mistake of looking over to one corner and saw a spider walking on one of the piles of dust that had been swept aside before I had been lain down. My whole body froze, with the exception of my neck which did an Exorcist like maneuver it swung so quickly around to gape at Edward. In a flat, obviously possessed voice I asked him, "You didn't put me on the floor with spiders, did you?"

He shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Peter swept them away before we laid you down." I was out of that little room in nothing flat. Superman or speeding vampires had nothing on me as I removed myself from the site of infestation. Faster than a speeding bullet I was next to the plane and watched an amused Edward follow after me with a lackadaisical gate. Surely he knew that all spiders were hazardous creatures deserving death? The idea of plummeting to my death in a fiery plane crash was less frightening than thinking of them crawling on my body. I did my squirming, freaked-out-by-spiders dance, causing him to laugh loudly, which resulted in the death glare from me. He stopped laughing then.

When I was a teenager I was always embarrassed when Charlie picked me up in the police cruiser, but now I was excited to see it. I had missed my dad, and I wanted him to meet my singer, hummer, whatever. I couldn't help but laugh when we were taxiing by him. He had on his 'I'm the dad and you better not be messing with my daughter face', was leaning against the cruiser and had one hand on his gun. Edward gulped. I had to laugh at the look on his face. Fair payback for the spider incident if you ask me.

We climbed out of the plane and I took his hand to lead him over to my dad. Waving my hand between them I said, "Dad, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, my dad Charlie." They did the man grunt and shook hands before we silently crawled into the cruiser for the ride home.

With Edward safely ensconced in the back seat, which Charlie seemed to find amusing since he kept smiling whenever he saw him back there, the inquisition began in earnest. Edward couldn't have bailed if he wanted to because I saw my dad push the button to have the doors only open from the outside. Something he used to keep the dangerous criminals of Forks from jumping out of a vehicle moving down the road. Edward didn't seem to mind it, however, answering every question with a smile.

Charlie kept at it, even when we pulled into the diner for supper. After we were seated, Edward purposefully sitting across from me but that might have been because Charlie shouldered him out of the way, Charlie asked him one last question. "So, if this whole vet thing ends up not working out for you, then how would you plan on supporting my daughter?"

"Well, sir, I suppose we could live on my trust fund. But, I assure the whole vet thing will work out fine. We've been in practice for three generations, and I hope one of our children will follow in my grandfather's footsteps as well. The reason for purchasing the plane was so we could reach some of our clients," he answered, still trying to explain to my dad that he was stable, and didn't necessarily belong in one.

Charlie and I both picked up on one thing in particular, though. "Trust fund?" we asked in unison while quirking our eyebrows in such synchronicity that if it ever became an Olympic sport we would most certainly win the gold.

Edward shrugged. "Well, with the stock market as volatile as it's been, I don't want to rely on it, so I mostly ignore its existence. Although, I did use it to pay for the house I'm building, because that's immediate."

"How much?" my father rudely asked, but I didn't balk because I had become the proverbial cat that was sure to soon die.

He shrugged again. "Alice, my sister, is in charge of them because she's really good at that stuff. The last time she mentioned something I think I was up to about twenty million dollars, but I could be off a million here or there, depending on how trading is going."

Yep, I died.  


* * *

Ah, Ranchward, humming, gorgeous, sweet and rich. Every girl's dream. For those who don't know, the four corners is where Utah, Colorado, Arizona and New Mexico meet. It's the only place in the United States that four states come together.

Just a reminder, I have entered the An Edward to Remember contest. This is an anonymous contest, so I won't be telling you which one is mine. You have to read the entries and vote for your favorite. You can either author search 'anedwardtoremember' or use this link:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2191898/AnEdwardTo Remember

There are only 14 one-shots, so pull up to the fire, grab a cup of cocoa, and enjoy! Then please remember to vote.

Now if you would please be so kind as to leave a review....


	59. Chapter 59 Pendulum

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Alaskan Adventures  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Pendulum

* * *

I stood at the doorway in my wedding dress. Alice had managed to arrange with Reverend Weber to marry Edward and me in a small ceremony with just his family. I had invited Angela and Ben, who were home visiting on vacation. I had run into her yesterday and had been so excited to have someone from my past watching as I walked to my future.

"Bella?" Jasper said from beside me as he waited to walk me down the aisle, "what's the matter? Your emotions are swinging back and forth like a pendulum in a clock."

"I'm so happy to be marrying Edward, but at the same time I wish one of my parents could be here," I whispered back to him. I knew Edward could hear me in spite of how quietly I had spoken, because when they opened the doors to admit me into the church he gave me a sad smile.

"Well, if it helps, he's very happy to be marrying you as well," Jasper whispered into my ear. I looked up and smiled my thanks before looking back down the long aisle. My eyes locked with Edward and I suddenly couldn't be near him soon enough. "Whoa, girl," Jasper laughed as he held me to a respectable gait, "he's not going anywhere." I was glad that he picked up the pace a little despite his words.

Edward stepped down a couple steps to take my hand causing Jasper to chuckle again before handing me off to his brother. I walked with Edward those final steps and turned to face him as Reverend Weber read our vows. Even though I knew he was speaking I was wrapped up in Edward's eyes. He had to nudge me when we came to the 'I do' parts and the rings.

From my periphery I could see Alice taking pictures to commemorate the event. It seemed a little strange to be posing for pictures when I had spent the last year avoiding cameras. I knew I would want these reminders of this human time later after I was changed, though. Edward had explained how these memories would fade unless I worked hard to retain them. Thanks to Rose I knew just how to do that.

It was all over; Edward had kissed me softly and led me back down the aisle to the front row of pews where our family and friends sat. He was pleased to meet Angela and Ben and surprised them by asking when the baby was due. They hadn't told her father yet, and Edward had let the cat out of the bag by asking that. "How did you know?" Angela had asked.

"Because you're glowing," he had answered, but later told me that he could hear the child's heart beat.

Reverend Weber had congratulated me, telling me he knew my father would have been proud and happy to have seen this day. That opened a floodgate of emotion and I was very grateful to Jasper for calming me. I didn't miss the pointed look he gave Edward, though.

We all went back to my house where Alice surprised me with a wedding cake. I had laughed at her, it was huge and I was the only one in the house who would be eating any of it. Thankfully she had also ordered in some of my favorite Italian food so I didn't go into a sugar coma.

I changed into normal clothes for traveling. I supposed we could have celebrated our honeymoon right here in the house, but I wanted to leave. I had been cooped up long enough and wanted to go where I couldn't be recognized and just be with Edward.

Saying my goodbyes to the house was difficult, though. Rose had met with a realtor the previous day, putting the house on the market, and the entire family had packed up everything I valued and would be loading it into a moving van to take to Alaska tomorrow. The rest would be going to Goodwill.

Edward walked me out of the house but I turned to look at it one last time since I wasn't likely to see it again. His comforting arms came around me as I wiped a tear away. I felt as if I was letting go of the last memory of my father and it broke my heart to leave. Edward never said anything or pulled on me to go. He just waited until I was ready. When I turned back to the car he asked if I was all right and I nodded. He helped me into my seat with a kiss.

We drove forever, heading north towards Denali. There really wasn't any reason to wait to change me, but Edward had wanted to marry me before sleeping with me, something Tanya had highly encouraged.

I blushed when I thought of our talks. She had told me what to expect as well as the problems Edward might have and how to overcome them. I knew she had spoken to him as well. Besides hurting me, his biggest worry was his bloodlust. The few times we had gotten carried away kissing had been very difficult for him as his desires for my blood warred with his desires for my body. Tanya had given me an idea for that as well, something that had made Alice laugh and agree that it might work.

The Cullens had a house in British Columbia and that was where we were headed. The drive was interminable and I was grateful for the basket of food Alice had packed. I wasn't happy about having to use the bathroom in the great outdoors, but it couldn't be helped. I looked forward to not having this problem any more.

When we arrived I noticed a trend. The house was extremely large with the south wall made entirely of windows. It filled the rooms with light. "My room is typically on the top floor," Edward whispered to me as we walked in. I had remembered it was there in the Denali house as well. "But all rooms are open to us if we want to use them. I recommend using Carlisle and Esme's, since it has a fireplace and so is warmer."

I gave a small nod. Warmth would be important in this endeavor. I knew how chilled I got just laying next to him fully clothed. I couldn't imagine how cold I would be without. He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Would you like to freshen up, Mrs. Cullen, while I get the fire going?"

I gave a small nod. "Be careful," I whispered. "I wouldn't want you going up in flames."

He chuckled. "I know how to light a fire safely, Bella, I assure you. You're bag is on the bed." I thanked him and went to get it, pulling out the white nightgown Alice had given me for tonight and carrying it with me into the bathroom. I turned the water on as warm as I could get it before undressing and climbing in. I hoped that if I managed to overheat my body then I might not mind the cold of his as much.

I took my time washing my hair, shaving my legs and making myself warm. Just as I was reaching to turn off the faucet a hand shot in, holding it on. I looked up, straight into Edward's glowing eyes. I took a step back, careless of my nakedness as we only looked at each other's faces. He stepped under the stream of the water, the steam billowing from him when it hit his skin. Then he turned, allowing it to warm his front, leaving me staring at his back.

It was well-defined, the muscles rippling smoothly under his skin as he twisted in the water, making sure it hit him everywhere. I reached out a tentative hand to touch the middle of his back and barely made contact with the skin before he spun around faster than I could comprehend, grabbing my wrist to hold my hand in place so that my arm was wrapped around his body and I was pulled flush with him.

He was warm, the heat of the water having given up its energy to raise his surface temperature. It was also very steamy and as he cooled it actually felt nice. I wrapped my other arm around his body and he released my hand, using both of his to cup my face. "I love you, Mrs. Cullen," he whispered before capturing my lips with his own.

* * *

Oh, did I just fade to black? Bad Babette, bad...


	60. Chapter 60 Evidence

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Evidence  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she laughed.

* * *

When we finally made it to Charlie's house I walked in and went into shock. Not only was the place actually spotlessly clean, but there was another evidence of a woman's touch around the house. There were throw pillows on the dilapidated couch. Throw. Pillows. When I had suggested them while in high school he had looked at me like I had lost my mind. This meant one of two things. Either dad had come out of the closet or he was seriously dating someone, because men just don't add throw pillows unless they are gay or there is a woman around.

I gave him an accusing glare and pointed at the offensive pieces of fluff now taking up space on the couch. He got a sheepish grin, blushed, and shrugged. In Charlie speak that meant 'yes, I'm dating someone, I really like her (because I seriously doubted it was a him), and so if she's happy I don't care.' It's amazing how much that man can communicate with a simple look and shrug. No wonder he never bothered with words. He didn't need them.

There was an enticing aroma and humming coming from the kitchen and so I set off in that direction leaving Edward in the dust. "Oh!" I gasped when I came around the corner and ran smack dab into Mrs. Clearwater. She grabbed my shoulders and kept us both upright as she laughingly welcomed me home. "Home? Sue, have you moved in? I must say the house, and you, look great!"

"Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder," she laughed. "And, yes, I've moved in. Didn't your father tell you?" she asked while giving Charlie the wifely death glare that roughly translated to 'I'm going to kill you for not warning her and leaving this to me.' He answered with another shrug that clearly meant he was sorry. Strange how old people managed to learn these other ways to communicate and I wondered how old I had to be to develop this.

I took communication in college, and I certainly don't remember it as one of the offered classes. Oh, sure, there had been Business Communication, but what I really wanted was Non-verbal Communication That Tells a Story, or One Hundred and One Shrugs and Their Meanings. Then again, Calling Your Dad a Hypocrite to His Face While Still Being Polite would be good right about now. I settled for quirking an eyebrow at him while giving Sue a big hug. Edward chuckled and whispered in my ear, "Way to make your dad look bad, Bella." Hmm, maybe I didn't need that last one after all.

We all sat around the table while dinner cooked and Edward was treated to another round of questioning, this time by Sue. I mentioned that the worst was yet to come in the person of my mother, and he smiled and shrugged. I really could use that course on shrugging. I wonder if it could be video conferenced online. That would save on gas if I didn't have to commute. Of course, Edward probably owned an oil well. I'd have to ask him to be sure.

When night finally came I realized there hadn't been any discussion on sleeping arrangements. Charlie pretty much stopped the discussion before it started when he mentioned to Edward that he was welcome to the couch. I wanted to kiss Sue when she laughed at him. "Charlie, they're grown and planning on getting married! Granted Bella's twin bed is a bit small, but I'm sure they won't mind."

"They aren't married yet," he groused.

"Neither are we, but that doesn't seem to have stopped you," she quipped and I wasn't sure if I wanted to bleach my ears or eyes first. I settled on being happy for him and picturing dead puppies. It was a better visual. I was stoic in my resolve to not let him see the level of discomfort I was having with this conversation. At least we weren't having a discussion over what type of erectile dysfunction medicine he thought worked best.

Edward ruined it all. "Sir, Bella and I aren't sleeping together. I'm fine with the couch."

"WHAT?" I yelled before quickly realizing that our first time probably shouldn't be in a bedroom that shared a wall with my father. Still, I was hoping to at least cuddle with him. I mean, I could be good. Maybe. Perhaps. If I had to be. I wanted angels to sing me to sleep, dammit, and I just didn't see that happening without some part of his body coming into contact with mine.

Once again, it was Sue to the rescue. "Trust me, Edward, you'd be more comfortable sharing Bella's bed. I'm proud of you two for waiting, and I'm sure I can trust you two to behave yourselves while you're here, but take my word for it that the couch is not a place to be laying on." Note to self, don't sit on the couch.

Edward gulped as my father reached for his hip unconsciously, even though the gun was resting in its holster on a hook in the hall. "Yes, ma'am, we'll behave," he mumbled.

"Damn straight you will," my dad grumbled. "Come on, Sue, let's head to bed."

"Viagra kicking in already?" Sue teased and I couldn't help but laugh when my dad's jaw dropped open. Sue reached over and patted my hand. "Have a good night's sleep you two, and Bella?" she paused for my attention, "your dad doesn't need Viagra," she finished with a wink.

I turned and saw Edward's face was red in his attempt to contain his laughter. I got up from the table and grabbed his hand to drag him to my room. After ducking into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change, I let him use the facilities while I settled into bed. When the door opened and I saw him silhouetted in the frame my breathing stopped. The light of the moon was coming in the window, and I guess it was lighting up the bed, because he whispered, "You look like an angel in the moonlight, so beautiful."

"And you'll look like a chalk outline on the floor if you don't keep your hands to yourself," my dad barked behind him, making Edward jump a mile and turn in a blindingly fast pirouette to face him.

"Oh, Charlie, leave the boy be and come to bed," Sue called from their room.

Charlie just harrumphed and said, "Night Bells," before turning and doing as he was told.

Edward walked into the room, one hand over his heart and panting deeply. As he crawled in beside me, he whispered, "I think your dad gave me a heart attack!"

"Better than a bullet!" was heard from across the hall followed shortly by Sue laughing and telling him to be quiet. It seemed she was working to distract him from what we were doing because the sound of music was soon heard. Literally. I could hear Julie Andrews crooning about the hills being alive with it. Sue must have put in the DVD. Now I knew my dad was in love, he hated that movie. Spinning in meadows was just silly to him. I never saw past that part because he always changed the channel.

"Do you mind, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"Mind what?"

"Me sleeping with you?"

"No," I responded as I pulled him down so he was lying on his back, "I don't mind." I lifted his right arm up and put it around my shoulders as I snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. It was a perfect fit, and allowed for full Edward huffing without being obvious I was doing it.

"Are you sniffing me?" he asked.

I took in a deep huff, filling my lungs with essence of Edward. "Yep, and don't think I haven't caught you sniffing my hair, so no teasing."

He rolled me over and covered my body with his. "There will be no teasing, but while I like smelling your hair, I would much rather sniff at your neck," he whispered even softer than before now that he was fully alerted to my dad's supernatural hearing. He began by kissing my lips before working his way down my jaw and neck. I bit down on my lip to keep from moaning. With Edward's back to the door I didn't want to risk it.

Suddenly he paused. "I suppose we should talk about it," he said.

"Talk about what?" I asked, a little put out that he had ceased his ministrations on my neck and honestly hoping he might want to take a little trip south.

"Sex," he replied. A devilish grin came on his face. "The plane does have autopilot and an air mattress," he smirked.

From across the hall I could hear the sound of the phone being dialed. Dang these walls were thin! "Renee?" I heard my father say. "What would you say to having Sue and me tag along to visit when Edward and Bella come to see you?"

* * *

Just a reminder, I have entered the An Edward to Remember contest. This is an anonymous contest, so I won't be telling you which one is mine. You have to read the entries and vote for your favorite. You can either author search 'anedwardtoremember' or use this link:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2191898/AnEdwardTo Remember

There are only 14 one-shots, please remember to vote for your favorite by February 7th.

Now I need some input ladies. I've had one request that their first time be with Edward wearing nothing but chaps and a cowboy hat, and another request that it be really sweet. Tell me what you would like to see, or vote for one of the options already presented! (If that hint was too subtle, LEAVE A REVIEW!)


	61. Chapter 61 Dinosaur

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Dinosaur

* * *

I woke up the next morning wrapped up in Edward's arms with him spooning me from behind. I snuggled in deeper and felt his arms tighten around me as one hand began slipping up my torso. It was just about to cup my breast when the bedroom door was thrown open with hurricane force, splintering on my dresser and hearing my father swearing about having to fix it later. I didn't think he really minded doing that since he had successfully subverted operation boob grab. What he didn't know was that I had been successful in pushing back against Edward's erection.

Smelling the elixir of the gods downstairs I arose from the bed like they do in those coffee commercials where the very scent pulls them from a deep slumber. I had always thought that was crazy. Now, I liked coffee, but I liked sleep more. But, seeing as how I wasn't going to be getting any more of the latter, I rose to embrace the former.

"What are you two doing today?" Sue asked as she handed me a steaming cup. Edward was getting in the shower first. I was having difficulty forcing myself from picturing him naked and shook my head to clear it of those thoughts.

"Um, going to the beach?" I really hadn't discussed it with Edward, but if he wanted to get to know me, the beach, and the boys there, was the best place to start.

"I'll let Billy know you're coming over," Charlie mentioned behind me. I turned and looked at him. He looked quite handsome dressed in his uniform and I could tell that Sue thought so as well. Knowing he was happy made me smile but then I realized that he would probably ask Billy to keep an eye on Edward and me to make sure we didn't do anything and my smile fell from my face.

While Edward had his breakfast I got ready to go. We were out the door not long after Charlie, me grabbing the keys to my trusty truck on the way through. I skipped over to the beast and unlocked her. It was then I noticed Edward hadn't followed me. I turned around and saw him gaping incredulously at me. "That's what you used to drive? It's a dinosaur! I can't believe your over-protective father let you drive that thing."

I pointed my finger at him and gave the best death glare I could manage. "Don't mock the beast," I said flatly. "She's a classic. Besides, Charlie got her for me because he is protective." I pointed to a scratch on the bumper, "Do you see that scratch?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the dent."

"Um, sweetie, could you be more specific?"

I huffed and walked over to put my finger right on the spot I was referring to. "Right here. In high school Tyler lost control of his car on the ice and hit her right here. It was the only time I was happy I had fallen down, because I was able to roll under the truck. All she got was this dent. Tyler had to buy a new van." I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest. "This truck saved my life. So no mocking the truck."

He raised his hands in surrender. "I will respect the truck," he stated solemnly but his eyes were dancing with laughter. I just gave another huff and climbed in, glad the engine roared to life immediately. I took note of the odometer; I would need to change the oil. Good thing I was planning on seeing Jake. "Where are we going?" Edward asked as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Have you ever seen the tide pools?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well, I'm taking you to see them. You can meet some of my friends while we're there." I pushed the accelerator to the floor and managed to top out at fifty miles per hour. Edward seemed to be biting the inside of his cheek and covered his mouth with his hand. I appreciated his efforts.

I pulled straight into Jake's shop which was located next to the beach. He grabbed me in a big hug, welcoming me home. I drug him over to meet Edward who was leaning against the truck, making quite the lovely contrast between rustic redneck and urbane chic. When I introduced them I noticed they shook hands a little harder and longer than necessary.

Jake changed my oil for me while I chatted with him. Edward stood behind me the entire time with his arms wrapped around me more securely than a chastity belt. I really didn't understand his concern, since he was the only person I planned on handing the key to for the rest of my life. I did manage to break the lock when Jake was done so I could give him a hug of thanks. Jake took a step back to break my contact with Edward and hugged me harder. I decided that was enough.

"Jake, would you show Edward to the beach? I need to hit the store next door," I asked, hoping they had what I needed.

"Sure, sure. Come on man," he said, seemingly friendly. I didn't believe him. I knew Jake didn't have any feelings for me, he was just as bad as my dad over the guys I dated. I walked in and waved to Embry's mom as I made my way over to the school supplies. I was thrilled to see they had what I was after.

The guys were on the beach, strutting in front of Edward. I think they were trying to look intimidating but seemed like a bunch of cocks to me. I giggled, reassuring myself of my ruler in my back pocket as I approached them. A discussion ensued of the manliest, or as a better translation, stupidest, things they had done when they were younger. I knew what Jake's was, because I had laughed at him when he screamed like a girl the entire way down before following after him off the cliff into the ocean. Edward commented that the cliff was, indeed, impressive, before mentioning that he had BASE jumped from El Capitan in Yosemite. Before they could delve deeper into their testosterone fueled pissing contest I whipped out my ruler.

"Okay, boys, enough. It's time for the reveal. Whip 'em out and we'll measure whose is bigger," I said while showing my little ruler.

Edward blushed, Jake looked mortified but Seth started laughing. "Bells, I think you lost the rest of your ruler. You'd need, like, three of those for me. See?" he asked as he began to undo his jeans.

"Leaving now!" I cried as I ran from them while throwing the ruler to the ground with the sound of their laughter fading behind me. I could hear Edward calling for me to wait for him but I knew he would follow. I made the mistake of looking back to him and saw that the boys were actually making use of the ruler so quickly averted my eyes.

I ran but Edward easily caught up to me. That was probably because my run was more like walking as fast as I could while trying to avoid the various roots and divots that had resulted in many falls when I was younger. Come to think of it, Billy probably would have easily caught up with me in his wheelchair.

"Should I apologize?" Edward asked and I turned to look at him, making sure to raise my hand to cover up any unintended pornographic view of the boys I considered my brothers. He glanced back to see why my hand was up and started to laugh. "It's never a dull moment with you, that's for sure," he said as he pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It just seemed as if you and Jake were getting into a fight and I didn't like it," I mumbled into his chest while enjoying the increased levels of huffability from his exertion. It really was quite nice. Instead of ending wars, maybe we could bottle the scent and sell it to people suffering from anxiety. I'm sure I was now far more relaxed than my roommates had been after smoking pot. All these ideas of bottling Essence of Edward and no way to formulate it. I sighed, it's a good thing he has money or I might have had to sell his body to science.

I was brought from my Edward induced near-coma by the shaking of the very chest I was currently huffing. He was laughing. "Oh, Bella, Jake was just giving me the same once over Emmett and I gave Jasper to make sure he was good enough for our sister. Even if she did hum, we wanted to be sure." He lifted my chin and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "Okay?"

"Mmm, okay, but only if you bring those lips back here. I don't think I'm done kissing you."

* * *

Just a reminder, I have entered the An Edward to Remember contest. This is an anonymous contest, so I won't be telling you which one is mine. You have to read the entries and vote for your favorite. You can either author search 'anedwardtoremember' or use this link:

www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/u/2191898/AnEdwardTo Remember

There are only 14 one-shots, please remember to vote for your favorite by February 7th.

Can you tell I had three brothers? Oh, the crazy things they did and how they tormented the guys I dated. It didn't help that they all were wrestlers/football players either. Review please!


	62. Chapter 62 Palm Tree

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Visiting Jacksonville  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Palm Tree

* * *

The heat was overwhelming as I stepped from the plane. Renee had been after Edward and I to visit for some time. She wanted to meet her granddaughter, after all. I wasn't sure how we would accomplish this. Renee certainly had no idea I was different now, and without the guise of school to keep us inside writing term papers it might be difficult to stay out of the sun.

Alice and Carlisle came to our rescue. He called my mom and explained that one of the side effects of the illness I had contracted on my honeymoon was a hypersensitivity to light. I could only go out when it was cloudy or dark. Thankfully it was the season for afternoon storms, allowing us the ability to move around some during the middle of the day. Alice let us know when the weather was going to be bad all day, so we could make plans to take Nessie to Disney World, something she was excited to see.

What I hadn't expected was how difficult it was for Jacob to be parted from his imprint, even for a few days. He had gotten his general equivalency diploma and, with Carlisle putting in a good word for him, had been accepted into Dartmouth. We were all in the same year, even if Jacob's major was different. Now I was taken the center of his universe away for a few days. He promised he would buckle down and spend the weekend studying and we promised to call a few times each day and gave Nessie a cell so they could text each other.

Walking down the terminal I could hear my mom squealing with excitement from beyond the security gates and looked up to see her happy face. Edward had Nessie in his arms, even if she was as big as a seven year old now, and was explaining to her that she had to be more careful around Renee than she was Grandpa Charlie because she hadn't been exposed that much to supernatural beings.

I picked up my pace. It had simply been too long since I had hugged my mom, the last time I saw her was my wedding after all. She seemed a little concerned, admonishing me to be careful so I didn't trip before narrowing her eyes and watching me a bit closer. I heard Edward whisper quickly to me to stumble a little, but I wasn't sure I could pull it off convincingly. I misstepped on purpose and she moved to catch me, so I supposed I was successful.

"Bella," she whispered into my hair as she wrapped her arms around me, "motherhood suits you. You look beautiful." She pushed me out to arms length while keeping her hands on my shoulders before looking beyond me to see Nessie in Edward's arms. "I'm surprised by how big she is! I thought she was much younger. Hello, Edward," she added before turning back to me. "Oh, you're so cold! Let's get you outside and into the warm air. You feel as cold as death." We all chuckled as we walked to pick up our luggage.

"Remember to act weak," Edward whispered to me as he set Nessie down so he could collect our luggage. Nessie giggled at that and came to stand beside me, taking my hand, and showing me her excitement over everything she was seeing. She was most especially intrigued by my mother, comparing her face and mine in her mind.

I bent down to her, pulling her a little forward. "Nessie, this is your grandmother. Can you say hello?" She looked at me solemnly and nodded.

Renee had bent down as well so she could be on the same level, her years of working as a kindergarten teacher helping as she put Nessie at ease. She had an easy smile on her face and gave Nessie a little wave, making her giggle. "You look like my mommy," she said, and I could see Renee looking at her speculatively, then at me, and then at Edward.

"As do you, or at least what she iused/i to look like," she told my daughter. "You have your grandfather Charlies' eyes and curl, although you look quite a bit like your father as well." Edward had stiffened beside me and I turned to look at him, moving aside my shield to ask if she had figured out that Nessie was our child. He nodded imperceptibly to any but me. I just sighed.

Nessie kept her hand on me, showing me everything she saw that excited her. She was really taken with the palm trees, the beach and the bright colors of the buildings. The pastel pinks, greens and yellows against the lush green flora reminded me somewhat of the dreams I vaguely remembered from when I was pregnant with her. The sun was setting as we pulled into the driveway, some of the rays peaking out from under the clouds. Edward and I both walked carefully, trying to remain in shadow, but Nessie went and stood directly in the middle of a warm sunbeam with her eyes closed. "Mommy? I miss my sun," she said quietly.

"Let's get you settled and you can call him," I replied, not paying attention to what was happening around me.

"Bella," I heard Edward cry out in a hiss, but I wasn't fast enough. A cloud above me opened up, admitting sunlight right where I stood. I stepped from it quickly, seeing only a few shards of light break on my skin and refract on my mother's face as she looked at me in shock. I watched as her face set. I knew that look. We would be having a talk tonight.

Edward and I declined dinner, saying we had eaten on the plane, and called to tell Jacob we had arrived before handing the phone to Nessie. When I asked Edward if Renee had bought that we had already eaten he shook his head negatively. Our conversation was made up of small talk until Nessie let out a yawn. Then Renee slipped into grandmother mode, reading her a story and tucking her into bed.

We made to go to bed as well, but she stopped us. "Not so fast. I've only got you for a few days and I think we need to talk."

* * *

I know what you're thinking. "But Babette? Wasn't Ranchward going to Jacksonville?" Yes, he is, and I tried to write it, but late last night everything was so not funny. Even if Charlie was muttering about air thermals in a small plane.

Hopefully you like this as well. Please review!


	63. Chapter 63 Umbrella

Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): T, Ranchward  
Disclaimer: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
Prompt: Umbrella  
Phrase Catch: "The jury is still out…"

* * *

"The jury is still out on whether or not yoga improves sex, but judging from some of the tantric positions you'll find in the Kama Sutra, it certainly couldn't hurt," Renee explained to us as she handed us a copy of the selfsame book over dinner.

Edward had so far managed to keep his composure, but my cheeks were glowing so hot he could hang me from the port side of the plane to use as a navigation light. I think Charlie was about to bust a vein though, and I really didn't want to wear black at my wedding because we had buried Charlie so recently. "Did you ever try it, Renee?" Edward asked with a perfectly straight face, which set Charlie coughing.

"Oh, I never could stick to anything long enough to find out for sure," Renee answered innocently.

I saw the twinkle in Edward's eyes and tried to kick him under the table. Only I managed to hit Phil judging by the way he jumped, which was unfortunate because Edward asked his next question. "Oh? Which did you give up? Yoga or sex?"

Sue and Phil were trying very hard not to laugh, but the tears of mirth reddening their eyes as they bit the insides of their cheeks were about to spill over like a break in a dike in Holland. "Now don't be cheeky," Renee said, but then leaned over to get a glimpse of Edward behind, "although you do have nice cheeks. You may want to try this page," she rattled on.

Charlie was grumbling in his seat about maybe getting us a more appropriate gift, like a blender, but that only spurred Renee on to flipping to a page with a picture where it looked like the couple's legs were blades in a blender. "I've not tried this one, I don't think my ligaments are loose enough, but you two are young and might want to give it a try. If you do, let me know. I'd like to know if it's worth stretching for." That was simply too much. I made the mistake of looking at Edward, his face redder than the tomatoes on the salad but the fire in his eyes as he looked at the pictures Renee was showing him intermittently with looking at me made me have to leave the table with him. Now.

I jumped up and grabbed his hand. "Let's go for a walk!" I said and he jumped up, upending his chair in his haste. That was when Sue and Phil completely lost it. Great rolling tears fell from both of their eyes as they wrapped their arms around their stomachs as they gave into their belly laughs.

"But it's raining," Renee exclaimed before turning to Sue and Phil with a disgusted look. "Why are you laughing? Sue, you said you loved getting the book when you moved in with Charlie." At that Charlie began to fluster and I wasn't sure if he would have a heart attack or not, but Sue and Phil were now bent over and laying their heads on the table they were laughing so hard.

"We'll take an umbrella!" I called as I pulled Edward from the scene of embarrassment, stopping only momentarily to grab Renee's biggest umbrella and running out into the torrential rain with Edward laughing behind me.

He tried to get me to stop a couple times, but I wanted to be as far away as possible. It was entirely possible that Renee might remember her favorite position tried so far and want to share it with me and Edward, along with ideas of how to get the best orgasm.

"Are we going to run to the airport?" Edward called behind me and I realized we weren't really heading anywhere specific so much as trying to get away. The umbrella was useless in my hands, seeing as how I hadn't thought to open it. I was just too intent on getting away.

I stopped short at an intersection and allowed Edward to catch up with me. "I'm sorry, Edward. I fully understand if you want nothing to do with me after that."

He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me in close. Then he trailed his hands down my arms and grabbed the umbrella from me. Despite the fact that we were already soaking wet, I could see the value in the idea of not continuing to blink away the raindrops. Only, he opened it right over our heads, not thinking that in its inverted state it would hold rain in as well as it could keep it out. It was like upending a bucket over us. Edward looked horrified until he took in the fact that I was laughing like a hyena.

Keeping the umbrella over us he bent his head down and captured my lips, giving me a searing kiss. The singing angels were now accompanied by orchestral car horns creating a symphony of sound around us. I clung to his body, the hard planes providing warmth from the cooling rain. I knew the temperature differential was having an effect on him as well, I could feel it against my stomach, but even that much warmth couldn't overcome the wet shivers that were building in my body.

Finally he pulled up from the kiss, or, responded to the police officer who was admonishing us to not give the tourists too much of a show. Either way, we stopped kissing and he leaned his forehead against mine. "Oh, Bella, you've met my family. Yours is different, yes, but not worse. Just imagine how fun it's going to be when our mothers meet."

"I'm just embarrassed over the book, Edward. I don't want you to think I expect those kinds of things from you," I tried to explain but could see a look of sheepishness on his face.

"Would you want to try some of them?" he asked and I realized he actually liked the idea. I was glad, I did think some looked like fun, but was simply too timid to say anything. So, instead of speaking, I nodded. He pulled me closer against his hard body, and all of it was most definitely hard at the moment. "When?" he asked over my head.

"Not in the same house as either set of parents," I exclaimed and felt the vibrations of his chuckle in his chest. "I don't know. It seems we are getting married in just a couple months, did you want to wait until then?"

"I suppose we should, that would make my mother happy at least," he said then started to laugh again, "and your father. Although I think it might bother your mom and Emmett." He looked down at me and smiled, the rivulets of water running from his soaked hair trailed paths down his face that my lips longed to follow. "At least let's wait until we're alone in our own home. You still need to come and see it, and pick out paint, you know."

I nodded, liking the sound of 'our home', and shivered a bit despite the warmth of his body. "Maybe you can show it to me when we get back there," I stated.

He nuzzled into my neck, "Perhaps even right away. I'm pretty sure we could go online and pick out some furniture and have it delivered, as I don't think the floor would be too comfortable for either of us. Mmm, but before we take our clothes off, let's first get us something dry to put on. The last thing we need is to be sick. I've found sneezing and a fever tend to take the romance out of things," he said before noticing we were in front of a high end boutique. "Come on," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the store.

* * *

Happy Monday! Review please.


	64. Chapter 64 Headstrong

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Visiting Jacksonville  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Headstrong

* * *

Edward and I sat across from Renee. I listened to Nessie's quiet breathing indicating she was asleep. It stood out in sharp contrast to Edward's lack of breathing next to me. "What?" I said in my mind, having pushed aside my shield. I could see his jaw clench. Something was definitely worrying him, and it didn't take long before I knew what it was.

"It's obvious she's your child," my mother started. "It's also obvious she is the same child I received a picture of last Christmas, only she seemed to be three at the time, and now she looks more like she's five." Renee was looking straight at us, and I was glad that Phil had gone to his office to work on his roster. "And don't think it has escaped my attention that you look completely different or that your eyes have changed, young lady."

I didn't know what to say, but that didn't matter as it seemed she wasn't finished. Edward absolutely froze next to me. "I also realize that Edward looks exactly the same as he did when I met him two years ago in the hospital. That's just not typical for a teenage boy."

"What do you mean, Renee?" Edward asked and was met with a glare.

"Oh, please, don't play stupid with me, Edward," Renee said and I could see another wave of surprise go across Edward face before she continued. "I can tell that you're not exactly human. I knew before you got married, but figured Bella knew and accepted it. What I didn't realize is that you would be changing her into whatever it is you are." She adjusted in her seat, moving from sitting forward in attack mode to leaning back and getting comfortable. I knew this look. She was expecting an explanation. "Now, I expect you to tell me what you have done to my daughter, and how you have a child already and why she's growing so quickly."

Edward started to chuckle and I turned to look at him. I'm quite sure my expression was enough to question his sanity. He patted my leg comfortingly. "She knows, Bella. Apparently you got your headstrong nature from her. I thought you had gotten it from Charlie, but when you open to me and are feeling stubborn, it has the same tenor as Renee." Then he turned to my mother, "Yes, Renee, I can."

"I thought so. You just seemed to always be thinking about what you were going to say to me before I ever asked you a question," she said and laughed at me. "Don't seem so incredulous, Bella. I may be flighty, but I'm not stupid."

"I'm sorry, mom, I'm just in shock over this. How much have you figured out?" I asked quietly.

"Well, obviously Edward's mind reading. I also did a little internet research, and nothing really makes sense. The closest is vampires, but I've seen you out and about during the day and you don't seem to be biting people, so I don't know for sure. I do expect you to tell me, though."

I looked up at Edward worriedly. I didn't know what to say to my mother. Thankfully he took over just as he had when we announced our engagement to Charlie. "Well, Renee, we are vampires," he explained, looking at her intently. "But, you can't let anyone know this. There are people in our world who would insist on either killing or changing you." He took a deep breath. "That's one of the reasons Bella was changed. It was that or death."

"I see, but that doesn't explain my granddaughter."

"Well, it turns out we had to change her sooner than we had expected. Getting pregnant with, and giving birth to Nessie literally killed her. I had to act fast to save her. By changing her, I was able to prevent her, um, permanent death," he explained, pausing over his explanation of my change. Renee was intrigued and waved to him to continue. "I didn't know a human could get pregnant by a vampire. Obviously, I was wrong."

"What was the pregnancy like?" she asked, turning to me. I knew she wanted a woman's perspective, but since I had never had a 'normal' pregnancy, I couldn't really give her a comparison.

"Fast," I explained. "I was only pregnant for twenty-eight days. And just as the pregnancy is fast, so is Nessie's rate of growth. She'll be fully grown in seven years."

She nodded her understanding. Edward began to chuckle again. "Do you really want to know?" he asked my mother.

"What?" I asked, not wanting to be left out.

"I was just curious why Jacob was still around and why he and Nessie were so tied together," she said.

* * *

Renee had time to figure out and accept what Edward is, but how will she react to the news about Jacob? Hmm...

Review please!


	65. Chapter 65 Silver

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Silver  
**Dialogue Flex**: "What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted.

* * *

We went into the store dripping wet and laughing. The saleswoman looked me up and down and I had an honest 'Pretty Woman' moment where she seemed to dismiss me outright. I looked down at myself, granted I was wearing my favorite Wal-Mart jeans and a blouse from Target, but they were clean and respectable. So what if the price tag wasn't in the thousands? Then again, her problem could be the fact that the combination of cold rain and walking into the air-conditioned store had turned on my high beams. Something my wet clothes were doing little to hide.

I glanced up at Edward and could tell he was very pointedly trying to not look at my chest, fixing his eyes on my face as if it required his full attention. I made the mistake of looking down and realizing that I was getting attention from more than just his eyes.

"Can I help you?" the saleswoman said with disdain dripping from her lips faster than we were creating a puddle on her floor.

I looked up just as Edward answered. "As you can see, we got caught in the storm. We would like to purchase some clothes, and a towel or two if you have them." She assessed Edward's clothes, and they must have met her approval, even if mine didn't. Or she might have been just as impressed with what was still standing at attention as I was. It seemed to be going to an 'at ease' position as she looked at him though.

"Let me call a salesman for you sir, our men's department is next door, and I'll see to the, um, lady?" She said the last as if questioning my right to be in her store.

"Here, love, I haven't gotten you added to the account yet, but they're used to my sister using this, so it shouldn't be a problem," Edward said as he handed me a flat black credit card. The saleswoman eyed it like she was in a desert, dying of thirst, and someone had just dangled a glass of ice water in front of her face. I think she was even drooling a little. Edward leaned over to give me a kiss while she wiped the spittle from the corner of her mouth and called for an assistant. "Oh, and honey? My parents want to have an engagement party when we get back. If they have anything suitable, why don't you pick out a nice formal?" Oh, he was evil. I think the saleswoman almost fainted.

I patted his cheek. "If I find anything I like dear, but won't you need this?" I asked as I waved the card in front of his face, chuckling as the saleswoman's eyes followed it like Jessica's dog had when presented a treat. I couldn't resist raising and lowering it too, just to watch her head bob up and down.

Edward grabbed my hand and put his lips on mine. "Be nice," he whispered against them before standing up. "I've got another one," he told me. "I actually have that one as a spare for when Alice has hit her limit and wants to use mine."

I watched him walk through the connecting doors, enjoying the way his wet jeans clung to his thighs. The saleswoman handed me a tissue to contain my own drool. When I turned to thank her she had a smirk on her face. "Sweetheart, you are one lucky girl. Now, why don't we give that card a workout?"

I wanted to start with dry underwear. For all those sexy commercials of people in wet clothes, reality was something different. The icy drips of water were sending chills down my back and I'm pretty sure my wet underwear was starting to chafe in places where chafing should not be occurring. The last thing I wanted Edward to say when he undressed me for the first time was to suggest some ointment for skin irritation in my nether regions.

The saleswoman, Bree, started to bring me lingerie upon my request. Piles of lace were brought out for my inspection and I had to giggle over a pair of red lace cheekies. The barely there chafing was in the forefront of my mind when I said, "Bree, my fiancé is a ranch vet. I'm going to be his assistant and I'm pretty sure those wouldn't feel too good under my jeans while wading through piles of cow manure." I think I gave her an aneurism. At least she got my point and brought me out something sensible. That's not to say I didn't buy the other. We were getting married after all, and I thought those would be fun for the honeymoon.

After that she brought me out a pair of jeans. I honestly was only going to get only one pair, since I had a few more of my beloved Wal-Mart specials back home, but they really felt good so I got a couple pairs. These were joined by a few blouses. Edward walked in while I was trying on a cocktail dress. It was halter style, with a flowing skirt, and a dark royal blue. I really loved the way it flowed around my knees when I twirled. Then again, spinning wasn't such a bright idea. As I spun I almost fell off the little round step they forced me onto so I would be tall enough to see in the mirrors when I laid eyes on him.

I felt the familiar burn start deep in my abdomen as I took in his outfit of jeans and a button down. Yeah, it was casual, but he made it look so very GQ with his barely toweled-dry hair that he had obviously only combed through with his fingers. His green eyes were glowing as they took in my dress and the strappy silver heels Bree had suggested to go with it. I gratefully accepted another tissue from her for the drool forming in the corner of my mouth and watched as she used one herself after looking at him. I really didn't know where she was keeping these and I wasn't about to ask.

Edward informed Bree that we would be taking the dress and shoes and went with her to ring up my purchases. I walked out just as Bree proudly proclaimed the total loud enough for the other sales associates to hear. I could feel the breeze as tissues were whipped out of boxes to use to dab their eyes over not being the first to greet us while I went into a state of apoplexy.

"How much?" I screeched, throwing a glare to a vase nearby as it rattled and threatened to break.

"Bella," Edward soothed me, "it's not that much. You're actually a cheap date compared to my sister."

"How much was the dress?" I asked, trying to rein in my mortification over seven articles of clothing plus underwear requiring more than three digits in the number and coming much closer to five than I was comfortable with. I usually started putting things back when I was approaching three.

"It was on sale," Bree answered, "so it only rang up for five thousand four hundred and twenty five dollars." That was on sale? I didn't even want to think what the original price might have been.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted at Bree before turning to me. "Now don't be difficult, Bella."

"No way, Edward, we can get a dress somewhere else. I'm not paying a year's worth of car payments for just one dress. That's simply ludicrous." I stood there, hands on hips, feet shoulder width apart and ready to do battle. "I don't care if you're a trust fund baby; I'd rather have some of that left for our grandchildren, and wasting it on a dress I might wear once is out of the question."

I forgot that he didn't fight fair. "Bella," he crooned as he came up to me and weaved his arms in around mine to pull me close to his body, "my family has an image to maintain, and it requires a dress like this one. And it's a very big trust fund. Besides," he continued to croon, the humming beginning to join in as my blood started an obbligato in my veins, "I really like the idea of seeing it on you," he started to kiss my jaw down to my ear, the music reaching an accelerando rate, "and especially like the idea of taking it off later."

"Ring up the damn dress, Bree," I said as I heard the sound of more tissues leaving boxes and was thinking I would probably need one myself when Edward was finished. Not to mention a change of underwear. After all, I wanted to avoid chafing.

* * *

Oh, I really enjoy Ranchward. We are in a tie at the moment between having their first time be sweet and having him in nothing but chaps and a cowboy hat. A few intrepid souls have suggested it be both. I'm working this out in my head, but will say the location has been unanimous that it should be at his (their) house.

Review please! Tell me how long they should wait. Marriage (I'm a traditional girl, if you haven't noticed), or when they get back to Texas? Don't forget, the whole entourage of Charlie, Sue, Renee and Phil will be traveling with them to meet Edward's family. Now,_ that's_ going to be fun to write!


	66. Chapter 66 Qualified

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Qualified

* * *

We finally made it home, the storm passing while we shopped as they were wont to do in Florida. For a moment I was worried. Would our relationship be like a tropical afternoon thunderstorm? Fast and furious, but over quickly, leaving everything drenched and sticky in its wake. I looked at Edward. Who was I kidding? I was most definitely drenched and sticky, and already on my third pair of underwear for the day! As for fast and furious, at the moment it felt more like a slow burn. The fire was banked, ready to be fanned to life in a heartbeat, but maintaining its warmth and energy.

That's it, no more walking in the rain for me! Now I sound like something out of a Hallmark commercial!

My parents and their spouses, or in Sue's case, spouse-to-be, were all in deep discussion over flying to Texas and meeting the Cullens. Edward had given them all his parents phone numbers and they had immediately begun texting each other with all the dexterity of baboons. Their texts took forever to compose, they refused to type in textspeak, and had more misspellings than sand on the seashore. The best part was that Phil had found and downloaded a tone that sounded like a Star Trek communicator going off, beamed it to Charlie, and now the sound was going off repeatedly, making us feel like Scotty was trying to get in touch with us.

Of course, then Edward and Phil both realized they had Droid phones and so Edward beamed him the app that made sounds like a light saber in Star Wars and they had an impromptu battle. I cracked up when Edward added the singing angels to his. Oh, I loved my geek.

We were all leaving the next day and so went to bed early, only Edward was sleeping in the living room on the sofa with Charlie while Sue and I were sharing the spare bedroom. "If Edward and Bella can't sleep together," Renee had quipped to Charlie, "than neither can you and Sue. Looks like Phil and I are the only ones getting any tonight," she ended, reaching to take her gift back from Edward and showing Phil a page they might like to try. I was so glad I remembered to pick up some earplugs on the way back from the store and handed them out like cyanide pills to kamikaze pilots.

At the airport the next morning Charlie bought a ticket for him and Sue to fly on a commercial airline, muttering about flying with a qualified pilot. I kissed Renee when she snuck off to do the same when Charlie wasn't looking. "Nothing against Edward," she whispered into my ear as she slipped the book into my bag, "I just thought this might be the last chance you get to be alone together for a while. The diminished gravity should make things rather enjoyable for you two." I didn't bother to mention to her that we wouldn't be that high up, just thanked her for the peace and quiet before taking Edward's hand and sneaking off to the hanger where his plane was parked.

We were in the air when Edward yawned loudly and stretched. "I don't think I slept all night," he moaned loudly as he flipped on the auto-pilot and closed his eyes.

"Um, Edward, don't you think you should be awake for this whole flying thing?" I asked, trying to restrain myself from reaching over and slapping him awake.

He twisted his head in my direction and opened one eye. "Your father stared at me all night long, Bella. All. Night. Long. He kept his gun belt on and any time I rolled over he reached for his pistol and asked where I was going. I have the headset on full volume, as well as all alarms. But, baby, if I don't get some sleep, you'll have to land this plane in a few hours." His voice trailed off at the end and seconds later I heard soft snores come from him.

Great, I fall in love with someone who thinks sleeping while flying is perfectly safe. Maybe I should have asked my dad to buy me a ticket as well. While I had been thankful for the earplugs, they had only dampened the sounds around me by thirty decibels. So while that was enough to drown out Renee and Phil, Sue had been another matter. I don't think I got any more sleep than Edward did. I shrugged. If I was going to go down in flames, at least I could sleep through it.

I jumped awake when I felt the wheels touch down. I let out a little scream, thinking we were crashing, but Edward was talking into the headset, confirming where he was supposed to taxi to, so I guessed we had miraculously survived another experiment regarding Bernoulli's principle. Edward just smiled at me, the bags under his eyes attesting to his lack of sleep. Surely there had to be a law regarding being rested enough, why my father disregarded it was beyond me.

We were met by Esme in the suburban and she, Renee and Sue were thick as thieves within seconds. Edward and I both went into a state of shock when Renee grabbed our copy of the Kama Sutra to give as a gift to her. It wasn't the gift that shocked us, but Esme's reaction. "Oh, honey, Carlisle and I have been using that for _years_. Have you tried page…" I honestly have no idea what she said after that since I decided that would be a good time to reinsert my earplugs. I didn't miss Charlie looking at her like she was a traitor, though.

It was a quiet ride back to the house, but that was probably because I left the earplugs in. Listening to your parents and your future in-laws discussing their sex lives was not something I wanted to partake in. No sooner had the car stopped than Edward grabbed my hand and ran me to his truck parked across the driveway. I could see he was saying something, but had no idea what. "Huh?" I called loudly.

He reached over and plucked out the plug from my ear. "I think it's time you saw your future home. Let's let them settle in," he said while practically throwing me onto the passenger seat.

Gravel spun out from under his tires as we rocketed down the road. I looked in the mirror and could see Charlie reaching for his ticket book, which was strange since he wasn't in uniform, but I knew where he kept it. Renee was running after us with the book, insisting we might need it while Esme, Phil and Sue looked on in surprise.

It was only a few minutes later that we pulled up to the home I would be living in for the rest of my life. It was two stories with a porch that wrapped around the first. There were many gables on the second floor and the back of the house on the south side curved in a giant bay window. It had cedar shingles on the side and a lighter shingle on the roof. The front door was painted a deep maroon, picking up one of the colors of the wood, while the porch railings were painted a bright white. A swing for two hung in the corner of the house, and I could see how a breeze could blow from any direction and give comfort to whomever was sitting there.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me up the porch and through the front door. I barely had time to glance around, seeing rooms without furniture on both sides before he pulled me up a sweeping staircase in the middle. Once we reached the top of the stairs he turned right, went around to the front of the house and kicked open a door. There stood a king-sized antique bed with mattresses that I would need a running jump to get on top of. There were white sheets turned down over a light blue comforter, with coordinating pillow shams. In the middle of the bed was a note.

_Edward and Bella,_

_I found this bed in an antique store and thought it was perfect. I had a feeling you would need it right away, and so bought it and mattresses. If you don't like it, just let me know and we can shop for something else. Until then, have a nice nap._

_Love, Alice_

I turned to look at Edward and saw him smirking at me. He grabbed me around the waist and threw me onto the bed, jumping after me. A giggle ripped out of me, and all thoughts of sleep were banished when I realized we were alone together at last, in a very comfortable bed, and no possibility of being disturbed.

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me flush with his body, which was standing at full attention. I saw that Alice had kindly supplied a box of tissues, but Edward was busy kissing away any drool that formed as a result of imagining what would now be happening. His lips captured mine, teasing and taunting me as I pulled on his shirt, wanting it off. I could feel his hand slip under the fabric of my own top when I heard a loud roaring yawn.

"The chastity belt has arrived! Hands off each other and move to your own sides of the bed. I'm tired and don't want you two fumbling over me while I sleep." It was Emmett. No amount of yelling by Edward deterred him as he wiggled in between us and was snoring in seconds, leaving us breathless and flustered on either side of him.

Edward and I just stared at each other, listening to Emmett's soft snores, incredulous at what had just happened. Then I started to giggle a little, followed shortly by Edward. We gave up at that point, turned our backs on Emmett and each other, and fell to sleep.

* * *

The votes on in, everyone (and I do mean everyone!) wants them to wait until the honeymoon. I thought Emmett made the perfect chaperone. _Snort_.

When I got home from work last night my husband and oldest son (24) were having a light saber battle with their droid phones. My hubs had the angels singing thing going on as well. I kid you not. Hubs also has the Star Trek communicator sound for when a new text comes in. I was literally falling over laughing at them.

Review please!


	67. Chapter 67 Octopus

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Octopus

* * *

When I woke up I had too many arms. It was like I had been teleported with an octopus and somehow our DNA mixed causing me to morph into a creature with too many arms. I looked down and counted, yep, there were eight. I started to move mine, just to figure out which ones they were. I was fairly certain the beefy, hairy ones didn't belong to me, but had to be sure.

Looking up I could see Alice's smiling face, her eyes boring into mine as if they would reveal the meaning of life, and realized two of the arms must belong to her. The beefy ones weren't Edwards, although I could see his hands on my hips, they seemed to be reaching past the beefy arms that were also wrapped around me but reached beyond and ended up on Alice's shoulders. "Alice?" I whispered quietly, not wanting to wake the guys.

"Mmm?" she responded as if nothing odd was going on.

"Why are you and Emmett snuggling me?"

"Well, you're softer than Edward, and Edward would probably punch Emmett if he tried to snuggle him." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Then again, Rose and Edward will probably punch him for snuggling _you_," she said with a giggle. "I'm here to tell you it's time for dinner, but felt bad about waking you." She gave a little shrug, causing Emmett's hands to move along and him to start to rouse from his sleep. It didn't take long for him to realize he was sandwiched in between Edward and me.

"Dude!" he shouted, pushing back on his brother roughly and in the process causing Alice to fall on the floor as I clung to the sheets to avoid landing on top of her. "Get that thing away from me! I know I'm good for cuddling, but I'm your brother, man!"

Alice was shrieking with laughter and Edward was trying to pull his arm out from under Emmett when he practically rolled on top of him. Thinking fast, Edward hitched his right leg up and pushed, using Emmett's own momentum to throw him off the other side of the bed. I let out a squeal when Edward quickly reached back and grabbed me, pulling me into his chest and rolling over on top of me. "Get out! Both of you!" he shouted before giving a sigh and quieting. "Five minutes, that's all I ask for!"

"Well, that's just sad if that's all the time you're planning on taking, bro. Girl deserves better than that, if you ask me," Emmett groused as he pulled himself up off the floor. I watched, wide-eyed, as he went around to help Alice up. "I'm keeping the door open, so whatever you do, keep your clothes on. I don't want to see it any more than I wanted to feel it."

Edward moaned and hung his head, burying it in my neck. "If you didn't want to feel it, then you shouldn't have come between us. Please, I just want to wake up in peace."

Emmett snorted. "I'd say you're already _aroused_ enough," he cackled as he pulled Alice from the room, leaving the door open as he had threatened. He wasn't kidding; Edward did seem quite aroused but kept his bottom half still as he lifted himself up on his elbows, trapping me within.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm pretty sure I know why mom sent him, but you don't deserve that."

I lifted up my lips to brush them against his. "I'm not complaining. It's got you where I want you," I whispered and watched as his eyes darkened and areas that had been going soft hardened right back up again.

"That's just mean, Bella. I can't do anything about that," he said, looking down his body to see us so close and then growling. "Oh, that didn't help at all." He lay down flush on top of me, pushing me into the mattress and placing his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his back, holding him in place and listening to him hum.

My eyes were about to drift shut again when Emmett came back in, loudly announcing our time was up and we needed to get over to his parent's house. With a groan Edward rolled off of me and then helped me from the bed. We slipped our shoes back on and followed a laughing Emmett and Alice out of the house.

Charlie glared at us as we all walked in, taking in our rumpled appearance. One hand reached for his gun and I found myself grateful he had chosen to fly commercial, and so had to pack it in his luggage. Sue slapped at him and told him to leave us alone and that it was obvious all we had done was slept.

We all sat down to dinner, Carlisle heading the table and saying a prayer. If we had thought having food in their mouths would spare us, we were sadly mistaken.

"So, Bella," Emmett started, "did Edward tell you he used to pretend to help Esme water the garden by urinating on her plants?" Edward let out a loud moan and hung his head, his face lighting up.

"Oh, that's nothing," Renee jumped in. "When Bella was a teenager she was so clumsy she had her own room at the hospital! All the doctors used to send her birthday cards, amazed she had managed to survive another year."

And thus started the game of one-up-manship on which of us had done the most embarrassing thing as children. We just looked at each other, and as the stories get weirder and weirder we just started to laugh. I did learn quite a bit about Edward as a child, and he learned about me. I found out that he had a preference for chocolate, and he whispered "like your eyes" in my ear when the story was told of him winning a pie-eating contest by only eating the chocolate ones. He learned I liked caramel, and I whispered that I wouldn't mind drizzling it on his body and licking it off. For some reason that set him to coughing.

At one point Emmett was telling how Edward ate an entire fishtank full of exotic fish, and with tears of laughter running down his face, Edward held up his hands, making the sign for time-out. "It was one fish, and it was on a dare! I did not eat the rest of them, Emmett, that would be you, trying to one-up me!" From there the stories began to center around his siblings and then moved to our parents. I honestly didn't think there was much else I could learn about him, and it was far more enjoyable than playing twenty questions since it involved our entire family.

We all pushed away from the table and the boys headed in to do the dishes while the women went to the living room to talk. Or rather, Phil, Carlisle, Edward and Jasper headed into the kitchen and laid guilt on Charlie and Emmett to help. I sat on the sofa between Renee and Sue, my head on Renee's shoulder while my hand was encased in Sue's tender grip. Esme smiled at me from across the room, and even Rose was giving me a tentative smile.

Suddenly Alice burst into the room with a huge binder, wedged herself between Sue and me, and flung it open as if she were revealing the secrets of the universe. "Bella, I have it all planned out. All you have to do is pick from the options!" Page after page was turned, revealing fabric, fonts, paper, bridesmaid dress styles, wedding dress cutouts and more. I stared at it, sure I couldn't be more overwhelmed if a tsunami crashed over my head. I started wondering if it was possible to send up smoke signals to alert Edward to my crisis.

I heard a Star Trek communicator sound going off in the kitchen and wondered which geek, or rather, guy was receiving a text, when Edward rushed into the room. He ran over and grabbed me up off the couch and pulled me from the room. As soon as we got to the front door, Charlie was standing there in full puffed-up chief of police mode with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett flanking him.

"You're welcome to go to your house, alone, if you like. But, Bella is staying here," Carlisle ordered.

* * *

The night before each of my brother's weddings we took their fiances to dinner and let them in on everything their soon-to-be husbands did as children. I was smart. I scheduled dinner with just the parents and the person marrying us. They weren't able to retaliate. ;-P

So, will they keep Ranchward and Bella apart? Let the games begin! (--- timed that well, didn't I? I love the Olympics. I'm impressed with people who can do things I can't, which includes any and all sports)

Review please!


	68. Chapter 68 Informant

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Informant, leg, pattern, cloud

* * *

"We're just going for a walk, dad," Edward explained to both our fathers. "Alice is making wedding plans, asking what Bella wants, and we haven't even talked about it."

The men parted like the Red Sea. Emmett was using two fingers to point at his eyes, then at Edward, going back and forth in a truly demented fashion. Charlie looked surprised, and at my questioning look sighed and said, "You're moving so fast, baby doll. I just want you to be sure you're doing the right thing. I don't want to have happen to you what happened to your mom and me. I'm glad he wants to talk to you. It's a good precedent." I looked over to Jasper, and he was just saluting.

He led me out to the trampoline we had been on just days before, lifting me up and letting me settle before lying down next to me. His head rested on his arm and he used those fingers to play with my hair. There was a cloud moving over the full moon, and it made Edward's skin seem to glow and his eyes looked incredibly deep set and dark, almost ominous. I couldn't help but chuckle. "You look like a vampire."

He laughed, "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind sucking on your neck, but Emmett is standing at the window watching us. He's being a good little informant for our parents."

I laughed at that, "I doubt there's anything little about Emmett!"

Edward's face darkened and flushed. "He was spooning you, he didn't, um, well, um…"

I laughed even harder. "No, Edward, he didn't have the same _problem_."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I was really asleep." We were quiet for a few minutes, his fingers pulling my hair above my head and running through the strands. "Are you sure you want to do this? I heard what your father said; you don't think I'm pushing you into anything do you?"

"I don't do things I don't want to, Edward. That's something you should know about me." He just nodded and I had an evil, evil thought. "I would really like to try that caramel thing, though."

He groaned loudly and flipped to his back. "Bella, you've got to stop doing that to me! I'm having a hard enough time as it is." I couldn't help but look down, and sure enough, things looked hard.

I rolled to my side, spooning into his, and began to trace a lazy pattern on his chest. That's when I felt it. Something was crawling up my leg! I let out a loud scream, bouncing around on the trampoline while swatting at myself, landing on Edward once or twice. I could hear him grunt when I made contact and he called my name to try to get me to stop freaking out. I was shuddering all over when I heard laughing. It was Alice!

* * *

I know, it's short. Sorry, busy day. But be happy, in celebration of the day of love, I'm finally writing that 'fade to black' bit from Alaskan Adventures! Although, I may have to take a break to visit my Sweet Baboo...

Happy Valentine's Day to all who celebrate. Baboo got me a hydrangea bush! I love those flowers; they remind me of my grandmother who had them growing along her driveway in Tallahassee when I was little. I didn't point out to him that we live in a desert and those are tropical.

Happy Singles' Awareness Day to all the rest of you.

xoxo!


	69. Chapter 69 Temptation

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Alaskan Adventures  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Temptation, glass, paper, quandary

**NOTE:** This is a lemon, and so breaks the terms of agreement with fanfiction. I know this, and if requested to do so, will pull it. Until then, enjoy! Hope you all had a wonderful Valentine's Day. Besides the hydrangea bush, my Baboo also talked to some friends in Australia, who had taken my black opal earring home with them to be matched (I lost one of them), and authorized purchase of a new pair. I'm very excited to see them in a few weeks. They're mailing them now!

* * *

I could feel his naked flesh against my own, the cold against the heat, burning me like dry ice thrown onto frozen skin as he kiss sent my blood racing in my veins. I kept my arms wrapped around him for only a moment before giving into the temptation to trail my hands down his spine and over his backside, cupping his cheeks and pulling him harder against my body. I giggled a little when he growled as I rubbed my body against his front while giving a small squeeze.

"Mrs. Cullen," he groaned, breaking the kiss to allow me to breathe but keeping his lips on my skin, "you have me in quite a quandary. Do I take you here, in the shower, or on the bed? Here it's warmer, there it's easier."

"There," I barely breathed, then laughed as the water was shut off, the curtain flung open, and before I blinked, I was on my back on the bed. He lay on top of me, the residual heat from the water leaving and I fought down a shiver, not wanting him to worry about the coldness of his body. I was far more interested in his hardness. I mirrored his action from the shower and brought my hands up to cup his face. "I love you, Mr. Cullen. Make me yours."

His hands began to move on my skin, being as gentle as if I was spun glass, all the while driving me to frenzy. I heard myself moan loudly, but couldn't contain it when he pulled one nipple into his mouth while massaging my other breast. I dug my fingers into his hair, both stroking through the soft strands and pulling him to me. I could feel his fingers touching my stomach, hips, and down my legs, brushing the outside of my left one and pulling it up at the knee to wrap around his hip.

He shifted slightly, his lips moving from my right breast to my left, and repeated the motion of his hands down my other side so that my legs were now wrapped around him. My breathing was frantic, I simply couldn't get enough oxygen as I tried to push my hips up into his, but he only hissed and pulled away. "Not yet, my love, you aren't ready enough."

It was then that I remembered what Tanya had told me. She had described what I needed to feel like, the pleasures I should experience before allowing him into my body. "I'll be showing him as well," she had whispered to me, and then laughed at the look on my face. "In my _mind _Bella. I assure you he has no interest in seeing anything else."

I could feel his left hand, after securing my leg around him, move to the inside of my thigh. The cold of his fingers seared my skin when he met the heat between my folds, and he gave a small groan as well when I pushed against them. "Oh, Bella, my Bella," he breathed out against my skin, his lips traveling up to lap at the skin over my pulse. I could hear him breathe me in as his fingers went to work on me. I couldn't leave my legs wrapped around him, I wanted them spread open to give him better access. I dropped one, and then the other and he moved from on top of me to my side, never letting up pressure as he circled from my entrance to my clitoris.

Tanya had told me other things. Things I could do to make this pleasurable for him. "Although, he's a guy, so he's bound to enjoy it," she had laughed. Still, I wanted to make him feel as good as me, so I did what she explained. The fingers of my hand between us ran down the hard planes of his chest, feeling as those muscles gave way to the washboard of his abdomen. I smiled in my small triumph when I felt those muscles twitch as I worked my way down.

He pulled his hips away from me. "Bella," he growled in warning, "I'm having a difficult enough time restraining myself. Please don't make this harder for me."

I could feel the tension building, and knew I was close. "More," I whispered, pushing my hips up into his hand and disregarding his warning as I reached for his erection. I wanted to feel it, hold it, as I came undone. No sooner did my fingers make contact and wrap around him than come undone I did. Tanya had told me I couldn't hurt him, at least while I was still human, so I didn't pay attention to how hard I was squeezing him, but I was very aware of how close he wasn't holding me.

"Edward," I whimpered as I reached for him with my other hand, grabbing the arm whose fingers had brought me such pleasure, and pulling him so he would come back on top of my body. His hand shot up, grabbing hold of the top of my arm and pinning me down. His own breathing was fast and labored, and I looked at him and saw him look down his body to where I had hold of him.

His hips thrust into my hand hard once before he wrenched himself away. He grabbed my other hand and threw it over my head before placing his hand to the side of my breast, his thumb pressing down on my nipple as he quickly slid on top of me. Parting my legs, his lips pulled back from his teeth. He kept his mouth away from me, and for the first time I felt fear, but he lined himself up and plunged into me in one fast motion.

The cold of him cut through the burn and soreness I felt inside, making me gasp in a mix of pleasure and surprise, but not pain. I wrapped my arms around his torso, wanting to hold him closer, wanting him to hold me tighter. I felt his arms come around my back. "Yes, hold me," I cried and felt him crush me to his chest, his hand grasping hold of opposite arms as he moved within me.

Wave after wave of pleasure rolled over me with each move of his body and I latched my hands onto my wrists and held him, needing him even closer, despite the fact that there was no parts of our bodies that weren't touching. His lips were on mine, then on my jaw and down my throat as my pleasure built. I could feel his hips thrusting under my hands as my abdomen began to tighten again. "More," I moaned, over and over as the tightness began to take over.

A loud groan ripped from his chest, sending me over the edge a second time and he clamped his mouth on my neck as shudders began to vibrate through his body. He was rigid over me, holding himself perfectly still, and I thrust my hips one last time up to him. It sent him over the edge.

He plunged into me hard, one last time and I called out as pain lanced through my hips. I could feel my pelvis crack, and he lifted his head to look at me. Fear and mortification over my pain swept across his face as I tried to hold in the tears. "No! Bella, no!" he cried out before a look of resolve firmed up his face.

His kissed me, hard, whispering his love for me before breaking from my lips. Within a heartbeat I felt his teeth slicing through the skin of my throat like a knife through the thinnest paper. He rushed and repeated the action on my wrists, elbows, ankles, knees, and then, placing a kiss on the center of my chest, he bit right over my heart.

* * *

Not what you were expecting at the end, hmm? Oh, well. She had to be changed some time. What a way to go!

Please review.


	70. Chapter 70 Pewter

**Rating/Warning**(**s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Pewter

* * *

The next night the Cullens held an engagement party for Edward and me. The good thing was that I got to wear my new dress that Edward had liked so much. The bad thing was meeting the entire town. Okay, meeting the town wasn't so bad, it was meeting all the single women in town. Mrs. Cope had offered to stand behind the receiving line brandishing her handgun at any "fluffy-haired, money grabbing, empty-headed, two-bit tramp" that wasn't nice to me, but I declined, sure it was unnecessary. When Lauren showed up and took my hand in a death grip I sent Alice to track her down and find out if the gun was loaded.

True to her word, Mrs. Cope stood behind me. Only, it wasn't her little handgun that she had pulled out at Edward's clinic she showed up with, but a massive pistol with a twelve inch pewter barrel. When she showed it to me she just beamed. "My dear husband made this for me when we were newly married. I was a looker in those days," she said before patting her ample hips, "that was before the kids came and made me wider than Brahma bull." I tried not to giggle, but couldn't hold it in. "Now don't you worry about your hips spreading honey," she stage whispered, making sure Edward could hear, "just gives more for him to hold on to and something to blame for not getting it up when in reality he needs to have his prostrate examined."

All I can say is that was the real reason I spit the punch I was drinking all over Lauren's tight, white, now red in spots, low-cut dress. Truth be told, that could have been Mrs. Cope's plan all along, judging from how she couldn't keep from laughing.

Stupid ankly-biter girl was there as well. "I thought you said she was your assistant," she whined to Edward, "If I had known there was an opening I would have applied." Edward assured her the engagement came before the position opened up with such a straight face that I became concerned. Until I noticed the way the tips of his ears lit up. I'll have to thank this girl, I now know his lying tell!

Other bimbos, I mean, young ladies came through the line as well. Some of them, though disappointed, were still obviously happy for us and wished us well. When I spoke with Alice later she assured me she knew who they were and could get me their numbers. I would want some friends here, and having those that didn't hate me for stealing the most eligible bachelor was a good place to start.

By the time the night wore down, and so did the receiving line, I was really regretting the silver sandals I had on. Granted they looked great with the dress, but my feet felt like I had done five hours of step aerobics barefoot. Of course, that's when the band began to play and Edward insisted we had to dance. "Can I at least take my shoes off?" I whispered to him, and he gallantly knelt down and removed them for me, allowing me to hold onto his shoulder as he slipped each one off. Granted, the fact that I was standing in a corner and he could slide his hand up the back of my thigh without anyone else the wiser didn't escape his attention. I didn't know you could get turned on by shoe removal before. Too bad we forgot Mrs. Cope was standing behind me.

She reached around me and swatted Edward with the barrel of her gun. "You keep your hands out from under her dress, young man!" she happened to shout during a lull in the conversation going on around us. Charlie looked like he was going to tackle Edward where he knelt as rumors over when our first child was due began to spread like wildfire in a drought. Renee picked that moment to run over and announce that she had found the book 'Kama-Sutra for dummies' and had purchased it for us since we didn't seem to be taking to the original book, to which Sue loudly proclaimed that it really didn't help.

I just looked at Edward. Now this entire town knew that my parents were certifiably insane and that Edward was probably making the biggest mistake of his life. He could see that I was about to lose it, screaming or crying, I wasn't sure which, when he slipped off my other shoe and led me to the dance floor. What a time for the DJ to pick to play the Kings of Leon song, Sex on Fire! Not that Edward minded. Apparently this song was a tango, who knew?

He spun me around like Al Pacino in the movie Scent of a Woman, even ending with my leg hitched on his thigh as he bent me over backwards. I couldn't resist looking him in the eye and whispering, "This position has definite possibilities." Unfortunately that comment took him by surprise and he dropped me right in the middle of the floor. I looked up at his horrified expression and couldn't help but start to laugh. That's when one of the town matrons walked by, stopping at my head and looking down. "It's a good thing you can laugh, honey, because you'll need it to get through the next fifty years. Gorgeous fades, sense of humor lasts forever."

That started a whole new receiving line, only this one came by our table to offer advice. Among my favorites were 'whatever you want him to do when you're married demand in the first two weeks; he's still twitterpated then and won't realize he's being trained', 'don't exchange his good behavior for sex, you aren't a prostitute', and my all time favorite 'don't go to bed angry, hit him first, then you'll feel all better.' Edward was given a couple as well. 'You are the head of the home, but she's the neck that turns the head', and 'it's easier to see what you're doing than what she is; if you feel like you're giving ninety percent, then you're probably only giving fifty; if you feel like you're giving fifty, you aren't pulling your weight.' We asked Alice to sit and record them all for us, including the funny ones so we would have something to laugh about later.

When the party was finally over we took my family to the airport to fly to their respective homes. Edward and I would be returning to Forks in a couple weeks to finish packing my things to move down. It was bittersweet to send them off but then I thought about what they might do at the wedding and put a smile on my face as I waved them off.

Edward drove me back to our house to sleep. We walked hand in hand into the master bedroom, him twirling me into his arms just like we were dancing the tango again, only this time instead of landing on the floor, I landed on the bed. Another difference was instead of a matron at my head, it was now Emmett. "I've been instructed to take you home, Bella," he said. "I'm afraid you'll have to save dancing in the sheets until later." At that he laughed, grabbed my hand and started singing like Shalamar while dragging me from the house.

* * *

Okay ladies, I want to hear it! What was the best and/or strangest marriage/dating advice you've ever heard? My favorite has always been the 90/10 rule. If you feel like you're doing 90% of the work, you're probably only doing 50%. If you feel like you're doing 50%, you aren't pulling your weight. I recently read a corrollary to that: Some days you put forth 90% of the effort, other days you only do 10%; it all works out in the end.


	71. Chapter 71 Dynamic

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** M, Alaskan Adventure  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Dynamic

* * *

I awoke after three days of intense pain. I know it was three days, because I counted the beats of the second hand on the clock in the cabin, each tick marking down the time I had left to lay in agony. Granted, I had no idea how long that would be, only that time was in fact passing, and that I wasn't stuck in this hell forever.

It was a strange sensation, feeling my pelvis heal. One pain being exchanged for another as the fire cauterized the break, sealing it whole and hard in the furnace my body had become. Other injuries, old and not so old, also changed, the venom healing and burning as it went.

Yet, through it all, I heard the music of his voice calling to me. It was soothing, like a cool, wet cloth on a fevered brow. I knew when my ears had changed, for I could pick out the dynamic harmonies in his voice that I had missed before. The reverberations in his larynx causing tonal values I hadn't know existed simply because I couldn't hear them.

Now the fire was past, and all was quiet, save his breathing. In, out, the whooshing sound was carrying a feeling of comfort. I knew this sound. I had lain against his chest and listened to it thousands of times since I had met him, always surprised it wasn't accompanied by a heartbeat.

"Bella?" I heard him call to me and I knew what he wanted. I was just lying here, eyes closed, unbreathing, my heart completely still, taking in what information my ears could give me. Then I felt his touch, a hand, warmer than I expected, caressing mine. It seemed wrong, softer somehow, but it was associated with that voice I knew so well, so it didn't startle me. I simply catalogued it with the other new things I was experiencing about him.

"Bella, love, can you open your eyes?" he whispered, and I complied. After all, he had given me more than I could have known to want. Doing this simple thing for him seemed such a small thing in return.

I was startled by what I saw. The grains of wood in the cabin ceiling seemed to take on a life of their own as the dust mites danced along them. It was dark, the sun was down and there were no lights on, but my vision was still clear, able to discern the smallest movement as the air blew the frolicsome mites around. I was amazed by what I could see, but it wasn't the view I was after. I turned my head to where I had heard his voice, the movement startling me in its speed, like watching a movie where the camera was moved to quickly. I wasn't sure if I was more surprised by the speed or the lack of the feeling of vertigo I expected to follow.

When my eyes met my goal I sucked in my first breath of air at the beauty that was before me. I could taste him on my tongue, sweet, light and delicious, that sense as overwhelmed as my sight in what I was trying to discern. I reached out my hand, wanting to touch him, and gasped when it was there before I had expected it to be, stopping just short of hitting him as I willed it to stop.

Then he chuckled, the sound like the pealing of bells in my ears. "I know, love, it's a lot to take in, isn't it?" And then I smiled.

No sooner did I form the thought that I wanted to put my arms around him then I was there, embracing him, squeezing his body to my own as I placed my head on his now softer chest. "Ouch!" he called, reaching back to loosen my arms. "You need to be gentle with me love, for a little while at least." I felt his fingers under my chin and allowed him to pull my face up to look at him. What I saw there surprised me; concern, fear and regret colored his expression. "I'm sorry I hurt you, especially at such an intimate moment," he whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

I could feel the muscles of my face moving, gliding over each other as they remembered how to create the look I wanted. "I love you," I barely whispered, the sound loud in my head. "You have given me what I asked for, there is nothing to forgive."

He smiled back at me, and I was more sure of his love now than I had ever been. I saw him lowering his lips to mine, going slowly, and I knew it was so he wouldn't startle me, but I was impatient. I stepped up on my toes, and my lips met his with a crash.

A new fire was lit and flashed through my body, erasing the pain of the change and replacing it with the pleasure of his touch. I moaned loudly, wanting him, my hands on his body and needing to feel him on me. No sooner had the thought come to my mind then I felt the bed at my back and his arousal against my thigh. He had cleaned me, dressing me in a loose nightgown, to cover my nakedness I suppose, but naked was how I wanted to be. I heard each fiber rip away as I tore it from my body and moved to work on his clothes as well. He laughed as they tore to shreds under my eager hands.

His hands moved down my body, touching me and bringing me pleasure I had never known existed. It didn't take long before my lungs were full of his scent, mixing with my own so that I didn't know where I ended and he began. And then I felt him enter me, our bodies joining in a passion of flesh and want and need, forging our souls together in an unbreakable union. I cried out my pleasure, those cries mingling with his moans to form a symphony of sound, the most erotic music ever created.

And then he was still, our shuddering releases passed as we clung to each other, sure in the knowledge we would never be parted. I looked into his face, his hair messier than normal from my fingers, a smile of contentment and joy reflected in his eyes, and knew I was home because I was in his arms.

* * *

Not sure if I'll do any more on this story line. I think it ends well there. Let me know what you think.


	72. Chapter 72 Elopement

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Elopement

* * *

It had been two weeks since the engagement party, and I was at Edward's, _our_, house, painting. He was at work at the clinic, texting me in between patients to see how I was coming along. I hadn't wanted plain white walls, and we had quite a bit of fun picking out colors. The main rooms would be muted grays in the hopes that the cool color would make the summer heat less oppressive. That and it was neutral enough to allow for any furniture we wanted.

We each got one room we were able to do anything we wanted with. The house had five bedrooms, plus a den, so I decided I would take the smallest bedroom as my own office, since he had designs on the den. I would be helping him at the clinic as needed, but decided to try my hand at writing, since that had been a dream of mine. I was smiling as the room became the color of Edward's eyes, with the intent of painting the baseboards and door frames in the same gray we were using in the living room to tie it together.

I was putting the last stroke of paint on the wall as I heard my phone chirp with another text from Edward. I rolled my eyes, he knew I was working and I would never get this done if he kept interrupting me. Still, it was sweet, and I loved that he wanted to be in constant contact with me. I wiped what paint I could from my hands and picked up the phone.

_Alice coming by for wedding planning later. Dinner out to discuss?_

I let out a groan. I was so sick of the planning. I knew this was a big deal, but between their constant interference in our love life, and hashing out every tiny detail, I was ready to have it over with. Emmett had installed a camera and alarm system in the bedroom, the damn thing went off anytime we entered the room together, even if we were carrying in pieces of furniture or pictures for the walls. I tried to suck it up, but Edward knew I was tired of it. I couldn't resist the return text I sent.

_Would rather discuss elopement. Want to put in flight plan for Vegas?_

The phone rang a second later. "I'm sorry," I answered, "I'm just wanting to be married to you already."

He chuckled, "We could do it, you know. I'm not working this weekend."

Hope shot through me like wildfire. "Really? Would they kill us?"

"Probably," he laughed. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if Emmett had us called into the feds as possible terrorists so that we can't fly anywhere." He was silent for a moment. "Is it too much?" he whispered.

"No, I'm just overwhelmed."

"Um, honey, that's the sign that it's too much," he laughed, causing me to chuckle as well. "Tell you what, let's just pick the first thing she shows us, I really don't care what the place-cards look like, and I doubt I'll be paying attention to what I'm eating, except when I get to taste you. That'll make it go quick; we can have it over with, and then let's spend the weekend in Austin, away from them. I'll have Mrs. Cope make the arrangements, and I'll be sure to tell her we don't need the whips and spurs."

A huge smile spread over my face. "I think that's a great idea," I gushed, feeling much better about this interruption. "Now, leave me alone for a few hours, so I can get this job done, and spend it imagining me kissing you senseless!"

"Not nice, Bella!" he laughed, "At least we won't have to contend with Emmett." We traded 'I love yous' and said our goodbyes, and I attacked the walls with renewed vigor. I knew I wouldn't want this work hanging over my head when I'd rather be thinking about other activities.

Just as I finished putting the last coat of Edward green on the walls Alice walked in calling my name. "In here!" I called out to her and groaned as she walked in carrying the dreaded binder. "Alice, if I told you to just do whatever you wanted, would that be okay?"

"But then it wouldn't be what you wanted," she cried and I gave her an incredulous look. She put the book of torture down and came and hugged me. I guess her outfit wasn't her favorite clothes since I was covered in paint. "You know as well as I do that we don't get everything we want. I'm trying to make this as painless as possible, I swear. I know you hate this, but it's expected, and you have to live with these people for the rest of your life. They already hate you for stealing Edward away from their daughters, just give them their stupid party, rub their noses in it, and then snub them."

I couldn't help but laugh at her, and I knew she was doing the best she could, shouldering most of the burden of this catastrophe waiting to happen. I had fears of my dad handcuffing me to himself and hiding me in some bunker while Renee was giving tantric yoga classes at the reception. Emmett had promised me that he wouldn't fill the car with blown up condoms, but the twinkle in his eyes made me afraid. I guess I needed to tell him he wasn't allowed to do anything with condoms, and since he was supposed to be helping Rose with the bags of bird seed that would be thrown as we left the reception, I could easily envision him deciding they would work better than the tulle we had purchased.

"I do appreciate it, Alice, but I really don't care. I never dreamed of what my wedding would be like," I tried to explain.

I shrieked when she grabbed the front of my shirt and looked down it. "Just checking to see if you're really a girl," she cried. "You really don't care at all?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't care. At. All."

"I can do anything I want?" I nodded and she gave a squeal and hugged me. "You're going to love it! Now, get painting, I do love the colors by the way, and I hope you two have fun in Austin," she called as she ran out of the room.

"How do you already know about Austin?" I called down the stairs and was only answered with a giggle and the slamming of the front door as she bounded out of the house. I shook my head and returned to work, hoping to have the room finished before Edward got home.

The last stroke of gray went on the window frame as I was perched on a short ladder, and I gave a sigh of relief. I had lost track of time, Edward not texting and Alice taken care of meant I could just dream of what we might be able to do in Austin. I'd never been, and had no idea of what to expect, but suddenly had a craving for bar-b-que ribs. I was looking past the window into the fields behind the house, watching as a few horses grazed and wondering when I had become a cowgirl, when I felt two arms grab me from behind and pull me off the ladder.

I gave a loud scream as I crashed on Edward's chest, letting go of the still-wet paint brush as I flailed around looking for something to grab hold of. I heard Edward's grunt, accompanied by the wet splashing sound of the brush landing on his head. I couldn't get my feet under fast enough and fell to the ground, causing him to fall on top of me, right into the pan of paint, sending the gooey wet substance flying across the floor. Thank goodness I had put down a drop-cloth that covered the entire carpet.

Edward was looking down at me with a bemused expression. "How does this always happen with you?" he asked, laughing as paint dribbled down between his eyes and ran off the tip of his nose, dropping with a splat on my cheek.

"Just lucky, I guess. I always seem to end up in your arms," I retorted.

"Hmm," he hummed as he brought his still paint-dripping nose down to draw patterns on my face, "I suppose that is a good thing." His lips met mine, and I squirmed around to get comfortable with him on top of me, using one hand to pull the paint pan from underneath me.

Our breathing picked up and I forgot my hands were covered in paint as I wrapped my arms around him to pull him closer. His tongue began to trace over my lips when I suddenly heard Emmett's booming voice. "I like the artwork you're doing on Edward's shirt, Bella! When are we going to Austin?"

* * *

Hmm, who spilled the beans? More importantly, what are they going to do about it?


	73. Chapter 73 Ashes

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Ashes

* * *

Apparently Mrs. Cope was in cahoots with the rest of the family to keep us apart, so called Esme when Edward was in with a patient. Oh, she still made all the arrangements; she just added four more rooms to the reservation. One for each couple, and separate rooms for Edward and me. We grumped and groused before packing our bags for the trip. Alice had the bright idea of taking our luggage with her so we wouldn't be tempted to stop somewhere along the way and not let them know. But, Edward was smarter.

Edward and I had argued, oddly enough, successfully, that we at least be able to drive alone together. He pointed out that the purpose of this trip was us having alone time, and we would be happy to settle for just the car ride. Emmett tried to install CB radios so we could talk, and even took to calling Edward his good buddy, but all it took was Edward pointing out that it would only be turned off during the drive before he relented. That, and the fact that we had cell phones, making the need for them moot.

We had made it two hours down the road when Edward called to tell them I had to stop to use the bathroom. I gave him a look, I wanted to be able to see if I could tell when he was lying, but his smirk was too bright and cute to look beyond that. He assured them we would be off and back on the interstate in no time, and given his predilection for speeding, we would be able to catch up with them. Thankfully, they bought it.

We did pull into a gas station, Renee always told me to never pass up a chance to use the bathroom since you never knew when another one would come around, and while I was using the facilities, Edward was on the phone with Emmett, asking him what snacks he would like to have picked up.

He did purchase everything requested, having spent at least thirty minutes looking the items, then even longer arguing over their worthiness as a road snack before taking them to the cashier. Edward then went so far as having the cashier tell Emmett the price of each item so he thought we weren't just stalling. It was all bagged up, and Edward informed him we were now back onto the interstate. What he didn't tell him was that we were now going north, and not south. I was having trouble controlling my giggles and grabbed the blanket in the back seat to stuff in my face so I wouldn't be heard on the phone.

Then came the coup-de-grace. Edward handed me a script, it described each and every landmark from that point on the interstate south to Austin. "Bella, tell Emmett what you see," he said, pointing to a specific item on the list.

"There's a huge plateau rock to the west, it's really colorful with amazing striations," I read.

"Striations?" Emmett asked, "Since when do you use words like striations?"

I floundered. I was never good at this lying business. "Since she's been hanging out with me, idiot," Edward retorted. "Look, I'm hanging up now. You have proof we are on the road behind you. I'll call again in a couple hours if I don't see you first."

I held the script up to him, "Care to explain how you got this?"

"Google earth, Bella. It's fantastic! Now, we can make it seem like we're behind them, but we aren't. I even calculated the time we would be at each location, assuming I kept my constant speed, and that's what the numbers are on the side margin here." He was so proud of himself, and if he wasn't driving, I would have climbed into his lap and shown my undying gratitude right then and there.

He called when we got home, pointing out where we should be on the script and had me read it to Emmett. I had a hard time not giggling, so Edward helped by tickling me. That way Emmett wouldn't suspect. After hanging up with him, he walked me into our house. "We're actually alone, Bella," he whispered into my ear, making me shiver. "Cold?" he asked when he felt it.

"A little," I answered. The air conditioning had been installed the day before, and we had yet to agree on a temperature.

"Why don't you heat up the leftover lasagna, and we have all these wonderful road snacks as appetizers, and I'll start a fire. We can initiate the fireplace," he hummed into my ear. Oh, this night was getting better and better. We should not go to Austin more often!

It had been five hours since our ruse on the interstate when Edward's phone chirped again. "Dude, where are you guys? It's, like, eleven in the evening, and you still haven't showed!" Emmett's voice rang out when Edward answered it.

We looked at each other and laughed. "Home, Emmett, we came home. Right now we're roasting those marshmallows you insisted we needed over the ashes in the fireplace. I'm now going to take my fiancé to bed, where we will do nothing but sleep, but will have peace and quiet and only each other to do it with. Turning phone off now!"

I shoved my giant marshmallow into my mouth, making the expected mess with it. Edward leaned over close, "Let me help you with that," he hummed, before his lips met mine and he set to work removing the sticky residue from my face with his tongue.

Winding my fingers into his hair I pulled back just a little. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Hmm?"

"I do hope you plan to do more with me in that bed than just sleep," I whispered, then let out a laugh when he scooped me up in his arms and began running up the stairs.

* * *

Oh, Ranchward, it's a good thing you're so geeky!


	74. Chapter 74 Movement

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Movement, idle, compassion

* * *

We lay on the bed together, the movement of his lips on mine gentle and loving as the sound of angels singing coursed through my veins. I was pretty sure it wasn't the cows any more, even with the windows open. Our kisses were peppered with 'I love you' from each of us as we enjoyed the freedom to finally be alone, in a bed, without alarms going off. Edward had turned off the main breaker to the house so the cameras wouldn't work, the alarms wouldn't go off and, thankfully, it was no longer freezing cold since the air conditioner was also off. I really didn't want to cut him with my nipples. Not that our clothes were off, but I didn't want to risk it.

I was on my back, and he was on one elbow with his hips next to mine on the bed, lined up like bales of hay. He was afraid his needle might puncture my haystack, and from the brief encounter I had with said needle, it did seem as hard as steel. His other hand was going between cupping my face and moving down my arm, his fingers entwining with mine before making the return journey. I wasn't sure if he was being loving or keeping me from grabbing hold of things my hands shouldn't be anywhere near.

When his hand intertwined with mine again I pulled it over and placed it on my side, above my waist, before trailing my fingers up his arm to wind into his hair. After a few minutes of his hand sitting idle at my waist I murmured into his lips, "You can touch me."

He sighed, pulling his mouth away but wrapping me in his arms to soften the rejection, although the very large gauge needle was doing more for that than anything. "No, I can't. Just having it there is taking more control than I thought I possessed. If I move it at all, your clothes would be on the floor," he whispered into my ear.

"Mmm," was my brilliant reply as I snuggled into his arms, forcing myself to see the wisdom in his words. "I guess we should sleep while we still have some peace and quiet, too?"

"Yes. Why don't you get changed in here, and I'll run into the other room." He lifted up and smiled at me causing my residual brain function to cease. "I don't think I can be in the same room with you as you're changing and not attack you. The next month is going to be bad enough without that picture in my head."

"Mmkay, only, Emmett has my clothes. We'll need to run back to your parent's to get me something to sleep in." Oh good, some coherency was still in place, but thoughts of him sleeping in his gym shorts, something I knew he did, was making my synapses feel like they'd been given a shot of propofol.

He pulled me in tighter, "You could just sleep in one of my shirts, I wouldn't mind. In fact," he hummed, rolling me so that he had his full weight now perfectly aligned with my body, and I was quite impressed with the strength of the material of his jeans to keep things in place, "I actually quite like the idea of you in nothing but my shirt."

"Down boy," I said, pointing to his crotch and causing him to roll off me with a laugh. "It'll only take me five minutes. By that time you'll be changed and I can just crawl right into bed with you."

"Fine," he grumbled, letting me go. "Just drive really fast, okay?"

"Mmhmm," I agreed, placing a small kiss on his lips. I hopped from the bed. The propofol simulating smile still had those synapses shut down, so I had trouble getting my feel to cooperate, but grabbing onto the side of the bed helped. It's a good thing we were on private property. Drunk on Edward driving would be dangerous in traffic.

I was in my car, dodging cow pies and making the hamsters in my Honda run like they were on speed, when my phone rang. I slowed down, not wanting to have my now severely diminished attention rendering me incapable of missing one of those pies and causing me to be once again left stranded with the risk of cows stampeding around me. It was Esme.

"That was some trick you two pulled today, Bella. Would you please either hand your phone to my son or tell him to turn his on to call me?" She didn't sound angry, in fact, she sounded like she was trying not to laugh. I wondered if Edward slipped something into her thermos for the road trip.

"Um, I'm sorry, I can't, Esme. I'm driving to your house right now, and Edward is still at ours," I answered, hoping she wouldn't ask for any more details than that and just assume the best.

I've really got to stop having these hopes. They never work out. "Getting something to sleep in, huh? Since Emmett has your clothes here?" Perhaps my hoping would work better if I remembered she had a brain and actually used it.

"Yeah," was all I could say. I wasn't got to blatantly lie to her. Surely just leaving out information was all right, especially since she figured it out anyway.

"Well, Bella, I'm taking compassion on you two. I'm making the rest of the family stay here. You're both adults and can make your own decisions, especially under your own roof. I'm sorry Emmett has taken it to such extremes for your sake," she said, making my heart soar like a death-row inmate just finding out he's been acquitted. "Only, just so you know, Edward had it coming."

"Really?" I had been confused as to why Edward didn't complain about Emmett's actions more.

"Oh, yes, Bella, he did. Trust me, I haven't allowed Emmett to return all the pranks that Edward pulled on him and Rosalie. I didn't think it was fair to you." I thanked her profusely, we said our good-byes and I hung up the phone. So, Edward was a prankster huh? Well, I would be getting him tonight then.

I rushed into the house and grabbed one of the gifts Rosalie had given me as a prank for my bridal shower. When I returned to the house I flipped back on the main power, making sure the air conditioning kicked on. I even went so far as to lower it to the point Edward had wanted. Grabbing a throw blanket from the couch I went upstairs and changed in my office before sauntering into Edward's bedroom and flinging the blanket over the camera.

Edward took one look at me and groaned, falling back on the bed with his eyes covered. "Bella, please tell me you aren't going to wear flannel to bed," he cried.

* * *

Okay, all you married ladies, admit it. Raise your hand if you've worn flannel to bed. *Mine creeps up, along with cushy socks* It was cold and my in-bed heater just wasn't enough.

Still, did you like Rosalie's prank gift?


	75. Chapter 75 Neanderthal

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Neanderthal

* * *

Edward jumped from the bed, grabbing my flannel encased body and throwing me over his shoulder like a Neanderthal. I let out a loud squeal when he threw me on the bed and landed on top of me. He brought his face close to mine, his lips hovering just above mine. "Would you like to tell me the reason for this?" he asked, pulling up a bit of the material and showing it to me.

"You said I was making things difficult for you. I didn't want you to have to struggle tonight," I quipped. His eyes grew big in understanding before they narrowed. Uh, oh, he was up to something and I was the target of his crazed imagination. I had seen that look a couple times when he was about to prank one of his siblings.

"Oh, I think I'm up for a struggle, Bella," he threatened and his hands began to bunch up the fabric. Slowly I felt it climb up my legs as he pulled it up, inch by inch. His eyes stayed glued to mine the entire time, holding me captive like a mouse before a viper. This part of operation nightgown removal was easy for him. I didn't do anything until I felt the hem reach the top of my thighs.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Mmm?" he responded, his eyes still holding mine in a trance.

"What would you do if I told you I was naked under this?" He froze. His hand slid up my body, allowing the fabric to fall back down. He reached for my neckline and lifted it up to look underneath and began to chuckle.

"I don't think a t-shirt and shorts counts as being naked, Bella," he laughed, fending off my slaps.

"I can't believe you looked!" I cried as I swatted his hands away from my neckline.

"You let me," he cried back, grabbing my hands and pinning them over my head.

"Only because I knew I was lying. What if I had been telling the truth?"

"You weren't, you always squinch up your nose when you lie, so I knew I was safe. I just wondered what you had on underneath," he said while eyeing my position, spread out underneath him.

"I do not squinch up my nose," I pouted, but he wasn't listening. He lowered his lips down and began to kiss my face. Putting both wrists into one of his hands, holding them still above my head, his other hand came down to cup my cheek before taking my lips, silencing my protestations of nose squinching.

"You're even sexy in flannel, Bella. You know that, don't you? It's really soft material and I find myself wanting to run my fingers over it," he moaned quietly against my lips.

I was hot, and not just from being turned on. The combination of my regular pajamas, the flannel nightgown and Edward on top of me, and granted, the heavy kissing, was really making me sweat.

"Edward, I'm getting all wet and sticky," I said, hoping he would roll off of me, but it had a different reaction.

His hips thrust into mine, reacquainting me with his previous problem and the reason for the flannel in the first place. "Maybe I should go sleep at your parent's?" I asked in a moan, really not wanting to leave.

"If you try to get up from this bed, I'll find some rope and hog-tie you to it," he threatened, and from the look in his eyes, I could tell he wasn't kidding.

"You can only tie me up, caveman, if you're wearing leathers, which you aren't." He groaned as he dropped his head to my shoulder. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm really hot from this nightgown, and would like to take it off."

He smirked again. "Let me help you with that." It was then I realized his hands had returned to my neckline. With a tug he began to tear the fabric right down the middle. I screamed to him to stop, trying to grab his hands away but he was too strong.

I lay there, the cool air feeling nice on my over-heated skin as I glared at him. "You've ruined it! Rose will be upset."

He laughed. "Actually, I knew about this particular nightgown long before she gave it to you. I actually gave it to her when she and Emmett got married. She told me she was going to give it to you next, and we had a bet on how long it would be before you wore it. I won."

* * *

Just a quickie today! Leave a review please.


	76. Chapter 76 Brick

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s):** T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Brick

* * *

We were snuggling on the couch in front of the fireplace on Sunday evening. It had been a blissful weekend free of interference from his family as we interspersed making out with discussions of our future together. Oh, and how I really thought we might want to get some material that coordinated with the bricks in the fireplace, otherwise the red clashed a bit with the gray we had chosen for the walls.

When I pointed that fact out to Edward he groaned. "Please tell me Alice hasn't rubbed off on you!"

"The only person allowed to rub off on me is you, Edward," I laughed inside as he fixed me in his viper stare and growled, "and I've been thinking it for some time. I may not be Alice, but I am still a girl."

He gathered me into his arms even tighter than before, which is surprising since I honestly believed no air molecules were separating us at this point. I'm pretty sure we were now so close our electrons were sharing a cloud and I could feel the strong force kicking in, keeping our nuclei together. I was as uncertain as Heisenberg whose matter belonged to whom at this point.

"I'm quite aware you are a girl, Bella. Although, I'm quite willing to make a more thorough inspection to be sure, all in the name of science of course," he proffered.

I snorted, "No anatomy by Braille for you, mister. Well, at least not for another month. Although, if you want to check out my dental work with your tongue again I wouldn't mind." He took hold of my chin and made quick work of his inspection of my mouth.

I was returning the favor, rather enjoying the flavor of his toothpaste, when we heard a banging on the front door loud enough to wake the dead. "Edward and Bella, you better not be doing anything in that bedroom of yours," Emmett shouted as I gave thanks he was a bass. If it had been Alice that loud then the windows might have shattered.

Edward and I both broke our lips apart, which took a while considering how melded our atoms had become, and started chuckling as we heard Esme chastising him. "You are being coarse, common and crude, Emmett. Now quit banging on that door, if you put a hole in it I'm going to make you buy them a new one!"

I peeled myself from Edward's lap and went to answer the door. I was still under the influence of his kisses, but figured it should be safe navigating my way to the front door. Heavy machinery would have been a very bad idea for me at this point.

All of Edward's family was standing on the other side of the door when I opened it, grinning like they just won the lottery. I was greeted by them each in turn, Rose lagging behind, probably so she could whisper into my ear that I needed a hairbrush without the rest of the family overhearing. When I raised my hands to my head I could tell that it was a haystack mess. Strange, Edward's hands had felt like they were combing through it, not making it a mess. Must be all the electricity sparking.

I could hear them greeting Edward, Jasper insisting that this prank didn't mean that he won some bet, as I disappeared upstairs to run my brush through my hair. I passed the bedroom on the way, noticing the twin headprints in the pillows and hoping Esme didn't come upstairs and see them.

When my hair was finally tamed, or rather tortured, into a ponytail I turned around and let out a scream. Esme was standing in the doorway watching me. She glanced back to the bed before looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "All we did was sleep," I insisted.

Then both eyebrows went up. "Fine, we kissed too, but there was no touching inside the bathing suit zone, I promise." I could feel my face heating up in sheer embarrassment over this, hoping she believed me. I would hate to have behaved and not been believed. Might as well get as much in trade as possible if she won't.

"Relax, Bella, I believe you," she laughed at my petulant face.

"You do?"

"Yep, you aren't squinching up your nose, so you're telling the truth," she said, followed shortly by a chorus of 'I told you so!' coming up from downstairs. I'll have to remember he has excellent hearing. "That's enough from the peanut gallery," she shouted back down before turning to me again. "Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Yes, thank you so much for giving us that time together. We were able to actually talk about so many things, like kids, work, and vacations we would like to take someday." She just smiled at me and I felt a rush of emotion. This woman was going to be my second mother. I had heard so many horror stories about mothers-in-law, but mine seemed to actually care about me. I rushed forward and gave her a hug. "Thanks for accepting me and raising such a wonderful son," I cried into her shoulder as she patted me on the back.

Before I knew it, other pairs of arms were coming around us. "Hey," Emmett said in his too loud voice, "we helped raise him too! I want some love!" Before long, the pile was too big and we all fell over onto the floor laughing.

I looked up and saw Edward's green eyes dancing as he was outside the pile and looking down on us. "I love you, Bella," he whispered as he kissed me to a chorus of 'aws' from his family.

* * *

We called my paternal grandmother the wicked witch of the north for how she treated my mother. As much as I loved Baboo, I wouldn't have married him if I hadn't gotten along with his mom. Luckily, I hit the jackpot and along with the world's most wonderful husband I also have the greatest mother-in-law on earth. She and I go to the Shakespeare Festival together every year, leaving the guys behind.


	77. Chapter 77 Niche

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Niche, explain, yellow, stairs

* * *

Weeks passed and the house became ready to be our home. As I stood back, looking at how the light from the bright yellow sun warmed the cool grays and greens of our home, I realized I was content. I thought I would feel a surge of joy, and while I was extremely happy, the peacefulness of contentment wrapped around me along with the sun's rays. That was when I knew I was home.

I could hear Edward up the stairs, hanging curtains with Alice in what we hoped would be a nursery at some point in the future. We would like a couple years of just the two of us, time to learn to adjust to each other before bringing in another person who would be extremely demanding of all our attention, and rightly so. We wanted peaceful, loving memories to call on during the difficult days of parenthood when we were sure to disagree.

Laughter bubbled through me when I remembered us telling Esme that we wanted the nursery to be made ready. Oh, the look she had given us! Edward had spoken very quickly trying to explain that, unless immaculate conception were somehow involved, no baby was expected for some time, and given the fact that the only angel I had heard recently was Edward, and nothing had happened with him, I figured we were pretty safe. We just wanted to take care of it while we were doing everything else. The idea of sniffing paint fumes while pregnant was enough to convince her that the concept was sound.

It was an adorable room. Emmett had built a small playhouse in one corner, explaining that this little niche would be perfect for hiding in, the window in the false wall allowing us to see our little one, but giving them a sense of privacy. He told me that Edward used to lock himself in his room to get peace and quiet for reading, and figured our child might want to do the same since I also loved to read.

Edward was coming down the stairs with Alice who was declaring the house finished. "And just in the knick of time, too," she squealed. "Starting tomorrow this is where you'll be living. Granted you'll have to get back from – "

"Alice! You promised!" Edward cried out. He still refused to tell me where we were going, even planning to the point that Alice packed my bags for me so it wouldn't give anything away. I was excited, this was the kind of surprise I enjoyed. Mostly because I knew it ended with being alone with Edward for two weeks.

"I didn't say anything," she whined, "and I wasn't going to, either. I was going to say when you got back from your honeymoon." She playfully swatted her brother's arm. "Geez, Edward, lighten up. Good thing you're getting married tomorrow, you both need some release." We stood and gaped at her as she walked to the front door and pulled it open. "Don't forget, rehearsal is in one hour, followed by the family dinner. Dad is driving Bella's parents in from the airport as we speak, so you have exactly twenty minutes to make out before Bella has to be at mom's house to change." With that she danced out the door with a wave, pulling it shut behind her.

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind and I could feel him chuckling. "Well, I'd hate to not take advantage of our time. You could even go so far as to say it was a directive. You must make out with me, soon-to-be-Mrs.-Cullen." He didn't give me time to reply, but simply turned me and took my lips hostage with his own.

Within seconds the stupefying effects of kissing Edward had kicked in and the angels were singing loudly. I had to wrap my arms around his torso and hold on for dear life or else I would fall, but even then relied on him to hold me upright. Lifting me up, he carried me to the couch, sinking me into the cushions on my back while bringing his weight on top of me. Loud moans were heard and I began to wonder if some of the cattle had managed to get in from the fields before realizing it was me. I certainly hoped wherever we were going we were isolated, or else this would be embarrassing!

Seconds later, actually it was probably twenty minutes, but it felt like seconds, Edward's phone started to vibrate. It was in his shirt pocket, and pressed between him and my breast, so to say it was a surprise would be an understatement. I squealed loudly at the sensation and pushed him away from me. A vibrating breast is not something that is pleasant.

We looked at each other and both made a promise, "tomorrow" was whispered and sealed with a kiss. But first, we had to survive tonight.

* * *

Master Race will be updating today, as soon as I get it back from nicnicd and make the required changes! I'm nagging now...


	78. Chapter 78 Skydiver

**Rating**/**Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Visiting Jacksonville  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Skydiver

* * *

I felt like a skydiver in freefall without a parachute when Renee asked us about Jacob's relationship to Nessie. I knew this to be true, because a few months after the showdown with the Volturi Edward and I had done just that. But now I wondered how I would explain that my best friend, who had at one time been in love with me, was now in love with my daughter that hadn't even reached puberty yet. It sounded sick and wrong in my own head, and I knew there was nothing romantic about it, but there would be, eventually.

Shaking my head to rid myself of these thoughts I turned to Edward, hoping he would have an epiphany on what to tell my mother. He sat in stunned silence. "What?" I whispered so that only he could hear.

"Your mother knows the legends," he whispered back just as quickly and quietly, "and she's wondering if they are true. She figures if one is another could be." He cleared his throat, it was unnecessary but was useful to let Renee know he was going to be saying something. "How much of the Quileute legends have you heard?" he asked her.

"I remember talking about them with Billy's wife when the boys were out fishing." Mom gave a shrug, "It was a way to pass the time since I'd never heard them before, but they intrigued me, and I've never forgotten them." I watched as she took a deep breath, "Is Nessie to Jacob like the third wife was in the legend?"

"Um, yeah mom," I answered, stunned.

"So," she said, drawing out the vowel as she considered her response, "that would mean that Jake's a wolfman?"

"More like shape-shifter who chooses the form of a wolf," Edward answered. "It's the preferred form for the tribe."

"I see," Renee whispered, causing Edward to laugh.

"Not quite, Renee, but I'll be happy to explain. Just please know that what I'm telling you cannot be repeated to any human," Edward said emphatically.

"And how am I supposed to know who's a human and who isn't?" she replied, a little piqued.

"Just assume everyone is, and you'll have no problems," Edward said with a smile. She huffed a 'yeah, right' but then sat quietly as Edward explained the transformation, and the imprinting, of the wolves. He surprised me when he went on to say that Nessie was also an immortal, would be full grown at seven years, although it was undecided how long we would wait until they wed. He then went on to tell her that as long as Jacob continued to make the change into a wolf at regular intervals, he, too, would be immortal.

When he was finished he smiled a little. "You'll have to ask her, Renee," he chuckled.

I looked at her expectantly and she sighed. "I was just wondering why you weren't honest with me from the beginning, Bella."

"Mom, what would you have said if I told you the truth? I can imagine it now, 'Mom, this is my boyfriend and he's a vampire, oh, and remember Jake? He's a werewolf, wolfman, whatever.' Yep, that would have gone over well. Besides, you weren't supposed to know." I finally ran out of steam at the end and flung my hands in the air in exasperation, not to mention more than a little concern now that she knew the truth.

"Well, you don't have to get snippy, Bella," she scolded, "but I do see your point. I would have probably had you locked away, about the vampire part at least." She said the last part with a chuckle, breaking the tense mood. "Now I know that look, you don't need to worry about your flighty mother spilling the beans, at least until I'm senile." I took a deep, relaxing breath. I knew my mom, she would be true to her word.

* * *

You gotta love Renee! I'm planning on working on Ranchward and the rehearsal. Wish me luck!


	79. Chapter 79 One

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: One, six, nine, fourteen  
**Dialogue Flex:** "Just do this for me," she pleaded.

* * *

When I thought of my wedding I envisioned one dress. One. My wedding dress, because, honestly, how many dresses do you need? I had no idea that to Alice that number would be nine. "You need a wedding dress, as well as a dress for the rehearsal, one for the rehearsal dinner, one to travel to the wedding, one for the wedding dinner, one for family pictures, one to leave the reception, one to travel to your honeymoon in and a spare in case something happens to one of the others because it would be horrible to have a repeat." I convinced her, after hours of arguing, to whittle that number down to six, saying that, since the family pictures would be before the wedding dinner and no one else would see me I could use that dress, and I could travel in the same dress I wore for the reception for the same reason, and if something happened to one of them then a repeat wearing would be fine.

Actually, I figured two dresses was plenty. "Just do this for me," she pleaded, handing me the other four, and then going on a rant that this wedding wasn't about Edward and me, but the whole family and I had a responsibility to the town to make it a grand party and support the local seamstresses who were doing alterations as well as my duty as a consumer to keep the economy going.

She went into full pout mode when I could no longer contain myself and tears streamed down my face as I lost my balance, clutched my stomach to stop the ache, and almost lost control of my bladder from laughing so hard. "Two, Alice, I'll let you get me two."

And yet, here I stood in front of the closet of the guest bedroom in the Cullen's house, a room that had become mine over the last couple months as Edward and I prepared to marry, and stared at five garment bags with post-it notes on them indicating when I was to wear each one. My wedding dress was already at the church.

I unzipped the bag containing the dress that was labeled 'rehearsal' as well as the one for 'rehearsal dinner' and contemplated them as I stood with my naked body wrapped in just a towel. Both were lovely and I honestly couldn't choose, and I most certainly wouldn't be wearing both of them tonight. I grabbed them from the closet and went out into the living room where Edward was waiting for me, his family already at the church. "Edward, which dress should I wear?" I asked, not looking at him.

All I heard was silence. I looked up and could tell he was definitely not looking at the dresses. He was chanting something as he stared at my towel-clad body, and I walked closer to hear what it was. "Fourteen hours, you have to wait fourteen hours. You can make it, man, just fourteen more hours." I looked at the clock, and sure enough it was seven in the evening, I was late!

"Never mind, I'll pick one," I called as I ran back down the hall, clutching my towel that was threatening to fall. I whipped it off me as I made it through the doorway, not realizing that Edward was behind me when I turned to shut the door. He froze, one hand out and looking like he was going to say something, but I didn't have time. I had to put some clothes on.

Leaving the door open since he was in the way I threw on the first undergarments I could find and picked the dress that was closest to me. Unfortunately it zipped up the back and no matter how much I twisted and turned I just couldn't get it up! I called for Edward, and he was there immediately. Hmm, apparently he wasn't having the same problem. "Focus," I told myself before wheeling around, presenting him with my unzipped dress. "Please?" For some reason his hands were shaking as he pulled up my zipper.

As I grabbed my shoes I noticed my slip still on the bed. "Crap," I muttered, knowing the dress was a bit sheer and going without this would give the entire wedding party a show. I dropped the shoes and yanked on the slip, smoothing my skirt out in front as I shoved my feet into the heels of death.

Edward just stood there the entire time, but at least he made a convenient handhold for me as I tried to drag the strap of my shoes around my heel. As soon as they were secured I took off back down the hall, yelling at Edward to hurry as I ran for the front door. I reached for the handle and yanked, only to have his hand slam over my head, forcing it back closed. "What?" I turned on him, exasperated. I hated being late.

"Bella, you may want to pull your skirt out from your slip," he murmured, sliding his hands over my hips and tugging on my skirt. I looked down, and sure enough only the front of my dress was smooth, the back was tucked into my slip, which was also twisted, causing me to be giving far more of a show than if I had just simply forgone the stupid thing.

"Relax, Bella," he whispered into my ear as he smoothed my skirt over my backside, his hands lingering a little bit longer than necessary to ensure it was free of wrinkles. His lips came up in a smirk. "They won't start without us, and I think they'll understand if we're a couple minutes late," he breathed against my lips before capturing them with his own and pinning my body against the door.

I could feel my heart pounding out my back. Oddly enough it was accompanied by Alice screaming, "Don't you mess up her hair and make-up! I just knew you two wouldn't be able to make it out the door with her intact! Now open this door immediately!"

Edward pulled his lips from mine with a sigh. Leaning his forehead on mine he whispered, "Thirteen hours and forty-five minutes."

* * *

Geez, I haven't even gotten them to the dang rehearsal yet! Never fear, they'll get married eventually. So, have you ever had a wardrobe malfunction?


	80. Chapter 80 Habitat

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Habitat

* * *

The rehearsal went well, I only fell once. The best part of that was I was finally able to convince Alice to quit fighting me on the shoes. She had insisted on death traps, I had insisted on flats, we had settled on kitten heels. Figuring I could use more than one pair of white dress shoes I went out one afternoon and purchased the flats I had fallen in love with. They would be what I ended up wearing as I walked down the aisle.

The bad part was that I discovered that insisting on the slip might have been a bad idea. The material of my skirt, not to mention the slip itself, freely flowed up my legs and over my head. Charlie had acted quickly to cover me up, only had been a little too forceful and ended up ripping the skirt away from the bodice. Alice had just smugly stood up holding the other garment bag with an 'I told you so' expression on her face. The depth of her wisdom was shown in the fact that she didn't actually say anything.

There had been much discussion on where to have the rehearsal dinner but since Edward and I both wanted casual we ended up at Pork's Place, an all you can eat bar-b-que pit that we knew had something for everyone. It was our secret gift to Emmett, and we had managed to keep the reservations quiet. Apparently Alice had called every nice restaurant in the town to see if we had reservations there, only to be disappointed time after time.

Watching Emmett sidle up to the feeding trough was like watching a bear in its natural habitat find a favorite bush. I think, had he been allowed, he would have preferred to pull a chair up in front of his favorite ribs. It would have saved us all time, seeing as how often we had to wait on another toast due to his absence from the table. Edward assured me he had warned the owner in advance that Emmett was coming.

Luckily, after emptying the restaurant pan full of ribs for a third time, the cooks decided it would be easier if they just delivered an extra pan to our table. It was as he was leaving that I noticed Edward was covertly slipping him some money while Rose mouthed her thanks.

The alcohol was flowing freely. That should have been my first indication that not everything would be going as anticipated. Edward and I had both decided to not imbibe, since we would rather enjoy our wedding than endure it, but others didn't seem to feel the same compunction. I was never so glad to be sat in a private party room.

Renee and Esme were having an argument on the value of talking about divorce when a couple was fighting. Renee was sure it should be brought up, "I'm just saying it should be brought up, because as long as the idea bothers you, you're still good!"

"But," Esme countered, "sometimes you do want to get away from that person, and divorce might sound good, but only at that instant. You don't bring it up because it might hurt their feelings that you feel that way."

Carlisle instantly jumped into that one. "Have you ever felt that way?" he asked, rather sloppily since he had forgotten to swallow his last sip of scotch.

"I feel that way now, dear," Esme retorted. I suppose she knew Carlisle wouldn't remember anything in the morning. Carlisle just took another sip and actually swallowed this one before turning to talk to Charlie and Sue again about the fishing opportunities on the Hoh River. Apparently the fish got bigger when you got drunk.

Emmett had decided to join us in our tea-totalling ways. Although that might have had more to do with the fact that he couldn't fit any liquor into his mouth around the ribs. Alice and Rose were comparing wedding night horror stories, and after listening to them for ten minutes I told Edward he wasn't allowed to drink tomorrow night either. I had been waiting this long to have sex with him, and falling asleep, fully dressed, only to wake up a few hours later and vomit in the bed, was not acceptable. For some reason it didn't surprise me that Jasper and Emmett didn't remember any of that.

As chaos reigned around us, bar-b-que sauce rained on top of us. Emmett was abstaining from napkins as well it seemed, just flicking his fingers to rid them of the gooey substance. Some of it landed on Edward's face causing him to shout, "Emmett, watch were you're putting that stuff!" while lunging for what napkins he could reach. I couldn't help but laugh as a dollop of sauce dripped from his nose and he turned on me. "Do you find that amusing, Miss Bella?" he asked me, his mischievous tone serving as a warning that I failed to heed.

"Why, yes, good sir, I do," I retorted, reaching over to dip a finger into the pan of ribs before drawing a line of the sauce down his nose again.

"You are playing with fire, Miss Bella, and would be wise to remember that I am stronger than you." I missed that warning as well.

Dipping in another finger I proceeded to use my fresh supply to paint streaks on his cheeks as if he were a Native American warrior going into battle. "I like it hot, sir, and I admire strength," I taunted causing his eyes to alight.

Emmett came up for a breath and Edward used that opportunity to grab the pan he was feeding from. He reached in for a handful of sauce, and despite my cry of 'don't you dare!', starting at the crown of my head. he dragged sauce down the front of my face to the neckline of my dress.

I was so surprised I just sat there for a minute before reacting. Swatting Emmett's face from the pan I reached in for a handful of my own sauce and managed to spread it down Edward's chest before he got very far from me. I couldn't stop laughing long enough to say anything because Edward's look of shock was hilarious. "Oh, you've asked for it now, Miss Bella," he threatened. I jumped up from my chair to race from the room but only made it three steps before he grabbed me from behind and pulled me against his chest, bending at his knees to rub the sauce up and down my back before turning me around in his arms to repeat the process on my front.

No sooner had he made one circuit down and back up than he stopped, his eyes full of desire and his knees not the only thing standing stiff and straight. He wove his sauce covered hands into my hair and whispered, "Ten and a half hours," before kissing me soundly.

Between my humming fiancé and my singing blood I heard Alice beside me, whispering in my ear, "That's dress number two, Bella."

* * *

Never bet against Alice!

Let me hear your funniest dinner faux pas with witnesses. I don't care if it was you or someone else that committed it. For me, it was my oldest daughter. I have two Aunt Nancy's, one very sweet and nice, and one, um, not. With the not-so-nice aunt sitting next to me, my daughter came up on my other side and child-whispered (read: shouted in a rough voice), "Is that the mean Aunt Nancy?"


	81. Chapter 81 Press

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **T  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Press  
**Scenario**: After a long day at work, you stop for dinner at your favorite restaurant. However, there is long wait for a table, so you're left standing in the corner. You're stressed, worn-out, and irritated by the noise, the small child tugging on your jacket, and the stranger staring at you, but you refuse to leave. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

* * *

This had been one of those days that make you wish the economy was stronger and jobs were plentiful. I longed to be singing that old-time hit, "Take This Job and Shove It." But, since it had taken me six months to find anything other than temporary work after I graduated with my oh-so-hirable English degree, I would be enduring. In order to celebrate my survival I had decided to take myself out to dinner. Nothing was more comforting than some warm pasta covered in sauce, red or white, it didn't matter, accompanied by garlic bread and preceded with a salad.

Only one problem, everyone else in Seattle seemed to have the exact same idea. The hostess snickered at my request for a table for one and handed me the buzzer that would let me know when it was my turn to be seated before glibly telling me it would be at least an hour. So now, here I stood, the press of humanity forcing me into the corner of the waiting area, because chivalry was apparently dead, trying to focus in on my blackberry, ignoring the multitudes of conversations going on around me and wishing I had just ordered something for take-out.

I had a rousing game of solitaire going when I felt a tug on my jacket. Looking down I spied an adorable little girl with blonde ringlet curls and violet eyes who was obviously bored. "Whatcha' doin'?" she asked, lisping slightly due to missing her two front teeth.

"Playing a game, wanna see?" I offered. I looked up from her for a moment, hoping to spy who her parents might be when I locked my gaze on a guy who was staring at me with concern. I wondered if the child might be his. It would figure, all the gorgeous guys were taken, and he definitely fit that bill with his deep green eyes and brown hair that seemed to be a bit red, but that could have been a trick of the lights.

My staring was interrupted by the same little girl who was tugging on my jacket again, saying, "Yes, please, if I may? I would love to see your game." Oh, manners in a small child? My heart melted right away.

"Certainly, do you know how to play solitaire?" I asked, trying to lower my body to her height so I could show her without kneeling. The thought of anything but the bottom of my shoes touching the floor that had who knows what tracked over it made me ill. I was glad I was in the corner so I could lean against two walls, lessening the likelihood of me falling.

Luckily the girl did know how to play and together we finished a few rounds. We spent our time talking about family, she told me her parents were off on a weekend cruise trying to get her a little brother or sister and I told her that I was an only child as well, but my family was up north and so I was here alone. She squealed with delight when she found out I knew about Hannah Montana and the Power-puff Girls. It seemed no time had passed before I heard a musical voice over my head, "Vera, it's our turn to eat."

The child looked up and smiled at the gorgeous man who had been staring at me earlier. "Okay Uncle Eddie," she replied, reaching up to take his hand. I was mesmerized by the bright smile that came over his face when her fingers laced with his. They started to walk away when Vera tugged on his hand. "Uncle Eddie? Can my friend come eat with us? She says she's all alone, so please, please, please? She's really nice," she said, obviously trying not to whine but failing miserably.

He smiled down at her before looking over at me. "Miss, would you mind? I don't mind sharing the table and it seems my niece is quite taken with you."

I went to move but couldn't. It seemed I was wedged into the corner a little better than I realized. "Um, I don't know," I said as I tried to surreptitiously get my feet underneath me and try to stand.

"You don't know because we're strangers or you don't know because you're stuck?" he asked, the most delightful smirk appearing on his face. It seemed I wasn't as sneaky as I thought.

I sighed, "I'm stuck," I admitted. I may as well, because if my buzzer went off, I wouldn't be able to get up anyway. Visions of the restaurant closing and me stuck in this position went through my head as I reached out my hand and swallowed my pride. "Help please?"

"My pleasure," he replied before grabbing my hand and pulling on me. I was even more off-balance than I realized because as soon as I was without the support of the walls I started to topple forward. He let go of my hand and grabbed both of my arms to keep me from falling, only I did fall a bit, right into his hard chest. "Oof," we both said as our bodies connected and his hands went to my waist to hold me steady.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said, my hands on his arms as I unsuccessfully tried to restrain myself from feeling his biceps under his shirt.

"Edward, but I guess you know that," he replied with a smile, still holding me tightly against him.

"Uncle Eddie, they're calling our name," Vera cried, tugging on his arm to get his attention. "Let go of Bella and let's go eat!"

"All right," he replied, turning to her and handing her the flashing and vibrating buzzer. "Why don't you take this to the hostess, and" he said, handing her my unlit and silent buzzer as well, "tell her that this one won't be needed after all."

"Okay!" she cried, flitting through the crowds to the front to hand them over. Edward let go of my waist only to weave his fingers through my hand with a smile, leading me after the happy little girl. I could tell that dinner was going to be better than I expected, starting with the look of surprise on the hostess' face when she saw that I wouldn't, after all, be dining alone.

* * *

I know, you were expecting a wedding with Ranchward. And I wrote it on Saturday, well part of it, I promise! Only, I left my flash drive at home, and this was today's prompt and this new scenario seemed too good to pass up. I promise Ranchward tomorrow. Two more dresses bite the dust...

Anyway, a title for this scenario is up for grabs! Any and all suggestions are appreciated. Happy Monday!


	82. Chapter 82 Petal

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Petal, order, cascade, escape

* * *

I hurriedly dressed in my 'going to the wedding' dress and grabbed all the other bags hanging in the closet as well. After last night, I wasn't going to risk it, sure Alice must know something I didn't. This dress was casual and cotton, very nice for the hot and humid August morning we were enduring. I found myself tugging at the skirt, though, wondering why it needed to be so short.

No sooner had I done up the last button than Emmett slammed open the door. "Alice gave me an order to be sure to get your other dresses, just in case you 'forgot' them. I am, under no circumstances, allowed to let you talk me out of them," he laughed as he reached for the pile of bags in my hands. He looked me up and down once before giving me a soft kiss on my cheek. "It's supposedly too early, but welcome to the family lil' sis. I'm glad it's you he's marrying. I doubt anyone else would put up with him, and us, half as well."

I felt tears prick my eyes as I took in the huge, at one time intimidating, man in front of me. I could tell that as the years passed we would be having loads of fun together. "Thanks, Emmett. That means a lot," I said, fighting back the tears that threatened.

"Oh, now don't cry. I don't want Itsy Bitsy to kill me for ruining your make-up," he said, gently wiping away a tear with his massive paw. I sniffled a few times and nodded. He stuck out his arm and led me to the jeep where he hung the bags on the back rail, securing the hangers with duct tape.

I jumped in the seat next to him, Rose had gone on ahead with their two children, their oldest would be our flower girl, and was helping Alice with final arrangements. Emmett took off at such a speed that I wondered if he had at one time trained with the space program. Geez, and I thought Edward drove fast! I held on for dear life, glad I was going to be doing my hair at the church since it was now blowing out the window and tangling with the hangers and duct tape overhead.

Fifteen minutes later we arrived, and I pried my fingers from their white-knuckle grip on the seat. Alice met us there, and quickly hopped into the back, impressive in her five-inch heels, and untaped my hair and the dresses from the roll bar. I gave her an impish look. "Looks like this dress survived, Alice," I mocked.

"Oh, really? Stand up," she commanded, and I hopped out of the jeep, right into a mud puddle. The muck splashed up around my feet, filling my shoes and turning the light blue fabric brown around the bottom. "That's three," she sang as she jumped off the back onto perfectly dry ground. How could I possibly hit the only mud puddle in the state of Texas during a drought? That's when I noticed the gardener's hose leaking down the drive, pooling right under my feet.

I sloshed up to the church, kicking off my shoes and gratefully receiving the towel Alice handed me to dry off my legs before going into the priest's office. He allowed it to be used as the bride's chambers for dressing since it had a full length mirror behind the door. Renee came running up to me with wet washcloths and began to try to wash my legs as I walked to where we would be changing. "Mom," I whined, "can't that wait until I stop moving at least?"

"Oh, Bella, honey, you never stop moving. Why do you think I've learned to do such a good job on the run?" I had to admit, by the time we reached our destination I was clean, even if the dress wasn't.

Alice, Rose, Renee and Esme went to work on my hair. Rose was breathing out threatening about Emmett for making it so tangled on the drive over, but I actually just sat and enjoyed being pampered. With them all working in concert it didn't take long for them to do the braids, make the curls, and affix the pins holding up the front as most of it was allowed to cascade down my back. As I glanced at the clock I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice from the other side, "you are there, right?" Aw, he thought I might have ditched him! I ran quickly over to the door.

"Yes, Edward. Fifteen minutes," I hinted. Of course that was only until the start of the ceremony. "Actually, it's probably another ten hours for what you want."

"No, Bella, that's not true. While I do want that, what I'm looking forward to the most will happen in fifteen minutes," he replied. "I'll be the one by the preacher."

"I'll be the one in white," I responded.

"Only if you shut up and get over here," Alice ranted. I could hear Edward's laugh mirroring my own as I whispered goodbye to him and submitted myself to being dressed.

Before I knew what was happening I was standing outside the doors to the chapel, one arm looped through my father's, hyperventilating. My dress was a little long, since it had been hemmed to fit the short heels and I was in flats, but I was sure I could manage. The real problem was the flower girl. Maria had taken her assignment for placing the rose petals on the aisle very literally. She took a step, took out one petal and placed it carefully on the ground, stood up, took another step, and repeated the process. I began to wonder if anyone had bothered to measure the length of her stride and counted out how many petals would be needed for her to reach the end. I no longer thought I would be married in fifteen minutes. At this rate, an hour might be pushing it.

I watched as each member of the wedding party flowed out of the vestibule and into the chapel with all the speed of molasses in January during an El Nino year. I could hear them all chuckling at the precise way Maria was placing the petals, commenting that she would probably end up an engineer.

Finally it was my turn to escape the vestibule. I think the organist breathed a sigh of relief over being able to play a different song. Still, she played the wedding march at half speed in order to keep time with little Maria. I grabbed my skirt in my right hand to lift it slightly so I wouldn't step on it. I should have used my left, but my dad was holding it too high. The problem was that even though I wasn't stepping on it, my dad was.

Every thirty seconds we took another half step and I heard another tear. Step, rip, step, rip, step, rip. I leaned my head over with a smile, "Dad, you're stepping on my dress," I said in a quiet whisper before remembering another problem. Years of shotgun practice had made him deaf in his right ear. I tried to tug my skirt out from under his feet, but that only succeeded in tripping him up. By the time I finally made it to the end of the aisle, at least one-quarter of my skirt was torn away from the bodice.

Luckily, the preacher realized what was happening from my struggles and sent one of the altar boys running. When I handed my flowers off to Alice she simply whispered, "That's number four."

I would have retorted, but little Maria let out a huge yawn, and I could see her eyes closing. I reached for her, but was unable to grab her before she fell off the stage. Apparently it was enough to wake her up, as she bounded right back up and stood stock still.

I finally turned to Edward and saw the altar boy slip into his hand the thing I wanted most, a box of safety pins.

* * *

Little Maria was me. I actually did that when I was five years old. My mom told me it was the slowest wedding march in history, but even the bride (my second cousin) was cracking up. And, yes, I did fall asleep and fall off the dias. That part I remember. The wedding dress ripping was a friend's mother's catastrophe. She showed me a picture where it looks like everyone is bowing their heads in prayer, "We were really all working to make my dress hold together long enough to finish the ceremony."

So, let's hear it! Wedding disasters! Something always goes wrong. My dad left my car, and all my luggage at the place we were married, not thinking I would need it at the reception. He took all three of my brother's to retrieve it, resulting in me having almost no wedding pictures with my family. Tell me what went wrong at your wedding, or the wedding of someone you know.


	83. Chapter 83 Spooky

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Spooky  
**Imagined Image**: Picture of a lighting strike

* * *

With my skirt pinned up we moved forward with the ceremony. Edward and I had decided on traditional vows, thinking that, at least, could be normal about us. And it was normal, blissfully so. The rings fit, the right words were said, and everything went smoothly. I was scared.

The time finally came when we could seal our vows with a kiss. I wasn't usually into PDA, but I simply couldn't stop myself. My arms went around his neck and I held him to me. The music was playing, as was the organist, drowning out the laughter from the congregation. Edward finally pulled away, or tried to. It seems the buttons on the bottom of my sleeves were caught in his hair. Emmett and the preacher had to come over and untangle the locks from the buttons. I would say that was a bad thing, but it resulted in me having to stay pressed against his chest for a while longer.

We were finally able to disengage from each other, and with my left hand holding my skirt up I was shaking people's hands with my right. By the time I made it to the end of the church Alice had raced past me to get my 'wedding dinner' dress. I had no doubts something might happen to that one.

Eating happily I had Rose and Emmett's youngest on my lap. He was so adorable, with his big blue eyes and curly dark hair. He was now about nine months old and just laughing and happy. The food was incredibly good, and I found myself actually looking forward to having a baby of my own to snuggle. It was at that moment that a horrible stench assaulted my nose. It smelled like the sewer had opened up, but then I felt something running down my leg.

I looked down at the bundle of joy in my lap, only to discover his diaper had exploded. Baby poop was all down my skirt and flowing down my leg. I quickly kicked off my shoe, not wanting that to become contaminated as I called for Rose. She came over, happy to see me laughing because there really wasn't anything else I could do. Edward was handing me napkins to try to stop the flow as Esme rushed over to help. It was finally decided that I would just have to go to the restroom to clean up. Alice followed me in carrying another garment bag, with the label 'family pictures' attached to it.

"You know, Alice, that's just spooky," I cried. "How did you know I would need all these dresses?"

She shrugged, "Just a feeling. It never hurts to be prepared!" She helped me out of the contaminated dress while Rose cleaned up her child. Esme had gone to the restaurant manager, requesting some washcloths, explaining what had happened. We had commandeered the handicapped stall for me to wash up in and I just hoped I wasn't inconveniencing anyone with a disability, well, a physical one at least. Being disabled by bad luck didn't count.

I was finally clean and dressed in a deep blue wrap dress. It was exquisite in its simplicity and made me appear very flirty and feminine as its hem fluttered around my mid-calf. I wanted to be very careful to have nothing happen to this one, and resolved to change as soon as the pictures were finished in order to protect it.

When everyone had finished eating we traveled to the reception hall. I was actually dancing with happiness over this dress having met no catastrophes while pictures were taken. As soon as we were in the bride's room I stripped out of it, wanting to preserve it as proof that something could go right today. Well, something other than marrying the most perfect man.

Alice brought out my 'spare' dress bag. It was a duplicate of my wedding dress. At least I would have reception pictures with my dress in them. I gave her a huge hug, thanking her profusely for having it made. "You need to trust me more, Bella. I may seem extreme, but I know you. You are a danger magnet, the proof that Murphy wasn't lying."

"Any clues what will happen to the others?" I asked. I figured if I was forewarned I might be able to prevent it.

"Sorry, I didn't know what would happen to these, just that you would need them," she replied as she did up the buttons of the dress. We heard a knock at the door followed by Edward calling my name. I rushed to the door and threw it open.

"Do you mind if I have a moment with Bella?" he asked the women in the room.

"Did you bring a condom?" Renee asked. "Because I don't know if Bella has been on birth control long enough. You can't be too careful, you know," she prattled on as she left the room with the others in tow. I was surprised I didn't blush, I think I was finally growing immune to her comments.

Edward shut the door behind him, looking incredibly delicious in his tux. I just stood there in my dress, not breathing thanks to the tight corset Alice had put me in, or his beauty, I wasn't sure which. He crossed the room like a cat on the prowl, trapping me in his arms as his lips came crashing down on mine. I remembered the incident with the buttons from before, so wrapped my arms around his torso, under his tux jacket as I pushed up on my toes to keep him from having the lean over so far.

We stay locked like this for some time before I feel a tugging on my dress. "Aunt Bella?" Maria called to me, "Mommy said it was time for you to finish kissing Uncle Edward and that she wants some cake. Can I have some cake too?"

Edward begins to chuckle, his lips breaking from mine as he leaned over and talked to the small intruder. "Maria, would you please go tell your mommy and daddy that we would like five more minutes? If you do, then I promise to sneak pieces of cake to you all during the party." Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and she ran from the room. Someone should have promised her there was cake at the end of the aisle for our wedding!

I, however, was glaring at Edward. "You know if you do that then they will give our children caffeine before bedtime," I warned him. "If they are hyper, you get to deal with them."

He tightened his grip on me, "If they do, it will be worth it. I've wanted to really kiss you all day, but that isn't the reason I asked to be alone with you." I raised both eyebrows, having never mastered the single eyebrow trick, but he still got the message. "I wanted to give you your present," he continued, letting go of me and pulling out a picture of a horse. "She's incredibly docile and very fast. I thought it would be fun to have you learn to ride. That way we can go out into the middle of nowhere, a place where my family can't find us, and make love as often and as long as we want."

I looked at the pretty animal and smiled. Renee never let me have pets since she was allergic, and the thought of being with Edward out on the prairie was enticing. Looking back into his eyes I grabbed his face with my hands and pulled his lips to mine.

This time we were interrupted by a banging on the door. "You had better have your clothes on because I'm coming in," Alice yelled seconds before the door swung wide and the flash of cameras went off.

"Aw, man, they're still dressed," Emmett whined as he lowered the camera. "I was hoping to have blackmail material to show their kids." I gave Edward a questioning look and he smiled and nodded, he obviously had something on them. That would be good to know.

We walked out to the main hall and allowed Alice to stand us in a line to greet our guests. They started coming in, dripping wet from the sudden downpour of rain that I had somehow missed while kissing Edward earlier but could now see out the windows behind us. I was lamenting the weather until Mrs. Cope came through. "Inclement weather on your wedding day is a good omen, Bella. It means you'll have a happy life together." I certainly hoped she was right.

No sooner had she passed and I turned to greet the next purple-haired genteel lady in line than a stroke of lightening hit right outside, illuminating the room and crashing loud enough to elicit screams from many in attendance. That was followed by the lights immediately going out and hail the size of golf balls battering the windows. We all turned to watch mother nature's show when I heard Edward turn to Emmett and ask, "You did park the Aston in the garage, right?"

* * *

So the diaper explosion happened to me at my brother's wedding and I did have a hail storm during my reception. I've enjoyed reading the things that have gone wrong for others! I found myself laughing quite frequently.

Master Race updates today as well!


	84. Chapter 84 Hunger

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Hunger  
**Dialogue Flex**: "You did not just say that to me," she spat.

* * *

"Dude, I took the jeep," Emmett told Edward as we stood in the semi-dark, the lightening offering infrequent illumination.

"Um, Emmett? Bella and I were going to use that to go to the airport. Please at least tell me the top is on it," he replied, and I gave a groan. I knew it wasn't, and so whatever dress I left the reception in would be soaking wet by the time we arrived at the airport.

Alice leaned over. "Now aren't you glad I bought all those dresses?" she gloated, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, Alice, I'll never doubt you again," I said flatly, knowing I would regret those words.

"You did not just say that to me," she spat, literally. I probably should have waited to answer her until she had swallowed the liquid in her mouth. "You know I'm going to hold you to that!" She laughed and ran off, only to return with crates of candles. I wondered if the fire marshall would approve of her plan, but at least we had some light for the reception.

I must say that the throwing of the bouquet more resembled 'Blind Man's Bluff" than any traditional wedding activity, and I think one or two of the guys may have sustained a groin-centered injury when diving for the garter. At least I didn't have to suffer the embarrassment of them all looking up my dress as Edward felt his way up my leg. Okay, that part wasn't so bad, but I'm fairly confident he had located the garter and just kept going because no one could see what he was up to. It probably would have kept the secret better if I hadn't moaned quite so loudly when he stroked me.

The downside was that none of the ovens were working so none of the cooked hors d'oeuvres were able to be served. This was a bad thing, since all ones not requiring heat were sweet. I could barely eat anything in fear of an impending sugar coma.

The other problem was that the air conditioning wasn't working, and with the shrieking wind and blowing hail the owners weren't very interested in opening any windows. Thankfully I had Edward to huff to overcome any other odors that started to permeate as a result of many bodies stuffed into a closed, unventilated, hot room.

We cut the cake, or Edward did. He insisted that my hands be over his since he was afraid I might end up losing a digit otherwise. I'm fairly certain I found his mouth when feeding him. The flash of the pictures blinded me and it kept going in so I just kept pushing. Eventually he grabbed my hand to stop me so I guess he got enough. When it was my turn to be fed I felt up his arm to his hand to guide it in. That could be good practice for later.

The cake cutting was followed by a round of toasts. Emmett's was most memorable. "Men are like a microwave and women are like an oven. A man is ready instantly and can finish just as fast." Snickers could be heard around the room, encouraging him. "A women needs to warm up a little, and if you don't know what that means, Edward, I'm talkin' about foreplay. But when she is all warmed up, it can be really hot, right Rose? It's been a while for you, Edward, so it might take you a few tries before you can keep the heat going for longer than the reheat button on the microwave. I wish you luck with that, Bella." Edward pulled out a can of silly string and shot him with it. Thankfully he didn't use the cake.

We left the reception under a hail of bird seed and, well, hail. Esme and Renee had gotten Charlie, Phil and Carlisle to put the top on the jeep at some point and they, along with Sue, put towels all over the seats to sop up some of the water. Even so, it felt like I was sitting in an ice-bath for the next two hours as we drove to the airport. Thankfully the rain had also washed off most of the inappropriate things Emmett had written on the windows in shoe polish and the wind had blown out most of the blown-up condoms in the back.

After going a few miles down the road Edward pulled over to the side due to the highly disgusting smell coming from the engine compartment. He opened the hood and found a hunk of Limburger cheese melting on the manifold. Thankfully it was still raining, so we just waited for it all to be washed off in the storm.

My bottom was soaked and my stomach was rumbling with hunger pangs as we pulled up to the long term parking in the airport. I was glad the rest of me had dried out but was sure we would both look like we had bladder control problems as we walked through the airport.

I should have known Alice would be on top of things, though. I grabbed the garment bag with my remaining dress and felt more than one hanger inside as Edward pulled the luggage from the back. I hung the bag up on the cross bar and unzipped it. Besides my dress was a bag with clean undergarments for me, and also a complete change of clothes for Edward. I showed him what Alice had packed and he let out a sigh of relief. "Don't you ever tell her I said this," he laughed, "but I'm really grateful for Alice at the moment."

"So am I," I agreed, knowing I would never reveal that to her.

We went in search of the nearest bathroom to change and I saw a smile come over Edward's face when he saw a handicapped one. "Want to change together?" he whispered in my ear, and I was certain my shivers weren't just a result of my frozen behind.

* * *

Many thanks to Latuacantata4him for the toast! That one is a classic.

Okay, ladies, car pranks! What have you had done, or have you done, to the wedding getaway car? Baboo hid ours so my brothers couldn't get to it. Our best man drove us to it after the reception, only then being told where it was. Even I didn't know where it was hidden (that way I could be honest with my brothers).


	85. Chapter 85 Bottle

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Bottle

* * *

I ran into the bathroom as quickly as I could, pulling Edward along behind me. I was dying to get out of these clothes, and not just because they were wet. The best part was that he would be getting out of his as well.

As he situated the luggage I hung up the garment bag. Seconds later I was undressed, feeling warmer already now that my cold, wet clothes were off. Then again, the heat could be from finally seeing his naked body for the first time. He was amazing, rippling abs faded down to his narrow waist. From there my eyes followed the v of his muscles down to, oh my. The residual wetness I was feeling may not be just from the seat of the jeep and my wet clothes after all.

I reached for him, stepping up close. I had waited for this for so long and didn't want to wait any longer. Pressing myself against him I let out a moan that was in harmony with his own. His hands gripped my arms as his lips came down to barely over mine. "Bella, I want you so much right now that it's painful. But, I don't want our first time to be in a filthy handicapped restroom in the airport." He swept his lips over mine lightly before continuing. "Please turn around and get dressed, and I'll do the same. We've waited this long, we can last a few more hours."

He was right. I knew he was right. I just had to keep chanting that in my head as I stepped away from the prize and turned around for my clothes. That's not to say I didn't _look _as he dressed, because if I had thought he looked fine in a cowboy hat and chaps it didn't hold a candle to how he looked without anything on. I kept peeking around until he caught me. By then I had my clothes on and he was buttoning up his shirt, covering up the promised land. I tried not to pout, really I did.

When we finally had our wet things shoved into a clean garbage bag Alice had provided us, that was then hung into the garment bag, we opened the door. Or he did, I decided to stay behind for nature's call while he went to get a few bottles of ice water and something for us to eat.

I met up with him outside of security where he was sitting in a chair, food on a small table and a bottle of ice water in his lap. I couldn't help but snigger at that as he shook his head at me with a look of longing. I have no idea what I ate, wolfing it down so fast that I'm sure people wondered if I was in a speed eating contest. At this point it could have been pickled squid intestines and I wouldn't have cared. Well, maybe I would.

Our flight was on time and pleasant, but that might have more to do with the fact that as soon as the fasten seat belt sign went off I was in his lap. His arms came around me and I put my head on his shoulder. After a crazy day of everything going wrong it felt so right to simply sit with his arms around me. I got so comfortable I fell asleep.

The stewardess came by to wake me to prepare for landing and I had to restrain myself from kicking her but didn't do so well hiding the glare. I'm pretty sure she understood why considering the look she was giving Edward. I slid off his lap to a moan from him, and before clicking my seatbelt into place I leaned over and whispered "I could have taken care of that earlier for you."

"Be nice, Bella," he groaned as he reached to put on his own seatbelt. He was wearing it rather loose and I knew he was looking forward to reaching our destination, the Royal Suites at the Grand Palladium on the Mexican Riviera, as I was. It seemed to take forever to get the plane on the ground, catch a taxi and get to the hotel. That might have more to do with the fact that I was anxious to get him naked, and actually do something about it this time.

We checked in at the front desk before following the slowest bell-hop in history. Actually I was almost jogging to keep up, but I felt we still weren't getting to our room fast enough. Part of the problem could be that Edward had requested a honeymoon suite and it was pretty far away from the front desk. Probably so the families checking in wouldn't be bothered by the noise.

When we reached the room the pesky bell-hop started to show us the amenities. There was champagne (something I immediately forbid Edward to consume until things had been consummated), chocolate covered strawberries, and a sampling of hors d'oeuvres. He continued to point out the Jacuzzi with blue floral tile, taking time to show Edward how to work the controls, before moving on to the television, giving instructions on the remote, and pointing out the all inclusive room service menu. What a time to be thorough!

He asked if we needed anything, and it was all I could do to not shout out 'privacy!' as Edward thanked and tipped him. Finally the door closed and we were alone. I watched as he stalked over to me, the look in his eyes doing more for my libido than the movement of his body, and that's saying something since his hands were now making quick work of the buttons on his shirt. When he reached me he crushed me against his now naked chest, his lips as hard on mine as another piece of anatomy was on my hip.

"I'm sure Alice packed you a nightgown, if you want to change," he growled against my skin, his lips leaving mine to consume my neck.

"I'll tell her it was lovely," I replied as I removed the shirt the rest of the way from his body. As soon as his hands were free from the sleeves they were undoing the zipper on the back of my dress and peeling it from my body, trapping my own arms down as he followed its progress with his lips until he reached the lace of my bra. The dress kept being pushed down as his tongue descended below the lace.

He had stopped trying to remove my dress and now my hands were caught behind my back in the sleeves. I was twisting and turning, trying to get free as he chuckled against my chest. "Paybacks are hell, baby," he said as he undid my bra and pulled it down so that I was now fully tied down by my clothes. I should have taken him up on his offer to let me change, because then I wouldn't have been in this situation. Not that I particularly _minded _this situation, I just wanted to touch him too!

I felt him lift me in his arms, straight up as if he was carrying a mannequin and I gave out a squeal as I slid over his shoulder. He laughed at that and laid me on the bed just as I managed to free a hand from my clothes. I ran my free hand over his chest, trying to reach down but was hampered by him trying to free my other hand that was now trapped behind my back. "Bella, you're going to need to sit up, honey," he chuckled.

I sat up, tugged hard and heard a rip in the fabric as my hand finally came free. We looked at each other and laughed. "That's nine!" we said together before falling back on the bed as giggles over the ridiculous day overcame us.

* * *

Sorry ladies, I, quite literally, ran out of steam. I promise tomorrow things will resume.

Baboo lived in Japan for a few years and told me the only thing he couldn't eat were the pickled squid intestines. So today's question is: what is the strangest thing you've ever eaten or what food won't you eat? I haven't had anything too strange, the most different being what was made by Lebanese relatives, but it was quite good. As for what I won't eat? Peas, I hate them, even though I'm growing sixteen square feet of them in my garden for the rest of the family, if the snow ever melts.


	86. Chapter 86 Race

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Race

* * *

Our laughter faded as the hunger in Edward's eyes increased. I'm laying, half naked, on the bed beside him as the last vestiges of humor are replaced by desire. His hands return to my waist and began pulling my dress the rest of the way off of me, hooking his fingers in my underwear as he goes. In no time I lay exposed before him as he stands at the foot of the bed.

My heartbeats race as I sit up and pull him closer to place a kiss right under his navel. I lace one of my arms around his body, holding him still as he hisses from the contact of my lips. I use my other hand to start to undo his belt, pulling the leather out slowly as my lips continued to learn the contours of his lower abdomen.

"Bella, please," he moans, and I know he wants me to hurry up, but I'm enjoying myself. I look up through my lashes and smile at him before using both hands to finish my work on his belt. His pants are a bit more complicated. Why they feel the need for three buttons is beyond me, but I finally get the maze figured out and pull down his zipper.

I hear another hiss as my fingers graze over his erection and I realize that feeling isn't enough. I want to _see_. The memory of what he looked like in the bathroom only hours before was simply insufficient for the moment. Following his example, I hooked my fingers in his briefs and pull them off with his pants. A couple of kicks later and the rest of his clothes are flying away from us and he's standing before me in all his glory.

And it must be glory, because the angels are most definitely singing. I pull his hips close to me to place another kiss right along the v that leads to where I hope to end up. As soon as my lips make contact, though, he pulls away. "Not this time, darling," he whispers pushing on my shoulders to get me to lie back on the bed. "Why don't you scoot up and get comfortable?" he asks, and I'm certainly not about to say no.

Moving to lay on the bed properly I can't restrain a giggle as he starts to climb up my body. "Bella, giggling isn't what I'm after here," he said, halting his movement down at my knees.

"I can't help it," I giggled, "you look like a cougar on the prowl after a fresh kill."

"Oh, darling, I'm on the prowl all right," he laughed, "and you are my prey." With that his lips dropped down to my thigh, his hand mimicking the motion on my other thigh as he ascended. When he reached the top of my legs he used his hand to push one away while pulling with his chin on the other.

I reached down and put my fingers through his hair, pulling gently. "If I don't get to than you don't either," I whispered.

"Hmm," he hummed over my mound, his tongue darting out, "are you sure about that, darling?" I lost it at the 'hmm' and used my hold on his hair to pull him where I wanted him. After all, he was willing and my flesh was weak. He chuckled low in his chest. "That's what I thought," he whispered before using his tongue in more pleasurable ways, continuing his humming.

Before long I was writhing in ecstasy on the bed, using the useful handle of his hair to pull him up my body. He reached up and took my hand from his hair, lacing his fingers with mine and holding it out to the side of my body as he kissed his way up.

He settled between my thighs and I could feel him right at my entrance. I lifted my hips, wanting him to complete me but he pulled away again. Resting on his elbows on either side of my body he brushed my hair from my face. "Bella," he whispered against my lips, "I truly do love you." With that admission he gave me what I was craving.

I wrapped my arms around his torso, my hands trailing down his back as low as I could reach with one trailing down to his thigh to pull it across my leg. Our breathing became more hurried as he came closer to his release. My entire body was still shuddering from my own orgasm as I tried to pull him deeper inside of me.

I knew he was close and so lifted my head to whisper in his ear. "Edward, I love you." With that he began to tremble and shudder through his own release, his lips crashing on mine and humming loudly as he filled me.

Finally he collapsed on top of me, his weight comforting like a warm blanket. Slowly our breathing came back under control as he slipped out of me, sliding down my body enough to rest his head on my shoulder. I could feel us both drifting off when one thought occurred to me. I was loathe to ask the question because I was fairly sure of the answer but decided it would be better to be prepared.

"Um, Edward?"

"Mmm" was his quiet reply, muffled even further by his lips pressing on my collar bone.

"Did you remember the condom?"

* * *

  
Sorry it's a bit late, it's been a busy day.


	87. Chapter 87 Chirp

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Chirp

* * *

I awoke to feeling his arms around me, warm in the heat of the Mayan Riviera in August. Why had we chosen this place again? And why was it warm? Surely my bad luck had run its course at my wedding and didn't follow me here, did it?

The sound that was probably the cause of me waking up repeated itself. A small chirp near my head drew my eyes in its direction. We had turned off our phones, not really wanting to communicate with any of our family on our honeymoon so I had no idea what could be making the noise. The chirp repeated, and this time I was actually able to focus on the small bird currently using one of Edward's socks, that had somehow ended up on the bedside table, as a bathroom. He must feel better now, based on how merrily he was singing.

"Bella, honey, shut off the phone please," Edward mumbled into my hair, pulling me back against his body and making me fully aware of just how awake he was becoming.

"Can't, it's a bird," I replied.

He started chuckling. "Hmm, you must not be fully awake yet, you're dreaming. Maybe I can encourage you to rouse some," he murmured into my hair as he began to hum in harmony with the bird. "But first, I'm going to turn off that phone."

He reached around me to make a grab for it, but I grabbed his arm before he could make contact with the bird, or worse, the soiled sock it had decided was a luxury toilet. "Edward, it really is a bird," I told him while trying to hold him back. I let out a grunt when my arm grabbing resulted in him losing his balance and falling directly on top of me. Not that I minded the position, I just wasn't ready for it.

The bird just flew somewhere else, probably thinking this particular toilet was a bit too rambunctious for it now. It squawked loudly at this interruption of its fecal duties, causing Edward to become aware that I wasn't actually sleep-talking this time. He watched in rapture as it flew about the room, obviously not having noticed the state of his sock yet. "How do you think it got in?" he whispered.

"Probably the same way all the cool air is getting out," I replied sagely, or rather, sweatingly. It was hot! If I thought marrying in Texas in August was a bad idea, it didn't hold a candle to honeymooning in the heat of Mexico.

"Good point," he muttered, climbing from the bed to investigate. I would have complained that he was leaving me behind, only, I really now had a very nice view of his behind as he looked for an open window. That and it was cooler without him near. He had one hand raised to follow the flow of air and walked from the bedroom to the sitting room. "Oh, I can see curtains fluttering," he called back to me, "I'll just open the curtains and see if I can close it. We'll call maintenance to deal with our intruder after breakfast."

"Edward, wait" I screamed from the bedroom, but not before more screams joined in from the other side of the window. Apparently he wasn't listening closely to our bell-hop extraordinaire when he told us that the front room sliding glass doors opened up to a public pool. Now everyone was getting a view of the joy of Edward.

The curtains shut quickly again as he darted behind a wall. "Bella, we've got a problem!" he called in a panicked voice. I just rolled my eyes and rushed to the bathroom to grab a robe before heading into the front room to rescue my husband.

Mmm, husband, I liked the sound of that. I strolled out and reached around the curtains to secure the door. I was greeted by the clapping of many hands as I arrived where they could see me. Taking a bow, I shut the door, secured the curtains and looked over to Edward. Oh, yes, he was most definitely up now!

* * *

Poor Ranchward. Happy Monday everyone!


	88. Chapter 88 Transform

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Transform  
**Phrase Catch**: "The writing is on the wall"

* * *

With the closing of the window the room cooled down, but it also heated up. The fire in Edward's eyes burned through me as he advanced from the wall, throwing a glance toward the window to ensure that the curtains were in fact fully closed. He reached for the tie on my robe pulling it, and me, as he whispered, "Mrs. Cullen, I do believe you are overdressed for the occasion."

I held back just enough to allow the ties to come undone but stepped forward as my robe fell open. "Which occasion is that, Dr. Cullen?" I asked in a breathy whisper since I seemed to forget it was necessary once again.

"Celebrating our second day of marriage," he replied as he slipped his hands around my waist, under the robe and pulled me flush against his hard body. I would have said something in return but my lips were otherwise occupied. His hands reached up into my hair, which was a nest of knots he was trying to unravel gently with his fingers as he continued giving me mouth-to-mouth recreation, er, resuscitation, since I was having trouble breathing again.

Unfortunately, the bird that had been chirping merrily before chose that moment to turn into the dive bomber of terror. Swooping down it pecked at Edward's head until he let go of my hair before trying to land in it. All I could figure out was that it had decided my hair resembled its nest and was protecting its claim. I waved my hands over my head, trying to dissuade it from making its home there as Edward bent for my robe.

I couldn't hold in my laughter when it pecked him on the behind but he twisted like a matador swirling his cape at a charging bull before blanketing the tiny beast and trapping it underneath. Angry squawks could be heard from under the robe as it tried to flit underneath it, bringing to mind nightmare images of alien babies attempting to burst from its mother's stomach. Talk about a mood killer, that and the trickle of blood flowing down from Edward's backside where the one-pound terrorist had attacked.

I rushed back to the bedroom in search of the first-aid kit Alice had told me she had packed for me, sure I would need it. Edward had followed me in, continuing into the bathroom to get some tissue to staunch the flow of blood before washing the peck mark with soap and a washcloth. It was quite mesmerizing, watching the fabric rub over his behind, and I suddenly wanted a shower, with company.

Glancing up I could see that he was having similar thoughts. "I think our feathered friend will be fine where he is for the moment, if you'd care to join me?" he asked as he reached to turn on the faucet. I decided that I really shouldn't allow him to do anything while in lust-filled hazes because he didn't read the writing on the wall over the shower head that warned the water came out _very _hot.

"Edward, no!" I yelled, reaching to grab his hand away from the impending burn. Of course, I slipped on the washcloth that he had dropped, but it was just as effective since he had to reach back to keep me from landing face-first in the sink. All breath left my body as he twisted and pinned me to the wall to keep us both upright, not that I had much left anyway, seeing as how I was rendered incapable of breathing by watching him clean the blood from his backside.

We were both breathing heavily, the steam from the hot water billowing around us as he held me against the wall. His hands came up my body, leaving a trail of fire before landing on the wall on either side of my head, trapping me there unnecessarily since I had no intention of moving. "I get the feeling that being married to you there will never be a dull moment," he whispered, trailing his lips up my cheek, tasting the perspiration forming there from the heat of the steamy shower.

Since my hands were free I undertook learning his anatomy by Braille with gusto. As I wrapped my hand around him, stroking him softly I barely managed to whisper back "I hope not" before his mouth covered mine with a groan. All thoughts of the shower were forgotten as I pressed my body up against his. He reached down to rub his hand on my leg, trailing his fingers up and down from my ribs to as low as he could reach. Fire burned in his wake, spreading from the point of contact to engulf my body as his slow torture continued.

Eventually I needed to feel him even closer and so I wrapped the heel of the leg he was stroking around his calf. He used this movement to his advantage, lifting my leg higher to hitch it around his waist.

Or, should I say disadvantage since my other foot was still on the washcloth of doom. As soon as I was unbalanced, and with the lack of leverage against the wall from me pushing my body against his, we hit the floor, with him landing on top of me, forcing out all remaining air in my lungs. We lay there for a moment before he realized I wasn't breathing, and this time not because I had forgotten to, and rolled off of me. "Bella? Are you all right?" he called, his voice laced with concern.

I sucked in deep gasps of the hot, humid air as I lay on the floor of the bathroom and stared into Edward's concerned eyes. When I finally had sufficient oxygenation I couldn't contain the bubble of laughter that flowed up from my stomach and burst out from my lips. "Edward, why don't we keep all our extracurricular activities in a horizontal position from now on?" I chuckled. "It might be safer for us both."

He leaned over me, relief and amusement mixed on his face. "I think that might be a fine idea," he murmured and began kissing me. We stayed on the floor, the music of the water falling from the showerhead coupled with the raucous cries of the enraged bird making us feel like we were making love in the jungle. And with that, I started humming the music of the song "Jungle Love."

Edward's lips sealed over mine, halting the music as he entered me. Oh-wee-oh-wee **oh**!

* * *

The song is "Jungle Love" by Morris Day & The Time, and when I looked up the lyrics I realized that it was released before the Bella and Edward in this story were even born. I was in college; I feel old. Oh, and to those ladies hoping they would have sex in the bathroom earlier? Here you go...


	89. Chapter 89 Revenge

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Revenge  
**Dialogue Flex**: "I disagree," he interrupted.

* * *

We finally made use of the water coming from the shower head, after turning down the temperature, naturally. I'd like to say that we showered together in the interest of preserving precious natural resources, but I'd be lying. Truth be told, his idea of remodeling the master bathroom to have a shower big enough to fit two comfortably was sounding better and better. There was no sex, since neither of us was willing to risk a concussion, but there was plenty of 'help' in getting clean. Nope, there was no water conserved at all.

The room had finally cooled with the window shut, and so had the small beast under my robe. It was just letting out little chirps now and then. Edward threw on some shorts and a t-shirt, leaving me to dress as he went into the other room and gently gathered the demon in the robe and opened the door to the pool. This time he was met with a round of disappointed calls, probably because he was wearing clothes, as well as a round of applause. I heard the bird squawk as it flew away, followed quickly by the door being shut.

Meanwhile I dressed in a cute sundress I found in my bag. It was cotton, and Alice had packed it so it wouldn't wrinkle. The bodice was smocked, with a small ruffle on top and falling from just below my breasts in a smooth line to my knees. There were tank top like straps on the shoulders. I had hesitated at the color at first, it was royal blue with large, orange hibiscus flowers on it, but when I held it up to my face I realized the color worked well with my skin. We were going to swim with the sting-rays today, so I just threw on my swimsuit underneath and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

When I turned around it was to see Edward looking at me with a huge smile. "I love that color on your skin," he said, "it makes you look luminous, and makes me think that swimming isn't exactly what I want to be doing."

I raised my hand to make him stop. I wondered if he would still be like this in thirty years or if we would have to have a prescription plan that covered Viagra in order to get this much action. "Stop right there, mister. You promised me stingray feeding today, and let me just say that they aren't the only thing you will have to worry about throwing barbs if you don't get food into me soon." My stomach decided that was a perfect time to add emphasis to my statement. The level of exercise I was getting was having a healthy consequence on my appetite.

Of course, he didn't stop. When he reached me he took my hand and held it behind his back as he pressed his hips against my complaining abdomen letting me know about his own barb that wanted attention. As his lips began their incredibly effective seduction my stomach decided to rumble quite loudly. With a sigh he said, "Let's get you something to eat."

"We can order in," I offered, "I'm sure that –"

"I disagree," he interrupted. "If we order in, you won't be eating the food, and neither will I. He pulled me from the room as I plotted various ways to abuse my stomach for halting his foreplay. While thoughts of black-eyed peas and bell peppers came to mind, two things that it generally complained about, so did the concern it might take revenge on me. Something best not risked on your honeymoon.

We walked, and walked, and walked some more, to get to where the buffets were. Getting room service was sounding better and better. I was sure they would probably deliver it faster than I could make it. Still, the smell drew me on and I gave a gasp of delight when I walked in to see the plethora of food spread before me.

"Don't eat too much, we're supposed to be in the water in an hour," Edward admonished. Right, like I wasn't going to try the banana foster French toast and the waffles with pineapple compote and the pancakes with papayas and mangos and some eggs because all that sugar without protein would probably make me sick.

By the time I felt like a seagull who had eaten an alka seltzer, and with a chuckling Edward who had made infrequent comments on my ability to inhale vast quantities of sugary breakfast foods, we made our way out to the boat that would be delivering us to the location we would be feeding the stingrays. That's when the questions over me taking Dramamine kicked in. I grew up swimming in the ocean, I was sure I was fine.

The ride out was invigorating and we had fun putting on the wet suits provided. It felt like pulling a second skin onto my body and I wondered if they made them so tight in order to proclaim loudly to the world every flaw your body has. Naturally, Edward continued to look like a Greek god, the statue of David in neoprene, only taller. My only problem with it was that the entire world was now getting to see how chiseled he was, but I must say the look he was giving me alternated between a smoldering fire and green with jealousy. Then again, he was the one needing the Dramamine, so maybe the green came about from something else.

We got out of the boat and spread out with stingray food in our hands. They came at us in mass, knowing we were the source of nutrition as they did their strange dance in the water, their soft mouths running over our hands and taking what we offered. It only took about ten minutes after Edward squealed like a girl when the first one came at him to convince them to return. Geez, he's a vet? The man takes semen from angry bulls who think they're getting some action only to mount a dummy and he runs in fear from a swimming kite?

We had lunch on the boat before returning to snorkel in the water. I could tell he was from Texas, the idea of keeping his face stuck in the water for a prolonged period was a bit disconcerting to him. I just enjoyed the feeling of the waves carrying me as I swam by his side and looked at all the tropical fish. When it was time to return to the hotel we peeled off our wetsuits and I fell asleep on his shoulder as the boat bounced over the waves. Edward shook me gently awake as we were docking.

Showering together again in the hotel showed me just how gentle he was. My sunscreen had washed off behind my knees, leaving them burned, painful and difficult to bend. So Edward kneeled down and washed the salt and sand away for me. I dressed in some easy to put on panties and another sundress to relax. He wondered if I wanted to go dancing, and I just pulled up my skirt and showed him the back of my knees again before suggesting a movie on the hotel network. Taking pity on my legs he ordered in food as well.

Edward sat on the very comfortable couch and situated me between his legs, having me lie back against his chest. It was incredibly comfortable, his body warm in the air-conditioned chill of the room. My next memory was him shaking me awake so we could go to bed, offering to carry me but I didn't think his arms pressing on the backs of my knees would be very comfortable.

I simply pulled off my dress and collapsed into bed, the feeling of the sheets on my naked skin causing me to become instantly alert. Edward stripped down to his boxers before joining me in the bed. I rolled over to press my mostly nude body against him and within minutes was very glad those panties had been easy to put on. It meant they were easy to take off as well.

* * *

I love snorkeling, but hate pulling on the wetsuit. It's worth it to stay warm and out in the water longer though.

Master Race updates today!


	90. Chapter 90 Poor

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Poor

* * *

We spent the second day of our honeymoon in our room. My poor knees were aching and it was raining as if God was trying to wash away the world! I teased Edward that it was a good thing he was a vet, because then we might be allowed on the ark to tend the animals.

I wouldn't have minded getting in the pool, swimming in the rain was something I was used to, coming from the Pacific Northwest, but they closed it due to the lightening. Edward said that I was crispy enough when I complained about this, and wouldn't let me slip out of our door into the water.

We spent our free time looking at the shops at the hotel. Edward found a really cute postcard to send to his family, and detailed in his small, elegant script the things we either had done or were planning to do. He left out that I was sunburned, afraid Alice might take that as an excuse to come down and 'help' me heal.

I found a great postcard for Renee. It had dolphins and whales on it. I wasn't quite as expressive as Edward in my note, however. I just wrote, 'It's been raining all day, can't think of a thing to do.' When Edward read that he burst into laughter. "Oh, I've got some ideas," he whispered hoarsely into my ear.

"And yet here we stand in the gift shop," I replied, eyeing some tacky shot glass that seemed to grace gift shops the world over. Did people actually buy this stuff?

My perusal of kitch was rudely interrupted when Edward grabbed my hand and drug me back to the room. I had trouble not laughing at his impatience, causing him to speed up even more. It was only when I started saying, "ow, ow, ow" with every step that he slowed down. Neanderthal Edward returned with that, and he just threw me over his shoulder and broke into a sprint.

I waved to other patrons as we passed them, some clapping, having recognized Edward from the flasher incident with the window. I got occasional high fives from some single girls, and not a few 'you're so lucky' comments. Now granted, I probably should have complained about being thrown over his shoulder, but I didn't. For one, it made it so I didn't have to bend my sunburned knees. Second, I was just as anxious to get back to our room. Last, it gave me a wonderful view of his posterior, something I noticed other women, some old enough to be his mother, also admiring.

We finally got back to the room and he slid me slowly down his body. Only, he kept hold of my dress, yet another sundress courtesy of Alice, sliding it up as I slid down. When my feet touched down, my dress was all but off my body. I found this situation entirely unfair. Why should I be the only one naked?

I reached for his shirt to remove it, pulling it over his head quickly. No sooner had I gotten it off than he grabbed my hands and wrapped them around his body. I tried to pull away, whining about wanting to get him undressed, but he held me tight. "Bella, don't move. The curtains are open."

"But the pool is closed," I replied, sure we must be safe enough.

"Yes, but apparently there are maintenance people trying to tie down the chairs."

I turned my head, only to see one person trying to do his job without looking into our room. He wasn't very successful, having a mostly naked woman is sure to draw anyone's attention, especially when it's unexpected.

Edward reached down and grabbed his shirt, draping it over my back to cover me before walking over to the window. I heard the curtains close and sighed in relief. "Edward, let's just stay in here the rest of our honeymoon, all right? I don't think I can face any of these people again."

He just chuckled and walked back to me, pulling his shirt off my shoulders he looked down my body. "You know what, Mrs. Cullen? I think I can live with that."

* * *

My brother sent me a postcard from his honeymoon with 'It's been raining all day, can't think of a thing to do' written on it. I laughed so hard, and even though it was over twenty years ago, I still remember it to this day.


	91. Chapter 91 Postpone

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Postpone  
**Idea Completion**: Your car breaks down in an unfamiliar town

* * *

The rain let up enough for sightseeing in the area, but not enough for the pools to open or the tourist boats to leave shore. I'm sure the locals were fine with the rain, but for some reason they had the idea the visitors weren't. Not wanting to trust our lives to a taxi, Edward decided to rent a car. Our destination was the Mayan ruins.

Renting a car was a really bad idea. We really should have thought that through, because honestly, did we really think things would be fine? Apparently so, and now we sat, steam billowing out from under the hood, in the middle of a small Mexican village. I turned to look at Edward, the look on his face of total disbelief that this had happened set me to laughing. "Oh, Edward, I really think we need to give this up. Nothing is going right for us."

"Please tell me you just mean the vacation, and not the marriage," he said, and I could tell he was only slightly concerned.

"Only the vacation, most definitely not the marriage," I replied and leaned over the console to give him a kiss.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"I think your family might find us there, and I still want you to myself for a little while longer," I told him, and he agreed, saying we would just have to postpone our visits to the ruins to some other time. With that he hopped out of the car and went to talk to the locals. Of course he spoke fluent Spanish. It was Edward, he could do everything.

Within minutes he found someone with an ancient truck that rivaled my Chevy to tow us back to where we had rented the car. We sat in our shiny, pretty, clean car as the beast in front of us returned us at a whooping thirty miles per hour. Hopefully we would make it back before dinner.

I glanced over at Edward as we endured our quiet ride back, and this time he did look concerned. I gave his hand a squeeze. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to give you a perfect honeymoon, Bella, but it just seems like one failure after another," he said.

"Oh, Edward, that's just how life is for me," I told him before deciding he needed some cheering up. "As the years go by, you'll come to realize that I'm an accident waiting to happen. I've found the best thing to do is just laugh when these times come. They may be disappointing in the present, but at least we'll have plenty to laugh about in future years."

"Do you even have one good memory of this honeymoon, Bella, where everything worked out perfectly?" He was gazing out his window now, the jungle very close to the road, and his frustration level very close to overflowing.

"Yes," I replied with a smile. With that I climbed into his lap, grimacing a bit as the backs of my knees rubbed along his jeans. Thankfully he reached down to slide the seat all the way back so I could fit without setting off the car's horn.

"Oh? When was that?" he asked.

I ran my fingers up under his shirt as I leaned in to kiss him. "Whenever we make love," I told him. Suddenly he had one hand in my hair, holding my lips to his as his other traveled up my shirt, his long fingers slipping under my bra and causing me to moan. I couldn't keep from squirming a little in his lap, and felt the evidence of our kissing pressing against my hip.

Our lips didn't leave each others as he trailed his hands down my stomach and popped open the button on my shorts, slipping his fingers inside quickly. I moved around some more, giving him easier access to my body as he made fast work of pushing the fabric down and off.

My own hands went to his jeans, undoing the constraints that held him inside and pushing away the fabric of his boxers. I tried to twist around but he held me still, his fingers doing delicious things between my legs. He pulled my head down on his shoulder with me facing away from him as he worked me, the hand that had been in my hair sliding under my shirt to cup my breast. His eyes were on what his other hand was doing, as were mine. I couldn't believe he was getting me off in a broken down car being pulled by an ancient Chevy through the jungle of the Mayan Peninsula.

I could feel my muscles begin to clench and I grabbed hold of the steering wheel with my left hand to brace myself, holding his erection in my right, stroking him. "I love you," he whispered to me. "I love that you take all of this in stride," he continued hoarsely in my ear. "I love that you let me touch you anywhere, anytime." His words, combined with his fingers were driving me closer and closer, moans of pleasure leaving my mouth as I turned my face into his neck to suck on the skin there. "And I love to watch you come undone," he said just as my body exploded.

Faster than I thought possible I was turned in his lap, my legs straddling him as I took him inside of me. We both moaned loudly at the sensations rocketing through us, my body clenching around him repeatedly as he guided my movements over his body.

I grabbed hold of the back of the seat, the pain in the back of my knees forgotten, the disappointment over not seeing the ruins forgotten. All I knew was the joy of joining with him, feeling him move deep within me. I lost sense of time and place, just feeling the joy of knowing he loved me, and showing my love for him as our bodies moved together.

Edward was kissing my throat, then down my chest, before gently biting my nipple through my shirt and bra. He pressed his mouth hard against my breast, using it to absorb the sound of his moans as he began to shudder and thrust hard underneath me. "I love you," I said over and over into his ear as he reached his completion. He hugged me tight to his chest as our breathing changed from hard panting to calm breaths.

"Thank you, Bella," he said into my hair. "For this, for marrying me, and for loving me."

I lifted my head from its comfortable position in the crook of his neck to look him in the eye. "Believe me, it has been my pleasure."

With that we untangled our bodies and he helped me get redressed in the small confines of the car. I went to sit in my own seat, but he pulled me back into his lap after he had put himself away, snuggling me deep into his arms and holding me close. With my head on his shoulder, and his cheek pressed against my hair, we watched the jungle go by until we both fell to sleep.

* * *

Hooray! It's Friday! Let's all grab our sweeties and get our cars broken down in a jungle somewhere.


	92. Chapter 92 Flinch

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Flinch

* * *

We finally got smart and just stayed in our room, or within walking distance, for the rest of our honeymoon. For all that had gone wrong, we had spent our time laughing. Anytime we ventured out Edward was met with applause, or sighs of disappointment, depending on the age of the women. We actually did go into the pool and a few people teased him that they were glad he had chosen to wear a suit this time. Thankfully he took it all in stride.

Time seemed to fly before we were boarding the airplane to return home. We had turned on our phones in the terminal to read the hundreds of text messages that had been sent. I couldn't believe that they thought we might actually be interested in replying! We were on our honeymoon and had better things to do! There could have been a coup of Russia and we wouldn't have cared.

"Alice is meeting us at the airport," Edward had told me. "Emmett went to retrieve his jeep the day after we left."

"Hmm," was my reply as I read through the hundreds of texts from Renee. Each one was growing snippier about me replying. The last one was from two days ago and read, _Fine, don't reply. I guess the sex is great, not that I blame you with that fine specimen of a man. Call me when you finally decide to grace us with your presenc_

Thank goodness she was limited to one hundred sixty characters or it would have gone on forever. I figured I wasn't quite ready for that conversation and decided to wait until we were home to call her. Shockingly, the flight was good. Apparently my bad luck didn't extend to airplanes. I guess karma didn't want to have to deal with making retribution to all the other people on the plane.

Alice's squeal made me, and not a few of our fellow passengers, flinch. She ran right past her brother to throw her arms around me. "Gee, thanks Alice," he said snidely, "it's great to see you too. Did you have a nice time while we were gone? Yes, it was lovely."

"Oh, hush up, Edward," she griped, "I see you there, I just want Bella to be sure I'm happy she's still with you."

"Um, Alice, where else would I be?" I asked her.

"Oh, you might have given up on him already. I'm just glad you haven't because he's no fun when he's cranky," she said, weaving her arm in with mine to walk with us to baggage claim.

"I'm still here, Alice," Edward said, reaching over to try to mess up her hair. She danced to the side to get away from him, carrying me with her. "Hey, no running off with my wife," he fussed, trying to make a grab for me.

No sooner had we gotten situated in the car for the ride back home than my phone rang. It was Renee, and I knew I couldn't put off this phone call any longer. No sooner had I said hello than she started in.

"So you are alive. It's so nice to know. I saw news reports of the flooding down there and thought maybe you had been carried out to sea or something. Or you could have capsized in a boat and drowned in the ocean, but you never called to tell me that didn't happen. I had to wait until it was time for you to be back to call, wondering if I would get an answer.

"Did you have a nice time? What did you do? Well, other than the sex, you don't need to tell me about that. Unless of course you want to, I noticed you didn't pack the Karma Sutra for Dummies book, so I'm hoping everything worked out all right anyway." She continued on for a few more minutes. Every now and then I tried to cut in, calling her name before finally she had to take a breath and heard me. "Yes, dear? I suppose I should let you answer, shouldn't I?"

"We had a great time, mom. We didn't do much because of all the rain, and the fact that my knees were sore," I started, but that was the wrong thing to say to Renee.

"Oh, Bella, didn't I tell you that it's a good idea to use a pillow while giving blow jobs? I know when I do –"

With that I pulled the phone away from my ear. This was definitely not something I wanted to hear! "Mom," I shouted from a safe distance, "my knees were sunburned!"

I could hear silence on the other end and decided to risk it. I tentatively put the phone back to my ear, "Mom? Are you still there?"

"Yes, dear I am. I was just wondering what I should say to Edward about asking you to give him a blowjob when your knees were sunburned. That's really inconsiderate of him, and –"

"No mom, that didn't happen," I interrupted. Why was she so obsessed with blowjobs? Oh, that was a question I really shouldn't have asked myself, I realized, trying to shake the visual out of my mind. I was fine with the idea that my parents were having sex, I just didn't want details. "Mom, they hurt to bend at all, but they're fine now."

"Oh, that's good, honey. Well, Phil is home from practice and I need to make dinner," she said, and I could hear Phil yelling that he would take care of it and to tell me hello. Phil was a smart man.

"It's all right mom, you enjoy dinner and give Phil my love as well," I replied, anxious to be done with this conversation. She asked me to pass along her greeting to Edward, who was snickering beside me. I wondered how much he had heard.

I set down the phone with pleasure after hanging up and leaned my head against the headrest. "I'm so glad that's over," I moaned. He was still chuckling, so I turned to him and asked, "What's so funny?"

He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "I promise to have you always use a pillow when giving me blowjobs."

"Eww," Alice screamed from the back seat, "I'm still here!"

"Oh, hush up, Alice. I see you there," he teased, repeating her words from the airport. "I just want Bella to know that I'm happy she's still here as well."

* * *

There was an attempted coup in Russia during my honeymoon, and we had absolutely no idea until we got back. Thanks to Latuacantata4him for the idea of the conversation with Renee. She told me she couldn't remember why Bella's knees were sore and had thought it might have been some other reason.

Happy weekend!


	93. Chapter 93 Train

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Train

* * *

Walking into our home was probably the highlight of our honeymoon. We had dropped Alice off at her place, thanking her for picking us up and giving her a small pair of earrings. She was quite pleased with them, and even more pleased with the bottle of Kahlua we had picked up for Jasper. Now all we wanted to do was rest. I was so glad tomorrow was Sunday, it gave us an extra day to recuperate.

"Would you like to shower?" Edward asked me as he carried our luggage up the stairs. At first I was a bit mesmerized, watching the muscles in his legs bend and flex with each step, enjoying the sight of his biceps contracting from picking up the bags, and most especially his behind as he walked just enough ahead of me to grant me the perfect view. "Bella?" he called faintly, odd since he was only three steps ahead of me. "Bella!" he cried louder, breaking me from my Edward-posterior induced trance.

"Um, yeah, a shower, that'd be great," I mumbled as he laughed.

"Where you checking me out?" he teased.

Why lie? I was caught and I knew it. "Yep, sure was, and a mighty fine view it is from back here," I quipped and was rewarded with the sight of him blushing.

We were at the top of the stairs now, walking into our bedroom. Oh, what a lovely sound that was, our bedroom. I began repeating it over and over in my mind until I felt Edward shaking my shoulder. "Maybe you should just go to bed? You seem a little dazed," he said, concern lacing his voice.

I gave him my biggest smile. "I was just thinking how nice it was that this is now _our _bedroom." He dropped the luggage with a thud before gathering me into his arms, showing his agreement by attacking my lips with his. I could feel him starting to move, inching me towards the bed, but I really did think that shower sounded nice. "Shower first," I whispered around his lips, causing him to sigh.

Extracting myself was a bit more difficult than I envisioned, so I decided a fast shower would be best. I scurried into the bathroom as fast as I could, peeling off clothes as I ran. Apparently someone had been in here while we were gone, because all my toiletries had been moved in. Within seconds I was naked and climbing in under the barely warm spray. I was hot, sweaty and sticky; so made the water as cool as I could take it.

I washed my hair quickly, and just as I was lathering up my loofah the shower door opened and Edward joined me. He took my loofah from my hands, pushed my hair aside and started scrubbing my back for me. "I thought you might like some help," he whispered when my back was clean and his hands came around my front to wash me there as well.

"I like your train of thought," I murmured, laying my head back on his shoulder as he continued to gently wash my body. When he was finished he turned the loofah on himself, washing away the travel grime as fast as he could, finishing by washing his own hair. I wanted to help, and so he sat on the small bench and leaned his head forward so I could wash his hair. He moaned his pleasure as I scratched at his scalp, and then continued down his back.

When he was soapy he stood and rinsed under the spray, taking the removable head from the wall and using it to rinse me off as well. He paid particular attention to washing the conditioner out of my hair, his hands trailing through it gently, working out any knots he encountered.

As he put the showerhead back I reached for my towel, but he just grabbed my hand away from it. Standing behind me he moved my hair over my right shoulder as his lips began to suck on the skin of my neck on the left. His left hand came across my breasts, supporting one as he played with the nipple of the other as his right hand traveled down to between my legs. It was all I could do to hang on, one hand on the hips he was thrusting against my backside, the other on the bicep of his right. Combined with the feeling of the water striking my body I was lost in a whirl of sensation.

It didn't take me long before I was crying for him, wanting to feel that completion that only came with the joining of our bodies. I didn't have to wait very long. My hands were against the shower wall as he bent me over slightly and fulfilled the promise his hands had made. His hands were on my hips as we moved together, the water from the shower flowing between our bodies, heightening the sensations coursing through me.

Before long he joined me in release, grasping my body tightly to his as he came down from his high, having trouble standing on his own. I turned in his arms and we just stood there, the water from both showerheads spraying us, arms wrapped around each other. Even after our breathing had calmed we weren't quite ready to leave the little cocoon we had of our shower built for two.

The water started to turn cold, well, colder, so Edward reached back to shut off his faucet while I shut off mine. We both dried ourselves, but once that was completed Edward just hung up both towels, took my hand, and walked us to our bed without stopping to put anything on.

He pulled back the sheet and blanket and nestled himself behind me, spooning my back with his arm around my waist. As I was falling asleep I couldn't help but smile, glad that my shower wasn't so quick after all.

* * *

Happy Monday! I hope this brightens the morning for all you who are adjusting to changing the clocks for daylight savings time.


	94. Chapter 94 Explain

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Explain  
**Binding Blurb:**Write a blurb, or a short entry, no more than 500 words on the following topic: Money

* * *

I woke to find an envelope beside my head and Edward gone. There were fuzzy memories of him kissing my goodbye this morning as he left to go into the clinic, And humming, he was always humming. To be honest, I wasn't surprised I had confused it with the cows lowing earlier, it was a similar sound.

I sat up and reached for the envelope, my name written on the front in his elegant script. I wondered at that. Did he think someone else was going to come into the house, up to our bedroom, find me naked in bed and think, _I wonder what this envelope is? Oh, it's not addressed to me so maybe I shouldn't open it._ I snorted in a very unladylike fashion as I ripped it open. There was a shiny, black credit card in there with my name on it along with a note.

_Mrs. Cullen,_

_This is for your use, it arrived while we were gone and I found it on the kitchen table with the rest of the mail this morning._

_All my love,_

_Dr. Edward Cullen_

Well, gee, I'm glad he signed his entire name, or I might not know who it was from! It could a similar stalker, mimicking Edward's handwriting, only instead of thinking the envelope could be for him, he wanted to leave me an unlimited credit card instead.

Mrs. Cope gave me a huge smile when I walked in and chatted with me until Edward was free. She ushered us into his office as soon as she could, reminding us that the blinds didn't close completely and that she wasn't interested in a show.

No sooner did the door to his office close than he had me wrapped in his arms, kissing me, not minding giving Mrs. Cope a small show. "I've missed you," he whispered. "I'm so glad you came by."

I broke from lust haze, pulling the new card from my back pocket. "I came by because I wanted you to explain this," I said, not really caring any more if he did.

"It's a credit card," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "I _know _it's a credit card, Edward. What I don't know is why you gave me one."

"Because we're married, we now share money, and I wanted you on my accounts," he shrugged as if it was the most natural thing on earth. He could see I was about to protest when he stopped me by placing his fingers on my lips. "Bella, I work because I want to, not because I have to. We have plenty of money, and you can do what you want. I trust you."

"What about a budget?" I asked.

"What's a budget?" was his returning question. I rolled my eyes again, he had so much to learn.

* * *

Sorry it was short, but there was a word limit. Have a great day!


	95. Chapter 95 Cut

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Cut  
**Phrase Catch: **Begin with "Can a leopard change its spots?"

* * *

"Can a leopard change its spots?" Mrs Cope asked as she peeked her head around the office door, obviously having heard our conversation. "Edward, your next appointment is here," she said and waited for him to give me another quick kiss before leaving to tend to his next patient.

I waved goodbye to Mrs. Cope and drove home in my little Honda. Edward wanted me to get something sportier, but I liked my little car. I didn't feel the need for speed the way he did. The little black piece of plastic that could buy me a new one without a second thought was working its way into my brain. I understood and accepted Edward's argument that since we were married all our assets became joined, it's just his assets were so tight, and well formed, and …

_Assets, Bella_, I chided myself, forcing my brain to focus on money.

I briefly considered getting some scissors when I got home to cut the offending piece of plastic up. I had no idea why it was offending. It was really quite sweet and considerate of him to want me to feel loved, cherished and trusted.

It was while I was contemplating this that I was almost run off the road by a little yellow roadster that I knew contained Alice. She was waving her phone at me, but I was far more interested in keeping our vehicles from having intimate relations than to grab for my own.

Slamming on the brakes I waited for her to come to a stop before answering my phone, not wanting her to get into an accident. I didn't think the combination of her driving, being so obviously upset, and talking on the phone was a good one. Any of the two would have been fine, but adding in the third was a recipe for disaster.

"What Alice? Is everything okay? Did someone die?" I screamed into my phone. Tears were forming in the backs of my eyes as I thought of all the things that could cause her to be so upset as to chase me down with her car.

"Edward called and told me you weren't excited about the card. Oh, Bella, please don't cut it up! It's special and wonderful and you can do so many things with it," she cried, bordering on hysteria.

I took a deep breath. "Alice, let me get this straight," I said, forcing air in and out of my lungs. "You drove over her maniacally, almost ran me off the road, and are in tears over a credit card?" I think dogs three counties over began barking, my voice rose up so high. I was certain I could hear Lauren's little yippy dog from here and the cows started to stampede away from me.

Alice hung up her phone, jumped out of her car and ran back into mine. I was sputtering, not knowing what to say. She just sat there and smiled at me until I calmed down. "Feel better?" she asked. I'm pretty sure I said something, but the only things that could hear the sound were the dogs and cows. Probably just as well, considering I was now suffering from mental Tourette's and if the words going through my mind came out of my mouth I could be arrested as a public nuisance and my father would personally come to the jail to wash my mouth out with soap.

When I finally calmed she buckled her seat belt. "Now that you've gotten used to the idea, let's go shopping," she exclaimed excitedly.

"But, Alice, I don't need anything," I tried to explain in a calm voice, not wanting the cows to break through the fences into neighboring ranches to escape my screams. "And if I bought anything, where would I put it?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" she asked in total seriousness while typing something into her phone and pressing send.

"Who did you just send a text to?" I asked, looking past her to see the cows beginning to return from over the hill, looking as if they might bolt with any provocation.

"Esme, and we're going to do lunch," she squealed. It was at that moment I was glad the cows were branded or we would never see them again.

* * *

Don't you just love cliche Alice? That stereotype is fun, if overdone. I promise to not stick to it completely. And yes, I do talk on the phone while driving. I have lots of experience splitting my attention; I have children, and they are far more distracting.


	96. Chapter 96 Letter

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Letter

* * *

We met up with Esme and Rose at the local diner. There weren't any fine dining establishments in our small town. There wasn't even a stoplight, so someone would have to be insane to try for five stars. Although I will admit that the food at the diner, while homey, was probably good enough to rate those stars, as was the service. It was the décor that brought it down. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

Everyone there greeted us like old friends. If I wasn't in Texas I'd swear I was walking into the bar Cheers. We really only had our Norms and Clives, manning the counter and greeting everyone who came in with a raised beer and a warm hello, but it was enough.

We slid into a booth when it was our turn. No one sat us, we all knew who went next, nor did a waitress bring us a menu. After I had been here four times, ordering the same thing three times in a row, it became my usual. The others had been here their whole lives and knew that the food would come out prepared exactly as they liked it. It would have fit Sally Albright's ordering in the movie _When Harry Met Sally_ to the letter.

As we munched on our food we laughed together about Edward and I's honeymoon. It really was quite humorous but I made the mistake of taking a drink of water when Esme asked what we had done in the car when we were being towed back to the hotel. Luckily a napkin was nearby and she was smart enough to not press for more information when she noticed I was having trouble not imitating a sprinkler head and my face turned red. Rose and Alice found that highly amusing.

It was my turn to pay, and I knew that wasn't a coincidence. But this was me, and I wasn't going to be roped into using that card when it wasn't necessary. Now, roped into other things, that was a horse of a different color. Esme put her arm around my shoulder and whispered in my ear when she noticed I was pulling out some cash. "Bella, rich people are rich because they don't spend money when they shouldn't, not because they make a ton of it. Edward trusts you, and will probably even let you take over the finances if it makes you nervous, but please don't hurt his feelings with your pride."

I knew she was right, and that I was being silly, so I broke in that little piece of plastic by purchasing lunch for his family. It was a good use, and I had no plans to visit Vegas with it. Although, I'm not so sure Alice agreed with that thought.

That evening was family dinner night. Since they all lived so close they took turns eating together once a week, rotating which house it was held at so no one was put out too much. Tonight was at the parent's house and Edward would be meeting me there. Alice drove me back to my car after lunch was over, letting me take it the rest of the way home, before driving me back over to her parents'. It was technically my turn to host, but since we had been gone there weren't any groceries to speak of in our fridge. I would just help Esme cook.

The meal was almost ready when Edward walked in. His boots were caked with mud, as were the bottom half of his jeans, indicating that he had done rounds at the ranches. He tried to brush off as much dirt as he could, and left his boots at the door, but he was still a mess. A gorgeous mess, one that I wanted to help clean up in the shower. I was pulled from my musings, staring, whatever, by Esme reminding me that it was better to flip the chicken that was frying in the pan before it burned.

Edward was tired and went into the living room and plopped down on Esme's pretty white couch to rest. When she noticed him there, with his dirt encrusted jeans up on her white upholstery she looked at him, then looked at me, then looked at him before finally looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I knew she was wondering if I was going to say something, so I did. I looked Esme right in the eye and said, "I didn't raise him."

She smiled at me and then turned to her son. In a mom voice that I only hoped to emulate one day she said, "Edward Anthony, you get your dirty clothes off my white couch this instant." I'd never seen anyone move so fast in all my life as when he jumped to his feet, shamefaced.

* * *

  
The couch incident actually happened with baboo, his mom and me. Only, baboo still had his shoes on.  
I'm going out of town this morning, so I'll be slow with review replies, and I don't know if I'll have access to a computer to post tomorrow morning. Sorry! Leave me some love anyway. I promise to answer on Saturday when I get back.


	97. Chapter 97 Antiseptic

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **T, Answers the question – Why would Carlisle buy Esme an island?  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Antiseptic

* * *

Our anniversary was approaching and the nurses knew it. Granted, they only thought we had been married for ten years, not five times that number. Many of them were dropping hints that a romantic getaway would be a good idea, seeing as how we had taken in all those poor orphans. They were sure she would want a break from all that. Little did they know how much she truly loved all those 'poor orphans.' Esme would no more want to be separated from them than pigs would fly. Still, it was my anniversary as well and I did like the idea of a romantic getaway with my wife. I also loved all my 'children' and enjoyed what each of them brought to my life.

When I had created Edward I never imagined finding such a friend. Watching him gain control, not only of his bloodlust, but also of his mind-reading had made me so proud of him. Granted he was frozen as a seventeen year old boy, something that was far closer to purgatory than any other hell I could imagine. He was currently enrolled in medical school, learning the new advances and sharing them with me to help me remain current. It was also a nice break for him, being surrounded by adults instead of teens.

Rosalie and Emmett were also attending college, but they had decided to renew their vows, again, beforehand. I chuckled to myself, remembering the talk around the hospital when those wedding announcements had circulated. I had assured them all that they had behaved themselves appropriately prior to the wedding. Naturally I had left out that it had been prior to their _first _wedding, but they didn't need to know that.

Alice and Jasper had only been with us for about five years and I know I would never forget the shock that had been. Opening the door to one smiling, petite, incredibly happy vampire and her battle-hardened mate had scared both Esme and Rosalie. They had been surprised even further when their fear was replaced with calm. Of course, that was before we knew of Jasper's talent.

Recalling the time I had spent listening to Alice describe how she knew us still caused me to shake my head. She had asked about Emmett and Edward like they were old friends before cocking her head to the side, and proclaiming that they would be home in three hours and twenty-two minutes so they should hurry and move Edward's stuff from his room. Apparently it would be harder to do if they had to argue about it but he would accept it if it happened before they returned. I had to restrain another chuckle as I remembered the look of shock on Edward's face seeing all his things piled in the garage with Alice and Esme discussing the renovations that would need to be made.

I held up a medical chart, pretending to study it when there was simply no way I didn't have it memorized. It was a prop as I thought about the patient who was dying of cancer. She was a pretty girl, young and smart. I had asked Edward to come and meet her, asking him silently if he was interested. I could change her for him, but his reminder of how well that had worked out the last time was enough for me to decide to let her go. It would be better closure for her parents anyway.

And it still brought me no closer to deciding what to get Esme. I had asked Alice last night, but she had shook her head and told me that until I made a decision she couldn't check to see if it was right. Asking Edward hadn't helped either. He had just informed me that all she was thinking about was what to get me. He had also said that she was excited for what I might come up with, since it was our golden anniversary.

I rose from my seat when I heard the police scanner call in that there had been an accident. Slipping my wedding ring from my finger, I placed it on the desk for safe keeping. It was easier to scrub without it on, and most surgeons went without one in the operating room. My attention was fully diverted when I stepped out of my office, the smell of the antiseptic used in the hospital pungent and helping to cover the scent of blood. While it's true I barely noticed the blood any more, days like today, when it had been a while since I had hunted, were harder. I welcomed the harsh chemical smell.

"We never have to call him," one of the nurses whispered to the other as they stood ready to receive the patient. "It's almost uncanny how he just knows he's needed."

"I think that's what makes him such a good doctor," the other replied, causing me to be grateful I could no longer blush. "He just has great instincts."

Their whispered conversation was cut off by the arrival of the ambulance. No sooner had the doors opened than I took in a deep breath. This one would be tricky; I could smell the alcohol that thinned the blood mixed with the smell of lacerated intestines and broken bones. If he didn't bleed to death from his highly intoxicated state, he would suffer years of trauma from his injuries, or perhaps the cirrhosis would kill him first.

His heart was stuttering, near death, and I was working through in my mind what I needed to do when the scent of another patient came from the ambulance. This one was young, the twin beatings of hearts alerting me to the fact she was pregnant. The drunk could wait. If I could I would save all three, but I knew by focusing on the young woman I would be saving two lives. It would be hours before I contemplated what to get for Esme again.

* * *

I grabbed baboo's laptop from him for a few minutes so I could post this for you. Have a lovely Friday!


	98. Chapter 98 Burn

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Answers the question – Why would Carlisle buy Esme an island?  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**  
Prompt**: Burn  
**Idea Completion**: You lose your wedding ring.

* * *

It had been touch and go with the young woman's pregnancy. She had been driving and the steering wheel had collapsed, the center of it driving into the girl's chest hard enough to break her sternum. The pressure of the baby made her breathing even more difficult and had sent her into early contractions. She was only six months along, and if we couldn't stop the delivery then the baby would die. I hoped that one day science would advance to the point where we could save them this young, but that wasn't today.

The cause of the accident, the man who had been severely intoxicated, had died before I could finish with the young woman. I felt angry, angry that he had caused this, angry that I had not been fast enough to save him, too, and angry that I couldn't find my wedding ring.

I was a creature of habit, always putting it in the same place, trusting the humans to leave it alone. I could smell the scent of one now, the woman who cleaned. I had asked her to dust earlier, arranging my papers elsewhere so she could do her job more easily. She must have seen the empty desk and just run her cloth over it, removing the dust that had accumulated. It wouldn't be like her to steal it, even if her family was poor. She was an honorable person.

Even so I placed a call to the house, asking to speak to Edward. Esme had answered of course, something expected of her in her roll as doctor's wife, and had quizzed me on why I needed him. I told her I was having trouble with a patient and needed him to tell me what they were thinking. She passed that on to Edward who said he was coming right away.

I knew the moment he walked in. The sighing of the single nurses, and not a few of the married ones, clued me in faster than his scent or the sound of his footsteps. I was happy for him that he couldn't blush, but felt his pain over reading their thoughts. He had teased me from time to time with what they were thinking about me, but never within Esme's hearing.

As he walked to my office I filled him in on what the problem was so he was ready when he reached my door. "Esme is going to burn you to a crisp when she finds out," he chuckled but then was silent as he approached my office. "You're going to want to call Henrietta in," he told me as he walked in the door. "She didn't take it, but she did lose it. It's somewhere in the heater vent, she thinks."

"I see," I replied, rising from my seat. Leaning out the door I called to the closest nurse to ask her to track Henrietta down for me. Edward and I waited in silence for her. Well, silence for me, he was having to listen to me try to figure out how I was going to tell Esme I had lost the ring she had placed on my finger fifty years ago next month.

"Honesty works," Edward whispered, coming to stand behind me as Henrietta rounded the corner down the hall. He cocked his head, listening. "She's really upset and is worried that she's going to be fired, or worse, charged with theft." She came up to the door right as he finished. I thanked him silently as I thought about how to begin.

"You asked to see me, sir?" the woman asked, blood infusing her cheeks under her dark skin. I felt bad, she would have made an amazing nurse, or doctor even. I had heard her mumbling under her breath a couple rooms over from time to time about what a patient needed. She had noticed it when she had cleaned their room and whenever I would go to check I would find she was right. I shook my head at a society that kept such intelligence from their schools simply because of the color of their skin.

"Henrietta, I seem to have misplaced my wedding ring, and was wondering if you had seen it?" I began. Edward murmured that it was the right approach, since she relaxed a little, glad she wasn't being accused of theft outright.

"Yes, sir, I have," she stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I was dusting and I didn't see it in time. I, I think, it may have, um, fallen into the heating vent," she cried, her eyes beginning to leak tears as they darted to the vent in question, right beside my desk.

"Esme's going to kill me," I said, earning a chuckle from Edward and a gasp from Henrietta.

"Oh, no! Not Miss Esme," she cried, her tears falling even faster. "I forgot how I might have hurt her! Oh, sir, I'm so sorry."

"It's my own fault, Henrietta," I sighed. "Esme's always after me to put it in a drawer or a dish for safe keeping." I gave another sigh as Edward chuckled and Henrietta cried. I looked at Edward, wondering what he found amusing about this situation.

"I think she has come up with a solution to both your problems," he whispered. I didn't understand, and he read that immediately and smiled. Turning to Henrietta he addressed her, "Perhaps you can make it up to them by helping Carlisle out?" he asked, and she perked up immediately. "He's trying to figure out both how to break to Esme that he's lost her ring," he held up a hand to quiet her when she went to speak, "yes, we do believe you. You are a good woman, something Carlisle has expressed to me often. But he also has been trying to figure out what to get Esme for their anniversary."

"Oh, I don't know if I can help with that, Master Edward," she replied and then laughed. "Unless he's interested in buying an island way out in the Atlantic Ocean off the coast of Brazil."

* * *

Now why would Miss Henrietta be thinking about that? I guess I better get writing and figure that out...


	99. Chapter 99 Enemy

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Answers the question – Why would Carlisle buy Esme an island?  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Enemy

* * *

I couldn't imagine what would bring Henrietta to own an island and I'm sure the look I was giving her showed my incredulity. She laughed. "Now, Dr. Cullen, before you go thinking I've lost my mind, it's not my island. It belongs to my husband's fool nephew." She looked down and shook her head with an indulgent smile. "I swear, that boy is his own worst enemy, falling for anything anyone sells him."

It wouldn't be lying to say I was intrigued. The thought had its possibilities; add in workers to build a house, if it was big enough, Esme would be thrilled. "What can you tell me about it?" I asked her, knowing my excitement was showing through.

"Now don't you go ruining my good opinion of you by offering to buy the fool thing," she said with a gleam in her eye and wagging her finger at me like a mother does with a mischievous child. "It's an island, hours boat ride into the Atlantic Ocean from the ports of Rio. There's no fresh water, no electricity, no phone lines, nothing but sand, shells and sea."

The idea was forming in my head. Phone lines could be run by cables, as could electricity. It would be expensive, but that didn't matter. I looked at Edward and he shrugged, but he did it with a smile. I knew his look well enough to know that he thought it had potential as well. Now I wanted to hear from Alice.

No sooner had the thought gone through my head than the phone on my desk rung. Edward and I looked at each other again. "Alice," we said simultaneously as I picked up the phone. She didn't wait for a greeting.

"It's perfect, and I already know who to contact for everything we need. Esme will be thrilled," she exclaimed, and I assumed she must not be at home. That amount of excitement would definitely tip Esme off, and she could be methodical in getting information out of people when she wanted to. I just hoped she didn't notice my missing ring.

I thanked Alice, asking her to go ahead and make the calls to set up the contractors before turning my attention back to Henrietta. She looked at me as if I had completely lost my mind. "Now, Dr. Cullen, I'm not going to let you do something as foolish as buying that island, especially after losing your wedding ring."

"Esme loves that kind of challenge, Henrietta," I started, smiling and using my most persuasive voice. "She loves remote places, she loves designing and building houses, and she would think it very romantic to have a place in the middle of the ocean that was all our own." I could see she was starting to consider the possibility, but wasn't convinced.

Edward turned to look out the window as he whispered, "He used his college tuition money to buy it." I had to restrain my smile, not wanting to give away that Edward was supplying me with arguments.

"Now, you know we have plenty of money, thanks to my father, and I'm sure your nephew could use the money for, say, college or something, right?" She flushed then and I could see how much the thought that her nephew had been so frivolous with something so important bothered her.

"She's going to ask for half of what it cost him," Edward supplied behind me.

I held up my hand to forestall her comment, "Now be honest with the price. Tell me exactly how much he paid." I leaned over my desk, capturing her gaze with my own and throwing all my vampire persuasion into my voice. "I'll know if you're lying to me, now, so tell me the truth."

"Fine," she huffed, "I'll tell you, but I still think it's foolish to throw away good money, I don't care how much you have." She stood up straight, clasped her hands in front of her and flatly stated, "he paid five thousand dollars for it."

"Seventy-five hundred," Edward whispered behind me.

"I'll give you ten for it then," I said, raising my hand when she started to protest. "I know you weren't telling me the truth just now, and I'm guessing it was seventy-five hundred. You can consider the rest a scholarship from me."

"He's done nothing but be stupid, now sir, he doesn't deserve a scholarship," she argued back. "Now, you're right about the seventy-five hundred, and how you always know these things is beyond me, but I'm not letting you encourage his idiocy by rewarding him for it." She was back to wagging her finger at me as if I was a child that needed to have life explained to him. "If you're fool enough to buy it from him, well then that's your problem, but don't think I'm going to let you encourage such behavior in the future."

"Done," I said, nodding at her. I had to chuckle when she stood there with her mouth agape, wondering how she had managed to be talked into selling the island.

She came out of her shock, put her hands on her hips and started shaking her head at me. "I still think you're a plum fool for wanting to buy it, but I'll go ahead and call him, telling him you want it. It may take a bit before I think you have two brain cells to rub together again, though."

Edward and I both laughed at that, laughing even harder when she 'harrumphed' at us and walked to the door. She stopped at the doorway and hung her head. Her hand came up and grabbed hold of the frame as if she needed it for support. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath before she turned to face us, tears falling down her cheeks. "I thought I was going to come in here and be fired, maybe even charged with theft. But instead you forgave me and made my family's life better. Now I know you aren't human, Dr. Cullen, cause I've been watching. But, you are the dearest man I've ever met, either way. Thank you," she whispered finally before wiping the tears from her cheeks, lifting her head and walking down the hall.

"I'll call Jasper and have him call the lawyer," Edward said. "I'm sure Alice will have alerted Esme, and they'll be packing the house. When I hang up with Jasper I'll place a call to Paris to alert Rose and Emmett."

"Be sure to tell Jasper about the sell, and do make it ten thousand," I replied. "Does she know the truth?" Edward nodded with a grimace and slipped out of the room quickly. I pulled a piece of heavy paper out of the desk and slipped it into the typewriter, updating my resume. It was time to move.

* * *

Sorry to be so late in posting! I was actually busy at work (strange, I know) and came home and worked as fast as I could on the yard before the snow moved in again. I just love springtime!

Master Race has gotten over 1,000 reviews! Thanks to all of you for that. You all make writing worth it.


	100. Chapter 100 Ivy

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Ivy  
**Scenario: **Someone important to you has died. You're now at their funeral, listening to the eulogy and mourning. The words being spoken are moving, but you have your own personal eulogy you've written for that person. Who are you mourning for? What did they mean to you? What are you thinking and feeling in that moment? What do say about them? Describe what happens.

* * *

We had kept in touch over the years, even though Edward had told me it was a bad idea. "It's better to let go sooner, Bella," he had assured me. "Then when you lose them permanently it doesn't hurt as much." He hadn't said this about my parents or Phil, knowing I couldn't let them go until the end, but Angela had been a different story.

I had emailed and skyped, although I refused to use video. I insisted that I didn't look very good, but she said she didn't care. I couldn't tell her the truth. The pictures I had sent had been photoshopped, Jasper and Emmett taking great pleasure in making Edward and me look older.

She had married Ben after all, their wedding pictures had her in flat shoes, both their faces aglow with love. She had sent me pictures of her children and I had spaced out pictures of Nessie. Next came the grandchildren and great-grandchildren. We had talked about the things they had done, and she had thought it funny that Nessie had married someone with the same name as that boy from La Push that had chased after me.

Christmas letters and birthday cards had interspersed our emails as well. Angela was the friend I always had, the friend I never saw, and now she had passed away.

Edward and I drove back to Forks. I was posing as my own great-grandchild, representing the family, hoping she hadn't kept any pictures of us as children around for the others to see. The town had changed little over the past sixty years, only the ivy her father had planted at his church which now covered the walls indicating the passage of time.

Ben had passed away only months ago, their love having survived college, children, jobs, sickness and all the other stresses that life threw at you to try to wrest you apart when you needed each other the most. They had endured, just as Edward and I had, with the understanding that true love means that you forgive and forget the arguments you suffer through. It wasn't a shock to me that Angela had followed Ben so closely. Even when she would occasionally call me to complain about something he did, I could hear the love behind the frustration.

We sat in the back of the church, having had greeted her children in the vestibule. At the moment I was listening to their oldest read the eulogy that had been printed in the paper. It detailed when Angela had been born, when she died, and the major accomplishments of her life. I remembered her calling me to tell me about them. Becoming a teacher, winning teacher of the year in Washington, volunteering at her father's church, the list went on and on. But, it didn't tell the real story of her life.

At one point in the service an invitation went out to anyone who wanted to speak to come up to the pulpit and tell their memories of my dear friend. Edward gave me a nudge while squeezing my hand. I had hoped for this, for I wanted the people here to really know the woman they were memorializing.

I went to the front and pulled out a piece of paper. Nothing was written on it, it was merely a prop, but I smoothed it out as if it held information of great importance. I looked up into the weeping faces of her family and began. "My name is Bella Cullen, great-granddaughter of Bella Cullen, Angela Cheney's lifelong friend. She is unable to come today, and asked me to speak on her behalf." I took a deep breath, and began.

"Angela did many wonderful things in her life, but they were just things. She won awards, but they were just awards. To know Angela, you must look beyond the things, beyond the awards, and into her heart. Angela was a wife, mother, grandmother, teacher, volunteer, and friend. But most of all, she was good.

"When you were down, she was the silent person sitting next to you holding your hand. When you were upset she was the shoulder you cried on. When you were happy she was the person who cheered for you. She gave you encouragement and support when you needed them. As age slowed down her body, it only sped up her heart. As her bones became brittle her mind became sharper. She never stopped loving, never stopped learning and never stopped caring.

"There have been many who have criticized her beliefs. Many who said believing in God, believing in the goodness of man, and believing that right can win, only showed she was naïve and gullible. There were those who told her to put aside her unselfish ways, and put herself as number one, caring for herself before she cared for others. I'll never forget what she said to me, 'If I am right, then God will welcome me home with open arms. If I'm wrong, then others will remember me as someone who did good. Either way I win.' And she most certainly did win."

I folded the paper in front of me, feeling the deep sob that was building within over the loss of my friend. I looked to the back of the church and saw the person I had given my heart to, my life to, and was grateful I would never have to stand at a pulpit and read his eulogy. "My great-grandmother loved Angela deeply, and is sorry she couldn't be here today. She asked me to say that she hoped you all lived up to the legacy your ancestress left behind."

There was a smattering of applause as I left the podium, members of Angela's family following behind me, sharing their memories that served as examples of the things I had said about my friend. Edward and I gave them hugs when requested, impressed they didn't shy away from us. I received many thanks for 'my great-grandmother's kind words' as well as many well-wishes for her health.

Edward and I slipped away when they took her body to be buried in the graveyard. I couldn't bring myself to watch dirt be thrown over her casket. Instead we went to the other graveyard in town, flowers in hand. As we reached our destination Edward pulled some gardening shears out of a bag and began to trim away the grass from the headstone. I threw out the old, dried up, dead flowers, replacing them with the fresh ones we had brought. Once the sight was clean, I pressed my fingers to my lips, then to the top of the stone. "I love you, dad," I whispered, knowing that now all those I had loved in my human life were gone.

My eyes spotted Edward's hand in front of me, offering to help me to my feet. I looked up into his topaz eyes, shining with love and concern. I smiled; I had one person left from my human life, and I knew I would never lose him.

* * *

*Wipes tear* I just couldn't pass up the scenario. It was just too poignant.

If you had told me when I began this that I would be posting chapter 100, I would have told you that you were loony. And yet, here it is. Thanks to all of you for your support.


	101. Chapter 101 Italicize

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Italicize

* * *

Alice was bound and determined to give my credit card a workout. Who knew that I needed towels with italicized _His _and _Hers _written on them? Was there some written rule that stated that we couldn't switch towels in the future? What about our children? If we only had boys, did that mean that they wouldn't be able to use my towels?

Hmm, maybe that one wasn't such a bad idea.

I was tired, my feet were aching and I really was not interested in further accessorizing our house. In fact, if you left it up to me, there wouldn't be anything else ever bought for our house ever again. I really had no idea where the other ladies got their energy for shopping.

I finally found a nook in the corner of the store with a bench. Sadly, the bench was full. I saw a few men sitting there, full shopping bags on their laps, an iphone with some game streaming on it being watched by them all. The oldest seemed to be older than Charlie, the youngest younger than Edward, but they all had that same look on their faces. I imagined I shared that same look right then.

Plopping down next to them I asked what game it was. I had never been much into sports but it's impossible to live in Charlie's house and not know a little about them. It turned out to be some semi-final championship baseball game. When I asked the score the older gentleman looked like he had a stroke, the shock over a girl asking that too much for him.

The girls found me there a half-hour later, Alice talking frantically in the phone to someone, letting them know I had been found. We were twenty miles from home and I was a grown woman, did they really think I could have gotten lost? Hmm, another intriguing thought. Thankfully the men shielded me when Alice began to chastise me for hiding from her. They understood. The stroke victim invited me back to the bench any time we were shopping in the future as I was drug away.

Finally able to convince them that I really was finished with any and all aspects of shopping we made our way home. No sooner had I walked in the front door than my shoes went flying. Thank goodness I was wearing loafers that could be kicked off easily, I would do reconnaissance later to figure out where they had landed.

Dropping the bags by the front door I climbed the stairs, leaving a trail of clothes like breadcrumbs in case I lost my way out. Or, they could be considered a trail to lead Edward in. That thought made me smile. I was fully naked by the time I reached the master bathroom, just in time to reach in and turn on the hot water. It would be a couple hours before Edward should be home, plenty of time for a soothing shower and nap.

I washed away the grime of shopping, the hot water working to relax my muscles and calm my nerves. The shampoo, conditioner and body wash that smelled of lavender lived up to their promises of relaxation and I was practically asleep as I toweled myself dry. Not with the italicize 'Her's' towel, that would be washed first. I wrapped one of the obviously inferior towels around my hair as I walked back into the bedroom.

Stopping in front of my dresser I contemplated getting clothes on but decided against it. I was simply too tired. Taking my towel from my hair I draped it over my pillow to keep it from getting too wet, lay down on the bed, pulled the covers over me and fell to sleep.

It was a lovely dream. The wind was soughing over my skin as I walked in a meadow warmed by the bright sun overhead. I was sure there were birds singing and bugs humming as they flew around me. One intrepid creature landed on my arm, its wings brushing softly on my skin. Since I didn't particularly care for bugs I swatted it gently away but it kept returning. I tried to walk away from it, turning in a circle to pull the arm it was so fond of away from its proximity. It wasn't to be deterred.

No sooner had I twisted away than it landed on my other arm. I swatted a little harder this time and was surprised to hear it chuckle, it must think this was a game. A rather odd thing for a bug to do, but it was a dream, so I supposed anything was possible. I simply turned away from it again.

Once more it landed on my arm, its humming was louder and I was sure it was calling its friends. I began to spin away again, only to lose my footing and fall off a cliff. I let out a scream as I fell, hit my head on a rock, which turned out to be the bedside table, and landed with a loud thump on my bare behind on the hard floor.

"Ow," I cried loudly, not sure to rub my head or backside as tears formed in my eyes. No doubt both spots would be sporting a large bruise soon.

"Bella!" Edward cried from the bed. "Are you all right?

"No," I whined back, knowing it was the shock that caused my tears more than the pain.

"Why did you keep rolling away from me? I was trying to wake you up," he exclaimed, trying very hard to not laugh at the picture I made, sitting naked on the floor with one hand on my forehead and the other on my backside.

"I thought you were a bug," I continued to whine.

This time he did laugh, but also reached down to lift me up into the bed. "You have the oddest dreams," he chuckled as he settled me down next to him. That was when I noticed he was naked as well. That woke me up far more than the fall from the bed had. He saw me looking and placed a kiss on the spot on my forehead I had hit. "When I realized you weren't wearing anything I took it as an invitation. I hope you don't mind."

"No, but you have to promise to kiss my owies and make them better."

His eyes lit on fire, sending sparks shooting through me. "I'd be happy to," he whispered, kissing my forehead once again before rolling me onto my stomach to place another kiss much lower.

* * *

  
Hope you enjoyed!


	102. Chapter 102 Smack

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Smack

* * *

It seemed no time at all had passed when we were facing the specter of the holidays. The most exciting part was that Charlie and Sue were going to get married smack in the middle of them. I couldn't resist teasing my dad that it was about time he made an honest woman out of her. He quieted me by asking when he would become a grandfather.

The clinic couldn't close just because of the holidays. The silly animals had no calendar and so didn't realize that getting sick then was very inconvenient. Edward agreed to be on call for Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve and day, but then Carlisle would take over for New Year's, freeing us to fly to Washington for the wedding.

I would have my first opportunity to host the monthly family dinner on Thanksgiving. What could possibly go wrong? I asked myself, then remembered I had an up-close and personal relationship with Mr. Murphy and his laws. As a result, I assigned out much of the food. Alice and Jasper had the pies, Esme and Carlisle had the starches, and Rose and Emmett were in charge of the vegetables. I was tackling the turkey. I could handle the turkey, I had cooked many of them over the years, and they had always turned out just fine.

The week before the big day I picked up our fresh, organic, twenty-five pound bird from the butcher. I loved the clean smell of the butcher shop and wondered what my old roommate, Jessica would think about the place. She had insisted she was vegetarian and this place was meat heaven. It smelled so clean and fresh and I decided it was one of my favorite places.

Arriving home with my prize I set it in the fridge to keep cold while I prepared the brining mixture. I had been sure to pick up a canister big enough to fit the huge fowl along with the required liquid. In no time I had the salt, sugar and water mixture ready to go.

My next task was clearing out room in the fridge for the canister, which required the removal of the bird as well. It also afforded me the wonderful opportunity to throw out any science experiments that were forming in the back.

Edward arrived home during this process, and after a quick shower, came down to help me 'kill the fridge.' I decided I loved him even more as he dumped bad food in the compost can and then rinsed and loaded the dirty containers in the dishwasher.

With a last wipe of the back wall I began to return the still good food to the fridge. The eggs, milk, cheese and bread were quickly put back. They were followed by the sauces, ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, and the plethora of barbeque sauces he insisted were each distinct and required to be housed in a well stocked fridge. As I did this, Edward took out the trash.

I had instructed him to leave the brining solution alone, and he had. He even went so far as to move it to the kitchen table to get it out of our way. I then went in search of the turkey. It was gone.

I hunted in the garbage, but that was quick since there was a fresh, empty bag in the can. It was meat, so it couldn't be in the compost pile. That meant one thing, the outside garbage.

I ran from the house, calling to Edward, only his truck was missing. I began to panic; he had a tendency to take the slop out to the hogs and I didn't want my turkey ending up out there. It had taken a special order to get one that big in at the butcher's and I doubted they could get another delivered in time.

Hopping into my Honda I raced down the drive to where the pigs were housed, far, far away. I drove like a mad-woman, knowing he had a head start on me, dodging pot-holes and cows as I went. I screeched up right beside his truck, narrowly missing the front bumper and him as I continued to scream and wave my hands wildly.

"Edward, Edward, wait," I cried as I jumped out the car, forgetting to put it in park. He dropped the bags in his hands and made a jump out of the way of my rolling vehicle as I tried to get back in, slamming my foot back on the brake and throwing the gear so the little 'P' was lit up.

I took a deep breath, smoothed my hair, and stepped out of the car to face his wrath. His hands were in his hair and I could see he was trying to decide whether to yell at me or grab me to find out what was wrong.

"Bella, would you care to explain what you're doing?" he asked quietly. Too quietly.

"I didn't want you to feed our turkey to the pigs," I said, indicating the bags at his feet. He let out a large sigh and began to sort through them. Not only did he have the garbage from the house, but from the barn as well. Going through them was a messy business, but finally he pulled out my bird, still wrapped in its protective plastic, thank goodness. It was covered in grime and dirt so he stoically walked over to the pump and washed it off before handing it to me. I whispered a quiet thank you to him before jumping back in my car and driving home. I could see him shaking his head at me in the rear-view mirror.

I carried the beast back into the house, proud of myself for rescuing it. Grabbing my kitchen shears I went to work on the package, freeing it from its wrappings. No sooner had I made the first cut then I let out a loud groan.

The bird hadn't been plucked.

* * *

Ever have your spouse 'help' you with something, only to wish they hadn't? The term 'kill the fridge' is one baboo uses.


	103. Chapter 103 Generate

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Generate  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Are you nuts?" she asked

* * *

Edward found me sitting on the floor, the partially opened, fully feathered bird still on the counter. "Oh," he said, looking at it, "that's a problem." I just nodded, unwilling to risk my voice. I hadn't decided whether I was going to laugh or cry. I knew I told Edward that this was just what life for me was like, but this was too much. How on earth do you pluck a turkey?

Edward began to laugh. "Bella, only you. This would only happen to you," he said, his mirth becoming infectious and pushing me away from frustration to incredulity. He was right, only me. I just nodded in agreement, still not trusting my voice. "Would you like me to take care of this?" he asked, and I think I fell in love with him a little bit more.

He stepped around me to pick up the phone. I had wondered why he insisted on having a land line, since we had cell phones, up to the point where my phone had taken a suicide jump into a pile of fresh manure when I was out helping him one day. I heard him dial, and the perky salesgirl at the butcher shop picked up.

"Thank you for calling Samson's Meats, where we believe salad is what food eats. How can I help you?" she trilled out her greeting. Edward had put it on speaker phone as soon as it had begun to ring, knowing I loved hearing the greeting that changed regularly.

"Hello, Maria, this is Edward. Bella was in earlier to pick up a turkey?" he said.

"Oh, yes, but that was a while ago and I haven't seen her for hours," she replied.

"No, no, I know where she is," he told her, "that's not why I called. It seems the turkey hasn't been cleaned, and we were wondering if there was something you can do about that?"

"Are you nuts?" she asked. "The bird we gave her was packaged in plastic, so there's no way it hasn't been cleaned. It should be ready for cooking."

"Yes, yes, we thought that as well. And yet, here it sits, on my counter, head still attached and covered in feathers," he explained.

"Well, that's a problem. Let me talk with my manager. Can you call back in about twenty minutes?" she asked. Edward agreed and then joined me on the floor. "You okay?" he whispered into my ear.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect," I whined, laying my head on his shoulder.

"We'll be together, other than that nothing matters," he said, trying to console me. "Did I ever tell you about Alice's first Thanksgiving dinner?" He glanced over to me and I shook my head. "Well, she decided to go fully traditional and instead of ordering in a turkey she got a license to go hunt one."

"I didn't think you had wild turkeys in Texas," I murmured, still trying to figure out what to do if I had to clean and pluck the bird myself.

"We don't. She didn't think about that until it was too late. Turns out, the closest place she could go hunt for one was Pennsylvania. She decided we could have chicken for dinner, only, she tried to use multiple chickens and make it look like a turkey," he explained.

"How?" was all I could get out as I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him.

"She thought toothpicks would work to piece the meat together, but then wanted to deep fry the resulting sculpture. It didn't work."

I started to laugh. Only Alice would try something like that. "Then what did she do?" I asked him.

"Well, you know how she loves to sew?" he asked, and I nodded slowly, fear creeping up my spine over what she might try. "Well, then she tried to make a patchwork quilt turkey out of the chicken. That didn't work either. In the end, we had deep-fried burned chicken bits. It was horrible," he went on, shaking his head at the memory as he continued to laugh.

I sighed and put my head back on his shoulder. "Thank you, Edward," I whispered and just sat in his arms, waiting for the time to pass to call the butcher again.

My eyes were drifting closed when I felt Edward reach for the phone. He put it on speaker as soon as it began ringing again. "Thank you for calling Samson's Meats where we encourage you to join PETA, the people for the eating of tasty animals. How can I help you?" Maria's voice rang over the speaker.

"Hey, Maria, it's Edward," he spoke into the phone. "I was wondering what Peter had to say."

"Oh, he recommended placing the bird in boiling water to loosen the feathers. He said to be careful, though, as the feathers can act to generate large, rolling bubbles that can scald you," she told him. She wanted us to pluck it ourselves?

"Um, Maria, I don't think Bella wants to pluck the bird," Edward said as I shook my head fervently.

"Well, you can bring it in and we'll do it for you if you like. We're open for another hour."

"We'll be there in twenty minutes," he said before hanging up.

* * *

I've plucked a bird. I hope I never have to again. Please review!


	104. Chapter 104 Crumble

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Charlie's dinner with Billy and Sue after seeing Nessie for the first time.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Crumble

* * *

I handed my granddaughter back to my daughter. Both of them were so unexpected. For weeks Carlisle had been telling me she was sick, and I thought he was telling me the truth because I could hear it in her weak voice on the phone. But then they just disappeared for days and I became frantic, and frustrated.

I'm a cop, I know when I'm being lied to, and I knew Edward had been lying to me when he told me Renesmee was his niece. I knew it when I looked into her eyes, Bella's eyes, my eyes. Even though I had told Jacob, ugh, even thinking of him made me shudder, that I didn't want to know the truth, in that moment I had.

How could she have a child? It was September, nine months ago Edward Cullen wasn't even in town. Nine months ago Bella was just beginning to wake up from the months of hell she had suffered when he left her. I shook my head in wonder as I pulled onto the driveway heading to Sue's for dinner.

And now they have a child.

The wedding was just over a month ago, and she hadn't seemed pregnant at the time. I wouldn't be surprised if they were having sex already, regardless of Bella's protest to the contrary last May. Then again, I knew when she was lying, and she had told me she was a virgin, and she wasn't lying. That was four months ago. That baby looked three months old and had a full set of teeth! How long could the pregnancy have been? Was that what had caused her to be so sick? The baby growing so quickly?

I knew Jacob had grown quickly, and I fought to repress the shudder resulting from the memory of him changing into a giant wolf, as had the other boys in La Push. Jacob told me that Billy knew everything.

Suddenly I slammed on my brakes. Billy knew everything. He knew we were hunting giant wolves last spring and said nothing. He heard the stories of the wolves killing hikers, and he said nothing. It wasn't the La Push boys who had killed those people, was it? Oh, please no!

As fast as my foot had hit the brakes before it now crushed the accelerator. I had a thought to turn on the lights and siren, in order to clear the way for me to race to my friend. Hmmf, some friend.

In no time I was in front of Sue's house. I knew Seth and Leah were wolves, what else would explain their presence in the Cullen's home? What I didn't know was whether or not Sue knew. I sat for a second, wondering what to say to Billy that could protect Sue. Jacob had made it clear that it wasn't safe for people to know. No, he said it wasn't safe for humans to know.

Sue opened the door to my knock and let me in with a big smile. Damn, she was a fine woman. I had never appreciated how strong she was until after Harry had died. She was a mighty fine cook as well, almost good enough to make me not miss Bella so much. I told her hello and she tentatively reached over to give me a hug. It had been a long time since I had felt the comfort of a woman's arms, and Sue was certainly comfortable.

Then I saw Billy. We also exchanged greetings, and I couldn't hold back any longer. "Jacob came by to see me earlier today," I told him.

"Oh, well that was nice of him," he replied. "What'd you two talk about?"

"Wolves," I said, glancing away momentarily to see if Sue reacted at all. I was expecting something from Billy. I was shocked when I saw her face crumble.

* * *

  
Doing a bit of canon. Hope you like it! I just read this in BD, and couldn't get it out of my head.


	105. Chapter 105 Ironic

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Charlie's dinner with Billy and Sue after seeing Nessie for the first time.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Ironic

* * *

I looked at Sue in shock. "You knew too? Am I the last person to find out?" My eyes went back and forth between my best friend and the beautiful woman before me. They both nodded and I sighed in response. "Don't you find it ironic that the last person to learn that the giant wolves that were causing so many problems is the police chief?"

Sue and Billy looked at each other and I wondered what they were thinking. "Charlie," Billy began, "we couldn't tell you, and it wasn't the wolves causing the problems. You know those boys better than that."

"Then who was, and why do they turn into wolves anyway?" I asked them, feeling my anger rise over being kept in the dark for so long. From the look on Billy's face, he knew who had killed those hikers.

"Do you know what the Cullens are?" Billy asked me and I shook my head.

"Not that old prejudice again," I began before remembering that they weren't human. In fact, they were so far from being human that Edward and Bella's baby had gestated in just a few short weeks, almost killing her in the process, forcing them to change her into one of them. I shook my head to Billy's question, "I didn't ask, and I don't want to know. I know they aren't exactly human, though," and I let out a shudder at the thought.

Sue reached over and put her hand on mine. It was nice, warm and comforting and I looked to see her face. She wanted to explain. "What the Cullens are is the natural enemy to the wolves, Charlie, only, the Cullens themselves are different. They have a treaty, protecting them and us. But others come," she said, her voice dropping at the last. I could hear the fear and caution in her voice. "The others don't respect human life as the Cullens do, and we have even fought with them to protect against the invaders, but they were the ones killing the hikers. Do you see why we didn't tell you?"

I nodded. If I hadn't seen Jacob change into a wolf in front of my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. I would have hauled in whoever tried to tell me about this strange world that existed around me, asking the magistrate to send them for psychological evaluation. No wonder Bella refused to see a therapist when she was so depressed over them leaving.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked them both.

Sue smiled. Pulling on my hand she led me to the table that was filled with good food. "Now, we eat."

* * *

Sorry so short, Saturday was very busy. Happy Monday!


	106. Chapter 106 Tack

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Charlie's dinner with Billy and Sue after seeing Nessie for the first time.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Tack

* * *

Sue set the food in front of us, and if I was less aggravated I might even have been able to know what it was. It tasted good, that's all that mattered as I glared at Billy over his deception. After a few moments of quiet eating he put his fork down.

"Charlie, I know you're upset with me, but you've got to see this from my point of view," he started.

I barked out a laugh, "From your point of view? You deliberately kept vital information from me, you didn't even tell me my own daughter was dating that, that…whatever he is." I could feel my blood pressure rising and my cheeks heating as my anger continued to grow and I threw up my hands in exasperation. "My daughter almost died, Billy," I yelled, slamming my hand down on the table, "DIED! And you sit here and act like this wasn't something you should have told me about?"

Sue reached over to pat my hand again, and I was glad I realized it was her before I knocked her hand away. "Charlie," she said in a calm, yet resolute, voice, "you need to understand what strictures we were under. We have a treaty with the Cullens and they with us. Nothing could be told to those not involved, or not the leaders of our tribe."

"But you knew, Sue," I said strongly, reining in my anger, not wanting to yell at her. Yelling at Billy was fine, we were men and used to blowing up at each other. Hurt feelings didn't result, we just exploded, worked it out and moved on. I knew enough about women to know it didn't work that way with most of them.

"I didn't know, Charlie, not until Leah and Seth changed right in front of Harry and me," she asserted and I saw a look of pain cross her face. It had only been about six months since Harry's death, and I'm sure it still hurt her to think about. "That's what gave him the heart attack, you know, both of them phasing in front of him in the middle of a fight. I'd been after him to eat better for years, and he'd had that mild attack if you recall. Seeing that sent him over the edge. Leah still feels awful about it. It took me months to convince her she didn't kill her dad."

Seeing her hurting turned off my anger faster than if someone had thrown a bucket of ice over my head. I had wondered what had brought on his massive attack. He had assured me it was just angina, nothing to worry about, and then a couple months later he was dead. I guess seeing your children change into giant wolves would do that. Damn near gave me a heart attack seeing Jacob explode into a wolf, and he wasn't my son.

I looked at Sue closer. She had been in the room at the same time, seen her kids changed into wolves, worse than seeing them as whatever Bella was now, and then watched her husband have his attack and die. She was a strong woman, stronger than most I knew. And yet she sat here stoically accepting it all as part of life.

"I'm sorry, Sue, I didn't know," I said, wrapping my fingers around her hand to hold it. "That must have been so hard for you. My child has changed as well, but at least I didn't lose my spouse at the same time."

"It's all right, Charlie," she said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze back, "you're right, you didn't know. Billy and I both understand what you're feeling, and we'll help you through this." She let out a chuckle, "sometimes the things they'll do will really surprise you. From what Seth has told me, that granddaughter of yours is going to be quite something to watch grow."

"I just don't know what tack to take," I sighed. "I want to know what's going on, but I don't believe in this supernatural stuff."

Billy's low, rumbling laugh broke through my focus on Sue. "Well, Charlie, I know that. Remember I told you that I figured you'd think I was insane if I told you the truth."

My laughter joined his and I rubbed my eyes with my fists. "Yeah, I remember Billy. Sorry I yelled at you."

He clapped me on the back. "Yeah, I know. It's a bit much to take in. But, like Sue said, we'll help you through. As for what tack to take, that's purely up to you."

I held up my hands in surrender. "I want to know as little as possible."

Billy and Sue laughed together. "Well, geez Charlie, what do you think we've been doing all along? Telling you as little as possible," Billy sputtered out between guffaws. We all went back to eating and I noticed that Sue was still holding my hand.

* * *

Had to include what Bella described in Eclipse as a "Charliesque fit" at the dinner. It only seemed natural.


	107. Chapter 107 Fade

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Charlie's dinner with Billy and Sue after seeing Nessie for the first time.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Fade

* * *

It was over desert that I finally asked Billy why Jacob was hanging out with the Cullens now. I would have thought being around Bella with Edward would be hard on him, but he seemed perfectly content. He squirmed in his chair and gave me that look I was used to getting from kids who had been caught doing something they shouldn't have. Sue gripped my hand tighter, drawing my attention away from Billy.

"This is a wolf thing, Charlie," she said quietly. "Are you sure you want to know?" She was throwing questioning glances at Billy, as if she was asking his permission to tell me something.

"I think this is something he needs to know, Sue," Billy whispered. He looked even guiltier, if possible, and I began to get really suspicious. I could tell I was going to get a confession. He looked like a felon about to sing.

"Charlie, did you ever wonder why Harry and I both waited so long to get married?" He asked me. That took me by surprise. What did that have to do with Jacob?

"Well, no, I didn't. I just figured it took you both a while to settle down," I replied.

"Not exactly. I was ready to get married years earlier, but I didn't know if the wolf thing would happen to me. Same with Harry and Sue, Harry was waiting to see if he would phase. Then the elders told us that if it didn't happen by the time we were twenty-five it wasn't probably going to, so to go on and get married."

"And this has what to do with Jacob hanging out at the Cullens?" I asked.

"Werewolves imprint, Charlie," Billy said.

I shuddered at the word werewolf. Why couldn't he just have said wolf? That would have been easier. Then I thought about what he said. Imprint? Isn't that what baby birds do? "What do you mean, imprint?"

"Um, you see," he began, squirming even more in his chair.

"Now, try to keep an open mind," Sue said, and that worried me more than the squirming.

"When a boy turns into a wolf, then there's a girl out there the he'll imprint on," he said.

I was stunned, "He didn't imprint on Bella did he? Or one of the Cullen girls? Because as much as I would have liked to have seen Bella with Jacob, she's very happy with Edward, and those other girls are all paired off too."

"No, no," he said quickly, shaking his head from side to side in emphasis. "It's not one of them."

"Oh," I said, turning to Sue. "Is it Leah? I saw her there, she didn't seem too happy about it, but I got the impression she was there for Jacob."

Sue shook her head as Billy said, "No, it wasn't Leah, Charlie, but he has imprinted on someone over there. And before you ask, it wasn't Esme either."

* * *

This was originally twice as long, but my computer punted and took the rest of it with it. Mental Tourette's ensued.

Master Race updates today!


	108. Chapter 108 Unselfish

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Charlie's dinner with Billy and Sue after seeing Nessie for the first time.  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Unselfish

* * *

I knew what they were saying, that Jacob had imprinted on Nessie. I could tell from the looks on their faces that this didn't bother them at all so I took a deep breath to calm myself down and looked, more like glared, at Billy. "Maybe you need to explain this imprinting thing a little better to me, because what's going through my head at the moment makes me think about arresting your son."

"No need to be alarmed, Charlie," he chuckled. "For now, it's more like she has three parents who care for her and love her unconditionally."

"For now," I said flatly. I hadn't missed that and I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily.

Billy squirmed in his chair. He'd been doing that a great deal during the course of this conversation and I had grown to dread seeing it. It was always followed by something I didn't want to hear. "Well, eventually they'll get married," he mumbled, but I caught it.

I could feel the blood rush to my face, same as it had when Edward had told me that he and Bella were getting married. Jacob was planning on marrying my grandbaby! I reached over to check my gun before I ran back to the Cullen's house. What on earth were Edward and Bella thinking? Knowing this was coming and seeming to accept it.

Sue was fussing at Billy, telling him he was explaining it wrong as I fumed, my eyes boring holes into Billy's head. She started pulling on my arm and that's what made me realize she was now speaking to me.

"Charlie, he'll look at her like a child until the time is right for it to change," she all but yelled at me, trying to get me to listen. "There's nothing inappropriate about it, I swear. He's going to be like a third parent, then a good friend, then maybe a boyfriend. But there will be no marriage unless Nessie wants it." She could see I had calmed down, and had lowered her voice to match while leaving her hands on my arm. "She still has her choice in the matter, although I can't imagine her refusing him."

"Why wouldn't she refuse?" I asked. "After all, Jacob is much older than her. She can't possibly want to marry an old man."

"Jacob's not aging anymore, Charlie," Sue explained. Her face looked a little sad. "I wish I could say the same for Nessie, she's growing so fast it has them all scared," she continued, looking down. I could see that as much as she didn't really care for the Cullens she was worried about my granddaughter and that touched my heart.

She looked back up at me and fixed me with the look that Harry had once described as her 'you better listen to me' face. "That boy will be the most unselfish person in that little girl's life. He'll love and adore her in such a way that she won't be able to do anything but love him back. I doubt anyone will make sure all her needs, and her wants for that matter, are met better than he will. Now I know I'm asking a lot, wanting you to trust Billy and me on this, but Jacob will always and only do what is best for Nessie."

Sue finished her rant with a gentle squeeze to my arm. I saw Billy look at our position with a frown, but I couldn't help but be happy with how close we were. I'd know them both for years, and while I might have had disagreements with Billy from time to time, I knew from what Harry had said and I had observed that his wife was a good woman, highly sensible.

"Fine, Sue, I'll trust you two in this. But, if that boy makes my grandbaby cry, he'll have to answer to me," I asserted.

They both laughed at me, giving me reassurances that they would hold Jacob down for me if it ever came to that. Sue's hand drifted down my arm and she tugged on my hand to pull me from the table. "Come on, I seem to remember there's a game on. Let's go watch it," she said, leading the way.

As I walked behind her I realized my thoughts from when the evening began were still very true. She was a damn fine woman.

* * *

And that's how I imagined it went down and why Charlie and Sue may have started dating. Sorry to be late in posting this, busy day. That, and I think mother nature is playing an April Fool's joke on me, there was seven inches of snow on my lawn this morning. So much for global warming.


	109. Chapter 109 Oasis

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Oasis

* * *

Surprisingly Thanksgiving dinner went off without a hitch. It seemed all my bad luck had gone into the turkey. When we had shown the bird to Maria she had laughed and wondered how that could have happened. It was quickly replaced with one that was supposed to be even better quality at no charge. It certainly tasted wonderful.

Emmett ranted and raved over the bird. Seriously, how hard is it to cook a turkey? He acted as if I had presented him with the Holy Grail of poultry and pledged his eternal devotion to me if I would only cook all future fowl in his life. Rose suggested I take him up on the offer, since I would never know when I would have to call in a favor. I declined. Emmett's a big eater and I had that whole 'little sister pouty face' thing down with him.

Most of the men went off to watch football, Emmett going so far as to take the roasting pan with the turkey carcass in it to nibble on. Edward stayed behind to help with the dishes, which garnered him praise from the women and jeers from the men up until Rose pointed out that Edward was most likely getting lucky tonight while it was looking iffy for the rest of them. The kitchen became very crowded after that but the dishes were done in no time.

Emmett frequently stood over the turkey carcass and roasting pan like a slavering dog protecting its bone to keep it from being cleaned up until he was finished with it. I finally convinced him that a vulture would starve from what was left, and tossed a pecan pie at him to distract him while I washed the pan.

I needed to get a sharpie to label the leftovers and so went upstairs to my office. Walking into the room was like reaching an oasis of peace and quiet amongst the riotous bacchanalia happening downstairs. The sounds of the guys cheering on their team, the girls discussing pregnancy, childbirth and the next renovation project, and the nieces and nephews screaming their laughter were all blocked out. The silence was liberating, having grown up in a family of one child I wasn't quite used to the noise, and I felt a huge yawn escape my body as I looked for the sharpie that I was sure I had left on the desk.

It wasn't there. I looked around the small room and saw it on the end table we had put next to the couch in the room. That was when I made my mistake. I sat down on the couch.

The couch felt so comfortable, and memories of crashing on it when I was sleepy wormed their way into my brain. _Just a few minutes _I said to myself as I allowed my body to recline. The couch was leather and cool against my skin, a welcome relief after the heat of the kitchen. The tryptophan was working overtime and before I knew what was happening I was asleep.

Hours later I opened my eyes. I knew it had been hours because now the room was dark, the only light coming from the hallway. There was something warm rubbing on my arm and the scent of Edward flooded my senses. I immediately began huffing, breathing in great draughts of Edward scented air.

His chuckle clued me in that he knew what I was doing and I heard him begin to hum as his hand left my arm and traveled to my waist. I could see well enough that I could tell he was on his knees next to the couch. Puckering my lips I silently asked for a kiss. He willingly obliged.

"You disappeared," he whispered, annoying me that he was using his lips to talk. I wasn't done kissing him yet, so I hummed and pulled on his shoulders. "I got worried and found you here. I would have wakened you earlier but Esme told me to let you sleep."

"I think I'll give Esme a kiss later. Much later," I whispered back in my just-woken-up voice. "I'm going to need to apologize to them for falling asleep. I really only intended to rest for a minute. How long was I out?"

"You don't need to apologize, they all understand, and for three hours. You won't be able to sleep tonight," he said as he pushed me deeper into the couch, crawling in beside me.

My arms snaked around his body, holding him close as his lips began to return to what I considered their primary duty. "You know," he whispered between placing kisses on my neck and collarbone, "we haven't christened this couch yet."

"Do you intend to have sex on every horizontal surface in this house?" I asked him breathlessly.

"I'm equal opportunity, Bella. I also plan on trying out every vertical and reclining surface that is feasible," he chuckled, his breath going down below my blouse and waking up other parts of my body. His hands had moved from my waist and were now pulling on my skirt, bunching up the material between us. I could feel the rough denim of his jeans against my legs and let out a moan when he settled between my hips.

His hips began to move against mine as he nosed my blouse open, placing kisses along the top of my bra. I wove my fingers into his hair, holding him close and pushing his head lower. He supported his weight on one arm as he used his free hand to undo the buttons on my blouse followed by the front clasp on my bra all while holding my eyes with his burning gaze, his lips and tongue never leaving my flesh.

Continuously rocking his hips into mine, creating a friction that left me desiring more, he took one nipple into his mouth. I was glad the house was empty when I responded to that sensation, and even happier when the moan resulting from his free fingers traveling under my panties ripped through my lips.

He had just slipped his fingers inside of me, his thumb working my most sensitive place when I heard what sounded like a herd of cattle on the stairs. Edward quickly removed his fingers, causing me to protest with a groan, and grabbed the lap quilt off the back of the couch, throwing it over my body.

No sooner had it landed across my bare breasts than the door to the room was thrown fully open. There, in the doorway, framed by the light in the hall, stood a radiantly smiling Emmett. "Look Bella," he cried, waving around what looked to be a large bag with something big inside, "mom had a frozen turkey in her freezer! Can you cook it up for me?"

"OUT!" Edward and I yelled simultaneously and Emmett's face fell.

"Geez, you guys can have sex anytime. I don't know what the big deal is," he grumbled as he turned for the hall, pulling the door closed behind him. "It's not like you can't get back to that once the bird is cooking." The closing of the door cut off whatever else he might have said.

Edward and I looked at each other and I couldn't hold in my laugh. "From now on when your family leaves, be sure to lock the door behind them," I told him, but my laughter stopped when he grimaced.

"Actually, only Emmett had left. I was supposed to come up here and ask if you wanted any pie, but got distracted," he told me with a sheepish look. "Everyone else is downstairs still."

It was shortly later that I extracted the promise from Edward that we wouldn't ever again have sex when his family was still in the house.

* * *

Happy Friday everyone!

Oh, I entered the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Cullen contest. Here's the link for my entry: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/5848545/1/ And the one for the contest: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/Dr_Jekyll_and_Mr_Cullen_Contest/76521/99/0/1/

I wouldn't _mind _if you voted for me...Just saying.


	110. Chapter 110 Sour

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Sour

* * *

The day after Thanksgiving Edward and I flew to Jacksonville to visit Phil and Renee. Thanksgiving with Edward's family was traditional, nothing with mine was. The only things they would have in common were family and pie. Only this family was borderline insane and the pie would be a sour key lime rather than the sweet pecan or pumpkin.

Because of my nap I had been unable to get to sleep, just as Edward had predicted. Of course, it could just be the cockblocking Emmett causing me to be frustrated that kept me awake. I couldn't believe the amount of whining I heard from him when I told him he would just have to wait until we got back for me to cook up another bird. It wasn't until Edward pointed out that he might be getting a completely different bird if he didn't shut up that he finally quit.

As we reached altitude Edward turned on the autopilot on and decided to break FAA regulations. I was sleeping, or lying on the air mattress being mesmerized by Edward, when I saw him take off his headphones and climb out of the pilot's seat. "Um, Edward, isn't there supposed to be someone flying the plane?"

He was back to me in just three steps, kneeling on the mattress beside me, snaking his arm around my waist. "That's what autopilot is for," he whispered into my ear before returning his lips to their primary function of kissing me.

I wasn't to be deterred. Battling through the lust fog I grabbed at the hand that was working its way under my shirt. "What if something hits us?" I asked.

"We're at twenty thousand feet," he breathed against my neck, "nothing up here but other planes." Since I had hold of one hand he began to use the other to rub across my breast, causing my nipple to harden and him to look up at me with a smile. "Don't tell me you never wanted to have sex on a plane," he smirked before nipping at my breast through my shirt.

"Oh, I'm fine with doing it on a plane, just not with the pilot while it was flying," I moaned. I tried to sound forceful, but instead it just came out as a feeble attempt to retain my sanity. "What if we hit another plane?"

He had managed to break free from my grip on his wrist and used that freedom to start to unbutton my pants. Just as his fingers reached were I was aching for him he whispered, "We'll burst into flames."

"Too late," I moaned, surrendering myself to his capable hands as the fire of desire burned through me. Within seconds my pants were off and my shirt was pushed up. The only problem was that he had also pushed my bra up, while it was still hooked behind me. It was constricting my breathing and becoming very uncomfortable. "Edward, wait," I said.

"We're perfectly safe, Bella," he said, lowering his lips to my now bare chest. For a second I was able to forget the constricting band but then he pushed on it, causing it to cut into my sides.

"At least unhook my bra, please. It's uncomfortable," I asked while pulling on his shirt, trying to get it off.

I probably should have thought that through. Something stretched to that limit was sure to have recoil. Sure enough, as soon as he slipped the hooks off it shot up, but since the straps were still around my arms, it only had one place to go, my face. It snapped immediately, the bottom of the band making painful contact with my upper lip.

"Ouch," I cried, yanking my hand from its preferred location of slipping under Edward's boxers to press against my lip.

"Oh, sorry," he said, biting his own lip to keep from laughing, causing me to pout. "Hmm, the pouty face," he crooned, lowering his lips to mine. "Let's see what we can do with that lip, shall we?" He stuck his tongue out, his fingers leaving my pants to pull my hand from my mouth, and began to lick along my bottom lip. I could feel him dragging my hand lower, and once I realized his intended destination, I slipped my fingers down the front of his pants to grasp hold of him.

My efforts were rewarded with a groan, my own following shortly after his as he pushed his hand down my own pants. Kissing and rubbing we spent some time just enjoying the feel of each other. There was something very relaxing about knowing that you were miles away from anyone who could possibly interrupt you. My fingers danced over the soft skin of his erection, relishing in how hard it was as his tongue danced with mine.

All too soon I felt the impending result of his fingers work deep in my abdomen. The tight coiling that presaged a release built slow and strong, much like a tidal wave heading for shore. He could tell I was coming closer and so removed his fingers, causing me to groan in frustration, only to push my pants down, followed shortly by his own. It was mere minutes before his hand returned to its playing of my most sensitive skin and I wrapped my own hand back around him as if I needed something to hold onto when the wave crashed over me.

Because it was building so slowly it also gained great strength. I hung on the edge, his slow movements causing me to teeter there as I thrust my hips at him, begging to be thrown over. I could hear my own cries, muffled by his lips as he continued on as he had before. Slow, soft strokes carried me higher and higher until I felt I couldn't even breathe. His lips left mine, leaving me gasping for breath as they traveled down my throat to my breast.

"Let go," he whispered against my overheated skin, giving me one hard rub at the same time as he bit down gently on my nipple. It was all I needed. Suddenly the coil sprung, flinging its energy throughout my body as a low groan ripped from between my lips. With my free hand I grabbed at his arm, stopping his fingers from rubbing the spot that was now too sensitive and pulling him between my legs. I still had hold of his erection, and used my grasp to guide him inside of me, both of us groaning from the sensation of him slipping in.

I continued to convulse, wrapping my legs around his hips to pull him deeper and holding him there as I rode out my orgasm. He managed to begin moving in spite of my grasp on his hips, sending me crashing into another orgasm as I felt him deep inside. His lips were pulling on my nipple as he thrust, my hands grabbing the tops of his thighs as he moved. He was everywhere and yet I couldn't get enough. Over and over I seemed to crash, my body never relenting as I felt him stiffen above me before giving a loud groan and thrusting into me hard one last time.

Both of us shuddered as we came down, arms wrapped around each other, lips tasting and teasing. He moved inside me a few more times, each thrust followed by another shudder, before finally pulling out and rolling to his side. With his head resting on my shoulder and his hand caressing my breast we worked to get our breathing back under control. That was when we heard the radio squawk.

Edward jumped up and ran naked to the front of the plane, throwing on the headset as he spoke calmly with the tower. I couldn't help but giggle, wondering what they would think if they knew the pilot they were directing in for a landing was in the buff.

I threw my own clothes on and hopped in a seat to put on a seat belt. Edward grimaced when he tried to do up his belt around his still sensitive flesh. Taking pity on him I undid my belt, grabbed his boxers and helped him arrange them over my favorite appendage and put his buckle together. I made it back to my seat just as he was cleared for landing.

Renee and Phil were parked and waiting for us in the parking lot over by where Edward was instructed to tie up the plane. No sooner had he confirmed that he was stopped than he ripped off the headphones and jumped to the floor of the plane. I looked out the window and sure enough could see my mother and step-father looking into the window from twenty feet away, laughing.

I waited until Edward was dressed before opening the door. We walked hand in hand to greet my parents, both of them continuing to chuckle as we approached. When we got there I saw that Renee had a brush in her hand. "I'd ask you how your flight was," she quipped, "but judging from your sex hair, I'm guessing it was great." I just grabbed the brush from her and stalked to the car.

* * *

Latuacantante4him - I hope this makes up for the previous cockblocking. I promise to try to get Emmett under control. LOL!

Happy Easter to all who celebrate it!


	111. Chapter 111 Accidental

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, New Story!  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Accidental

* * *

I hate to exercise. Not in the normal, 'oh, this just isn't fun' way. No, I loathe it, in a 'I'd rather you stick bamboo shoots under my fingernails' way. And yet, here I am, walking briskly around the park, working up a sweat and reminding myself that eating that extra doughnut yesterday was my own fault. I had said I hadn't cared, and that adding the extra thirty minutes to work it off was no problem. Nope there was nothing accidental at all about the fact that, if I hadn't eaten it I would be done with this torture, but now I had to do at least three more laps to work it off.

Watching the others who were out sometimes alleviated the boredom and distracted me from the misery. I had just been lapped by the girl who obviously had a rather severe addiction to endorphins. She was simply too happy to actually be enjoying this. Then again, as I looked around, I noticed there were quite a few guys enjoying her so maybe it wasn't a runners high she was getting.

Super buff guy was only a few paces behind me. I knew it was him, I could pick out that heavy breathing anywhere. He looked to be in great shape but judging by the way he wheezed it was entirely possible that he had spent far too much time lifting weights and not enough lifting his heart rate. I made sure to plug in my earphones as he passed having heard one too many 'hey babe's' out of his mouth. It would probably be sexier if I wasn't so worried he needed the oxygen he had used to keep from passing out as he ran, although, endorphin girl didn't seem to mind.

There was also the usual mix of middle-aged men and women trying to fight the sands of time. For some it was a definite losing battle, and some seemed to have just recently realized they needed to start the fight, but at least they were trying. They mostly kept to themselves, except when they were giving me the grimacing smile common to all who hate to exercise when meeting another sufferer. I used them as my motivation to continue. As much as I hated this now, I couldn't imagine having to try to get back into it after putting on fifty pounds.

And so I pushed myself into countdown lap number three. Only two to go once this one was complete, and then I would swear off seconds of doughnuts. I don't care how wonderful they taste, especially hot and crisp right out of the grease. _Not helping, Bella _I chastised myself and my stomach who seemed to want to join in singing a counterpoint to the praises of all things sugary and fried in lard.

I was at the end of my last lap when I saw an unfamiliar face on the path of pain. Since I was usually walking out of my cleansing shower by now it was unsurprising that I hadn't seen him before, because judging from his physique he was definitely a regular. Long limbs grew from a toned torso that was shrouded in runner's clothes, slightly form fitting on such a wonderful form. When he reached back to grab an ankle to stretch I was reminded of a statue of the discus thrower, all sinewy muscle and flowing skin. Only the statue was naked. I wondered if this guy would throw a discus for me while naked. Then maybe I could find out if that mop of bronze hair were natural or not.

My eyes remained trained on him as I approached the posts used for stretching. I usually avoided the area, probably the reason I was always so stiff after my aerobic walks, but buff, and possibly on steroids, guy was always eyeing the girls when they stretched and I wasn't interested in being ogled.

Not that I minded doing the ogling at the moment, because I was most definitely ogling. What I should have been doing was watching where I was going. Gorgeous guy reached down to grab his ankles, revealing the most delicious posterior ever fashioned by God I had ever beheld, which means what I hadn't beheld was the cross-bar put up for exercisers to hold on to when stretching. Yep, I walked right into it, and flipped right over it.

One thing I had never noticed before were the bushes planted on the other side of the bar. Now, I knew bushes were there, and even thought they were pretty when blooming. What I hadn't realized was that they were wild roses, complete with thorns. I suddenly had great empathy for the brer rabbit in the movie "Song of the South" as I couldn't move a single muscle without being impaled in multiple places. Not that I wasn't currently being subjected to that.

"Hey, are you all right?" I heard a gorgeous voice lilt over my head and looked up to see the glowing hair, complete with forest green eyes, looking down on me with concern.

"Oh, sure," I retorted before engaging my brain, "I always make it a habit to topple into rosebushes. I read somewhere the blood- letting was once considered quite healthy and thought I might try it again."

He smirked, actually smirked, with one side of his mouth going higher than the other. It was so cute I would have swooned if said action wouldn't have guaranteed me another hundred lacerations. "Well, let me help you out, seeing as how I'm against the practice of blood-letting, generally."

"Thanks," I mumbled before grabbing onto his hand. Who knew there was static buildup in dirt? He let go of me as quickly as I had of him. Only problem with that being that I had quickly moved to pull myself from the rosebush and was now falling back into it. Nope, I didn't scream like a girl at all. My scream was much less ladylike.

"Crap, sorry," he shouted as he made a grab for me. He was leaning over the bar and so I had a front row line of sight on his face when my hip connected with a certain part of his anatomy that really shouldn't be abused in that way. To his credit he didn't let go of me again, or swear.

When I was finally hauled out I wanted to do something to help, but all I managed was fluttering my hands around his affected area while he took his time standing up straight. I was about to make contact, thinking that perhaps patting him would help like you do with a toddler who shows you his owie, when he grabbed my hands. "I'm fine," he squeaked, "and you're still bleeding. Are there any thorns left in your skin?" I figured it was probably best to not draw further attention to his affected area, and I could feel a few places that might have residual splinters.

"I think there might be some in my arms and legs, and maybe my, uhm, never mind," I said trailing off at the end and hanging my head as my face lit up like a beacon.

He chuckled and looked at my arms that he still had hold of. "I can see a few still imbedded in your skin all right. My office is across the street and I could check out your arms, legs and your uhm if you like to get them all removed." My eyes shot up to his when he said this and I pulled my hands from his grasp.

"And how do I know you're qualified to check out my uhm?" I asked, torn between amusement and outrage.

"Well, I'm betting that if you hadn't been checking out my uhm, you wouldn't have fallen in the first place," he smirked, and I took in a deep breath to keep from passing out. "Also, because I'm a doctor, and that's my office right across the street, see?" He said pointing.

"Oh. Well, since you're a doctor, I suppose it will be all right," I quipped before presenting him with my right hand. "I'm Bella. Bella Swan, by the way."

"Edward Cullen. Shall we step into my office?" I gave a nod and let him take hold of my elbow, the only part of me that seemed to have escaped being scratched.

* * *

I loathe exercise with every fiber of my being. But, since I'm one of those losing the battle with the sands of time, I do it. Not that you can tell from looking at me, LOL. Never understood the term chubby chasers, because, seriously, like we're running? See comment on exercise enjoyment.

Happy Monday!


	112. Chapter 112 Spin

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s): **T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Spin  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Don't you dare forget it!" she shouted.

* * *

Renee kept looking back at me on the ride to her home, snickering. I was lit up like a harbor light directing ships in to shore and avoiding her gaze. I made the mistake of glancing over to Edward who looked like the cat that got the canary as he took the brush from my hand and started to work out the knots he had put in. Phil sniggering brought my eyes to his face in the rear-view mirror, but he wisely kept his eyes forward.

After fifteen minutes of chuckling I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Fine! Yes! We had sex on the plane. So what? All's well that ends well, right?"

"And did you end well, Bella?" my mother asked before breaking out into a full laugh at the look on my face. Thankfully we were pulling into the driveway just then and I quickly jumped out of the car before Phil had even put it in park. "A mother can always tell what her children have been up to! Don't you dare forget it!" she shouted as I headed straight for the beach. Edward was after me to try to comfort me. I just made sure he couldn't catch up until we were around the other side of the house.

Of course, as soon as he caught up to me he grabbed my wrist and pulled, causing me to spin around and slam right up against his chest. Hello, brick wall, my breasts are now bruised. Hmm, perhaps I can get Edward to kiss them better.

"Bella, it's those very looks on you face that cause your mother to make the comments she does. It's also what eggs Emmett on," he explained. I knew he was just being reasonable again and unfortunately pulling me from my happy place of envisioning his lips on my –"

"Earth to Bella!" he called and when I looked up I could see the smirk on his face. He cupped my face with his hands and lightly kissed my lips. "I know it's only been about an hour since we were last together, but I swear when you get that look I feel like taking you to bed all over again."

"Really? Already? If we were on a deserted island somewhere I would have to take you up on that," I whispered against his lips. He let out a groan as he kissed me again, hard, and not just on my lips.

I heard more sniggering in the house and pulled away from Edward letting out a huff of frustration. "Bella, why does it bother you when your mother teases you about your sex life but you take Emmett in stride?"

"When Emmett does it I don't get as embarrassed," I told him. "It's like I know he's just trying to get me to blush," I put my hand against his mouth as he began to speak, "I know, that's incongruous, but I know he's just having fun. When it's my mom I feel like she's trying to push me to something."

"Well," he said, removing my fingers from his mouth with a kiss, "I say we turn the tables on her this weekend."

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying not to swoon as he rubbed his thumb over where he had just planted kisses as if he were sealing them into my skin. Of course, it could be that he had also taken a step to push one of his legs in between mine and was rubbing me in such a way that I was really dreaming of that deserted island.

"Every time she brings up sex, or makes any innuendo at all, let's start making out," he suggested with a devious smile. "Maybe we can embarrass her right back and have some fun in the process. What do you think?"

I tightened my legs around his own and pulled down on the hand that was holding mine so I could whisper in his ear. "I think that's a great idea."

"Good," he answered, sealing our agreement with a kiss. "Now, about that deserted island. We really don't have to buy our own. How about our next vacation we just borrow my mom's?"

* * *

Because you know Esme has the island...

Sorry so short, but I was busy at work and then baboo took the kids and me to the Muse concert last night. The tickets were part of my Christmas present last year. If they come within driving distance to you, go see them! It was phenomenal.


	113. Chapter 113 Cry

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Cry

* * *

I was following Edward across to his office, cringing from feeling blood drying in some places and oozing in others as a result of my close encounter with the rose bush. He kept his hand on my elbow as we walked up to the crosswalk and I wasn't sure if that was because he was worried about me or afraid I would run away. He was constantly looking over to me, concern on his features, so it could be either.

Oh, and I most definitely was checking out his uhm earlier. What I was curious about was how he knew that? Apparently the look on my face wasn't as blank as I thought it was because on his next glance over at me he asked, "What?"

"What what?" I responded, not wanting to give anything away.

"You have a look like you want to ask me something, and I'm just wondering what it is," he replied as he rushed me across the street when the light turned.

"Oh, I was just wondering how it is you realized where I was looking before." I was having a little difficulty keeping up with him. His legs were quite long, requiring me to take almost two steps to each of his. If I had wanted to jog I would have stayed on the path in the park. It was because I had to watch where my feet went that I stopped looking at him. After a few steps of silence I finally glanced up and saw the remnants of a blush.

I should have kept my eyes on my feet because that was the place where the sidewalk decided to buckle. Sure enough, it made contact with my big toe in a painful way, causing me to cry out in agony and fall forward. Edward reached to grab me to hold me upright, but that just drove the leftover thorns deeper into the skin on my arms. Realizing this he let go and I fell in a heap on the sidewalk.

"Oh, crap! Bella, are you all right?" he called to me as I rolled from my hands and knees over onto my right hip, the only place currently not sporting some type of injury. I could feel the fresh scrapes on the skin that had made contact with the concrete and so just wrapped my arms around my knees, rested my forehead on the uninjured part and began to silently laugh.

"Bella? Oh, please don't cry. I'm so sorry, I just didn't know where to grab you," Edward fretted, trying to gently pull my hands from around my knees so he could look at me.

"Geez, Edward, you said you wanted to go meet the girl. How very caveman of you to bring her back bruised and bloody," I heard another female voice say nearby. I looked up and saw a woman with beautiful strawberry blonde hair, drop-dead gorgeous, and a smile on her face looking at me. "Are you all right, honey?" she asked kindly while reaching out a hand to mine.

"I just seem suddenly accident prone," I answered her. I glanced over to Edward and back to the woman who was dressed in scrubs. Taking her hand to allow her to help me up from the sidewalk, and away from those pausing to take in the scene I asked, "So, he wanted to meet me, huh?"

"Oh, honey, he's been mooning over you for the past two months, ever since we opened our office here," she said with a wink and a smile. "I'm Tanya, by the way, the one that convinced him that today was a good day for a run in the park since you seemed to be spending longer out there."

"Thanks a lot, Tanya," he murmured before taking my hand from her to drag me into the office. I hazarded a glance at the plaque displaying the names of the doctors on the wall and sure enough, Edward's was on there, along with Tanya's. Apparently they shared this office.

Talking to me again he ushered me into an examination room, instructing me to get comfortable and he'd be right back. I wasn't quite sure how I would be comfortable seeing as how I still had thorns in places that shouldn't be so infested, so sitting was obviously out of the question. I couldn't kneel because the fresh scrapes there were currently oozing down my legs. As a result, I just stood. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long.

Tanya walked in with a smile and a container with implements in it. I recognized the tweezers immediately. "Edward told me where all you might be injured and I didn't think you would like it if he was looking at you that closely in those areas, since you just met."

"Oh," I said, confused. "I thought he was a doctor, at least the plaque outside –"

"Oh, he is, but his interest in you is anything but medical," she replied with a laugh.

I could feel my heart warm at that thought. "Really?"

"Most definitely," she said as she looked over my left arm and began putting the tweezers to good use. "I wasn't kidding when I said he was moping for the last two months," she whispered conspiratorially. I just grinned.

Tanya was very efficient in removing all the splinters. She also cleaned up the scrapes on my hands and knees before coating me with betadine ointment. I had watched her throughout the process and wondered at the lack of ring on her finger. If she was single, then why was she encouraging Edward to talk to me?

"Just ask, Bella," she said as she applied a last bandage to my knee.

"Why aren't you with Edward?" I blurted out. Obviously my filter slipped out on the pavement somewhere.

She just laughed. "It wasn't from lack of trying, believe me. We met in medical school, and I chased him along with all the other girls. He wasn't interested in anything other than friendship," she told me with a shrug. "I was willing to settle for that and as a result we've been pals ever since." She stood up from what she was doing and looked me in the eye. "I won't lie and tell you I no longer wish for anything more, but most of all, I want to see him happy. From what we've seen as you've done your daily walk, you are a nice person. If he wants to try for something with you, I won't stand in his way, or yours."

I was shocked by her openness and impressed with her true caring for her friend. Holding out my hand I told her, "I think we could be friends, no matter what happens with Edward."

She took my proffered hand and shook it, "I think so, too."

* * *

I like Tanya in canon, personally. To me, she was the girl who didn't get the guy and tried to make the best of it. The only time she turned her back on the Cullens was because of Irina, and she later apologized.

Oh, and I need a title for this one. Any suggestions?

MR will be up later today. Nicnicd had some great comments and I'm working my way through them.


	114. Chapter 114 Goodbye

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Goodbye  
**Scenario****: **You're running late for work. Your two kids are begging for your attention, but you're focused on getting them out the door for school. In the background, the T.V. is on, the phone is ringing, and something is wrong with the washing machine. You're feeling overwhelmed and stressed, fighting the urge to cry. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

* * *

"MOM!"

I could hear the scream across the entire house. I knew this one; it was the shout of a teen-aged girl about to break down because her brother was annoying her. Why this morning of all days? I had a meeting that was supposed to start in thirty minutes and it took twenty to get to work, and of course Edward had an early shift at the hospital. On top of that I could hear the washing machine unbalancing, the small load of 'I have to have this shirt for soccer after school or I'll die' not enough to allow the ancient contraption to stay spinning on its axis.

Over the noise of the television in the front room I could hear Anthony shouting, "It wasn't me this time, mom, I swear! I don't know what Ness's problem is!" I rolled my eyes at how true were the words spoken by a boy who was frequently guilty of what he was currently denying. Actually, he usually denied annoying her and he was usually the cause.

I ran to lift the lid on the washer, readjusting the uniform in the hopes that this time it would be all right when I was no longer here to monitor it. Glancing at the clock I shrieked, "You're late for school, both of you! Why haven't you left yet?"

"Can't find my homework," Anthony shouted back and I wondered why he cared this time. It's not like he ever turned it in without the threat of impending doom, also known as banishment from World of Warcraft, hanging over his head.

"None of my clothes fit right! You must have shrunk them," Ness shrieked from where she was. A quick glance at the calendar confirmed my suspicions, she was probably feeling bloated from PMS. I had shown her how to mark the calendar with little signs to signal what to expect when. That way when she felt out of sorts she would know why. Thankfully she was as regular as clockwork.

"Use your comfy jeans," I shouted back to her, code for 'it's one of those days' in our house. I knew as soon as Anthony heard that even he would let up on his sister.

"We need to be out the door in three minutes," I shouted to the house in general, using my best mom voice in the hopes that would get them moving. The groans that met my announcement were signal enough that I'd been heard. Well, that and the sound of frantic movement in both the front room and Ness's bedroom. They knew when I used that tone that all argument must cease or privileges would soon be revoked.

Of course, the phone just had to start ringing right then, the land line, not my cell. I rushed to it and all but shouted my hello into the phone. I guess my frustration was clearly evident, due to the musical laughter I heard on the other end. Even after all these years just hearing him happy brought a smile to my face.

"Why are you calling me here instead of my cell when you know I have somewhere to be?" I said into the phone. This, of course, was followed quickly by, "Ness, Anthony, down here in ten seconds or there will be NO television, NO internet and NO video games tonight."

"Hello to you, too, love," Edward laughed into the phone.

"I'm late, honey. Did you need something?" I asked him, not wanting to brush him off, but geez, I had to get moving. "FIVE! FOUR!" I shouted away from the phone, stopping only because I heard what sounded like thundering wildebeests stampeding across the Serengeti coming towards me, also known as my children.

"I was just wondering how long it was before you planned to leave the house," I heard Edward call from the phone that was now dangling from my shoulder.

"Well, now," I shouted in the direction of the headset, hoping he heard me as I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my purse. Looking up I saw the dog looking mournfully at her empty water dish. "ANTHONY, GIVE THE DOG SOME WATER!"

"Gah, break my eardrums, why don't you mom," I heard him right behind me, causing me to gasp and spin, spilling my purse on the floor and tangling the phone cord around my neck. "Don't you have to be somewhere?" It's a good thing looks don't kill or we would be short a child. I now understood why most of the animal kingdom kicked out their young when they became adolescents. I looked forward to next month when Edward's shift changed so that he was home to get the kids off to school and I could just leisurely get only myself ready for the day.

"Honey, I've got to go," I shouted as I tried to extricate myself from the cord. "Can I call you when I get to work?"

"Sure, just hand the phone to Anthony," he called back, knowing the headset was nowhere near my ear.

I held the device out to my son as I said goodbye. "Talk to your father, then get to school! NESS! SCHOOL! NOW!" I ended up shrieking as I ran for the front door. I had always sworn I wouldn't be like my mother. I guess I shouldn't have had kids that were like me, then.

I finally reached nirvana, or at least the front door. The kids knew the punishment for tardiness, every minute they were late they had to do five minutes of work around the house for us. It worked great for tardiness for either school or their curfews.

The door slammed in from the force of me swinging it, and I cringed at the sound even as I was grateful Edward had thought to install that metal decorative plate where it always made contact with the wall.

I was digging in my purse for my keys when I ran right into a human wall. Only this wall was one I was quite familiar with. Edward always smelled of rich spice and warm honey and it was like a balm to my frantic nerves. His arms immediately shot around me to hold me upright as I bounced off of him, the balloons in one hand tangling in my hair along with the petals on the roses he held in his other hand. I could hear our children laughing in the doorway behind me.

"What? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work? What are the balloons and flowers for? Why are the kids laughing? I have to get to—" I was silenced with his lips on mine. I fought him for just a second, knowing I needed him to let me go so I could get to my meeting before finally giving in to the pleasure of him kissing me.

"You have the day off work, I spoke with your boss weeks ago. The kids don't have school today because of some teacher comp day thing," he explained when he finally felt me relent and broke the kiss. "We hid this from you because we wanted you up and out the door." He was snickering at my harried appearance and sharing a look of triumph with the children.

"Explain more," I said, my 'mom voice' in full strength.

"Bella," he whispered, kissing me again. "Happy birthday. We're taking you to breakfast."

* * *

Nope, my mornings aren't like this. My house is still sleeping when I leave for work. Sundays, getting them going for church, however....


	115. Chapter 115 Rain

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Rain

* * *

Edward held me for a few minutes more while what he said to me soaked in. "You have a deserted island," I stated flatly staring at his laughing eyes.

"Please keep up, Bella. I know my kisses knock you out and all, but still. My mother owns a deserted island. Well," he said, his eyes growing distant and thoughtful, "it's not so deserted since she ran electricity out from the mainland and built a house there, but in terms of people?" His eyes returned to mine and I could see there was some concern over my flat response, "There are no people, so I guess you can call it deserted?"

I was speechless. We'd been married for months and he'd never mentioned this before. I just kept looking at this man I had married and wondered when the surprises would end. For some reason this one bothered me and I really had no idea why. It wasn't like it was his island, nor had the concept ever come up in conversation before. Hmm, maybe I was transferring my frustration with my mother over to Edward. That would be bad.

Naturally she picked that moment to poke her head out and make a comment to put Edward's and my resolution to the test. "Lover's spat?" I heard being laughed from the small opening in the sliding glass door that led from the family room out to the beach.

I smirked at Edward and he returned the look right back at me. "You wanna do this?" he asked, and I nodded emphatically. Raising his voice slightly so he could be heard he answered my mother, "Not at all Renee. Bella and I were just disagreeing over whether it would be nicer to have sex on the beach or in the ocean."

"Ocean, silly children," she said, sliding the door open further to allow her voice to be heard better. It also allowed the air conditioning to escape and the blast of arctic air across my body had the normal consequences. Something Edward noticed right away.

Renee was prattling on about getting sand in places where sand shouldn't be and that was why the ocean was better when Edward licked his lips at the sight of my now at full attention nipples. His hands at my waist pulled me flushed with his body. My mother's voice faded away as all my attention became riveted on the man lowering his lips to mine.

As soon as they touched I forgot all about my mother's interfering and teasing. I also forgot we were in public. Before long I had my hands up his shirt, or at least one of them was; the other was digging for gold down the front of his pants. I heard a distant shriek as he grabbed hold of my wrist and put my hand in another of my favorite places, around his neck with my fingers weaving into his hair.

He pulled his lips away with a chuckle as I crashed from my Edward haze back into reality. I realized I had my right leg wrapped around him in such a way that wasn't really appropriate for public viewing. Of course, right now I was far more interested in a pubic viewing of my husband, but he was holding me down from crawling up his body and taking residence as a permanent attachment to his lips.

"I think it worked, she's gone," he whispered to me as I tried to get my breathing under control.

"Worked for whom?" I asked him. "I'm still frustrated, only now in a completely different way." I knew I was whining but I was hoping he would cave and give me what I wanted.

"Why don't we get our suits on and go terrorize the elderly out on the beach?" he teased me. I knew he wouldn't really do anything in public. Or, I thought he wouldn't. I looked at him sideways, surely he wouldn't!

He gave me a wink and led me into the house where my mother was sitting in her favorite chair and holding hands with Phil. "Did you two enjoy your make-out session?" she asked, stopping me in my tracks again as embarrassment flooded me.

"Not enough time to do it right, so we're thinking of hitting the waves," Edward said to her as he pulled me along to the spare bedroom. I peeked around the corner and saw our bags in there. I would have to thank Phil later.

"Have fun," she said, flipping a page in a magazine. Edward just tugged me into the room to change.

I grabbed out my bikini and just stared at it. "Hmm, that looks promising," I heard him murmur in my ear. It was then I realized that he had fully removed his clothing to change but had yet to get his own swim trunks out of the suitcase. He began to rub his hands down the front of my stomach while whispering, "Do you need any help getting undressed?"

"Mmm," I replied having once again lost all higher thought processes as his fingers deftly undid the button on the front of my shorts. "Weren't we just here?" I asked as he pushed his fingers down lower and began to make me forget my mother was in the next room.

"No, that was thirty thousand feet up in the air," he whispered as he gave a little shove to my clothing. "This is entirely different."

"How so?" I barely breathed as I felt those talented hands trail back up my legs from making sure my shorts and underwear hit the floor. He stepped more fully behind me as one hand stopped at the apex of my thighs while the other pushed up under my shirt. This time he unhooked my bra before pushing it up my chest at least.

"This time, you'll have to be very," he whispered below my ear before placing a kiss there, "very," he repeated, this time letting his tongue flick out and taste my earlobe, "quiet," he finished right as he attached his lips to the skin there and sucked in gently.

I couldn't restrain the moan that burst forth as his lips pulled at the skin of my neck just as his fingers slipped within my folds and the other hand pinched my nipple. "Shh," he admonished, breaking suction as he continued to work me into a frenzy. I wrapped one arm around his neck to hang on as the other grabbed hold of the bicep to feel it move as he worked his fingers inside of me.

Naturally, Renee picked that moment to bang on the door. "I thought you two were going swimming!" she cried. "Are you having trouble finding your suits?"

"No, just my orgasm," I griped quietly to Edward after jumping a mile high from the intrusion.

"We can finish this in the water, if you like," Edward promised in my ear and I hummed my approval at that idea. I grabbed my suit from where I had dropped it on the floor, laughing as I heard him groan when I bent over for it. In no time we were both dressed. Edward was walking to the side of and slightly behind me so that his little problem wouldn't be so evident to any who were close by.

Rushing back out through the family room we both halted when we reached the sliding glass door. Rain. Great buckets of rain were falling. Only ten minutes ago the sky had been bright blue with a gentle breeze. I glanced over to the clock and sure enough it was almost four in the afternoon. I groaned my disappointment and frustration when I heard thunder crash to the west, knowing Renee would pitch a fit if we tried to go into the water now.

"Wouldn't you know it," Renee laughed. "I guess you guys just took too long getting ready." She let out a sigh as she stood from her seat and walked over to stand beside us and look out at the storm. From the corner of my eye I saw her look over at me. "Bella, dear?" she asked, lifting her hand to my forehead as if to check for a fever. "You look a bit flushed, are you feeling all right?"

"Fine, mom," I sighed. "Just fine." Edward wrapped his arms around me from the side he was on and pushed his now softening erection into my hip. That's when I got an idea. "Actually, I am feeling a bit tired after all. Would you mind if I went to lie down?"

"Of course not, darling," she replied. "Make yourself comfortable and get a nap. I'm sure we can keep Edward entertained for you."

* * *

If Renee wants grandchildren she'll need to leave these two alone...

Happy Friday! (Latuacantante4him, sorry, I just love cockblocking you don't I?)


	116. Chapter 116 Downtown

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, another new one that's been percolating for a while  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Downtown

* * *

I rushed to the stairs to head down to the subway just as the skies opened up, dumping freezing rain on my head. I could see that the top stairs were already beginning to coat with ice and so grabbed the handrail, thankful for my gloves, to assist in keeping my feet under me. Unfortunately, a train had recently arrived, and so there was a horde of commuters coming up the stairs I was trying to make my way down.

They were grumbling about having to go out into the weather and I commiserated. I was thankful to get under cover. I had let go of the railing in order to allow a young mother to pass. She was obviously pregnant, pulling a stroller up the stairs backwards while maintaining a death grip on the railing to keep herself upright. I knew she wasn't watching for traffic coming the other way, but it was easy to forgive the lack of observance of oncoming people when I saw the look of utter exhaustion on her face.

A chill wind blew, causing me to wrap my trench coat around me tighter right as I noticed there seemed to be a break in the teeming masses on the right bottom step. My train wasn't due for another fifteen minutes, and it looked like a good place to hole up and let those attempting to depart be successful. At least it was far enough in to get me out of the rain that was starting to leak through the wool of my coat.

I pulled my elbows in and pushed through the crowd with a, hopefully, apologetic look as I made my way to the vacant spot nearby. I figured there must be something there, a chair or something that I couldn't make out because it was too low, since no one was invading the space. It took about five minutes, and the crowd was thankfully thinning enough to make the final push into the vacant space. I was expecting to hit a chair, or perhaps even a garbage can. What I wasn't expecting was a human body.

I heard the homeless woman give a cry of pain when I stepped on her and felt bad as she hugged her knees closer into her chest as she tried to make herself as small as possible. I cursed myself and apologized. I should have remembered that these people tended to head for these spots when the weather got bad and would remain until it cleared or security kicked them out. But then I got the second surprise in as many minutes when she answered my apology, not with vulgarity and foul language, but a meek "That's all right. I'm sure you didn't see me down here."

_An articulate homeless woman?_ I thought. _How very odd_. Although, when I thought about it, the current economy, and the fact that I was downtown in one of the largest cities in America, I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised. I looked down on her, and she was most definitely homeless, and possibly had been for some time. Her face was dirty and her hair looked tangled under the mismatched scarves she had wrapped around her head. The coat she was wearing looked like it might have been nice at one time, but now it was stained, threadbare and riddled with holes. She had on what appeared to be two pairs of sweat pants in an attempt to keep warm, and her big toe stuck out of the left sneaker, obviously without a sock, while her right heel, also sockless, was exposed in the sneaker on the right. The sneakers didn't match.

But it wasn't her filth and downtrodden state that captured me. It was how large and sad her doe eyes looked in her heart shaped face when she glanced at me before looking away quickly. One lesson she had obviously learned in her time on the streets was to not make eye contact. She was shivering in the gusts of wind that funneled down the stairway and looked positively emaciated. Her eyes were too big, her cheekbones stuck out, and the clothes she did have hung on her like limp rags. Still, a little soap and feeding and she could be positively stunning.

I knew what society expected of me. I knew what I expected of me. Point her in the direction of the closest homeless shelter and walk away. I had done that many times in fact, always leaving a donation with the struggling institution as I handed them yet another mouth to feed and body to keep warm. After all, I had been blessed with intelligence, opportunity and a trust fund. Add in parents who were invested in my success, and it was almost a foregone conclusion that it would happen. In fact, I had just made partner in my law firm. The youngest to ever accomplish the task, as I was given that honor exactly six months before my thirtieth birthday. I would be celebrating this with my friends and family tonight.

She could tell I was staring at her because she turned her head away from me with a small blush. She seemed embarrassed by her predicament and was obviously trying to hide her existence. Something else that was typical of homeless people. Her whole demeanor screamed 'Please don't notice me.' But like an accident on the freeway, I couldn't look away. When she shivered quite hard from a particularly icy blast of wind I found myself removing my coat and kneeling beside her before placing it around her tiny body. Alice would probably be upset, thinking I had lost it, but would smile and nod when she found out what I had done with it.

When it touched her small shoulders she jumped. As soon as she realized what I was doing she began to shrink away. "No, you'll get it dirty," she exclaimed.

"You can keep it," I said, "I have others and you need it more than I do." I was taken aback by the look of gratitude in her eyes as she pulled it tighter around her shoulders. She had pushed her hands out beyond her sleeves to grasp at the material and I couldn't believe how thin and bony they were. "When was the last time you ate?"

She shrugged, but seemed to think that was rude because she blushed and looked at me apologetically. "You don't remember?" I asked, and she shook her head negatively. I sighed. It seemed I would be forced to drag information from her. Not unexpected, given her living situation, but it would be helpful if she was a little more communicative. "There is a soup kitchen nearby. Would you like me to show you where it is?"

A look of deep fear appeared in her eyes as she shook her head again. "I can't go there. If I do they'll find me!"

Ah, so she was a runaway? Funny, but she looked older than that, perhaps middle to late twenties, but that could be a result of living on the streets. Then again, it could be something as simple as her being a paranoid delusional. "Who'll find you?" I asked, knowing the answer would probably give the truth away.

But I didn't get one. Her lips became a thin line as she pressed them together and her eyes widened with first a look of fear before changing to a look of determination. She only looked at me for a second before turning her head away. I stared at her, once again surprised. She was most definitely hiding something, something that scared her but she was resolute in not giving anything away.

I heard my train being announced on the intercom. I stood up but found I couldn't just leave her here. "Look, why don't you come with me, and I'll make sure you're fed at least one hot meal. I promise to not take you to the shelter." Her eyes returned to me and pierced me through as she thought about my offer. I could hear my train rumbling down the track and turned away with a shrug to catch it.

When I got to the turnstile I felt a hand brush my arm and heard her quiet voice whisper that she didn't have a token for the train. I handed back my passcard, and pulled another from my pocket. We both made it through and I went to stand at my usual spot to wait for the doors to open. She was silent beside me but I could see that she had pushed her arms through my coat. It was big enough to allow her to do so with her other coat still on.

It was a quiet train ride. I tried to ask her a few questions, but the only answer I got was her first name, Marie. She was very nervous and shy and I tried to calm her fears, as understandable as they were. To be honest, I was a little surprised she was following me at all. When I asked her why she was, she glanced up and whispered, "Because you were nice to me."

I wondered at this. Was she really so hard up that she would risk her safety and follow a strange man home? I knew many homeless women had been raped, and prostitution for food was not unheard of. I hated to think this young woman had been forced to stoop to the same fate, but didn't feel it my place to judge her.

The sun was shining fitfully when we got off the train. I'm fairly certain she had never been in this part of Manhattan before, judging by the way she looked around. "I didn't know there were restaurants up here," she said, giving a small smile and wave to a passing child.

"Oh, there aren't," I responded. I had gone another few steps before I realized she was no longer following me. I turned around and could see she was frozen in her tracks, a look of panic and mortification of her face. "What's the matter?" I called back to her, confused by her behavior.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, barely loud enough for me to hear.

I walked back to her so I wouldn't have to shout. "My place," I answered and watched the blood drain from her face.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, starting to remove my coat, "I think there's been some misunderstanding." She had it pulled off and was standing there, holding it out to me.

I just stared at her for a minute until it occurred to me that she thought I was expecting the very 'services' I had been thinking she had given out previously in exchange for food. I chuckled and saw a mixture of fear and confusion on her face. "Marie, I'm certain there is a misunderstanding, but I'm afraid it's on your part." I looked her full in the eyes, hoping my sincerity shown through. "I'm only offering food, I'm not asking for anything in return. I'm also offering a shower if you want and any of my sister's clothes you find that fit. Heaven knows she won't miss them. My extra closets are her 'last season' wardrobe." I raised up one hand to push my coat back towards her. "If you are uncomfortable with this, I understand and will bring food down to you at the street, but please at least keep the coat."

I knew she understood because I could see tears threatening. In the past I had seen a similar look when I gave money to an overworked woman trying to help people at a shelter. It was gratitude. "Why?" was all she asked.

_Why, indeed?_ I wondered. I knew my family's proclivity to helping those less fortunate, but that was usually limited to showing them to a shelter and making a donation. Never before had I felt the desire to bring a person home to feed, bathe, clothe and shelter them. It wasn't until that moment that I realized I fully intended to shelter her as well. "I don't know," I answered. "I just feel like you could use protecting."

Her eyes opened wide in surprise. "Edward, if you do this, it may be you who needs protecting," she whispered, and my thoughts immediately turned to wondering about her paranoid delusions.

"I'm sure I can take care of myself. Are you coming?" She gave a little nod and slipped the coat back on. I was chilled by now, but would be warm in a matter of minutes so just resumed walking to my apartment.

* * *

I actually have more of this one written, but since I'm really not up for doing another full story, outlining, getting it betaed, yada, yada, yada, I'll post this here.

Have a wonderful weekend! I'll be planting onions, more peas, lettuce, carrots, spinach and beets. I'm positively giddy about my tomatoes sprouting in my kitchen...


	117. Chapter 117 Spat

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Spat

* * *

I walked out of the examination room, laughing with Tanya, to see Edward leaning against the opposite wall like a god carved from marble. Only someone pulled a prank on this god and dressed him in trousers, a button down shirt and a doctor's coat. My eyes were fully riveted by the sight of his body, which was impressive since it pulled me away from that glorious face. "You got a little drool there, honey," Tanya laughed, wiping the corner of my mouth with a towel she was holding.

Laughing I swatted at her. "Hey, I was most definitely not drooling!"

"Why not? I did for years," she laughed. Jerking her head over at him she said, "This one just doesn't realize that sometimes the sight of him is enough to stop women dead in there tracks."

"Ha, ha, ha," Edward said sarcastically, "very funny. I'm not _that _good looking." Tanya and I burst out laughing at that. "Well, you should talk, Tanya! All those guys in school were always after you and you just turned them down."

She walked over to him and, clasping her hands around his bicep, she laid her head on his shoulder. "That's because I only had eyes for you," she crooned, batting her lashes.

Edward's chuckle was warm and soft. "One day, Tanya, you'll realize how wrong that is when you meet that one guy that really sweeps you off your feet. Then it'll be me who's really laughing."

"Keeping the dream alive," she laughed with him, and I could see a hint of pain behind her eyes when she looked over at me with a smile. I couldn't believe he really didn't see her true feelings for him and was so impressed that she was willing to put those aside for his happiness.

I tried to keep those emotions from hitting my eyes but I suppose I wasn't successful. She walked over to me and wrapped her hand into the crook of my arm to pull me down the hall to the front desk, prattling about the need to open up a medical file for me and getting my insurance information. When we were alone and she was pulling out forms she fixed me with a look. "Don't you feel sorry for me, Bella. I'm a big girl and know I'm only hurting myself." She sighed, allowing the paperwork that had been flying about to still in front of her and staring at it like it held the meaning to life. "Besides, I know he's right. As much as I love him we would probably be miserable together. It would just be one spat after another."

Resting my hand on top of hers I waited until she lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Why would you fight? You seem to get along as friends," I pointed out. My brain was screaming at me to shut up, that there was a gorgeous guy down the hall, and trying to help out this woman would likely blow my chances. But, I couldn't help it. Something about her just called to me.

"Because we're so alike in all the wrong places, meaning we're very tenacious, and different in all the rest. Even picking this location for our office took three months of arguing." She gave me a quick wink, "I won that one, by the way, and don't think I won't rub his nose in it every chance I get if you two work out."

"That's enough girl talk," I heard behind me and jumped with a squeal. Edward caught me by the shoulders to steady me, helping me turn around to face him in the process. "Are you normally this uncoordinated or is it just me?" he asked with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, you have no idea," I exclaimed. "If you ever see a copy of my medical record you'll wonder how I ever survived adolescence."

"Hmm, I think I'd like to see that," he said, his hands trailing down from my shoulders to take my hands. "Until then, how about lunch?"

"I'll have my usual," Tanya quipped. "Oh, and I'll hold down the fort as well. If we get any walk-ins I'll take care of them, so don't worry about me."

"Thanks, Tanya," he laughed before leaning in to whisper in my ear. "It's actually my day off, she's the only one on anyway."

I laughed with him and waved to Tanya as I allowed him to lead me out the door of the clinic. "So, Edward, why is it I'm your only patient today?"

* * *

I know, it's short. At least I got about half my onions planted. I'm afraid they all might be short for a while, life is very busy. Happy Monday!


	118. Chapter 118 Break

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: M, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Break

* * *

With the thunder crashing outside I was having trouble falling asleep. The oppressive humidity, made even deeper by the electricity of the storm, was beginning to make my head pound. The fact that I had hoped to be in the ocean and mostly sated in other ways by now didn't help either.

I could hear Renee talking to Edward about the flight for a while. He was trying to be vague as he told them about auto-pilot and things he was allowed to do while it was on. I noticed with a chuckle that he skirted around what we had done, then regretted the chuckle. I needed something for this headache but didn't want to get out of bed to get it. Closing my eyes and trying to force myself to relax wasn't helping either.

"Renee," I heard Phil call to my mom, "why don't you give Edward a break and let him join Bella in a nap? I think that's the third yawn I've seen in five minutes." I'm sure my love for Phil tripled in that moment.

"I'm all right," I heard Edward reply and started to silently curse him. I was sure if I could get him in bed I'd be able to get some sleep.

"Nonsense, Edward," Phil replied. "Renee was lamenting that she forgot a few things at the store earlier. I'll just take her now while you two nap." Oh, my father-in-law was going to get a huge hug from me when I woke up!

"Oh! You're right! I'd totally forgotten," Renee exclaimed and I could easily picture her now fluttering about to find her lists, gather her purse and throw on a wind-breaker. "Now Edward, you get some sleep and we'll have dinner out when we get back."

"Thank you, Renee," Edward replied, polite as always. I heard the tell-tale groan he always gave when he was stretching. "I must say, lying down for a bit would be nice." His voice was growing closer as he said this and I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

Pretending to be asleep I took what I hoped were regular breaths, trying to make them even and sleep-like. I heard the bedroom door open and close, followed by the soft soughing of fabric as it was shed from his body and hit the ground. The front door opened and closed right as I felt his weight on the bed, crawling up my body.

"You're a terrible actress," he whispered in my ear while snaking an arm around my waist, "and completely overdressed for what I have in mind."

"Mmm," I hummed in reply, allowing him to roll me on my back. He caught my grimace when my head moved which had the unfortunate side effect of stopping his hand in its path up under my shirt.

"What's the matter?" he whispered. I was so glad he was whispering.

"Headache," I stated quietly, then groaned when I felt him hop up off the bed. "Where are you going?" I whined.

"Back in a second," he called, his voice fading away in the direction of the guest bathroom. I could hear him shaking a bottle of pills before filling a glass with water from the tap. When I heard the clink of ice cubes into the glass I knew he was going to get thanked fully. I loved drinking my water ice cold, especially when taking some pills.

Before long he was back by my side, helping me sit up to take the Tylenol he had in his hands. I quaffed the entire glass of water, surprised by my thirst. "That's probably what was causing your headache," he whispered with a chuckle as he took the empty glass from me and set it beside the bed.

I opened my eyes and started when I realized he had been walking through my mother's house without any clothes on. "Edward, what if they had come back when you were out in the hall," I exclaimed, causing him to laugh harder, the movement of his shaking shoulders mesmerizing me.

"I would have heard them long before they could have caught me," he said before fixing me with a look that took my breath away. "Now, just in case that headache was caused by stress—" he began before dipping his head down to capture my lips. His fingers made quick work of the suit I was still wearing, pulling firmly at the ties and throwing the scraps of material off the side of the bed. I thought I heard the top hitting the glass, causing it to tip over with a thud and was glad I had managed to drink it all or we would have a mess to clean up.

He worked his fingers back to where they were before we had decided to finish things in the ocean. Now the oppressive humidity just seemed to add to the heat of our love making. In no time I was pulling at him, wanting to feel him inside of me as fast as I could make him move.

A well-timed rumble of deep thunder caused the bed to shake as he slipped inside, drowning out the sound of our moans. I was grasping at him, unable to touch him enough. His rhythmic movements causing me to build higher and coil even tighter as the sounds of the storm faded away. I could feel how close I was, and so could he. "Go," he whispered softly in my ear, his hand fondling and pinching my breast as he breathed deeply against my neck. "Go," he whispered louder and attached his lips to my shoulder, sucking hard. One more thrust and I crashed, along with another great booming of thunder. The brilliant light from the lightening that had no doubt struck right outside the window filled my vision as the booming crack drowned my cries and his as he followed close behind me.

Breathing heavily he rolled to his side, pulling me along to nestle in the crook of his arm. "How's the head?" he asked as my eyes finally drifted shut with my exhaustion.

"What head?" I asked. His chuckles were the last thing I was aware of before I slipped, finally, into the sleep I craved.

* * *

Sometimes a little lovin' makes for the best headache remedy.

I've got two inches of snow on the lawn, and it's still coming down. Please tell me if you have warm weather because I'm about to find Al Gore and rub his nose in my global warming. Surely it's springtime somewhere...or fall down under. Either way, not winter!


	119. Chapter 119 Baby

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Baby

* * *

Edward reached out and took my hand with a raised eyebrow. "Is this all right?" he asked, holding our joined fingers up.

I shut down my internal happy dance. Yes the guy was a gorgeous doctor, but that alone didn't make him perfect. Besides, was he purposefully avoiding my question of why there were no patients? Maybe he wasn't a very good doctor. So I gave a small nod, noting that I was blushing like a teenager, which made him smile, before bringing him back to the topic I was wondering about. "Are you going to answer my question, or just try to divert me with hand-holding?"

"You mean my fingers interlaced with yours aren't enough to make you swoon? I'd have thought from what you and Tanya were saying that this would be very important," he retorted, and then I did blush. How much can you hear outside of those examination rooms?

Still, I wasn't going to let him get away with it. There was nothing but uhm ogling between us, another question he had yet to answer even though I was pretty sure I knew why he knew I was ogling. I got my facial blood flow under control and asked, "Are you avoiding the question?"

He sighed. "We're a new practice. We decided we would rather open our own without any history than buying an existing one. It means long hours, little pay, lots of advertising, struggling to pay the mountain of student loans we have, and exorbitant malpractice insurance fees, but we think we'll make it," he told me as we walked, glancing at me from time to time, judging my reaction.

"I see," I said, knowing he was wondering what I would think.

I'd never been a materialistic person and was always saving money. Charlie had instilled in me the importance of that througout my life and it really struck home when my truck finally wheezed its last breath. Luckily I had been working a year by then and had put every extra penny I had into my savings account knowing that day was coming. As a result, I had managed to put a sizable down-payment on my car and my monthly payments were quite reasonable. Charlie had always told me, "When it comes to money you will always have to sacrifice. You can sacrifice now by saving, or you can do it later by paying interest. It's just cheaper if you do it now."

Edward was letting me know he was broke, worked long hours and had little to show for it, but had the potential of doing well. I could live with that, I just had to let him know. Glancing up at him again I could see the concern on his face and so gave him a big smile. "So what you're saying is that this lunch you're taking me to will either be a hot dog from a street vendor or I'm paying?"

He laughed. "No, things aren't that bad." Giving a small shrug he pulled me to a stop. "I've dated girls who think being married to a doctor sounds great, up until they find out what the pressures are. I just want to be upfront with what dating me entails before we even begin. It'll save us both time and frustration."

Giving his fingers a small squeeze I replied, "Wow, Cullen, you move fast. We're already dating? I just met you."

His other hand took hold of my free one as he turned and faced me. "It's more than just the money, Bella. There's also long hours away from you and cancelled dates because of some emergency. Not to mention I work with an extremely beautiful fellow doctor who has made no secret of her feelings for me that I'm selfish enough to want to remain good friends with." I could see the worry in the depth of his eyes. He really did want to put it all out there up front. I wondered how many girls he had dated that had been turned off by what he was explaining. What concerned me more were how many had listened to this speech, agreed that they could live with the demands of his life without really hearing what he was telling them, and then turned around and got upset when all he said came true.

I figured that since we were in full disclosure mode I should volunteer my own baggage. "Well, what you don't know about me is that up until about halfway through college I couldn't walk across a flat surface without tripping on something. If a fellow doctor sees x-rays of my head they'll think you beat me from all the contusions. I also have a best friend of the opposite sex who is at least a head taller and twice as massive as you that many girls drool over and who thinks of me the way Tanya thinks of you. But, to me he's like the kid brother I never had. My dad is a cop and might just pull a gun on you when he meets you. My mother will probably love you and ask how long we plan to wait before we have a baby. I get calls from authors in the middle of the night upset over edits I do, that's my job by the way. And, to top it all off, I hate presents, it's just a quirk of mine, unless they're homemade."

He stepped a half step closer to me, his smile lighter than it was before and brightening his eyes. "Do hand-me-down gifts count? Things I've inherited that I would want to give my wife?"

"And now you're proposing," I laughed. "Don't you think we should get to know each other a little first?" He was now close enough that I could smell his scent. It was clean and musky, something I could definitely enjoy with my head on his shoulder while watching movies.

"I think you're right, let's get to know each other. But in the name of complete disclosure I want you to know that I'm looking for the whole nine yards here. I want to find out if you're the person I'm going to be arguing with on how to discipline the children. There will be a point to all this." I could see the worry was back in his eyes.

"Just to be clear, you want to hang out, get to know each other, see if we want to be exclusive, become exclusive, date for a while as we get to know each other's faults, decide if we can live with them, get married, have children and grow old together." I had to take in a deep breath after that run-on.

"Yes," he said while nodding, "that's the plan if everything works out. Feel free to back out at any point up to marriage if you aren't happy with what's happening. After that, I'm afraid I'm going to expect a lifetime commitment." He reached up to tuck a piece of hair that had fallen from my ponytail behind my ear. "Now, do you like hot dogs from vendors, because for me that's a definite good thing. I love those."

"We may have found fault number one, but I'll give it a try."

* * *

While Ranchward is the perfect man and every girl's dream, Parkward will be realistic. A nice guy, complete with faults, but who honestly tries to do what's right. He'll screw up from time to time though, just like any normal guy does.

The quote on finances is one a friend told me while in college. He actually said it in regards to retirement (you can be poor now, or poor when you retire; it's just easier now), but it fits in regards to savings as well.

Master Race will update today! Last chapter, only the epilogue left.


	120. Chapter 120 Faith

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alice and Jasper meet the Cullens  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Faith

* * *

It had been a year since she had finally been in the right place at the right time. A year since he had walked into that diner only to be approached by her. It had been a year of happiness for them both. Because within moments of seeing her he knew she loved him with her entire being despite the fact they hadn't even met yet. It was an emotion he hadn't encountered directed at him since his mother had kissed him goodbye, or since his father had given him one last hug, or his sister had cried on his shoulder, back when he left for the war. It was an emotion he had felt ever since taking her hand and allowing her to lead him to their future.

"We're almost there," she said happily as they ran, her excitement easily felt, even by someone who wasn't an empath. "This is the right time," she continued, her run more like a dance set on fast forward, "they're going to love us."

"Going to?" he stopped in his tracks with her stopping simultaneously, having seen that he would have this reaction. "What do you mean by 'going to'?"

She danced over to him and placed a kiss on his scarred neck, having had to climb up his body to even reach that far. If he couldn't feel her emotions then he would have quickly misconstrued her attack for one of a different, more violent, kind. It was very similar to the many he had faced that had left those scars behind but the outcome was much more pleasant. "Have faith, Jazz," she said as she clung to him. "Naturally we'll have to convince them that they love us, but they will. I've seen it."

He did have faith in her and began running after her again after she had leapt from his body, willing to follow wherever she led. For her he had given up feeding from humans, and while he missed the ecstasy that came from feeling their warm blood sluice down his throat, cooling the desiccating heat that was always there, he didn't miss feeling the horror of their last thoughts as they died. And so for her he was now willing to give up his life as a nomad and take the risk of binding himself once again to a coven. At least this one was built on principles of peace and not war.

The sun was low in the sky but still hidden by the clouds as they approached the house full of vampires. Alice had told him on their run why this was the right time, their main fighters, Emmett and Edward, were out hunting. The others wouldn't react as strongly to seeing him and the evidence of his many battles, all of which he had obviously won because he would be standing before them.

He could feel their concern, the strength of their fear and trepidation at being approached so brazenly by nomads wafted from the house like a great gust of wind that almost floored him with its strength. She was naturally unaffected, but slowed of her own accord as she looked blankly ahead, considering the many options before them and using her visions to guide her feet rather than her sight.

"You knock on the door, Jazz," she whispered, "and I'll be a step behind you. Carlisle will answer it; you'll like him very much. Just don't react to their fear, you do look scary after all."

He snorted a laugh at that and proceeded to do as she asked. He had heard their whispered discussions and even started being able to know whose voice belonged to who before the door was thrown open, a wary, yet curious, coven leader greeting him. The gasp one of the females gave was obvious and he felt her fear spike as she looked at him, followed shortly by the same reaction in the other female.

All he could do was smile and shrug while pulling Alice from behind him and sending out a wave of calm they felt immediately. Alice stepped forward extending her hand.

"Hello Carlisle," she said confidently. Whatever worry she had before was now gone, having been replaced a second earlier with confidence. "I'm Alice and this is Jasper and we've come to join your family."

The leader was taken aback by this statement and looked at the pair again. Their golden eyes gave testament to their diet so he knew this wouldn't be a problem for them but he had no idea how they already knew his name. The one named Alice wasn't done with introductions, though, which also meant she wasn't finished with her surprises.

Rushing past the leader she grabbed his mate in a hug. "Oh, Esme, I'm so excited to finally get to be with you," she exclaimed, her whole body quivering with her joy over finally getting to be with the family of her visions. No sooner had she hugged Esme than she ran to the other female in the room, only this time she restrained her previously unfettered emotions. "Rosalie, you're prettier than my visions of you. Oh, and I know just where to get that part you're looking for!"

The coven leader turned his bemused expression back to the seasoned warrior. "How do you know so much about us?" he asked the stoic man.

Jasper just waved his hand toward Alice. "She's a seer. From the time she woke from her change she has seen you and known that she would be part of your family. She found me last year and has been my mate ever since. We have been searching for since she convinced me to, with her telling me all about each of you."

"Yes," Alice said, coming back to stand beside the love of her existence. For a moment her eyes went blank and she smiled. "Edward and Emmett will be back soon. It would probably be best if we were moved into Edward's room before they got here."

* * *

My attempt at writing in third person, something new for me. Reading it over again I can see it needs a beta, but the beauty of these things is that you get the raw material.

Happy Thursday!


	121. Chapter 121 Halt

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Alice and Jasper meet the Cullens  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Halt

* * *

Alice, Esme and Rosalie were in deep discussion over the remodeling of Edward's bedroom to accommodate the new members of the family while Carlisle and Jasper moved his belongings to the garage. It was just as the piano was being set into the place Alice had instructed that the two missing members returned from their hunt.

They approached the house warily, for the scent of the new vampires was enough to put them on their guard regardless of the fact that Edward could read their minds. He was a bit put out that he had been, in effect, put out by the newcomers. That was until he watched Alice's vision of her greeting them, something that was followed immediately by her acting on her sight.

She launched herself out of the house and across the yard to jump into her new brother's arms, sending out her thoughts of how happy she was to finally meet the one person in the family she knew she would be closest to. He had already begun laughing and was explaining to Emmett what was happening before she even reached them. It was a good thing he did because Emmett was poised to attack when he saw the petite female race in their direction. Instead the huge man just laughed when she squealed and threw her arms around Edward, forcing him to catch her. _Well, that's one way to finally get a girl_, he thought to his older, yet younger brother.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice," he replied, still somewhat taken aback from the visions of how their lives would intertwine in the coming years. "And she's mated, Emmett," he dead-panned, causing his newest sister to chuckle.

She lifted her head from her now favorite brother's shoulder to look over to the massive vampire beside him. "Hello, Emmett. You may want to stop your teasing, before he tackles and pins you." Edward began to laugh loudly at the pictures in her head of him taking down his playful sibling. He reached up to try to mess up the little one's hair, but she knew he was going to and jumped down in time.

"Oh, I'm fairly sure I could take him, if he would only fight fair," Emmett said while flexing. "What makes you think I would lose?"

"It's her gift," Edward answered for the seer who was currently flashing through scenarios of how to arrange the furniture they were going to purchase in the room that had only hours before belonged to him. "She sees visions of the future," he continued, startled by the clarity of some of the pictures in her mind in comparison to others that were somewhat hazy or indistinct. "What's the difference?" he asked her, clearly in awe of what he was seeing.

"The clear ones are more sure, things like the weather or what will happen in the next few minutes. As you go forward in time they're more subjective, affected by the decisions of those around us." Another vision took her, clear as if it were already happening, only this one made both her and Edward freeze. She wanted to warn her mate but he was already striding from the house in their direction.

Jasper ground to a halt as soon as he felt the waves of tense alertness radiating from the two who were now taking in his battle scars. Even though Edward had seen Jasper in Alice's mind, her thoughts of him smoothed over his skin. It wasn't that she didn't know the scars were there, but that she just didn't notice them any more than one would notice a lover's physical flaws. To her, they were just a part of him, as unimportant in her assessment of his beauty as a thorn is on a rose.

To Edward and Emmett they screamed that this was a vampire who could, and just might, hurt their loved ones. He was a marked man, the thousands of bites that marred his flesh exposing him to all who knew what to look for. They were also what kept other nomads from engaging him, showing to the entire world that he wasn't one to be trifled with.

As a result their reaction was strong and immediate. Both sank into fighting crouches, their bodies tense as piano wires. Only, Edward read the thoughts in the battle-hardened vampire's mind and so was out of his crouch even faster than he went into it. Knowing he could trust his brother's assessment, Emmett was quick to follow.

Knowing Edward's ability, Jasper gave him a quick rundown of his life. Glossing over many of the wars, he showed enough that Edward knew many things. He saw the battles, the training of newborns, how Jasper left that life behind searching for peace but never finding contentment until he walked into the diner where Alice waited. He also saw that his newest brother was an empath and that he was working to calm the troubled vampires even now in order to avoid a fight.

Emmett was growing frustrated, not knowing why Edward had so quickly rescinded his attack stance, even if he did trust him. "Relax, Emmett," he was told, "this is Alice's mate, and apparently our newest brother."

Running true to form Emmett analyzed Jasper and decided that, despite his height, he was wiry and so probably not as good at wrestling as his cheating brother. Edward naturally chuckled at this and egged him on. "Give it a shot, Emmett. The worst that could happen would be that you lose."

Sensing Emmett's excitement, and knowing from Alice what his favorite pastime was, aside from Rosalie, Jasper affected a relaxed, and slightly submissive, pose. "Alice tells me you like to wrestle, Emmett," he said, his southern drawl soft and nonthreatening. "I suppose you're welcome to try, if you like." Alice and Edward shared a smile, both of them knowing that this wouldn't be the last time Jasper beat the big man as visions of demands for rematches played out in both of their minds. Emmett would take centuries to learn that skill beat strength any day.

As Emmett took part in his second favorite pastime, and was soundly trounced by Jasper while both of them laughed merrily, Alice reached back to take her brother's hand. "We are going to be very close, you know," she said as she showed him the many interactions they would soon have. "Between us we will be able to keep this family safe and happy."

He could see her searching the future, the images increasing in their hazy appearance until it seemed he was looking at the static of the new-fangled televisions with a barely discernable picture moving across the screen. "Don't bother," he told her, knowing she was looking for a mate for him, wanting him to find that happiness, "I don't think she exists."

Alice turned to him with an impish smile. "Not yet, she doesn't, but she will." He just shook his head at her. If she didn't exist now then she wouldn't in the future, at least not as one of them. He had no intention of changing a human into a vampire, ever, especially if it was someone he loved, and he hoped it wouldn't happen by someone else's teeth. They were the damned, after all.

He did have one question for her, though, laughing as Emmett began to swear over being pinned to the ground with chuckling Jasper's teeth poised at his neck. "Why did you have to take my room?"

Her laughter was like the tinkling of bells. "Because it has the best view, silly."

* * *

As I'm traveling out of state tonight for my nephew's wedding, there probably won't be a posting tomorrow. Sorry.

Have a great weekend!


	122. Chapter 122 Offend and Informal

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward, This is a compilation of two days entries, since I wasn't able to post over the weekend  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Offend and Informal

* * *

After a wholly unsatisfying meal of a hot dog that had probably been boiled for far too long Edward asked what else I would be interested in doing. "Are you asking what interests me or what I want to do now?" I queried, because honestly, after doing the extra time walking, falling into a rosebush, and bathing in betadine only to eat a slimy dog what I really wanted at the moment was a shower.

"Um, either?" he said, probably wondering what I meant.

"Would it offend you if we went to my place so I could shower? I'm feeling a bit sticky at the moment," I explained, hoping he didn't mind.

"Now who's moving fast, Miss Swan?" he asked with a smirk. "Already trying to coax me into your apartment, are you?"

"Well, maybe, but I suppose you could wait out on the street if you prefer. I was thinking it would be safe for you to hang out in the living room, at least. I shouldn't take long." I really hoped he wouldn't mind but felt so grimy and sweaty that the cool water would be very welcome.

"Lead on," he said, gesturing in front of him. "I'm actually interested in seeing your place. It would tell me more about you."

"All it will tell you is that I love to read, which isn't all that exciting, I'm afraid," I said as I walked a half step ahead of him, a smile on my face that he would want to follow.

"I'm sure it will be fascinating," he replied. We walked the rest of the way in silence, which isn't surprising since I lived only a few blocks away. I had a small place over a bakery, hence the temptation behind the extra doughnut that got me next to the man I was with at the moment. Sometimes the smell was simply too much to resist.

He followed me up the stairs and I had to be grateful that I had felt the need to straighten the night before. Normally there were papers strewn about, tucked into books I was at various stages of reading and doodled on with comments that I was suddenly afraid he might read. Sometimes I worried myself with the inanity of the things I wrote about what I was reading.

Glancing around as we made our way through the front door his eyes grew big. "It's a bit, um, chaotic, isn't it?" he asked and I was pretty sure we might have hit upon our first fault.

"Well, I'm editing many books at the moment; all are in different stages of being ready." I gestured around me, pointing at various piles. "Those are in a first draft, the ones to the side of the pile are so bad they will be sent back to the author for cleanup before resubmitting. The ones in the corner have a deadline for publication and I'm doing a final read-through." I turned around to indicate a pile on the kitchen table, which probably hadn't had food on it since I moved in. "The ones on the table are in various drafts, depending on what pile you are sorting through." It all made perfect sense to me but I could see that he was overwhelmed.

"Have you ever thought of using bookshelves? You know, separate them on the shelves according to what they are?" Hmm, he was a neat-nick, I could tell.

"You know, Jacob, my best friend, tried to organize things for me once. I hit him." I stood next to him, wondering if we had already found something that would end this before it had even begun. "Is this a deal-breaker for you? I promise it makes sense to me, even if it does seem messy."

"Well, it would take some getting used to," he admitted. "But I think I could manage if we kept it to one spot in the house."

"Are you moving in?" I asked, knowing he was still looking toward the future but amused nonetheless.

"In here?" he asked, waving his arms around my small living room. "I think we would need a bigger place than this, don't you?"

"Only if you want a clean living room," I rejoined. "Why don't you move that stack on the chair and make yourself at home while I run clean up?" He gave a nod and I turned to the bathroom. "Oh, is there anything I should do about the scrapes or will they be fine?"

He looked me up and down. "Oh, you're quite fine, Miss Swan," he said, moving toward the chair I had indicated to lift a pile of books off of it. I started to laugh and he looked at me curiously. I could see when comprehension dawned, causing his eyes to widen. "That's not what I meant!" he exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow at him. "No, you are fine," he said, waving his hands up and down to indicate my body, "it's just your cuts should also be fine without anything more." I laughed harder, my arms crossing in front of my body to help prevent me from losing it completely.

"I give up," he said, obviously flustered. He walked over to me and took my hands and wrapped them around his waist. Touching his forehead to mine he sighed. "Why don't you get in the shower while I wait for you out here? I do think you're fine, both your cuts and your body, but what I want more than anything at the moment is to get to know the brain I can see working behind those lovely eyes."

"Mmm, good idea," I said. "I'll be right back."

It felt really nice to be clean, even if I did rush through my shower. With my hair piled on top of my head in a towel I rushed from the bathroom, glad that I kept a robe in there because I had completely forgotten to grab any clothes, into my bedroom to get dressed. I gave Edward a little wave as I passed and I think he looked a little shell-shocked, still seeing all the books I had piled around.

When I was finally dressed in my favorite jeans and a t-shirt I went out and plopped down next to him on the couch. "Feeling overwhelmed?" I asked and he just nodded while still looking around.

"Do you actually read all of these?" he asked, a manuscript in each hand, looking at the titles.

"Mmhmm, and edit them too." I reached over to take one from him and began flipping through the pages, showing him my notes. "I probably go through about three red pens each day. It's why I'm always out on the track each morning; it's the only exercise I get. Otherwise I'm holed up here and reading."

He started flipping through the manuscript in his hand and reading some of the comments I had made. "So you don't just do one and then the next? You do them simultaneously?"

"Yep, I get bored, which is something I note by the way." I turned to some pages in the draft I was holding and showed where I had marked that I had gotten tired of reading. "If they see this too often then they know they don't have a page-turner on their hands, not as likely to do as well. It's kind of informal, but it makes it clear which ones I think they should pursue. The more I get bored, the less likely they are to publish it."

"It's quite a bit, isn't it?" I could see he was still rather surprised by the sheer volume of reading material I had.

"Yes, but I enjoy it. I don't even think of it as a job, more like a hobby they pay me for," I replied with a shrug. I looked about the room and could see that I really needed to deep clean, it had been a while, but I had been so wrapped up in the new prospects, some of which were really good, that I had let things go.

"So, what would you like to do on your day off, Dr. Cullen?" I asked him while sitting a respectable distance away. I wanted to take my time with this and really get to know him and was glad that he seemed to want the same.

He turned to me with a smile. "Why don't you tell me something you like to do on your day off? It's been a while since I've had one, so I'm a bit out of practice."

"Workaholic, huh? That might be another flaw. Should I keep track?" I teased him and was happy when he played along.

"I don't think I'm the biggest workaholic in this room," he rejoined while gesturing around. "Of course, you don't think of it as work, so you don't see it the way I do. I'm betting you feel the same about your work as I do about mine."

"Point taken," I told him, "but I've taken days off from the books to do fun stuff, usually at least two days a week. I just decide when my weekend is. You just so happen to have hit one of my days."

"And what were you planning to do on your day off?" he asked me.

"Clean, why, do you want to help?"

* * *

A man who cleans is a rare thing, even odder is one who 'mom cleans', as my kids refer to it. Edward is going to be one of those.

The wedding was lovely and my sixteen year old daughter got her first taste of long-distance driving. I have a few more gray hairs now...


	123. Chapter 123 Field

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Field

* * *

I woke to hearing the front door closing and my mother calling my name. It was then I realized three things. First, Edward and I were quite naked on top of the covers. Second, and I knew how strong this was, I could feel his arousal grinding slightly on my hip. And third, and probably most importantly, my mother's footsteps were coming closer to the room we were in and she was calling that we needed to be ready for dinner. If she came through that door she was going to get a show. The only problem was I was positive Edward didn't want to be wakened either by my shouting right next to him or being walked in on by my mother.

I extricated myself quickly, which woke Edward enough to have him reach for me, and rushed to the door. My foot hit the bottom of it just as my mother grabbed the handle to swing it open. Unfortunately for my toes my feet were just as naked as the rest of me and were small enough to slide under the door, resulting in the bottom of the door catching right behind my toes on the top of my foot. Poor Edward got the shouting anyway. At least it was now across the room from him.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," I cried as I pushed the door shut again and dropped in front of it to extricate my toes.

"Bella?" I heard in stereo as both my mother and Edward were calling my name. I decided to answer my mother first.

"We're not dressed yet, mom," I called through the door. The fact that we weren't even out of bed was something she didn't need to know. "I didn't want you to be embarrassed so I tried to catch the door, only it was my foot that caught it." By this time Edward was leaning down in front of me in all of his glory, examining the top of my foot for injuries.

"Are you all right, honey?" she called, concern lacing her voice as Edward poked and prodded, and not in a nice way.

I kept up my litany of 'ows' as he examined my foot, letting out a particularly loud one when his fingers found the spot where the door had connected really hard. "I think she may have broken it," he called to Renee, letting me know what was going on at the same time. I groaned. The last thing I wanted was a broken foot!

"Let me help her get dressed, Renee, and we'll be right out," he finished as he hauled me to my uninjured foot. The one that was dangling was unhappy with the change in location and began to throb. I bit down on my lip to quench the torrent of words that would be wholly inappropriate to say and hobbled to the bed.

Edward ran around the room getting clothes on before pulling out my own. He was quite gentle in getting my underwear and then shorts started up my legs, leaving both at my knees while I was still sitting. Luckily I was able to handle putting on my bra and t-shirt alone.

I was hoisted back to my foot and braced myself with both hands on his shoulders. If I wasn't in pain I would want him to remove my clothes in this position, rather than pull them up. He just kept smiling up at me and I knew his thoughts mirrored my own.

When I was dressed he stood up and scooped me off my feet. I squealed and threw my arms around his neck to keep from dipping too far backwards and my mother took that as an indication that it was safe to open the door. "Geez, were you completely naked or something?" she asked. "It took you forever to get clothes on."

"As a matter of fact, Renee, yes, we were," Edward replied as he carried me out of the room with a smirk. At least my mother had the good grace to blush. Hmm, perhaps Edward was right. We needed to beat her at her own game to get her to leave us alone.

The drive to the emergency room was short but that was made up for by the interminable wait. Since a broken foot wasn't life threatening it seemed we would be here for quite some time. We had been about to go out to dinner and my stomach reminded me of this, rather loudly, after about two hours.

"Hungry, dear?" Edward asked me as he put down the book he was reading. He had placed me in one of the uncomfortable chairs and then sat next to me and lifted my feet onto his lap to keep the swelling down. It was too late, my foot was already black and blue and twice the size of normal, but it probably helped some.

"Yes," I admitted, listening to my body before realizing I had another, more pressing need. "I also need to use the restroom."

"All right," he said as he lifted my feet just enough to slide out. He then picked me up bridal style again and walked me over to the information desk to ask where a bathroom was. I just glared at him as he proceeded to carry me about.

"You're having a field day with this, aren't you?" I asked, eliciting a chuckle.

"Of course. You normally won't let me pander to you. If I'd known all I had to do was break your foot I would have invited you out to help at the ranches with me. I'm sure one of those animals would have stepped on you, knowing your luck." He was grinning like a fool the whole time as he carried me down the hall to where the public bathroom was.

When we arrived it was my turn to smirk. It wasn't like he could carry me into the women's restroom. Then again, this was Edward.

He backed into the door to open it and called to see if the coast was clear. There was one older lady in there washing her hands who laughed when she saw us. "Would you like me to stand guard while you help your wife?" she asked, the interfering traitor.

"Yes, please, if you don't mind," he answered her, giving one of his signature smiles known to dazzle women in a ten foot radius. That was when I realized he planned to help me the entire way.

"Edward, you simply aren't going to help me go to the bathroom," I exclaimed, shocked at the very thought.

"Why not? It's not like I haven't seen everything, Bella," he replied as he used one foot to hook on the handicapped stall and pull it open. "I'm aware you go to the bathroom, we've been married for months. I'll just be standing closer this time."

I was mortified, especially when he set me on my foot and proceeded to undo my shorts. I quickly grabbed his hands. "I think I can take it from here, Edward. Why don't you go back out and I'll call you when I'm done?"

"There's no way I'll do that because then you'll try to walk on your foot, not to mention you're just being ridiculous," he said, his face firm as he held me steady by my hips. "Now, I'm going to remove your clothes and you're going to use the restroom. I'll help you stand again and redress you before taking you over to wash your hands."

"Let's make a deal. You can undress me, then at least go on the other side of the stall and I'll call you when I'm ready to be dressed again?" I was hopeful he would accept this. He rolled his eyes, but nodded. I almost gave a fist-pump of victory but that would have required me letting go of something which would probably have resulted in me toppling over. Thankfully everything worked out without any mishaps.

He had me lifted back into his arms, the nice lady once again holding the door for us, and was grumbling about me being stubborn when we heard my name finally being called. I was glad it was a slow night at the ER or we would be here forever. I wasn't happy about missing out on food, though.

Sure enough, one of the small bones was broken. Luckily all I needed was a brace and a promise to stay off of it for three weeks. I'm sure the walking cast would look lovely with the formal dress I was expected to wear for the charity ball coming up at Christmas with his family.

It was a full four hours from the time we entered the ER until we left, only by now the only thing that would be open would be an all night fast food joint. "I'm sorry I ruined dinner, mom," I apologized, knowing they were all as hungry as I was at this point.

"That's all right, dear," she replied with a sigh. "I guess I just need to remember you two are newlyweds and so have a tendency to take your clothes off as soon as you think you're alone."

Edward, who was sitting next to me in the back seat of the car as we drove to get a burger, undid his seatbelt and slid over next to me. "That we do, Renee. That we do." With that he captured my lips with his own.

* * *

Have a great day!


	124. Chapter 124 Pride

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Pride  
**Dialogue Flex**: "I regret it…" he trailed off.

* * *

Edward looked lost as he contemplated my living room. "Um, sure," he mutters and I wonder if I should have asked him to help clean. "What would you like me to do?"

"You don't need to clean, Edward," I told him with a smile, still surprised that he would be willing to agree, even though he just met me.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind," he said, a smile growing on his face. "I might even be able to help you sort these." He waved his hands over my books like they needed changing, or organizing or something.

"I wasn't go to do anything with those," I started to panic. Great, he thought I was a slob! "I was going to clean my room and bathroom was all."

His face fell a bit as he regarded me. "Oh, but I could probably organize these while you clean in there. I promise you'll like it."

I took his hand in mine, weaving our fingers together as I contemplated what to say. I must have taken too long because he reached over with his other hand, placed a finger under my chin to lift it up and looked questioningly into my eyes. "Look," I began, "I have a system." I gave a sigh. "I know it looks a mess, but I'm afraid if you move anything I won't know where to find it."

"I understand," he said with a small smile. "It would be like someone coming in and rearranging the instruments in the drawers in the clinic. I would be lost."

Nodding emphatically I said, "Yes, that's it exactly." He had removed his finger which gave me the opportunity to look down again. "You don't think I'm a slob do you?"

"Bella," he said softly, and the finger was back lifting my face to his. "If I've hurt your pride, I regret it…" he trailed off. "I'm just not used to it. We could do something else if you like? Something where we can get to know one another?"

That certainly sounded good to me and I was sure the relief on his face only mirrored my own. "Great, got any paper?" he asked.

I looked around me in amusement. There were stacks and stacks of paper everywhere. Granted most of it was scribbled on and stuffed into books or manuscripts, but paper was something I definitely had in abundance. "We'll need two sheets, and something to write with," he called as I wandered into the second bedroom that served as my office. Hmm, maybe I would take him up on his offer to organize things; I would really like my living room back.

"Here you go," I said when I returned, plopping down next to him on the couch. I watched as he divided the paper into four sections and began to label each quarter. At the top of one he wrote 'hobbies', in another he put 'places on earth you want to visit', in the third went 'people who are important to you', and lastly he wrote 'favorite animal.' He repeated this on a second sheet after handing me the first.

"All right, this is easy," he said, leaning in closer to point at the paper. "Just fill in each quadrant. No looking at my paper, and I won't look at yours. Total honesty. Just tell me about yourself." He had a huge smile on his face as if he had just come up with the cure for cancer.

"Are you really playing a 'getting to know you' game with me?" I asked. "I think I last did this with my floormates in the dormitory my senior year of college." I looked back at the paper. "You don't honestly care what my favorite animal is, do you?"

"Bella, I know it's lame, but it is honest," he said, trying to cajole me with a slightly whining voice. "And yes, I want to know what your favorite animal is. I think it says something about you." He lifted his watch up and looked at it. "You have five minutes, beginning…now."

I huffed but began writing, listing as many as I could. Interestingly enough the one that stumped me was favorite animal. Dog or cat just seemed so common. I had to come up with something better than that. I went through all the normal farm animals in my head, discounting them as lame. I mean, they were great animals and all, and I enjoyed eating many of them, but that certainly didn't qualify them for 'favorite animal' status. More like 'favorite meal.'

Next I contemplated all the animals in the zoo, followed by the aquarium. Nothing hit, until I remembered one of the trips Charlie and I had gone on to northern California. This was during my 'you can't drag me to within one hundred miles of Forks' stage. He had agreed to take me to Monterrey that year. I loved hanging by the bay watching all the sea life. One animal in particular struck me and had held my attention the entire rest of the trip. I had barely finished writing down my answer when the timer on his watch went off.

"Okay, let's see what you wrote," he exclaimed, obviously excited to begin.

"Nope," I replied, "you're going first."

* * *

I'm an organizer like Bella, everything in a pile and don't you dare touch them! Interestingly enough, I'm known as a very organized person, I just want it all visible.

Favorite animal: penguins. I just have a thing for formal wear. Plus, I love that they mate for life, sacrifice for their children, and remain in close knit families. Now, tell me yours!


	125. Chapter 125 Dance

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Dance

* * *

"Why am I going first?" he asked me, his mouth going into a small, crooked smile that just about took my breath away. "Scared?"

"No," I replied emphatically, "I just know mine are lame and want to hear yours first."

He gave a small chuckle. "I doubt they're lame, but if it makes you feel better, I'll go first. But, I'm only going to read what I have in one quadrant, then I want you to read yours in the same space."

I sat back in my seat as I nodded and turned sideways so I could look at him as he read. "All right," he said, giving me one last look before shaking out his paper. I couldn't contain a chuckle over how serious he was making this, and judging from the smirk on his face that was his intent. "Hobbies. I like to ski, water and snow, swim, ride bikes, jog, and dance."

He probably would have kept listing things, but I grabbed his paper away. "Geez, do you do anything that's not physical?" I began looking it over and relaxed when I saw reading, listening to music, playing piano and guitar, and star-gazing listed as well.

"Not very patient, are you?" he asked with a smile as he reached over to take his paper back.

"No, not really," I admitted. He waved to me and I knew he wanted me to read my list. He sat back in his seat, his hands folded over his paper on his chest. I was mesmerized for a moment by his long fingers, musician's fingers, as they wove in and out of each other. I shook my head to break the spell and began to recite my list.

"Reading, obviously," I said, gesturing around the room. "Watching television, listening to my ipod, eating pastries, something I expect to regret in about ten years, hanging out with friends and family and old movies."

"Hmm," he said, leaning forward so he could look over my shoulder and see my list. I was tempted to hold it close to my chest, but remembered he had let me snatch his from him so held it out. "We have reading in common, as well as listening to music." He looked over at me, his face closer than I thought, causing me to blush. "I'm surprised to not find dancing, though. I thought all girls love to dance."

I let out a harsh laugh. "Edward, walking on a perfectly flat path, one I have probably walked a hundred times at least, I tripped over a completely obvious bar into an even more obvious rosebush, and you think I should dance? I'd take out half the floor, I'm sure."

"It's all in the leading," he whispered then leaned in closer. His lips were inches from my ear and I could feel his breath while he spoke. "And since you'll be dancing with me you won't be ogling my uhm."

I turned my head, placing my lips millimeters from his. "True, because you won't be sticking it in the air, showing off." He pulled back with a blush. Score one for me.

"Fine, next is where on earth you want to visit." He fixed me with a smile as he shook out his paper once again, drawing another chuckle from me as I shook my head at his antics. He perused his paper, looking up and down it as if deciding what to say first. I tried to glance around it, not remembering seeing much in that corner, but figuring I was mistaken. He instantly snatched it away from my view, putting to the side and behind him. "No peeking this time!" he said. I huffed and sat back, giving him what Renee always called my 'give it to me NOW' look.

He leaned forward. "You're cute when you're impatient," he chuckled.

"I'm also violent, bub, so tell me!"

"Nope, I think you should go first this time. It's only fair."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine. I want to see the castles of Europe and Asia," I replied, not bothering to look at my paper. I knew where I wanted to go and what I wanted to see. "Now you."

"Everywhere," was all he said.

"Everywhere?"

"Yep, everywhere. There really isn't anywhere I don't want to go. Granted there are places I won't go due to civil unrest, war, disease and the like, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to go there someday if it's ever safe." He gave a little shrug at the end.

"No priorities? You don't care where you go first?" I asked, surprised by his answer.

He shook his head. "That's the beauty of wanting to go everywhere and see everything. I don't care what I do first as long as I get to do it all eventually."

I could see the wisdom in that. It also meant that if our relationship progressed to the point that we traveled together then we could see what I wanted first and he wouldn't care. That thought made me smile.

"Okay," I replied, "you're up next with 'people who are important to you'."

"Parents and siblings," he began, then smiled with a shrug. "All family, really. Tanya and her family. That's pretty much it." He looked up at me. "My circle is small, but very close."

I nodded, that was something I fully understood. "For me it's my parents, I don't have any siblings, Jake—he's my best friend—and his father. My friend Angela and her husband Ben. That's it for me. It seems we have that very much in common."

"Good, because that's probably the most important one, at least to me." He really was beautiful when he smiled, I decided. He lifted his hand and tucked a piece of hair that had come loose from my ponytail behind my ear as we stared into each other's eyes. I was once again caught up in how green they were. It wasn't until he blinked that I realized I had stopped breathing, and apparently, so had he. We both sucked in a lungful of air as we separated. I was surprised to see how closely we had leaned into one another.

He gave a small cough. "Um, favorite animal and why?"

"Otters. They are loving to their family, dote on their children, are playful and mate for life. You?"

"Penguins, same reasons." We both stopped speaking again and just looked at each other. I could feel the tension build between us like an amplifier warming up until it hummed with power.

Suddenly he hopped up and moved to a chair across from me. I had no idea what I had done wrong and I'm sure the confusion showed on my face.

"Don't be upset, Bella," he said to me as he sat back in his seat. "It's just that I really want to kiss you right now, but feel it's too soon for that." He hung his head and tented his fingers as his arms rested on his knees. "It's just that I want to fall in love with who you are, not how you make me feel physically." He lifted his head again to look at me. I could see concern there again. "Is that all right? Do you mind putting that aspect of our relationship on hold until we are sure it's something we won't regret?"

In my head I was screaming. I really wanted to kiss him. But, I knew he was right. I'd dated enough good-looking guys who turned out to be complete losers to know that sex appeal was never enough. "I know you're right, and fully agree with you, Edward," I said as I held his gaze. Then I felt my cheeks heat up as I thought about what I was going to say next. "Just please be aware that I really want to kiss you right now too. We may want to avoid being alone for awhile if that's what you really want."

He smiled the crooked smile I was beginning to recognize as the one he used when he was relaxed. "I'm glad to hear that, Bella. Let's get out of here and go somewhere safe to talk, shall we?"

"Sure," I replied, hopping up to slip on my shoes. He met me at the door to my apartment and waited while I locked up behind us. Slipping his fingers into mine he began to pull me along as we chatted.

We had walked for about thirty minutes, a slow comfortable pace that allowed us to discuss the books we both liked in depth, when I realized he had a specific destination in mind. This was no mindless perambulation. I looked at him as he finished talking about how he thought Heathcliff was a horrible person and waited for my next question. I could tell it surprised him. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"My parent's house," he replied before pointing to a very nice home at the end of the block. "I thought it would be fun to introduce you."

* * *

Like Edward, I want to go everywhere and see everything. So far I've made it to all 50 states of the US, Canada, Mexico, Australia and New Zealand. Like Bella I've dated a gorgeous guy with amazing sex appeal and a rocking bod who turned out to be a total loser. I'll take geeky cute, smart and sweet any day. In fact, I did.

So, how long do you think they'll be able to keep this platonic?


	126. Chapter 126 Brazen

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Look, another new story. Blame the fictionista ladies...  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Brazen  
**Scenario**: You're fighting with your neighbor about the loud music they play in the middle of the night. You tell them it wakes you up; they tell you to wear earplugs. Both of you become more and more agitated, shouting and pacing as the tension escalates. Each of you begins shouting about other grievances. Using all the elements and emotions, describe what happens next.

* * *

The deep thudding bass from the stereo next door woke me from a sound sleep. Grabbing the pillow I threw it on top of my head and groaned loudly. Technically I know I shouldn't be upset, it was barely after eleven on a Friday night. I'm sure the idiot who thought the world needed to hear his taste in music, which admittedly wasn't bad, had no idea that I had to be to work in two hours and was trying to get as much sleep as I could. I didn't care. I was tired and cranky. Emphasis on cranky.

What probably bothered me most was that it wasn't only the middle of the night I heard noise from that apartment. There had been loud parties with squealing girls, video games complete with shouts of 'kill the dude' and what sounded like a band practicing at all hours of the day and night. It was as if this person had never heard of the concept of keeping it within his own walls.

Habitually I glanced in the mirror next to my front door, just to make sure I wasn't indecent. I had on my usual pajamas, old holey t-shirt over comfy gym shorts, both of which might be a bit on the short side as a result of multiple washings resulting in shrinkage. My hair was braided down my back to keep it from strangling me as I slept and it was easy to tell which side I slept on from the way the hair was matted there. I just shrugged, I wanted peace and quiet. This wasn't a beauty contest. Besides, whoever was next door was probably some loser anyway.

I stormed across the hall, intent on putting whoever answered in their place, and knocked on the door. I could barely hear my own rap against his door since the music was so loud, so I knocked harder. There was no reply. I kept knocking, each rap increasingly louder until I could feel the ricochet of hitting the door through my arm. There was still no reply so I figured shouting needed to be added.

"Hey idiot! Open the door!" I yelled as I continued pounding. If I kept this up I was sure my hand would soon be bruised. Just as I was sucking in another breath to scream the door swung open. Unfortunately it coincided with my hand moving forward to beat on the door again, only it didn't connect with the door. Instead it hit flesh, more specifically, someone's nose.

"What the hell!" greeted me as I recoiled in shock over what I had done. Standing there, cupping his nose, was a mop of bronze hair on top of a tall frame that was currently bent over. As I looked down his body I could see that it was trim under his button-down shirt tucked into form-fitting jeans. When my eyes made their way back up his body I saw another pair, deep green and angry, glaring at me. "Seen enough?" he asked sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sorry about hitting you. I just wanted to ask you to turn down the music," I shouted over what was blaring out of the apartment door. "It's too loud."

"It's not even midnight," he shouted back, "throw in some earplugs and deal with it." At that he started to slam his door shut. No way was I going to allow that to happen.

Sticking my foot across the threshold I slammed my hand against the door to knock it open again. I was surprised by my own brazen actions but this guy was really ticking me off! "Look, jerk, I leave for work in a couple hours and need to sleep. All I ask is for a little peace within my own four walls. The bass from your music is just about shaking the pictures off the walls."

He took that moment to look me up and down. "Well, I can only guess at your nighttime occupation based on how you're dressed, but I don't care about your problems. Be glad I'm not pressing charges for you punching my in the nose. I'm well within my rights to make noise until one in the morning."

I was furious. He was intimating that I was a hooker or something? "If you only made noise every now and then I could probably deal with it, but it's at all hours! Morning, evening, night, it's like you've got an all hours entertainment resort in there!" I could feel my face flame with my anger and was panting in an attempt to control my breathing as I clenched my fists at my side.

"Well, I'm sorry if my friends and family have interrupted your _entertaining _but no one else has complained. Maybe you need to—"

"Edward?" I heard a voice call from behind me, "What's going on here?" I turned around to see an older woman with caramel colored hair and my annoying neighbor's eyes looking from him to me and back again. She was obviously his mother. I looked back at the object of my anger in time to see him run a hand through his hair.

"Mom, what brings you here?" he asked her.

"Turn down that noise so I can hear myself think," she called over to him and I was glad to see him grimace and reach behind the door. The sound level immediately went down. My anger shot up in direct proportion. He was within reach of it all this time and instead had been shouting at me through the door?

"Why are you yelling at this young lady?" she asked calmly when it was finally quiet enough.

"She punched me," he replied petulantly and I couldn't contain the giggle that bubbled up at seeing this man transform from a hulking ball of fury to an adolescent. It was as if a switch had been turned in him, he had gone from irritating jerk to whining child in the blink of an eye.

"Why on earth would she do that?" his mother asked, looking down at me in confusion.

"I didn't mean to," I said, feeling as if my own mom were scolding me. "I was banging on the door and didn't realize he had opened it in time to stop my fist from hitting him. I did apologize."

A small smile appeared on her face. "I see," she muttered and looked me up and down as well. Only, her assessment seemed to make her smile larger. "And why were you banging on his door?"

"To get him to turn down the music, so thank you for accomplishing that." I was feeling rather uncomfortable and exposed now, painfully aware that my pajamas might be a little skimpy after all. "I'm just going to go now," I muttered as I turned to leave.

"It was a pleasure meeting you?" she said and I could tell she was waiting for my name.

"Bella," I muttered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. I'm Esme and that insufferable young man is my youngest, Edward. If he or his siblings get to loud again, please give me a call," she said, slipping a card out of her purse to hand to me.

I looked back at Edward and could see shock on his face that hardened into a glare when he looked at me. It was as if he were daring me to ever make use of that number. Not one to be intimidated I answered the lovely Esme while restraining my desire to stick my tongue out at him. "Oh, I will, Esme," I crooned and turned back to look at her. "You can count on it."

I walked back to my apartment unable to contain my laughter as I heard Esme start to scold Edward about being a noisy neighbor. I could feel his eyes boring into my back the entire five steps it took me to reach my door. Unable to resist I looked back just before I shut the door to my own place and gasped in surprise.

Immediately I ran for the one bedroom and jumped onto my bed, throwing my covers over my head. I don't know why I bothered because I certainly wouldn't be getting any sleep after seeing his eyes that last time. They weren't angry then. If anything they were amused, and quite possibly aroused.

* * *

Happy Friday ladies! Funny story - my brother delivered a beehive to my garden the other day, much to the curiousity of my dog. The bees have already learned that she'll run if they fly at her until they are outside the garden fence. They then just fly back to the hive. I swear, if I could see their little faces, I'm sure those bees would be laughing and smug, considering their behavior. They leave me completely alone, but then I don't stick my nose in their hive.


	127. Chapter 127 Astonish

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Parkward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**  
Prompt**: Astonish  
**Binding Blurb**: Dream

* * *

I stopped short when he told me we were going to his parent's house. "Already meeting the parents but not kissing? Isn't that a bit unusual?" I asked him with a smile.

He chuckled lightly. "Bella, I know I said where I wanted this to go, but I'm honest when I say I want to be friends first." He gave a small shrug. "My parents were friends, platonic friends, for years before they decided they wanted to get married. I just want to be sure we have the same relationship so that when the hard times come we can work through things."

"Years?" I gasped. "You think this will take years?"

"Gee, I hope not!" he exclaimed. "I just want you to know everything about me, and for me to know everything about you before we take this to the next level." He pulled my arm through his so it rested in the crook of his arm and began walking again, effectively pulling me along. "Now, I'm getting a bit old for the whole take years to get to know someone thing, so we can fast track this, hence meeting my parents, but I do want to do this the right way."

I could feel my heart slowing from the frantic pace it had set when I realized where we were going as we walked along and thought about what he said. Then something struck me. "Old?" I questioned him. "How old?"

"Ancient," he laughed, "or at least my mother thinks so." He glanced over to me before answering. "I'm thirty-one."

"Hmm, practically decrepit," I giggled. "I'm twenty-seven and I don't feel that old."

"Probably because your parents aren't calling you a detriment to society or a huge disappointment because they want grandchildren." He pulled me to a stop right outside the house. "I should warn you, as soon as they meet you they will be questioning us about this," he said, waving a hand between us. "You said your mom would be asking when we planned to have a baby? Well, you can expect the same here as well. In fact—"

I had no idea what he planned to say because at that moment the door swung open and a happy squeal accosted us, the maker of the sound rushing to his other side to hug him. He laughed and leaned down to kiss her head. "Hey, sis," he said as he hugged her back. His sister was quite small, less than five feet, with short dark hair. They didn't look anything alike but they obviously cared for each other.

"Who's this?" she asked, looking at me with a smile, lifting an eyebrow when she noticed my hand in the crook of his arm.

"A friend," he replied and I couldn't help but laugh at the incredulous look on her face as she pointedly looked at our arms and back up to him.

"Right, like a Tanya friend or Esme and Carlisle friends?" she asked flatly, looking at her brother shrewdly.

"You astonish me, Alice," he chuckled. "Here I have a new person you've never met and you're only talking to me."

"Yeah, dream on if you think that's going to prevent this conversation," she told him while shaking a finger at him. Then she turned her attention on me. Holding her hand out she said, "Hi, I'm Alice, which you would have been told if this one introduced us properly instead of just overhearing him use it."

I could tell we were going to get along just fine. "Hello, Alice, obviously sister to this one since he also called you sis, I'm Bella."

"I am still standing here, you know," Edward complained.

Alice turned to him and smiled, "Oh, we know. It's better that way anyway. Behind your back wouldn't get a reaction and where's the fun in that?" she asked him as she grabbed my hand. "Come, friend Bella, we're just about to have supper, which is why I'm assuming this cheapskate brought you by."

"Cheapskate?" Edward exclaimed. "I'm not a cheapskate!"

I heard another feminine voice from within the house calling Edward's name. "Is that you?" she asked as we walked toward the sound.

"Yes, it's him," Alice answered, "and he brought a friend."

"Not Tanya?" she asked as we came around the corner into the kitchen. "Oh, I guess not Tanya then." I could hear the surprise in her voice. She looked very matronly, with her gray-streaked caramel hair in a messy bun and an apron tied around her waist.

"Nope, this is friend Bella," Alice informed her with a chuckle.

"Alice, I think Edward can speak for himself and introduce his own friend," she chided.

I could feel him take a breath, but apparently he wasn't able to beat his sister when it came to talking. "I doubt it, I had to introduce myself," she quipped.

"Alice," their mother said in a reprimanding tone before reaching her hand out to me. "Hello, I'm Esme."

"Mom," Edward finally broke in, "I'd like you to meet my friend Bella. Bella, my mother Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely, unable to keep the smile off my face as I watched the interactions of his family.

"And you as well," she responded. "Would you care to stay for supper?"

"Yes, mom, we would," Edward answered for both of us as I nodded, the smell making my stomach rumble.

"Alice?" Esme asked and I watched as her daughter scampered off to get another place setting. "We're just sitting down now. When it comes to food, Edward always has perfect timing," she finished with a laugh. She then picked up a phone and pushed a button. When someone answered she said, "It's time for dinner. Please get Emmett and Rosalie. Oh, and Edward brought a friend." She then hung up and ushered us to the table, sitting me beside Edward.

An older, quite handsome, gentleman came in and gave Esme a kiss on her head. "Smells wonderful, dear," he said as he took a seat next to her, grasping her hand.

He was followed in by a massive man with dark curly hair and laughing eyes, holding hands with a stunning blonde who was obviously pregnant. "Thank goodness, I'm starved," the big man said as he paused to hold the chair for his wife. He then looked up and saw me. "Who's the hottie?"

Alice giggled as the blonde rolled her eyes. Esme answered for the now blushing Edward. "This is your brother's friend, Bella. Bella," she said turning to me, "this is my second son Emmett and his wife Rosalie.

"I thought I knew all your friends, bro," he said with a smirk. "When did you two meet?"

"This morning," we both replied and then laughed at the shocked faces that were now staring at us.

* * *

  
Enjoy darlings! I'll be out back in the garden.


	128. Chapter 128 Aid

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Aid

* * *

The third time Edward kissed me after Renee made some quip about sex she caught on. I could see it in the gleam in her eye, and sure enough, she immediately made another comment and began to laugh when Edward reached over to capture my lips.

"I'm not sure what you two hope to accomplish, but if you think that's going to deter me, you've got another think coming," she said with a laugh. "Remember, I want grandchildren!"

Pushing Edward away I gave her a glare, but she only laughed harder. "Mom, you know we aren't planning on children for a while and I'm on the pill, right?"

She sighed. "I know, but I'm not getting any younger! I want grandchildren!"

"How about I promise to have one within ten years?" I said and Edward chuckled.

"I think we could have one before then. Probably more than one," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. I just turned and looked at him in surprise. We hadn't really discussed when to have kids, only that we did want them.

"Bella, why don't you and Edward take a walk on the beach? Some privacy might aid this discussion," my mother said as she opened the sliding glass door and ushered us out.

Edward held my hand in his as we walked along the water line. The tide was out, resulting in many shells being on shore and the sand being moist and firm under our bare feet. It was turning, so the waves were breaking higher on the sand then they were when we first started our silent walk. We were just enjoying the smell of the ocean and the warmth of the sun. There was also the sound of the seagulls, intermixed with the laughing of children and calls from their concerned mothers. I remembered being in California with my mom and hearing her voice laced with that same concern as I ran into the ocean there. Was I ready to be the one making that sound?

After a while Edward pulled me closer. "You're awfully quiet," he whispered, "but you don't seem upset."

"I'm not," I answered him barely loud enough to be heard. "I'm just not sure I'm ready for all that yet." My hand waved his attention toward a mother chasing her children in the waves.

"You know, it takes years to get them to that point, right?"

I stared at him, astonished. "Do you want to have children now?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't mind, I was just waiting for you." He looked over to me, "I don't mind waiting, either, love."

"But you do want children," I stated. I knew they were the natural progression of marriage, but we'd only been married for a few months!

Edward pulled me to a stop and gathered me into his arms. "Yes, I want children. But," he stopped long enough to tip my face up to his, "we've only been married a short time. If you happen to get pregnant now I won't be upset. If it takes another five years, I won't be upset. Ten is a bit longer than I would like to wait, though, if that's all right."

"I guess we should have had this conversation before we got married, huh."

"Would it have changed anything?"

"No."

"Then it doesn't matter when we have it, just so long as we eventually compromise and can both live with the results. So," he said, a smile lighting up his face, "how many? I was thinking three or four. Mom says you aren't really a parent until they outnumber you. I think she heard it on some old Bill Cosby routine."

I laughed. "That number sounds good, and we should probably have them fairly close together. I don't want to be sixty when the last one graduates from high school!"

"Well, if you want four kids, assuming two years apart at most?" he asked, waiting for my nod. "Then going backwards, the youngest would have to graduate when we're how old?"

"Fifty, then we have years to do fun stuff before we're too old. You know, like bungee jumping?" He snorted a laugh.

"Like I'd ever let you bungee jump! Knowing your luck your rope would break. Anyway, four kids, separated by two years is six years, adding nine months, say a year for conception, the youngest would be eighteen at graduation…" he trailed off, the expression on his face showing surprise.

"What?" I asked. I was sure it couldn't be that bad.

"So how about you go off the pill tomorrow?"

* * *

So, 50 (age when the last one graduates) - 18 (years of age for youngest) - 6 (years apart) - 1 (year for conception and pregnancy) = 25. Bella is currently 24, so a year to get pregnant!

Happy Monday!


	129. Chapter 129 Volunteer

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Volunteer

* * *

I drug my body home from work again, hoping to high heaven that my neighbor wouldn't be home. I also hoped none of his siblings where there. From what little sleep I had gotten, between his blasting stereo and his smoldering look, I was seriously sleep deprived. It didn't help matters that being in an empty library all night doing research is not conducive to wakefulness. My nights at the museum weren't anything like Ben Stiller's.

My dissertation on how art influenced the perceptions of historic literature was almost complete. I was immensely lucky that it was being funded by the museum. They wanted me to do a work up of my dissertation that they could use for educating the public. If it was accepted by the museum my professor had all but promised me that I would receive and A, as well as my doctorate. The docent had intimated that I might have a permanent job with them as well, instead of the internship I was currently working on.

Still, last night's work had been anything but productive. When I saw the pictures of angels I remembered Edward's face and thought of how it would be more beautiful. However, I thought his eyes fit better on the ones of the devil with how they flared as we argued and smoldered when I took one last look. I had even imagined his body looking like the replica of the statue of David, only taller, or maybe Adonis or Zeus. I was sure he had to have a perfect form with the way his clothes hung just right on his body and clung to his…

_Not helping, Bella,_ I chastised myself as I stuck my key into the lock of my apartment door and tried to shake the image out of my mind.

Letting out a moan of pleasure at being able to kick off my shoes as I walked through the door I missed that anyone was behind me. It was the door banging into something other than the frame, followed shortly by a loud oath, that tipped me off.

"What do you have against my face that you hit it?" I heard a voice I had no reason to recognize so easily, and still it set my body tingling. I spun around quickly to grab the door and apologize but I spun too far and when I got hold of the door it slipped away from me and hit his shoulder, hard. This was followed by another oath. "Good grief woman, I'm not going to attack you! I guess you're used to men only mauling you?"

My concern for his well-being instantly morphed into anger as his comment from the night before, intimating that I was a hooker, came to mind. "For your information, I didn't know you were there until after the door hit you the first time. Maybe if you don't want to hit by things you shouldn't be following women so closely and then startling them." By this time my anger drained all the leftover adrenaline I had been using to keep me going on my minimal sleep and I just slumped. "What do you want, Edward?" I had to grit my teeth to force down the thrill that went through me at saying his name. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I chided myself.

"I came over to apologize for being rude last night," he said, his voice like steel as he spoke through his own clenched jaw. "My mother said I was being rude."

"Well, now you can tell Esme that you did as she told you. Apology accepted, now if you don't mind, all I want from you is to be able to go to my bed." My brain was no longer functioning on all cylinders or I would have realized the huge invitation I had just opened up to him. I was incredibly confused when his eyes came alight with the fire I had seen in them the previous night.

"Is that what you really want, Bella?" he said smoothly as he pushed his way through the door and closed it behind him. His arms came around my waist as he lowered his lips to just above mine. My brain had yet to catch up with what was happening and his nearness was not at helpful in my search for rational thought. "I'm surprised that you would volunteer your bed when you seem to be antagonized by me, but maybe you like fight in your men?"

"What?" I whispered as I tried to pull my face away from his, essentially bending over backward in his arms. The evidence of how he was interpreting what I said was pressing into my stomach and shocked me into a semblance of conscious thought.

Suddenly I was hitting at him and trying to fight my way out of his arms. "Let go of me and get out of here!" I shouted as I pummeled him. "That wasn't an invitation!"

He released me, which had the effect of me falling and landing squarely on my behind with a loud "umpf." Glaring up at him I demanded, "What did you do that for?"

"You told me to let go of you and were hitting me again. What did you expect me to do?"

By this point I was so exhausted all I wanted was to curl up and pass out. Even though my bottom was sore from hitting the floor it felt so much better then standing on my wobbly legs. The burn of tears was tickling the backs of my eyes and I knew that in any moment, between my tiredness and my anger I would soon be a bawling mess.

"Edward, I'm sorry if I said something wrong that you misinterpreted." The tears were beginning to make themselves known since I could feel them brimming in my eyes. "Please leave and let me get some sleep? If I ever see your mother again," something I doubted, "I promise to enlighten her you were incredibly effulgent in your supplication for my absolution of your offense." Yep, it was official, I was partially asleep. Charlie always teased me when I was a teenager that I started talking like a thesaurus when I was half-asleep.

There was no sound from the man in front of me. I opened my eyes, feeling the traitor tears slide down my cheeks as if they were freed from the cage of my eyelids, and spied his shoes in front of me. Risking seeing him glaring at me again I looked up and was shocked to see a look of mortification on his face. I felt more than saw his arms reach down and pick me up from the floor and immediately began to struggle again. "Put me down," I shrieked only to feel his arms tighten around me.

"Where's your bed?" he asked calmly and I reacted the way my father taught me, with screaming and kicking, at least as much as my fatigued body would allow. His arms tightened around me, effectively pinning me to his body. "Good grief, woman, I'm not going to assault you!" he shouted in my ear.

"Then why are you carrying me to my bed?" I shouted back, continuing on with my struggles to get free. Who knew any guy was this strong? It was like there were bands of steel wrapping around my torso and legs, holding me still. Either that or I was really that tired.

"Because I don't think you have enough energy to walk, that's why," he grunted as he warded off my blows. "Now, _please _stop hitting me and I promise that as soon as I deliver you to your room I'll leave."

I had used up my second, third and fourth wind getting through work last night and simply had nothing left to argue with him. "Mmkay," I muttered as I went limp in his arms. There really was no use in fighting him, I decided. It's not like it was effective anyway. "Second door on the right," I said through a huge yawn that I was sure would unhinge my jaw.

His chuckle was warm and rich and the next thing I was aware of was the feeling of the mattress against my body. This was followed by a blanket being pulled over me and for a moment thought I was home in Forks. "Thanks, dad," I whispered and heard another chuckle in response. I was awake enough to know it wasn't my fathers. "Edward?" I called, wondering if it was him.

"Sleep, my battling beauty," I heard from a distance. "I'll be back when you're awake."

* * *

It's supposed to snow tomorrow. Leave me some love to cheer me up! Or prayers my tomatoes don't die...


	130. Chapter 130 Unselfish

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Unselfish

* * *

When I got to the door I smiled. The tell-tale scent of Tanya's perfume filtered out through the door. Turning to Marie I gave her fair warning. "Tanya's here. She's my sister's old roommate and a friend of mine as well. She's a bit, um, effulgent." I could see Marie didn't understand, but she was about to get a crash course. I threw open the door and called out into the room, "Hello, Tanya, hide the other men! I'm home!"

From down the hall I could hear a tinkling laugh and she responded in her slight Russian accent, "Edvard, darling! You've returned to me at last!" She quickly came around the corner with her strawberry blonde hair flying and slid on my hardwood floors in her stocking feet, crashing into my body.

I laughed loudly as I caught her. "I'll always come home to you, beautiful. You know that."

She righted herself and slapped my arm. "Oh, but how you cruelly tease me," she pouted. "Someday I'll tempt you to my bed and you'll wonder why you hadn't joined me there sooner." It was then that she noticed Marie and I turned around to look at the now brightly blushing girl. "Edvard, darling, you really must stop smiling at them all. Now they're following you home. At least she's pretty," she sighed. "I suppose I see why you never gave me your affections when you have creatures such as that at your heels."

I was taken aback at Tanya's assessment. When I had first spied Marie all I had seen was the dirt and ragged clothes. Granted, I had noticed that she might be pretty when cleaned up, but Tanya seemed sure she was beautiful. If there was one thing Tanya recognized, it was beauty. She was the person in charge of hiring models for my sister's clothing line. In fact, it was through her that my brother Emmett had met his wife Rosalie, and she had hand picked out Jasper for Alice. We used to tease her that she was using her Russian matchmaking skills on everyone but herself, since she had also found partners for her sister's. When I asked her about why she hadn't found anyone for herself she had just teased and told me she only had eyes for me.

Now I watched as she approached Marie much as one would approach a shy, frightened, half-drowned kitten. Her mouth never stopped speaking in soft whispers as she reached out her hand to pull Marie into the apartment. "Why, you're half-starved, aren't you? And you could most definitely use a bath. I'm sure Alice's clothes will fit you, at least until we get some meat on your bones, although I'm afraid they might be a little short. Still, I wouldn't be surprised if your legs were pretty enough to parade about."

By this time Tanya had Marie through the door and I shut it softly behind us, not wanting to disturb them. Marie looked back to me once, her now familiar look of confusion and fear showing as she allowed Tanya to lead her in the direction of the bathroom.

Ten minutes later I heard the water turn on and saw Tanya coming out holding Marie's clothes between two fingers and away from her body. "Edvard, darling, pull out your card and call your sister. She needs new clothes. I'm taking these to the incinerator." I did as I was instructed.

It only rang once when my sister picked up. "Hello, brother dear, to what do I owe the honor of this call?"

"I'm just doing as I'm told by Tanya. Apparently clothes need to be purchased and you need my card number." I could hear Tanya coming through the front door so read off the number on my card and asked Alice to wait.

Tanya hurried in, grabbed the phone, hit the button to put it on speaker phone and began talking loudly as she went to wash her hands. "Alice, sveetheart, Edvard brought home a stray. Her clothes were simply unacceptable. I am assuming a size four, average height. She has pale skin and dark hair and eyes. I have dumped her clothes in the incinerator and will need new ones sent over immediately."

Alice shrieked, "Edward brought home a girl?"

"I know, I vas just as shocked as you are. All this time I secretly hoped his rejection of me was because he vas gay."

"Tanya, you know Edward isn't gay, now who is this girl?" Alice asked.

"You, know, ladies, I'm right here and can hear you," I offered but was shushed by both of them.

"I know not. You know how unselfish your brother is, he has to help them all. She is very pretty, could be model if cleaned up, but too petite. Now her old clothes gone she can maybe work for you as petite model?"

Two things happened at once. Marie had come rushing from the bathroom wrapped in a towel and had heard Tanya's comment to Alice, causing her to gasp loudly, her hands going to her face and the towel coming undone and falling to the floor.

I spun away from her so she could reassemble her towel around her as Tanya continued talking with Alice. I peeked back at Marie and was happy to see that she was once again covered but was now crying. I rushed to her side and was overcome with the desire to put my arms around her. "Marie, why are you crying?" I asked as I patted the part of her back that was covered in a towel.

"I know those clothes weren't very pretty, Edward, but they were all I had left of my parents. Are they really gone?" she asked tearfully.

"Probably not. The burner for the incinerator isn't on. Would you like me to go down and look to see if I can get them out? I could have them cleaned if you like," I offered and was happy to see some hope light up her face. I pulled her into my room and handed her some old sweats and a t-shirt from high school that had somehow managed to escape Alice's annual donation of my things to charity. I actually think these things survived because she liked to wear them when she and Jasper hung out at my house.

"Go and get into the shower, Marie. I'll find your old clothes and get them cleaned," I told her, trying to console her. She nodded and thanked me as she tightened the towel once again and headed back into the bathroom.

It took only five minutes to locate her clothes since it was as simple as calling the building supervisor and telling him that Tanya had inadvertently thrown out some vintage clothes that Alice had found in the basement and wanted to have cleaned. He was even willing to climb into the bin and dig them out for me.

Back in the apartment with the clothes I could hear the shower running and Tanya still on the phone with Alice. I decided to clean out her pockets before calling the cleaners to come pick them up. There wasn't much in there. A few coins and dollar bills that someone must have given her, as well as some extra cloth that she probably tied around her head to keep warm. One thing surprised me, a leather wallet containing an officer's badge bearing the name Charles Swan. Tucked under the badge was an obituary.

* * *

I know I'm not going to be able to write this as a full story for a while, so I'll just post here. Happy hump day!


	131. Chapter 131 Terminal

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Ranchward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Terminal

* * *

Edward and I had talked some more and decided that we would like at least a year together before dealing with pregnancy. Renee had backed off from teasing us about sex and I was sure I had Phil to thank for that. Whenever she would start to say something he would shoot her a look and she would clam up. I had to think of something really nice to get him for Christmas this year.

Before I knew it the weekend was over and I was hugging my mother goodbye at the airport terminal as Edward powered up the plane. "Give us at least a year, mom," I told her. "We want some time together before we add children into the mix."

"At least now you've talked about it," she commented as she looked at me sternly. "You two need to plan your lives, not just let it happen. I know right now it's fun and carefree, but it won't always be that way. If you don't have goals together then you'll end up arguing in the future. Talk things out now before they're an issue."

"We will, mom, thanks," I told her with a final hug before boarding the plane and buckling up beside Edward. I was a bit worn out from all we had done and hoped to catch a nap in back. I knew, what with the amount of air traffic there would be today, Edward wouldn't be joining me.

No sooner were we leveled off then I felt him touching my shoulder. "Honey, why don't you go lay down and get some rest?"

"Will you be all right?" I asked him through a yawn.

His warm chuckle filled the air. "I've got people squawking in my ear, I'll be fine." He lifted my hand to kiss my fingers. "Go back and sleep, love." I just nodded and climbed from my seat. The last thing I remember was pulling the light blanket over me before I felt the plane drop out from under me and heard his voice calling me awake.

"We're hitting some turbulence, come get buckled in now," he shouted back right as I felt the plane shudder sideways, rolling me over on the bed. I gave a little squeak and rushed to the front, jumping for the seat but missing as the plane bucked again.

"Ow," I hissed as I landed between the seat and the console.

"Bella? Are you all right?" he asked, concern lacing his voice as he grappled with the wheel.

"I think so," I said as I pulled myself upright again. I landed in the seat hard when the plane jumped up in the air and quickly threw on my seat belt. Looking out the windows I could see the wings warping up and down as they caught the flows of air. "What's going on?" I asked, confused. The day was bright and clear, after all. I couldn't see any reason for all this turbulence.

"We flew into the wake of another plane," he ground out between his lips as he clenched his teeth in concentration. "I think it was a 767, so this is going to be bad for a bit. Don't talk to me, love, I need to concentrate."

He looked over to me and saw that I was secure and then put the plane in a dive. I watched as the altimeter spun like the pictures on a slot machine, only it was numbers spinning, and they were going down fast. The land was coming up on us fast as Edward talked hurriedly with an air traffic controller regarding our plight. Even with the plane in a practical nose dive we were bouncing all around and I watched in morbid fascination as the wings bent and flexed in fear they might come off.

What seemed an eternity later, but was probably only a couple minutes, I could see the flaps lift, changing the angle of the air flow and bringing us slowly out of our dive. My eyes went to Edward and I could see that his jaw wasn't clenched as tightly as before, his shoulders were more relaxed and there seemed to be blood flowing past the knuckles of his fingers again. For all that he was calmer, he was also enraged.

It was a very quiet flight for the remainder of our journey, both in terms of turbulence and talking. Or at least talking between Edward and me, he was constantly on the radio with ground control giving his version of what happened and intermixing clearances with making a report. My adrenaline level was still high as well so I kept my eyes peeled around me looking for other aircraft. Once Edward reached over and peeled my hand from its white knuckle grip on my seat to place a kiss there. He was still on the radio so no words passed between us. It did help me relax, however.

We landed on the airstrip at the farm and Edward made a final request for a mechanic to be sent out to check the plane for possible damage before turning off the radio. My seatbelt was off the second the plane was but I wasn't faster than my husband. He ripped his off and flew out the door of the plane, running around to my side to wrench it open. Catching me half way out he gathered my tightly in his arms and began kissing me furiously.

"All I could think was that I might lose you," he said between kisses. "What if the plane had broken? What if you had died?" I could feel his panic rise higher which amused me since the crisis was now behind us. I couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping my lips.

He lifted his lips from mine and took my face between his hands. "You're laughing?" he said incredulously. "We almost die and you laugh?"

I lifted my hands to his face, stroking the side with my right as my left wove back into his hair. "We didn't die, Edward, you saved us." He started to speak so I placed my fingers over his lips. "You know these kinds of things always happen to me, and yet here we stand, perfectly fine."

He closed his eyes and started to shake his head. I pulled his face in close so that his lips were ghosting over mine. "We're fine, I'm fine," I whispered to him as I felt the stress leave his body. I took a step in, closing the distance between our bodies so he could feel all of me. He wrapped his arms around me to hold me tight, his lips now lightly covering mine with soft kisses.

"Just so you know," he whispered as he tucked my head under his chin and locked his hands around my body. "When we're old, I'm dying first. I can't imagine life without you."

* * *

Baboo has actually been on a flight over the ocean where they flew into another plane's wake. He said people were screaming. And they were in a 747! Imagine that in a small plane. He also tells me he has to die first, I tell him he's not allowed.


	132. Chapter 132 Soprano

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Loudward  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.  
**Prompt**: Soprano

* * *

I woke to the late afternoon sun shining in through my window. A quick glance at the clock let me know that I had been sleeping for at least twelve hours, something my growling stomach was most unhappy about. It had probably been what woke me up in the first place; either that or the fact that I was now incredibly uncomfortable because of my jeans. Funny thing was that I didn't even remember going to sleep. The last thing in my memory was arguing with my gorgeous, sexy, rude neighbor.

He seemed to be at it again, only this time the music he had playing was some high, clear soprano singing a'capella. The music must be loud in his apartment because it seemed to be coming right from my living room.

I shrugged off my jeans while remaining horizontal on the bed, but then sat up enough to unclasp my bra and pull it out through my sleeves. I knew I needed to get up, to go to the bathroom if nothing else, but having slept so long made me feel like all I wanted to do was lay here.

Eventually the twin demands of my bladder and my stomach forced me out of bed so I rolled out with a groan. I took care of my bathroom needs first, taking the time to look in the mirror and grumble over the state of my hair. I braided it when I slept for a reason, and the tangled evidence of my failure to do so was sticking up all over the place. I almost reached for my hairbrush to try to tame it but then decided against it. I didn't have to work tonight, thankfully, so I would just brush it out in front of the television later.

My next stop was the refrigerator. Glancing inside I realized that I had planned on going grocery shopping this afternoon and so had a very limited selection to choose from. Sighing I grabbed some bread and peanut butter and prepared to make myself a sandwich. It would just have to do until after I got a shower. So much for brushing my hair out in front of the TV, it seemed I would be running errands instead.

I walked out to my living room to collect the mail from where it came through the slot in my door and was surprised to see it ajar. No wonder I could hear my neighbor's music so easily! I peeked around it and could see that his apartment door was also slightly open. "Insufferable annoyance," I muttered to myself as I shut the door, hard. "Probably thinks that because he's so sexy he can just get away with anything he wants," I continued to grumble as I rubbed my eyes with the hand not holding the sandwich.

"Who's sexy?" I heard from in front of me and my eyes snapped open. He was sitting in my chair, in my apartment, and was looking up and down my bare legs with that smirk he gave me last night.

"What are you doing in here?" I screamed as I threw my sandwich at him and tugged on my shirt in a vain attempt to cover my panties as I bent over.

"Why are you always hitting me or throwing things at me?" he shouted back as he pulled the peanut butter out of his beautiful hair while jumping up from the chair. "Gross, what did you hit me with?"

"OUT!" I yelled, pointing to the door, which oddly enough started to open.

"What's all the yelling about?" a petite, black haired girl said as she danced into the room. She eyed my attire and began to laugh. "Edward, I thought you said she was dressed when you put her to bed."

"She was," he insisted. "She must have taken her jeans off when she woke up." His eyes trailed up my body and froze when he got to my breasts. Why did it have to be cold in my apartment?

"You," I said, pointing to the man who was making his way into my kitchen, "clean up in your own place." I turned to the girl who had taken up his spot on my chair, "I don't know who you are, but would you please leave?"

She smirked at me, the exact same smirk Edward had given me the two times I had encountered him previously. "I'm Alice, his sister, and I'll come back over later." She hopped up but instead of retrieving her brother and leaving she skipped over to me and whispered, "He likes that you don't fall at his feet." Then with a laugh she ran to her brother, grabbed his hand and started tugging him to the door. "I'll be back in a half an hour, Bella!" she called before the door shut behind them. I wondered if that was a promise or a threat.

Seeing as how my only source of nutrition had lodged itself in my neighbor's hair, granted with some help from me, I figured I might as well shower and get dressed to do some shopping. I quickly brushed my hair out, raking through the tangles, knowing that no amount of conditioner would make this easier and if it was wet it would just be worse. My shower was hurried when I realized I had stormed into the bathroom without locking the front door and I somehow knew I would find one of the two of them waiting for me.

Wrapping a towel around myself I peeked down the hallway. The soprano was singing again, only this time I was pretty sure it was Alice and she _was _actually in my living room. With a sigh I scurried across the hall into my bedroom hoping to get dressed quickly, get rid of my beautiful and annoying neighbor's equally beautiful and annoying sister, and get my groceries before spending a relaxing evening watching brainless entertainment.

I stopped in shock when I looked at my bed. Someone, and I'm guessing Alice, had picked out clothes for me to wear. My nicest jeans were paired with a white, lace-edged camisole and a fitted royal blue t-shirt. The set of lingerie that my mother had purchased me at Victoria's Secret, and I had subsequently never worn, was lying next to them, and my navy flats were in front of the bed. I shook my head in amazement. This was far too dressed up to go to the grocery store.

Leaving the clothes on the bed I turned to my dresser to pull out my comfort clothes. I let out a shriek when I heard Alice say from the door to my bedroom, "Why aren't you going to wear what I picked out? I think you would look really nice in that outfit."

"All I'm doing tonight is going food shopping," I said, keeping my temper barely under control. "I don't need my best clothes for that." I yanked out what I was looking for, cotton undergarments and sweats, and then turned to her. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some privacy to get dressed."

If I had thought she was pushy before that was nothing compared to what she did next. "We're going to dinner, the four of us, and you need to be dressed appropriately," she said as she walked over to me and took the clothes I had chosen out of my hands. "We can get you groceries after you're fed." She walked back out to the hallway as she gave a parting shot, "You're kind of cranky when you're hungry. Did you know that?" That was when I realized she had walked off with the last of my clean comfort clothes.

* * *

Thanks to MaraBenefici for naming him! I figured Alice should be as pushy as he is.

I think the tomatoes are done in, thanks to the four inches of snow over the last two days.


	133. Chapter 133 Moment

**Rating/Warning(s)/Note(s)**: T, Homeless Bella  
**Disclaimer**: All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**  
Prompt**: Moment  
**Dialogue Flex**: "Stop it," she snapped.

* * *

The obituary turned out to be for a Charles Swan, the apparent chief of police for the small town of Forks, Washington. He had been shot while on duty and was survived by his daughter, Bella Swan, of Jacksonville, Florida. I had no idea why Marie would have this, but I knew people with mental conditions didn't always have reasons for the things they did. She obviously was paranoid and had perhaps concocted the idea that whoever had killed this chief might come after her, even if they were a continent away. How she managed to get his badge was beyond me, however. Then again, you can get the strangest things on eBay and Craig's List.

I had promised her food and put the things down to see what I could scrounge up. Neither Tanya nor I cooked, so it would have to be left-over take-out. I could hear Tanya still on the phone with my sister, laughing about me, as usual. I just shook my head when I heard Tanya insist that I must prefer brunettes since I hadn't taken a liking to her or Rosalie. "Perhaps it's incest, Alice. You're brother secretly loves you, so he does not like pretty blondes."

"You know that's not true, Tanya," I heard my sister laugh. "Maybe what he really has a thing for is innocents. You said she looked like a frightened fawn."

I walked over to where Tanya was sitting, doodling on a notepad what seemed to be sketches of Marie in different outfits. "If you two are just going to talk about me, I'm going to hang up the phone on you," I laughed, making as if I was going to depress the hook to disconnect them.

"He is isolating me now, Alice," Tanya sighed. "He does not want me, but keeps me from all others, locked in apartment tower like Rapuzelli."

I heard giggling from the hallway and turned to see a clean Marie, my old clothes hanging off her and making me wonder how they stayed on, with a delighted smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile back at the lightness I saw in her eyes. "Is she laughing at me?" Tanya asked, mirth in her voice. "See, Alice," she whined to my sister who was still on the phone, "he even turns his strays against me."

I could see Marie's cheeks coloring with a beautiful blush that made her appear like an emaciated porcelain doll. Her complexion was like rose milk, clear and delightful and I was taken aback by how my body responded to her. I felt like I immediately wanted to go and wrap my arms about her and comfort her in some fashion. Why she needed comforting was something I didn't understand.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I didn't intend to laugh at you. It's just the name is Rapunzel and I thought that since it was a German based story Tanya would know the correct name." I was again surprised at this girl. How did someone as pretty, intelligent, and apparently well-educated as she was become homeless and down-trodden? I knew mental illness affected all facets of society, but she had been genuinely scared of being found by somebody.

"I am Russian, not German, so it seems your education does not extend to accents," Tanya said with a smile and a wink, showing she wasn't offended by the mistake. "Alice, love, I hang up phone now. I have another pretty girl to speak to. Your brother give her his old clothes and she look lost in them. Please to hurry with new vuns."

"I already sent someone with them. They're last year's inventory and I just wrote them off as gifts to the homeless," she called into the phone and I could tell from her tone that she was already shifting her focus back to her work. A timid 'Thank you' was heard from Marie and I could picture my sister's reaction already. She didn't disappoint. "They were going to the single mother's shelter anyway so please think nothing of it." I could hear the handset being picked up on her end, the echoing sound of the speaker phone disappearing. "I've got to run to a meeting. Let me know if they don't fit or need adjusting. Marie, don't think a thing about asking. We do that for the single mother's shelter as well. It helps those girls find jobs if they look nice." She let out a sigh. "I'm off loved ones!"

We called our goodbyes just as a knock was heard on the door. Tanya danced over to get it while I watched Marie. When she saw the door was going to be opened she stepped back into the hallway, hiding from whatever stranger happened to be coming in. I didn't want to cater to her delusions and so reached out for her hand to pull her from where she hid. "Marie, it's just Demetri, Tanya's friend and coworker. You're perfectly safe," I said as I tugged on her.

"Stop it," she snapped, pulling back further; her eyes growing wide when she heard the name. "Please, I can't risk it. I shouldn't have come here, I just felt safe with you for some reason. Please don't make me meet him," she pleaded and I found I couldn't deny her this. Her fear was so evident and I knew Alice's husband, Jasper, who was just finishing up his MD/PhD in psychology, would tell me to take baby steps with her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't try to force you," I said trying to placate her. Tears were already beginning to form in her eyes and I knew I had pushed her too far. "I'll just bring the clothes back here to you, all right?" I asked and sighed when she gave a small nod. I could see Tanya going through the assortment that was sent and picking out what she thought would work. Wanting to give Marie a moment to calm down I went to play my role as servant boy. I had no doubt that between what Alice sent and Tanya selected, Marie would look stunning.

While Tanya sent Demetri on to the shelter with the rest I carried the huge pile she had selected to where Marie was still cowering in the hallway. I couldn't stop from shaking my head at her and wondering how I could get her over this apparent paranoia, but I knew force wouldn't work. "Follow me," I said as I passed her and continued on to the third bedroom in the apartment. Both Tanya and I used it primarily as an office, but there was a bed and dresser in there for whenever we had guests stay over. It would be a place for her to change and not feel like she was intruding.

As I set the clothes down I heard Marie's stomach rumbling. I spun around, chagrined. I had been worried about getting her clean and clothed for my own sensibilities, when all along what she probably needed most was food. "I'm sorry. I'm afraid we only have leftover take-out in the fridge. Would you like me to heat that up for you?"

* * *

Ah, Edward, it just doesn't occur to you that one who is delusional is you, now does it?

Sorry to be so late in posting lovelies, getshorty and I are working to turn Taking Liberties into a full-length original story, so I spent my morning on that. Please be aware that this behemoth of a story will not have another chapter added to it. Instead, I'll be creating fictionista witfit 2 to continue on with. Please put me on alert if you want to know how the stories end up.

Happy Saturday all! I hope your weather is warmer than mine.


End file.
